Dreaming the Wolf
by Flyer
Summary: After the events of Freak, Chloe finds herself changed more than she thought possible. A spin on the classic tale of girl becomes werewolf. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"_The wolf changes his coat, but not his disposition."  
__Anonymous_

The wolf knows no complications. She only knows what she can do and what she cannot. She knows that she can leap over that log with ease. She knows that she can run for yards. She knows that she cannot survive the harsh winter alone. She knows that her survival is in her fangs, her speed, and her cunning. The line between living today and tomorrow was the spray of blood that mists in the wind as it leaves her prey. There can be no room in her for compassion.

Her heart beats for her life alone. This knowledge is in her bones. And will exist until her bones become a fine powder, indistinguishable from the soil under her paws. She feels the wind in fur. And the glorious exertion of muscle and bone as she moves swiftly. She tunes herself to the sounds and smells around her. She hears the scurry of the mice of the field and the rabbits in burrows. She smells the fear of her prey and the clean of the night. That is her reality and she considers nothing else.

The spark that still held the rational mind of Chloe inside the wolf body took a moment to feel the loss of her humanity. But then that spark to feel only the realities of the wolf, which at the moment was the blood scent of the rabbit she was hunting, subsumed her rational mind. Her body was tense. Her focus narrowed to a pin prick. Her desire and need all dedicated. She waited for her time. For when all her hard work would manifest. And there it was.

Chloe gave chase and then there was only the crunch of bones and the burst of blood in her mouth. She had won. Chloe lifted her muzzle to the night sky and howled her triumph. Tonight had been a good night and the part of her that was still human felt disgust. That part vowed that this time would truly be the last time. But in the harsh light of day when fur gave way to skin and the wild gave way to the rational, she knew it to be the lie that it was.

* * *

**Chapter 1- Heart of the Wolf**

By the time Chloe found herself in her apartment, she was panting heavily. The urge to be the wolf was still strong but she knew that she had to sleep at some point. She could control this. At least, that's what she told her self. Lately it seemed as if she was just fooling herself. Chloe realized that she had waited too long to change. She knew because her dreams had been filled with the hunt and blood and the wolf. The myths, the legends, the hearsay…it was all wrong. She wasn't chained to the moon. She was chained to her own strength, which offered little comfort since she couldn't resist.

So here she was. Standing in her restroom and staring at her reflection in the mirror. The green eyes still flecked with gold. The still elongated canines. The ropy muscle of the wolf still evident in her frame. But she could control this. She had to. Chloe suddenly felt a spasm that was strong enough to bow her back. It was all she could do to not let loose a roar of pain. Her hands, still bent and curved with the claws of the wolf, gripped the sink with an inhuman strength. Distantly, she heard the groan as the porcelain cracked under her hands. She felt the jagged edges dig into her flesh and for a moment, Chloe was back in control.

"Easy. Easy. You can do this. It's not so bad."

Chloe could barely recognize her own voice. It was guttural and low. Hardly human. And that's when Chloe decided that she had to tell someone. The only person she could realistically confide in was Clark, but Chloe was reluctant. In all the time that Chloe had known what Clark was, she had never thought of him as an alien…as some _thing_ else. But since her first foray into wolfdom, every time she was around Clark the unmistakable scent of _otherness_ clung to him.

He was not of this world. His scent, his heartbeat, his very aura was something wholly wrong and she didn't know how to deal with that knowledge. She didn't know how to tame the wolf and only see Clark as she'd always seen him…as her crush, her confidante and her friend. Clark was something her wolf knew it couldn't kill. The wolf in her knew that it wouldn't be able to defend itself against Clark's superior strength and that terrified the wolf. Her wolf couldn't stand him and so she was left with a dilemma: to tell the only person who could possibly understand and help her or to stay alone. Neither option was tenable to her. Her instincts, both human and wolf, told her she couldn't do this alone…but the paranoia was getting to both aspects of her.

"I'm going nuts. It's the only explanation."

Chloe did the only thing she could do. She got into the shower and turned the heat as high as she could stand it. As the water pelted her bruised and scratched body, she came to a decision. "I'll tell him. I'll tell him tomorrow and we'll figure out what happened to me. We'll figure out what Luthor did and I'll rip him apart myself."

The last word ended as a sob and a pitiful whine. If Chloe had bothered to glance at the mirror as she left her restroom, she would've noticed the gold of her eyes. After drying herself and tending to her evening after shower ablutions, Chloe picked up her phone and dialed familiar numbers.

Despite the fact that it was 3AM, she had to call Clark now or she'd chicken out. When he finally picked up the phone, it came as a shock to Chloe that he was fully awake. Maybe he somehow knew that she'd need him. It didn't really matter though because she still felt uneasy and sick to her stomach at the thought that she'd have to talk to him. The wolf was so close now and it was making its displeasure known.

"Chloe, is something wrong?"

Chloe cleared her throat a few times and finally answered him, "No. Nothing's wrong. I just need you to meet me tomorrow."

"Sure. I'll meet you at the Talon at--"

Chloe interrupted him. "Do you think we could meet at your place? It's kinda private."

Clark knew that something was wrong. And Chloe knew that Clark knew something was wrong. It was in the slight change in his voice intonation.

"Chloe, I need to meet Lois."

Chloe really had no choice. She needed to tell him and if she delayed then she'd lose her resolve. The last thing she wanted right now was for Clark to come charging to her apartment. She couldn't handle it. "Fine, Clark. I'll meet you afternoon. Is 2 good for you?"

"Chloe, what's really—" For the second time that evening, Chloe found herself interrupting Clark.

"Clark, just meet me tomorrow. Is 2 good for you?" She couldn't help but put more bite into her words than was called for.

"Sure, Chlo'. I'll meet you at 2 at the Talon." He was confused and slightly hurt. His voice told her so, but she couldn't be moved to care. The wolf was nothing if not heartless.

"Good. See ya then."

It was with much relief that Chloe hung up her phone. It took all of her willpower not to crush the damned thing in her hand. Five minutes later found Chloe hitting the mattress not as the human, but as the wolf. Despite the fact that it was only a little past 3AM, it was going to be a long night of restless sleep for her. There would be no relief tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Visage of the Wolf**

_"There will be time; there will be time  
To prepare a face to meet the faces that you meet…"  
T.S. Eliot, "The Lovesong of J. Alfred Prufrock"_

Chloe opened her eyes at 9AM to a gray day. She hated gray days. Today promised to be no different because today would be the day that she stopped being a coward and told Clark. Chloe squared her shoulders and put on the face that was so familiar to everyone in town. She expected her day to go downhill. It was how these things went. It was an inevitability. So when she walked into the Talon at 2PM, she was only mildly surprised that Clark hadn't shown and instead was greeted with the brash countenance of her cousin.

Chloe's first shift into the wolf had been two months ago and since then she'd been avoiding the Talon. Hell, she was avoiding everything. The likelihood that someone could figure out that something was wildly different with her was dramatically reduced. And to tell the truth, she didn't particularly want to deal with the crap that came with dealing with Lois, Lana, Clark or the many good citizens of Smallville.

Those first few hours and days were the hardest. She didn't even have a little control and there was no doubt in her mind that she'd nut out and start eviscerating people. She could deal with the loneliness, but the thought of such a loss of control was something that would undo her completely. But there was an even more primal and truthful reason. She was afraid. Luthor had done something. Before she was kidnapped and lost time, before she had Clark remove the tracking device she was just Chloe. And now she was…something else. Meteor rocks were able to do many things, but give the ability to become a wolf? A creature straight out of legend? Something more had to have occurred.

Chloe was forcibly brought back to the situation at hand when Lois called out her name. From across the room. As much as Chloe knew she loved Lois and as much as Lois loved her, the girl was more often than not too abrasive to be a functioning member of a community. On the best of days, Chloe had a dominant personality. With the wolf? Her dominant personality was enhanced to the nth degree. Chloe knew that if Lois was persistent and her normal self, things would get ugly. So it was with great reluctance that she joined Lois.

"Hey, Chloe. It's been awhile. Clark said he'd be meeting you and I decided to make it a threesome. Here's your coffee and I got you a chocolate chip muffin." Lois' eyes narrowed and the unmistakable gleam of intrigued calculation settled upon her features.

"It hasn't been so long, Lois. You were just at my apartment a week ago. And I think I'll just have water without the muffin, but thanks."

It was in that denial that Lois knew with absolute certainty that something was very wrong with Chloe. Chloe loved coffee and she loved chocolate chip muffins. On top of that, Chloe had been avoiding everyone. Lois had been to Chloe's apartment and it was what made her begin to think something was off with her cousin. When Lois had time to really think about the changes in her cousin's apartment, it had freaked her out. Chloe had labeled almost everything…mainly colors. Her fridge was filled to the brim with meat and meat products. Lois didn't think Chloe would buy into the extreme low carb, high protein diet, but the fridge doesn't lie.

Lois looked at Chloe. Really and truly looked at her and she didn't like what she saw. Chloe was thinner. Lois had noticed that every time someone dropped something or set a cup down none too gently, Chloe winced. She noticed that Chloe was still. Too still. And for some reason she was still wearing her sunglasses. Chloe never did that.

"Chloe, something is off with you and you're gonna tell me what. And don't give me that song and dance about how everything is fine and that you're fine. I know it isn't true. You've been avoiding your friends, you're not drinking coffee or eating this muffin, your fridge looks like a butcher stocked it, and I go to your apartment and you've got colored labels on everything. So go ahead and tell me just how fine and normal that is. Just know that it's a load of bullshit and I ain't buying it!"

Chloe felt her hackles rise. She could feel the heat steal down her spine and she knew that her eyes were gold. She also didn't know what to do. Lois was her family. She smelled like home. She smelled safe and she wanted nothing more than to bury her nose in Lois' hair so she wouldn't feel alone. Chloe wanted to be close to Lois and she was both hurt and angered at Lois' outburst. Chloe wanted Lois to submit but she also wanted the comfort that only Lois could give since she was family. But more than that, Chloe didn't know what she would do if Lois rejected her…if Lois didn't believe her. Chloe wanted so much to bury herself in something that wasn't foreign. The Talon was foreign. It was too loud…too bright. And even though her apartment smelled like her, it too was foreign. A wolf's den was cozy. It was compact. But her apartment wasn't. It was so…empty.

_"Yeah, Lois, I'm a werewolf. A real, honest to goodness, furry, straight out of legend werewolf. My apartment has color labels on everything because a day or so after I shift into the wolf I'm color blind. You'll never understand just how freaked out and depressed I was when I woke to grays. Everything! Gray! My fridge has been stocked by a butcher because I'm never full unless I've eaten meat. I can't get enough of it and if it's anything cooked more than medium rare I don't want it. It gets better after I shift, but the craving is still there. I haven't come to the Talon because the coffee bean smell is so overwhelming that I get dizzy and I can't find my bearings. It gives me headaches. I'm not drinking that coffee because it's too bitter without sugar and far too sweet with sugar. It wreaks havoc with my taste buds. And dogs and chocolate are two very unmixy things. But to make my life so much more interesting, I haven't had my monthly cycle in two months and I'm deathly afraid that I'm gonna go into heat! And I don't know the hows or whys!"_ No matter how much Chloe wanted to say all those things she couldn't because she still didn't understand herself. How could she even begin to explain it to Lois?

"Lois, I understand that in our profession dramatizing the mundane is a necessary skill but you're being overly emotional." Chloe really had to sell her irritation so she removed her sunglasses and rolled her eyes for good measure. "I was going through some old things and I found a labeler and I was bored and hyper. The end result was a massive label spree. I've been too lazy to remove them and I figured it added an extra sense of whimsy that my apartment had been lacking. As for the meat thing, well, ya got me there. I guess I was hungry when I went to the store. I've learned my lesson, scout's honor."

Chloe had been about to continue but the sound of Lois clapping interrupted her, "Oh, you are good, Chloe, very very good. I never really and truly appreciated your talents because, hey, we're family and you've never played me. So let me guess. You aren't drinking coffee right now because you've decided that Uncle Gabe is right and you drink far too much of it. And you won't eat the muffin because you aren't hungry. Reasonable answers. Ya even got your little aura of irritation going. I mean, bravo! Whoever said you couldn't be subtle has clearly been fooled. But I know you. I realize that my mouth gets in the way of many of the more salient aspects of life, but I'm not an idiot and you can't play me. So I'll leave you alone… for now. In the meantime, how about we wait for Clark? That boy can nag on the hour every hour, but he can never seem to actually be on time."

Chloe realized three things. First, Lois wasn't an idiot and she had been treating her like one. Second, Lois was gonna dig until she found the big weird bone that was Chloe's secret. Third, Chloe had to put more effort into not acting like she was acting if Lois was to be fooled. Before Chloe had a chance to offer a rejoinder, she caught whiff of Clark. It was like she had been doused with a bucket of cold water in zero degree weather.

"Lois, I'm going to the restroom. Be right back," Chloe beat a hasty retreat, but the feeling of Lois' eyes burning a hole in her back kept her from running…barely. In the split second it took for Chloe to say she was going to the restroom and her departure, Lois noticed a few things. Chloe moved fast and fluid. Chloe wasn't a gangly albatross, but she moved like she had no bones in her body. It should not have been possible. More importantly Lois noticed Clark looking very confused. _"Why would she run from Clark?"_ Despite the oddity, Lois decided to occupy the farm boy until she could properly corner Chloe later.

When Chloe reached the relative safety of the restroom, she locked the door. She ran to the mirror and saw the panicked expression on her own face. It scared her that she could so easily see the distress so she closed her eyes.

"Why did I run? I called Clark. He can help me."

_"But will he?"_ It freaked Chloe out that she was answering herself.

"This isn't real. It's all in my head. There's no phantom voice."

_"He can't understand me. He's unnatural. He's wrong. He's not for me."_

"You're wrong. He's like us."

Chloe opened her eyes and the outside world came crashing down on her. In the span of one heartbeat and the next she heard and smelled everyone in the Talon and was overwhelmed. Everything ran together and one scent was indistinguishable from another. But even in the din, in the chaos, one person was different. One heartbeat went counter to the others. One scent was stronger. One voice tone more distinct. And Chloe knew it to be Clark.

A strong growl answered Chloe. It frightened Chloe to know that the growl wasn't from inside her head. It came from her. From her throat. _"There is no 'us'! Only you. Only one. Not two. Never two. Be with me."_ A low keening erupted from Chloe's throat and she rocked back and forth in distress. This feeling of being incomplete…of not being whole hurt so badly.

Chloe turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face. She couldn't stay here. She had to leave. Chloe could do this. She dried her face and left the restroom. It wasn't hard to spot Clark and Lois and Chloe almost made a run for it, but she couldn't show weakness. Weakness meant death…especially in front of the other.

Clark greeted her and flashed her that big grin that used to make her heart melt. That grin that was so comforting before was now only the baring of teeth. A thinly veiled threat.

"Hey Clark. Listen, I'm not feeling so well so I think I'm gonna go and meet up with you later."

"But you called me here, Chloe."

Before she first changed, the little inflective whine he employed to get his way was merely irritating. Now it was grating and a sign of weakness and she wanted nothing more than to remove his throat. But she knew that he was stronger than her. Her fight or flight was seriously messed up when it came to him and that was the problem. Chloe couldn't make him fit anymore and she didn't know how to fit with him.

"Yeah. I know, but Lois is here and you said that you needed to discuss some things with her anyways. We can do this some other time. Later Clark, Lois!" Chloe made sure to inject feeling into her words. To inject her personality and let them know that everything was good. One look at Lois, however, let her know that she may have succeeded with Clark but not with her cousin. Chloe felt the momentary twinge of unease but it was quickly supplanted by her need to be anywhere but in the crowded Talon next to Clark.

But fate wasn't on her side as she was confronted with Lana's presence just as she was about to exit the Talon. Chloe knew from the look on Lana's face that Lana wanted to talk to her. It was almost enough to make Chloe scream, but she realized that Lois was still watching her. Since her change, she had noticed many things, or rather many things that she should've noticed before but didn't due to bias were making themselves known to her in a myriad of ways. Clark's alien nature and surprisingly Lana's nature.

Where Clark was wrong, Lana was disjointed. Chloe knew that Lana was pregnant, but certain things that should've been there weren't and things that were there that shouldn't were present in Lana. It all led to one immutable fact: Lana was not nor had she ever been pregnant. There were no dual heartbeats in Lana. There wasn't the slight shift in scent that should've marked all the new and exciting hormones in her body. Lana's movement wasn't any different.

These things were clear to Chloe but she wasn't looking for those changes. The wolf instinctively knew these things because it was the domain of animals to take notice of such. Since the change, Chloe had been in the presence of pregnant women. And she had noticed all those things, which led to a great confusion in her. _"How does one miss the fact that they aren't pregnant?"_ The only answer was that Lana was dimmer than she thought possible and that someone, probably Lex, was going to extraordinary lengths to fool her. Which made perfect sense to Chloe.

She was also confused because if these things were apparent to her wolf then Clark had to have known. Clark had X-ray vision. His hearing was even better than hers. He was around Lana before and after she was pregnant. He should've known something was wrong. He wasn't stupid no matter how bumbling he was. Clark had moments of surprising intuition. He just relied on how special he was too much and it made him lazy and complacent. But this was too obvious to be overlooked by his lazy. _"So how could he have missed it? Is it because the kryptonite smell that's always around her? Was it always around her? What did Lex do?"_ And now Lana smelled odd. As if something vital to her and found in everyone else was missing. It made Chloe feel itchy and anxious, but she had to maintain the jovial act or Lois would notice and be unbearable so she plastered on a big smile and waited for Lana.

"Chloe, I haven't seen you in a week! Maybe we could hang out sometime? Take a shopping trip, just the two of us. All on me of course."

"I've just been really busy lately and I'm not feeling well today. I think it was something I ate. Just give me a call and we'll set something up."

With this, Lana pouted and Chloe wanted to rip her mouth off so she'd never have to see that look again.

"Sure, Chloe. Hope you feel better. And call me if you need anything. I'll come right over with soup and company!"

Chloe was a big enough person to realize that Lana was really and genuinely only trying to help, but Lana's simpering and odd smell were the last things she needed. Well next to last Chloe conceded. Lois' suspicions and Clark's hurt looks and general alien nature would probably be the last things she needed. _"Do the rules allow for a three way tie in that particular category?"_

At any rate, Chloe left Lana to her simple thoughts and concerns. She was mildly interested to know why Lana thought she was pregnant and why Lex was trying hard to foster those thoughts because something in her was telling her it wasn't about his undying love for the girl. _"He's probably behind it all. But how and why?"_ These thoughts consumed her and it was time for her to do something about it. _"Which is why I need to tell Clark. Dammit!"_

These were things she'd ponder later. Now, however, she needed to leave because she couldn't stand to be in the Talon for even one second longer. If it were just Clark or just Lois, or just the Talon she knew she could've handled it. But today was a gray day and she knew it was all downhill. As she left the Talon and got into her car, all she could hear was the echoing words: _"Be with me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Baring of the Wolf**

"_. . . there was about him a suggestion of lurking ferocity, as though the Wild still lingered in him and the wolf in him merely slept."  
__Jack London_

As Clark continued to talk to her, Lois marveled. She couldn't believe how fast it took for Clark to lose interest in Chloe. _"The boy had to have noticed something."_ Lois could never understand what it was about Clark that inspired loyalty in her cousin. Of course people said that about herself in regards to Chloe, but that was only because she was abrasive and people never bothered to look any further. However, while she knew that she wasn't an authority on Clark Kent, she honestly hadn't seen any reason other than the fact that he was beyond pretty. And she had been trying. Lois loved Chloe. Chloe got her like no one else and that was why she was willing to moderate her naturally big mouth. Chloe's regard, once earned, could never truly be lost unless that person was a complete and utter jackass.

So as Clark talked about some issue or another, she watched as Chloe talked with Lana. _"Chloe's body language is hostile."_ Lois might not have noticed a real change in Chloe's body language as she was talking with her, but it was obvious as she spoke with Lana. It was even slightly apparent as she stood next to Clark. Chloe had leaned away from Clark. Chloe usually stood firmly in his personal bubble. Clark never minded because they were exceptionally close friends. Lana and Chloe's conversation afforded her the ability to objectively look at Chloe.

Lois took in Chloe's stance. "_It's wide. To stabilize. Stabilize for what?" _Chloe's eyes seemed to dart over Lana's body. _"As if she's looking for something."_ Lois trailed her eyes over Lana in much the same path as Chloe's. "_What could she possibly be looking for?" _If the gravity of the situation had been any less, Lois might've been tempted to make an internal comment on how Chloe could've been looking for a brain or even an errant thought in that vapid exterior. And then Lois saw Chloe's eyes move to Lana's. And something she thought she'd never see happened. Lana dropped her eyes for a split second. Lana's head actually ducked and her eyes lowered. _"What the hell?"_ But something else happened to trump even that and make Lois' eyes widen and a gasp to almost slip from her lips. Chloe's entire body posture changed. No longer was irritation and hostility evident in her frame.

No longer did she seem like she wanted to be anywhere other than standing in front of Lana speaking with her. Chloe relaxed. It didn't last for long. And then Lana's and Chloe's conversation apparently came to an end. Lois didn't think that Chloe had even realized what was going on. She also didn't think that Lana realized what had happened either. Lois was certain that Chloe was most likely too busy trying to seem as if nothing was wrong for her benefit. Lois watched Chloe leave the Talon. Her body language alert. _"As if she's anticipating an attack of any sort."_ If Lois, for even a second, had thought about not uncovering what was going on with her cousin then what she had just witnessed steeled her resolve.

"Lois? Earth to Lois."

Lois came back to the present when she heard Clark call her name in irritation and wave his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry Clark." Lois actually tried to look repentant but she knew that such a look wasn't something she could fake. She was too direct to be subtle and she had long ago come to grips with that fact.

"What was so important that for the last few minutes I might as well have been talking to the cows?"

Lois could not believe that Clark would actually liken her to a cow. If Lois had been a lesser person, she might've decked the guy. _"Negative reinforcement would do wonders on Farmer Ted."_

"Did you actually imply that I was a cow? Seriously Clark, were you raised in a field or just in the barn itself?"

Lois felt a momentary twinge as Clark's eyes actually darkened. _"I suppose I very nearly came close to impugning the honor of his most sainted mother."_ But Clark was too much of a stand-up guy to say anything in reply. She watched as Clark glanced to his watch.

"Lois, I've got chores to do."

"Clark, don't be mad. It was a joke. It would be just like if someone asked me if I lived under power lines as a child. Nothing to get your flannel in a bunch over."

Clark shook his head and a small smile danced across his features. "Did you see what just happened there? You actually came close to apologizing. Maybe we're making progress after all. I actually do need to head home. I'll talk to you later."

Lois watched him leave. She finished drinking her coffee, Chloe's untouched coffee, and ate the chocolate chip muffin. Lois left soon after, her mind busily considering the best way to approach Chloe. No matter what people thought of her, she'd never do anything to hurt Chloe or to alienate her, but she couldn't leave Chloe to deal with a problem that was as big as this one seemed to be.

It was a shame that Clark, Lois, and Chloe were all too wrapped up in their own concerns and as a consequence missed the pair of eyes that had tracked Chloe from the time she entered the Talon until she left.

* * *

It was in moments like these that Samuel Kale appreciated the swift, progressive turns that technology underwent every few months. Competition made the world go 'round. Bluetooth was probably one of the best inventions to hit the market. It made talking on the phone such an inconspicuous thing. The conversation taking place would've proven to be interesting no matter who overheard. But it held particular importance to Chloe and would've provided a less ephemeral lead for Lois.

"Boss, Patient 081 just left the Talon. The second surveillance unit is moving into place."

Kale listened for a response and when none was forthcoming, he continued, "We have the recordings from the microphones Miss Lang so industriously placed around the Talon. This would be much easier if you simply gave me the authorization to enter 081's apartment."

The cultured tones that filled his ear were bored, "If she is what we think she is and if she is capable of what we think she is then she will know that her residence has been violated. Simply do as you are told and improvise as little as possible."

"We might be having a few problems with the future Missus Luthor. She insists on more involvement."

"I pay you quite handsomely for your services because you are one of the best at what you do. If you can't manage a simple woman, then perhaps it is time for your severance pay."

Kale was not an idiot. Had he been any less smart, he knew that he would've found himself in a cell. Instead of bowing under the weight of the circumstances of his childhood, he got his degree in psychology and joined the marines. It's what made him so good at what he did. Well, that and the fact that he looked pretty ordinary. He was someone that no one would be able to describe to a sketch artist simply because few people would actually remember that he was anywhere near the scene. There was nothing distinguishing about him. As a younger man, Kale was often bothered by this fact. But the money and the respect he garnered made it inconsequential. It was because of the fact that he was one of the best that he knew a threat when he heard one.

The voice on the other end of the phone continued, "She is still a serviceable asset. Dr. Langston assures me that all is progressing as planned. After this is over, she will be replaced. Until then, deal with her arrogance and her need to be something more than she is. Let her feel important and clever. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Boss, we're clear."

Like Lois, Samuel Kale finished his coffee and took the time to reflect. When he left, it was with a much clearer mind and a more solid plan to deal with the small town girl he was being forced to accommodate. _"Maybe I'll get to kill her when all is said and done."_

* * *

After Clark finished his chores, he went to the barn to be alone. He hadn't been angered over Lois' insinuations and slight insult, but he did feel the need to do some quiet reflection. Of course, most people would've called it brooding or being needlessly angsty.

Clark was no fool. He knew that his view of the world was limited. It had to be. His gifts were too strong to allow for him to be as dynamic as other people. Clark knew that he wedged the people in his life into roles. His mother and father could never be more than that to him. He couldn't let them be friends. They had to serve as the code by which he lived his life. Martha had to always be the person that took care of him. That protected him with remarkable ferocity. His father had to always remain the rigid, moral force in his life. Lana had to be the girl to which he aspired to have. She was perfect in his eyes. Pure. She needed him and no matter whose arms she ran to, or what plans and actions she engaged in, she had to be that girl for him. And Chloe…Chloe had to be his best friend. Chloe occupied that place in his life that served as an example.

If Jonathan and Martha were the road that he traveled, then Chloe was the compass that he held in his hand every step of the way. She showed him how to be better. His parents lectured, they proselytized the virtues of strength and honor, but they were never examples of what it meant to be those things the way that Chloe was. She was alive and dynamic. She never lectured him, but with every action she took she showed him how to be better. Her tenacity, her strength, her thirst for knowledge and truth were manifest in everything she did. How could he, a man whose gifts elevated him, be any different?

He could clearly see the scale of any obstacle that was thrown his way, but the minutia of life and all that it entails were obscured to him because he couldn't allow himself to become too invested in those things. Clark knew that if such things became paramount to him, then he could easily descend into thinking that he was superior and not merely gifted. His role as protector was not a mantle that he had donned willingly, but a burden placed on his shoulder by the mere fact that he was what he was and his parents reinforced this. It would've been so easy to chafe at this, but the people in his life that filled a role moderated and soothed that which could have broken him.

He couldn't grant himself the luxury to pick and choose when and where to be moral; he had to be obsessively consistent because he wanted to be a good person. He wanted to be worthy of the gifts that he was granted. Clark could readily admit to himself that he was lonely, but Chloe took him as he was. He wasn't the savior his parents wanted him to be yet. He wasn't the man that Lana could love. He wasn't able to be a friend to Lex.But he could be the person that Chloe cared for and was loyal to. He could simply be himself and he knew that Chloe would like him still. And it was for this reason that no matter what happened he couldn't let her go. He realized that he took her for granted, but all she would ever need to do is cast one glance at him and he knew he'd go running. But the thing about Chloe was that she never did. She didn't need him like others needed him.

The harsh truth was that Chloe didn't need him, she wanted him. Clark knew that if she had never met him then her life would be much the same. She'd still have her journalism. She'd still get into trouble. Her vivacious personality would still exist, but would his parents have been content? They needed a child and he could be that. Lana needed a savior and he could be that too. Chloe, however, wanted him around and that freed him to find his way. It freed him to accept what he was and what he could be…to find his purpose. It meant that he could be content, he could be happy, but most of all it meant that he didn't have to be alone.

Clark was getting tired of this particular train of thought and was about to leave to go to the house when he heard shuffling, a crash, and a faint moan. He quickly ran outside and saw Chloe lying on the ground, clad only in an over-sized shirt, half conscious and covered in blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Knowing the Wolf

A/N: My understanding is that Freak took place in Feb. so this fic is set in mid May. Also, I didn't particularly think that Lana being as far along as she was and not showing made sense. So in my fic she's about four months pregnant.

Chapter 4- Knowing the Wolf

"_Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art, like the universe itself (for God did not need to create). It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things which give value to survival."  
__C.S. Lewis_

**Earlier in the day…**

Chloe was relieved when she finally got into her car. As she drove around Smallville in an effort to clear her mind, she conceded the fact that having heightened senses wasn't all bad. She noticed everything now and her recall had increased drastically…especially if she could tie a particular memory to a scent. The first time it had happened to her amazed her. It was an incredible rush.

Two weeks after she had first changed, Chloe had been speaking with a professor about a paper she had written and modifications he would make to smooth it out and he'd had a salami sandwich on rye bread with honey Dijon monster and regular potato chips. She'd smelled it on his breath. She'd taken notes of course and paid close attention, but inevitably something is missed. When she'd gone back to read over her notes, she recalled the way his breath smelled and the entire conversation replayed itself. This time it was much clearer.

She noticed certain words had tonal shifts that had betrayed his interest. From there, Chloe made improvements and dramatically built on what was suggested. When Chloe sat to think on it more, she realized that she could recall specific details that hadn't even occurred to her before. It was like everything that her subconscious mind took notice of and her conscious mind discarded as too much were given a new weight. It elevated her writing to a whole new level. Her immediate boss at the Daily Planet had noticed the improved quality of her work. She felt confident that she had a secured a post graduation position.

She enjoyed school and she enjoyed working at the Daily Planet, but Chloe was glad that classes were over so that she didn't have to split her attention so much. As Chloe continued to drive around Smallville, she came to two conclusions. It was inevitable that Lois would discover the truth. Either because Lois would snoop and probably break into her apartment sooner or later, or because Chloe herself would betray her status. Chloe's only fears were that Lois would reject or that she might seek to "help" her. She vividly remembered being possessed and the kind of help that was given to her. Chloe didn't think Lois would do something like that, but caution was the watch word.

Chloe also came to the conclusion that she couldn't keep Clark at a distance anymore. It was hurting him and it was also hurting her. Clark had been a fixture in her life for so long and it was hard to imagine him not being there. He came through when it counted, when it mattered, and she had come to terms with that. The wolf stripped away all pretenses and delusions she may have had. She was finally able to see that she and Clark would never have worked before. It was one of the hardest realizations in her life but a necessary one. Chloe had to find some way to make him fit. It was going to be hard, painful, and no doubt inspire a rage in her like none before but she had to make him fit.

Chloe was tired by the time she got home and she felt relief. Here was her domain. Her sanctuary. It was calm here. There were no intrusions. No harsh lights, foreign smells, or loud noises. It was just her smell and her things. It may have been empty but this was her territory to rule and for now it was enough. She walked her domain and every now and again touched an item. Left her scent on it. Marked it as hers. After puttering around her home for a few moments, Chloe realized that she was restless and it wasn't getting any better. _"All this energy."_

Chloe decided that she would voluntarily change. She wouldn't wait until her dreams got bad or she got irritable. She'd do it now and hope that this time would be different. In any way it didn't matter. She just needed to know that it wouldn't always be as it has been. So around 10PM, Chloe got into her car and drove to the outskirts of Smallville where there was nothing and nobody to bother her. She parked her car in an abandoned barn and ran until she was about a mile away until she found a small burrow that could fit her clothes. Chloe felt the change overtake her and she was the wolf. She wasn't hunting this time. She only wanted to feel her heart race and her muscles tense and relax. She didn't want to remember a time when she wasn't the wolf. A time when she was just Chloe. She wanted the world to fall away because it was scary and complicated. For a moment in time, she wanted to feel free of any burden that she might've carried. And she could feel that way as she ran. _"This must be what sprinters feel like."_

This sense of freedom caused Chloe to ignore all else. To ignore the fact that she was fast approaching farmland and the associated livestock. She never heard the gun cock, the inhalation of breath, or the pull of the trigger. Chloe did, however, feel the brutal sting of buckshot as it pierced her side. She flew five feet from the impact. Chloe was dazed and in pain, but she couldn't really feel angry at a farmer protecting what was his from a feral dog. _"Son of a bitch this hurts!"_ Chloe was amazed that she had a coherent thought in her head. A low keening made its way from her throat. She hurt so much.

Chloe was partially brought to reality when she heard the light foot falls of the one who shot her. She also heard the heavier tread of a second person. _"Two? Both Male. No doubt coming to finish the job."_ No matter how much Chloe realized that they were just protecting what was theirs, she wanted to live. To survive. As soon as the male with the heavy feet got close enough, she lashed out. Quick and forcefully. Chloe latched onto his arm and felt the bones break and tasted the blood that gushed into her mouth. He screamed and tried to tear his arm from her mouth. It only served to injure him further. _"Triumph." _

She heard the second male draw back a gun except it sounded different from the shotgun he had previously used. Still attached to the male's arm, she launched herself into his body and used him as a shield. She needed to cause confusion and succeeded. The ensuing scuffle prevented another bullet, but she was getting weaker. Chloe swiftly let go of the male and tackled the other. As soon as he was on the ground, she made a run for it. Chloe had never run so fast, so frantically before. This was desperation born from the need to survive. And she would survive. In the truest sense of the words, failure was not an option. She felt vaguely sorry that she had hurt the male so badly, but that was pushed aside. Right now there was only her life to consider. Only her pain and desires mattered. Nothing would get in the way of that.

By the time Chloe felt safe enough to stop running full tilt, she realized that she was near the place that she had stashed her clothes. The wolf was bleeding out. She didn't think it would be a good idea to change into the human, but she had to get to help. Chloe quickly donned the over-sized t-shirt she had worn and ran the mile to her car. She pushed the pain away and the weakness. There would be time later to feel all those things and curse herself.

Chloe felt relief when she spotted her car and was barely inside before she started the engine and headed towards Clark's place. He was closest. As soon as she got to the Kent's, she opened the car door and spilled out of it. Chloe forced herself to move. To get to the barn because that's where she smelled Clark. She was about ten feet away before she collapsed. She stretched her hands out in front of her to drag herself even a little bit further.

* * *

**The Present…**

Chloe felt Clark. She smelled his panic and could feel his indecision. She was able to gasp out his name and it seemed to put him into a flurry of motion. He was by her side in a heartbeat. He was touching her and calling her name. She felt comfort.

Chloe was relieved that she had been able to stay conscious long enough to get to Clark's. For the first time in a long time, she didn't feel the dissonance in Clark. She didn't want to run. The wolf actually seemed to want to be around Clark. _"He's strong enough to keep me safe."_ It almost seemed to Chloe that Clark's alien nature was being pushed aside by the need to survive. _"Because nothing brings people closer together than possible impending death."_

Chloe stubbornly held onto consciousness and was able to gasp out what she needed to tell him, "Clark. I can't…can't go to the hospital. Take care of me. Please."

Clark was torn. She was injured so badly. He didn't know what to do. But she was begging him not to take her to a hospital. Chloe wasn't afraid of doctors so something had to be seriously wrong.

"Chloe, you have to tell me what happened. What's wrong?" Panic was not something that Clark was particularly familiar with. He'd only truly felt it about three distinct times. When his father died, when he was told Chloe was dead…and now.

Chloe's voice was so weak and low when she answered him, "Shot."

If Clark had been panicked before, he was down-right terrified now. Her eyes fluttered closed. Clark gingerly moved her to the barn's couch. He trained every sense on her. He was able to discern the pattern of the shot. It looked like she was hit with buckshot. Her heart beat was strong, her pulse steady and her breathing was pretty even. She wasn't in danger of dying so he decided to not take her to the hospital. Clark went to the house and retrieved the first aid kit. He carefully removed her shirt and set about cleaning and bandaging her wounds. If he wasn't so afraid for her, then he knew that he would've been far too self-conscious, but Chloe was hurt and he had to push aside his own concerns. He had to be strong for her. As soon as she woke up, he was going to wring the answers out of her if he had to.

Clark stayed awake all night staring at his best friend. The girl who loved him. He would've slept on the floor next to the couch because he was confident in his ability to hear her distress if things turned bad but something stopped him. When he had finished cleaning and bandaging her wounds, he finally saw why Chloe couldn't go to a hospital. Why she had been shot. He saw her hands. They were clawed. Thick, wiry hair trailed down her arms and back. Her face was angular and if he had been forced to define it, he would've said she had something of a muzzle. _"It's not possible." _As he watched, her face reverted to her face, the thick hair that wasn't her own fell away like she was shedding and her claws receded. She was Chloe again. _"Can't be possible. How could meteor rocks do this?"_

Despite the fact that he knew it was a distinct possibility, it still disconcerted him. He would never wish it on anyone. The familiar feeling of guilt threatened to overtake him but his guilt wouldn't help Chloe. Chloe wouldn't appreciate it either. She'd be the first to tell him that it wasn't his fault and even if it was he could only move forward and try to make it better. Chloe's renewed acceptance and faith in him after the red K bender hammered home how much she cared. She didn't ignore it. She didn't excuse him. She made him own it and remember it always. Clark realized that the constant reminder made it possible for him to have a stark contrast between what he wanted to be and what he could be if he let selfishness guide him. He couldn't forget that his abilities could devastate the lives of many on a vast scale.

His ruminations were interrupted when he heard Chloe groan. Her heartbeat accelerated and he knew that she was waking up. He watched as Chloe jack-knifed into a sitting position and her eyes desperately shift around the barn and finally settle on him.

She relaxed and spoke his name, "Clark."

"Chloe, what happened?"

Chloe didn't know how to even begin this conversation. She was pushing against the same wall that she had with Lois and she was nowhere near strong enough. She met his gaze for a few moments trying to think of a way to start this and have it make sense. The longer the stare went on the antsier Chloe became. The feeling of Clark being an alien seemed to be coming to the fore again. Chloe tried to resist panicking and remind herself that Clark had helped her, but it wasn't working. That is, it wasn't working until Clark stopped returning her gaze. _"Pack." _She felt safe with him again and Chloe had an epiphany. _"I am a wolf. He kept staring into my eyes. Challenging me."_ Clark, whether he knew it or not, had conceded alpha status to her. Chloe suddenly recalled that Lana had done that too earlier that day. _"But why? It makes no sense."_

Chloe didn't care about starting the conversation she needed to have with him. She needed to know why, "Clark, why'd you drop your eyes?"

"What does that—"

Chloe interrupted him, "Answer the question. I'll explain…just answer. Please."

Clark took a moment and he looked away from her again before he finally answered, "My eyes started to hurt and all I could think about was looking anywhere but at you."

Chloe took a deep breath, "Remember two months ago when I lost that night and you had to remove the tracking device?"

"It's not something I could ever forget."

"Do you also remember that time we watched An American Werewolf in London? That was one of the best were—"

Clark was becoming impatient and so he interrupted her, "Chloe, just get to the point!"

She glared at him but continued on as if he had never interrupted her, "That scene where David Naughton first shifted into the werewolf was intense. Pete let out that little girly gasp and you and I both laughed at him. Clark, about a week after my kidnapping, I staged my own re-enactment of that scene."

Clark was stunned. Sure, he had noticed those things as she slept, but to be confronted with the reality and to have the words spoken made it real. Made it inescapable.

"That's not possible. We've seen meteor rock mutations. It's never been like this."

Before he could expand that thought and blow it up to something bad, Chloe snapped back, "I know that! I just know what happened. I just know that my life has been turned upside down. I can't escape this. I was shot tonight by a farmer because I was a wolf and he was trying to protect his investment. So believe me, this isn't something I can come up with by myself," Chloe wasn't finished she had to get him to realize the magnitude of the situation but he also couldn't panic.

"Clark, this is no different than your own situation! At any moment you could be confronted with red meteor rocks. It's everywhere and they're pretty. Despite this, Clark, I trust you," Chloe eyes never left Clark's. He felt the inexplicable need to look away from her again.

Chloe visibly relaxed but she had to continue, "Clark, since I've known about what you are I have never asked anything of you. Nothing that you couldn't do. You've always been free to be whatever around me. This...this one time I am asking you to just be my friend. To just listen to me. I'm asking you not to be a man who has amazing abilities. I don't need a savior. I need my friend. Be this for me. Please."

Clark knew she was right, but it didn't make it easier. It certainly didn't comfort him. He also realized that he had just made it about himself.

"I'm sorry, Chloe. We need to confront Lex. He knows what happened. He had those others removed. No one has seen them since that night."

Chloe was relieved to know that she wouldn't need to hammer Clark with how much she needed him to just be there for her, "Clark, we can't just go to Lex and demand whatever answers he's willing to give. You and I both know that he has more resources than we could possibly overcome. We have to get information first and that comes later."

Now, however, she needed to know that he could trust her so she began the change. She removed the bandage and her clothes. At any other time, she would've been extremely self conscious about stripping in front of him but she needed to do this. _"Please don't let him reject me."_

Clark had never been so entranced before. He couldn't help but think the entire process was somewhat messy and a little disgusting, but he kept reminding himself that this was Chloe. This was his friend. Who was he to judge? He was an alien whose planet was destroyed and as a result caused a meteor shower on Earth, which irrevocably changed the lives of thousands.

But when it was all over, a rather large wolf stood in front of him. On close inspection, there was actually no way that this animal could ever be mistaken for a wolf. It was far too large and far too muscular. It shamed the timber wolf in size and strength. The back legs were heavily muscled. They looked like they belonged on some larger animal. He could only conclude that they were for quick lunging and made running far easier. Her front legs, while still muscled, were leaner and streamlined…meant for quick turns and fine adjustment of pursuit. Her coat was also one not found in regular wolves. It was honey. _"Beautiful."_

Clark noticed that her body language seemed unsure. He'd seen it before on many dogs who didn't know the welcome they'd receive. He slowly walked towards the best friend he'd ever had, Pete was a close second but he was gone now. He bent down and touched her. Running his hands through her fur was an amazing thing. It was soft. He noticed her eyes. Far too intelligent to be on an animal. Her eyes were still green, but they seemed more vibrant as they caught a ray of sunlight.

Chloe rested her muzzle in his large hand. This was the first time that she could get a scale of how large she actually was. Clark was a big guy and she expected her muzzle to be dwarfed in his hands. She'd seen him with dogs before. Her muzzle didn't fit in his hands.

When Clark finally spoke, his voice was reverent and soft, "Chloe."

Chloe was getting slightly uncomfortable with the solemnity of the situation and so did the only thing she could think of. She tackled him. The tackle took Clark by surprise but since she obviously wanted to wrestle with him then he'd oblige her. They hadn't done anything like this since they were younger. He was always mindful of his strength.

By mutual accord they both stopped. Chloe was panting and Clark looked like he always did. _"Jerk isn't easily tired." _She moved away from him and cocked her head. Clark finally realized that she wanted to shift back to human so he turned his back on her. _"He presents his back. Trust."_

When she was finished, she grabbed the blanket he'd covered her with the night before.

"You think maybe you could go get me so clothes? I need to go home, but there's more you need to know and we can discuss that later."

Seeing that it was safe, Clark turned around, "Sure. Wait here." With that Clark left at super speed.

Chloe rolled her eyes and shouted after him, "Where exactly am I gonna go?"

He quickly returned with a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans that he'd long since grown out of but was still big on her.

She moved towards her car and heard Clark say, "You were beautiful. You were a honey color."

She turned back towards him and ran into his arms. Her greatest fear that he'd tell her that she was a monster or that he would turn from her were unrealized. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Chloe committed his scent to memory. _"Pack."_

Chloe ran back to her car and drove home.

* * *

Chloe walked into her apartment and was immediately on guard. Her domain had been violated. She almost attacked the figure of the person standing in the middle of her living room but stopped when she realized who it was. _"Lois."_

Chloe didn't even have to feign anger when she spoke, "What the hell, Lois!"

"I've been reading. You're going to hate me for this, but I couldn't let it stand. Chloe, please, just tell me what's wrong so that I can help you."

Chloe looked around and saw what Lois had been reading. After Chloe first changed, she decided to keep a journal tracking what was happening. It seemed that Lois knew Chloe well enough to find where she had hidden it.

There were no words that Lois could've used to describe what she read. Chloe needed help. She'd obviously had a psychotic break with reality if she honestly thought that she was some sort of werewolf. Lois recalled all of the anomalous behavior in Chloe and was even more alarmed. Chloe had fully adopted and played into the fantasy she had created. _"Color labels. All the meat." _

Chloe could clearly read Lois' face. Lois was alarmed, concerned, scared, and determined. Chloe also knew that no words would persuade Lois or even make the situation better. It'd only make it worse. She did the only thing she could do. She closed and locked the front door. Chloe then charged Lois too fast for Lois to see or avoid and lifted her off her feet.

"Do you need any more persuasion?"

Chloe dropped Lois and moved away from her. She removed her clothes as Lois watched, stunned. For the second time that day, Chloe was going to shift. She'd never done it in such quick succession before, but she had to if she didn't want Lois to have her committed. Chloe once again found herself praying to whatever higher power existed that Lois wouldn't reject her.

As Chloe changed, Lois went from stunned to terrified. _"This can't possibly be happening."_

Unlike with Clark, Chloe didn't stay in her wolf form after she shifted. She stood before Lois and when Lois made no movement, she fled to her room. The sound of the door slamming galvanized Lois. _"She must've thrown her weight against the door to close it."_

Lois ran to Chloe's room and shouted outside her door, "Chloe! I don't know what to think. This shouldn't be possible! How is this possible?"

Lois was vaguely aware that her voice sounded panicky and far too high, but it wasn't something she could help. _"I can't be helped. I just saw my cousin turn into a freaking werewolf!"_

The door to the bedroom was abruptly opened and Lois stumbled. She was greeted by a clothed and human Chloe. She brushed passed Lois because she was famished and she needed to eat right now. Lois followed her and watched Chloe gather meat and eggs and some fruits.

"The change always drains me. I need to eat. Fruits are naturally sweet and help with energy. Coffee doesn't taste terrible but it doesn't taste good either. Too much articifial sweeteners and flavors. I try not to eat chocolate because in large quantities it can kill me and I'd rather avoid the temptation. You never did get to see my Wall of Weird did you? Weird things happen in this town and I know that you've noticed. It's just you can't explain it in a rational way so you discard it and have faith that it is somehow rooted in what you know and understand of the world," Chloe stopped gathering food and looked at Lois, "But I can track most, if not all, of the weird things in this town back to mteor rocks. About two months ago I was kidnapped and then returned. Before you ask, it wasn't an alien abduction. Anyway, I came back with a tracking device and the ability to become a werewolf. I don't know how and I definitely don't know why. The end."

Lois was stunned. She was overwhelmed. She had noticed weird things but like Chloe said, she discarded it as nonsense.

"Ok, Chloe."

Chloe had resumed preparing her food, but she stopped what she was doing and looked at Lois. She wasn't panicked anymore. She was vaguely freaked out, but Chloe couldn't hold that against her.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, Chloe, just like that. You're still my cousin. And we'll get the bastard who did this."

Life couldn't get any better than at that moment. She wasn't alone any more. There were still problems to face, issues to deal with, and things to discuss, but not right now. Right now, Chloe was going to bask in the glow of knowing she had Lois and Clark on her side.

* * *

Samuel Kale enjoyed his work retrieving the freaks that Luthor had released. It wasn't as thrilling as he had hoped it would be, but it kept him from being bored and relieved his frustrations over dealing with the fiancée. _"Such weak minded individuals should be shot in public as a lesson to others." _So when he received the retrieval orders on Patient 081, he was no more or less excited than with the others. _"Another weakling that I'm removing from the world. It's a service." _He'd done his homework and got as much information about 081 as his boss was willing to divulge. He did wonder about the secrecy surrounding this particular patient, but it was "need to know" apparently.

Kale had meticulously prepared. No matter how much he denigrated the abilities of the dregs he was retrieving, he'd always get it right. It was the first rule. But this retrieval went wrong almost from the start. She was careful. There had been no overt use of her abilities and she seemed almost paranoid. _"This one has brains." _He realized why this one was shrouded in secrecy as he tracked her movement. _"A most fascinating animal. Beautiful. Strong." _Kale prided himself on his objectivity. There was no room in this business for anything other than business. He couldn't be biased. So he could appreciate her abilities.

As Samuel Kale bandaged the veterinarian, Chip Rogers, that his boss forced him to bring with him to capture 081 he had a smile on his face. Rogers' career as a veterinarian was effectively over, but that was of no consequence. No doubt Rogers would need to go to a better physician, but that too was of no consequence to Kale. Patient 081, Chloe Sullivan, was going to be a most challenging hunt. He'd enjoy testing his smarts, his cunning against hers. He'd enjoy bringing down such a magnificent beast. His planning had to be better, but it would be worth it to have her. Samuel Kale sent the little veterinarian on his way with instructions to report back to the big boss. Telling his employer that he had failed in his mission was not going to be pleasant, but he could deal with that.

When the doctor finally left, he pulled out a beer and sat in the dark with his toys…his tools of the trade and breathed one word, "Finally."

It was going to be a good day.


	5. Chapter 5

Interlude- Being

_May you find serenity and tranquility  
in a world you may not always understand._

_May the pain you have known  
and the conflict you have experienced  
give you the strength to walk through life  
facing each new situation with courage and optimism.  
Sandra Sturtz Hauss , excerpt from "May You Always Feel Loved"_

After Chloe had revealed herself to Lois, they had spent the day just talking and knowing each other again. Chloe could see the wide gulf that had been between them. It had never really been there before…even when they were younger and Lois and Uncle Sam were constantly on the move. They had been like sisters. And while Chloe was no slouch in the hyperactivity department, Lois took it to a whole new level. She was outgoing, brash, and daring. Chloe was all those things too, but she could take control of it. Own it so as not to alienate people.

Lois simply didn't care. She barely had impulse control. It was both endearing and frustrating beyond believe. But none of that had mattered until the wolf. The wolf came and forced Chloe to look at Lois like a new entity. Forced her to look at Lois not with the lens of being a cousin or a sister, but objectively and the wolf had found her lacking. It was a new and scary feeling. Yes, she and Clark had been close and rejecting him had hurt badly, but it was nowhere near the feeling of rejecting Lois. Lois was family. She was there before Clark and would be around long after him.

By mutual agreement, they chose to not begin searching for the hows and the whys. They chose to just be together. Even now, after Lois had left, Chloe's apartment held faint traces of Lois. The kitchen counter where they both stood and talked and put food together to eat. The couch where they had sat and watched movies. The only place where Lois' scent didn't linger was the bedroom. Chloe hadn't been ready to have her scent there, but it was a start. Sometimes baby steps were the way to go and sometimes charging madly and wildly was the way to go. The day had already been emotional, so it was a fairly easy decision to not push her luck with what she could and could not do.

No matter how small the step, it had been a big thing to feel content with someone else's scent all over. It wasn't obtrusive. It was comforting because Lois was once again family. She wasn't a loud talking stranger that she had visions of maiming horribly. She was Lois again and that meant everything. It meant that even though her father wasn't around, some part of him was with her, however removed.

She didn't know that she could feel this level of peace. Even before whatever was done to her was done to her. Lois was understandably freaked. Chloe was a tactile person before and even more now that she was a wolf.

She had eventually run Lois off with a promise to call her soon. Chloe wanted to be alone and process everything and she didn't think she could do it with Lois around keeping up an endless stream of chatter. So it was with quiet reflection that Chloe watched the sunset.

Since becoming the wolf, sunset and sunrise became something of a spiritual experience…even when she was color blind. She might not have been able to see the brilliant hues now, but she could take note of the tree that was across the street. It was as if the absence of color forced her to note everything else. She could see the dips and hollows of the leaves. It was like she was holding the leaf in her hands. It was that vivid. The experience became so much more when could see the colors and be focused on them.

Chloe remembered the first time she had just sat and looked at something with her new sight. She'd been doing the dishes and the sun had caught this bubble. And there were just so many colors refracted and reflected back at her. It was then that it was really and truly hammered home that everything about her was different. Everything. The whole changing into a wolf was something almost abstract. It happened and then she was Chloe again, but this meant that it was with her even as Chloe. It was a surreal moment.

She disliked the fact that she was color blind but at these moments she could stop and try to appreciate everything else. It was the only way to adapt to the circumstances of her new life and all that entailed. Chloe was left with the earthshaking knowledge that she could not be what she was, could not remain in her present condition, but had no clue how to move forward. She did know that it began with Lois and Clark. Her family. Eventually her new life would include her father, but not now. Baby steps.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am something of a dunderhead. I probably should have made a note to all the folks that play at the N-S playground that I'm Avalanche. But I'd like to thank the cool person that was looking out for possible plagiarizing. I'll go ahead and dedicate this part to Booksketeer.

Chapter 5- Actions of the Wolf

_"The truth will set you free. But first, it will piss you off."  
Gloria Steinem_

Chloe was awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at her clock. It was 8 AM on a Sunday. The past few days had been emotional and she hadn't been sleeping well so she was annoyed that she was being disturbed this early in the morning. _"I don't even have coffee to make it better. I think this deserves an evisceration."_

She had discovered that she could no longer have her alarm clock or her phone in her room. The noise of an alarm clock or phone was jarring. One minute she'd be asleep and the next she'd be wide awake and casting her glance about the room frantically. Her heartbeat racing. Her breathing rapid. The response was the same as if she'd been awakened from a nightmare. It happened every time. She couldn't get used to.

After the fourth time this happened, she reduced the volume on the phone and alarm clock. It hadn't helped. After that, she placed her alarm clock and the phone in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. That only resulted in her attacking her nightstand before she was even fully aware of what she was doing. Claws out and viciously ripping into the wood. Chloe had to go to the hardware store for a new one and she cried as she put her newly bought nightstand together. She also found that she couldn't stand the constant ticking of analog clocks. Chloe had to change every ticking clock in her home to digital. She only set the alarm clock in the living room and the volume was turned off on the phone in her room, but not in the living room.

The action of rolling over and answering her phone put strain on her side where she'd been shot. The wound had healed a month over the span of a day. _"Fast healing makes no sense."_ Sure most werewolf movies and lore say that werewolves healed quickly, but there was no scientific basis for such healing. It was one more thing she needed to know the hows for.

Her voice was hoarse from sleep and tinged with annoyance when she greeted the person on the phone.

"Hey, sweetheart. Sorry to call so early."

It was her father. His voice immediately calmed her. Whatever dark thoughts she had been thinking, whatever irritation she might've felt left her. Love and devotion was left in its wake. _"Alpha."_ Gabe Sullivan might not have been a werewolf and she was more than positive that killing him would be a trivial thing, but he was her father. He was still the boss of her, but it made her feel safe.

She didn't have to be afraid if her daddy was there. She definitely wasn't alone despite the fact that he had a job in Metropolis. His voice called to mind every good thing, every bad thing that she had experienced with him. When he disciplined her. When he comforted her and told her stories. When he smiled at her. Superior physical strength meant nothing if the mental strength wasn't there. And she was strong mentally when he was there.

"Chloe, are you ok?"

She realized that she had zoned out on him because his voice was on the edge of parental worry, "Sorry, daddy. The gray matter isn't working this early. What's up?"

Her reassurance settled him because his voice was soothing in her ear, "I'm headed out of town for a couple of weeks on a business trip. I leave in about an hour so we won't be able to have dinner this evening. I didn't know I was going on the trip until late last night. I'll make it up to you as soon as I get back."

Chloe was disappointed. She had been looking forward to going to Metropolis and being in her father's home. He always smelled nice. She belonged with him. In his place. There were times when she thought it slightly ridiculous how much she depended on him for her emotional well-being but she felt she had a good excuse with the whole werewolf situation. The only consolation was that he didn't sound enthused about missing dinner with her.

She made sure to inject her voice with levity. He couldn't know that it hurt badly to miss this time with him, "I can't believe you're ditching me for work. I'd skip work for you. It would be a sacrifice but I'd do it."

Gabe chuckled a little, "I remember a certain delinquent daughter ditching me to chase leads on a story. Chloe, are you sure you're ok? I feel like I'm missing something."

_"Unbelievable."_ It was scary how well her family knew her. _"First Lois and now my father."_ Chloe would be eternally grateful to whatever providence gave her people in her life that cared enough to worry and nag. Even if it was annoying sometimes. _"It just means that if I die in my apartment my corpse will be found in a timely manner. None of those icky gas explosions for me."_

"I'm just feeling a little stressed. Ya know. The usual. Go. Have fun on your trip. Well as much fun as a business trip can be. Bring me back something pretty."

For the next 30 minutes they caught up on what each was doing and he gave her the details of his trip. He was headed to San Diego for some kind of symposium. Chloe hung up the phone with her father feeling much renewed.

* * *

Her watch said it was two minutes until noon. Chloe sat in her car outside of Clark Kent's barn. She was about to have a rather difficult conversation with him and didn't look forward to it. After her talk with her father, Chloe had to find something to do for the day. She had planned on going to Metropolis early and hanging out with him but he deep-sixed that plan. Since he was going to be out of time for at least two weeks, she figured that she might as well face the elephant in the room, which was why she was sitting in her car. Chloe realized that she really couldn't involve Clark in what she was about to do. Clark could be as emotional as the best of them and his judgment had always been clouded when it came to Lex. _"He means well."_

Clark would distract her. Would make her back off when her judgment told her to strongly push forward. She couldn't afford to dance around the answers she needed. She couldn't let ethics or morality cloud her mind. Chloe needed to be unerringly ruthless in the pursuit of this truth. In the pursuit of Lex. This situation was as deep as the one she had found herself in with Lionel. She hadn't gone too far in taking him down because Lex had. She let him do the dirty work so that she didn't have one more thing to feel guilty about. Besides, in any endeavor with the Luthors plausible deniability became paramount to self preservation. Chloe still wanted to preserve that kernel of innocence that she had. The entire ordeal had taught her a very valuable lesson. _"Life is like a jar of jalapenos. What you do today will burn your ass tomorrow."_

At any rate, Chloe didn't want to put him in a position of having to choose between his friendship with her and his principles. It wasn't fair to him. Lex had already forced that issue; and while Chloe knew that she and Clark had a much stronger foundations, she didn't want to put it to the test. More than that, she didn't want him to look at her differently. Clark was one of the best people she knew and she loved him. It was why his possible rejection had hurt so badly.

If for even one moment, he looked at her in fear or hatred or as if she were a monster, Chloe knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. It was what happened when you willingly bound yourself to someone else. For that reason, she could feel pity for Lex. Chloe could almost track the exact moment that Clark stopped looking at Lex as a friend. It may seem like she was forever sacrificing herself on the altar of Clark Kent's regard and getting nothing in return, but she was a willing participant. And at the end of the day, she got someone who loved her. No matter how dumb his execution was.

She knew her place in his life and the wolf made her content with it. Besides, when he needed help or needed anything he came to her. She had power over him. She just chose never to abuse it. Clark Kent was the kind of person destined for great things and that meant that sometimes the rules had to be brutally murdered in the town square. He was someone that came into being only once in millions of tries. Chloe knew that he was worth it and so she could never bring herself to resent whatever hold he had on her.

She embraced it because the man he would become would inevitably be shaped by the people he was close to. It meant that no matter what he did or where he went she, Chloe Sullivan, had a hand in it. Great people were measured by their deeds, and those deeds were forged by the people who knew them best. In a round about way, that meant that when Clark Kent's greatness was measured, they would actually be seeing her greatness. And Martha's, Jonathan's, Lex's, and even Lana's.

The subject of her thoughts walked into view. He took the choice of meeting him right out of her hands. Never let it be said that Clark Kent lacked decisiveness. Once he had a course of action he bulldozed right on through to the end. His lack of focus and indecision would fade away with time and confidence. Every now and again she saw it in him. No doubt it was that spark that kept Martha and Jonathan, when he was alive, going and the people who knew him best. Clark Kent was going to be a legend.

His stride was long and purposeful with a hint of the small town farmer that he would've been had he not been a super- powered, beautiful alien.

"You've been sitting out here for ten minutes."

Chloe got out of her car, "Yeah. I know. I've been trying to find the words to tell you something you're not gonna like."

There were times when Clark knew that Chloe Sullivan might possibly prove to be more deadly than green kryptonite. Usually it came on the tail end of a vague statement that spelled doom. Now was such a time, "And why is that?"

She watched as the grin left his face and he got serious. It changed his demeanor entirely when he did that. It was like he was becoming someone new. Someone who was unburdened by the cares of a teenager. _"Trading one kind of burden for another."_

"Because I know that you want to help me take down Luthor and I can't let you."

Chloe knew the exact moment when Clark shut down on her. The exact moment she knew that he was gonna dig in and be as hard-head, as stubborn as a mule. Worse than a mule. _"Maybe a camel."_ It was when his impressive jaw clinched and set into a hard expression. She remembered when they were younger and he would do that. It was so adorable. Now, however, it wasn't. He was a man now.

Clark looked away from her. He was trying to gather his composure, "Why? This isn't something you can do alone. I can help you."

Chloe knew where he was coming from. She'd be hard pressed to accept such a rejection if she were in his shoes, but she had to stay firm on this, "Because Lex is either a massive blind spot or he flares too brightly in your view. Your judgment has never been right when it came to him."

Clark flinched away from her words. She had hurt him.

"Clark, I can't do this if I'm afraid that you'll do something drastic. I don't need you to protect me. And I'll say that until you believe it. I'm here for you because I love you. You don't need to do anything for me. If this is about your sense of right and wrong, know that it won't get out of hand," she moved to stand in front of him again, put her hand on his cheek, and met his eyes, "You'll be the first person I call if I need anything. Clark, part of being what you are means knowing when you can't interfere. Trouble will find you. It will forever be a part of your life. There is no need for you to go hunting for it. This one time, Clark, you can't go where I'm going."

Chloe thought she might cry at his expression. Many emotions raced across his face. He was torn and hurt.

Clark enveloped her in a hug. He held her tight as if she would slip away, "You're the best person I know, Chloe. I don't know what I would do without you. One of the worst moments of my life came when I thought I had lost you forever that summer. I always expect you to come back to me. And it's only recently that I realized that you've never left me."

He let her go and walked back to his barn. In so many ways he didn't fit with the image of a barn, but in the only way that mattered he belonged there. He belonged there because the people around him carved out a niche he could fit. _"Clark Kent is one in a million."_ Chloe knew that dragging this out and running to him would not have made things better so she got back into her car and drove away. It was the beginning of something new. _"Change is a hurtful bitch."_

* * *

Chloe called Lois. She told Lois to meet her at a cyber café in Metropolis. It was time to find the answers she was looking for.

It took Chloe and Lois three hours to get the results they were looking for. Chloe had denied Lois access to the information she had helped her acquire. She didn't want her cousin deeply involved until she knew the depth and width of the opposition. Lois pouted. She threatened, and whined until Chloe's eyes flashed gold. That shut her up in record time. _"I should abuse the fun eye change more often."_

Chloe left Lois with vague promises of filling her in later and headed home. As she sat and read her computer screen, the world faded away. A quarter of the way through, Chloe let loose a roar of rage. She didn't care about neighbors hearing. They'd probably think it was the radio anyway. Chloe had only felt this out of control the first time she had changed into the wolf. She couldn't control this. Her heart was racing, her breathing was rapid and she knew that the change was at the surface. Chloe ran from her apartment, gunned her car engine and pointed it in the direction of Lex Luthor's mansion. There were no thoughts in her mind. Only fury and pain. She was going to murder him and paint his walls red with his blood.

_"Lex Luthor will die for this."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- Anger of the Wolf

"_The truth is rarely pure and never simple.__"  
__Oscar Wilde_

One minute Lex was having a conversation with his bodyguards and the next the double doors to his office were flying open and an obviously irate Chloe Sullivan was bearing down on him. He was in the process of escorting them from his office when all this occurred so it came as a surprise when his guards seemed to fly away from him and he was tackled to the ground with Chloe straddling him. She looked vicious. Something was wrong with her face but he couldn't concentrate on that because her eyes were gold and her lips were pulled back into a fierce snarl. He could see elongated fangs and feel vibrations. She was growling low in the throat and he felt it in his bones.

His head was pounding and he didn't think he could move even if he wanted to do so. From the corner of his eye, Lex could see his two bodyguards, Mercy and Williamson, stand. Mercy pulled her glock, but Chloe didn't remove her eyes from him. Williamson rushed to Chloe and made to grab her, but she lashed out. Her hand gripped Williamson's fore arm and with a sharp twist, Chloe broke it. All of them heard the bones snap. They saw the blood as it gushed from his wound. But most of all, they heard Williamson scream. Chloe released his arm and pushed him. Williamson fell to the ground screaming and writhing.

Chloe put both of her hands, palms down, on his chest. Lex could see claws. His breath hitched and he knew that he was only a few moments away from panicking. Chloe then began to press hard on him. Lex felt like a Labrador retriever was standing on his chest. He could barely breathe.

Chloe spoke for the first time. It was deep and menacing, "Tell them to leave, Lex."

Lex wasn't stupid and he knew that the only way he could possibly get out of this alive was if his bodyguards were present. He gasped his words, "I don't think so, Chloe. You'll have to kill me in front of them. I lay odds that if you do, a bullet will soon find its mark."

Chloe smirked, "Lex, how much do you want to bet that I could get off you, rip that gun from her hands, and violate her ten ways from Sunday with it before she even knew what was going on? Do you think in that time you could get far enough away that I wouldn't be able to catch you? How about your life? Yes, I think I'll take that bet. Tell them to leave or you'll live to regret it."

Lex knew when he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Something was wrong with Chloe and she had murder in the eye. Her rage was a tangible thing and for the life of him he couldn't understand what was going on. His brain felt like it wasn't working. He knew that if he could only start thinking again, he would know why she was behaving this way. _"What happened to her? She was fine when I last saw her."_ As Lex stared at her, he came to the conclusion that he was going to be screwed either way. It was the way rocks and hard places behaved. Mercy seemed to be seeing the situation the same as he was. She lowered her gun, helped Williamson from the floor, and closed the doors as she left.

Mercy was a mind reader like that. It was why Lex had hired her. She was very good at what she did and didn't bat an eyelash at the weird things. Recent events had shown him that he could no longer be lackadaisical about his security. He could no longer count on his wealth and notoriety to protect him. Lex realized that the time of lax security and trusting his welfare to rent-a-cops were done.

Chloe was getting agitated. Lex kept staring at her. He was so freaking calm. Her world had been turned upside down. Everything she knew to be true wasn't anymore. Her life would never be the same. No matter how much she accepted what she was now or adapted to what she was, some part of her would forever wish that this wasn't her reality. Some part of her would always rail against the hand that fate had dealt her. And she'd be damned if his life went on the same as it always had. For once in his life, Lex would know the suffering he caused. Chloe moved her right hand so that it rested on his chest just below his breast bone…over his diaphragm. She pressed down and up hard with her palm.

If Lex thought that he couldn't breathe before, he was more than certain that he couldn't now. He also felt his eyes burn and felt liquid on his lip. Lex realized that his nose was bleeding. But he knew that she hadn't punched him or touched him other than to knock him to the ground. Lex felt tremors in his body. Something was seriously wrong other than being pinned on the ground by a woman smaller than he was. Lex was the first to blink in their stand-off. As soon as he did, Lex's body stopped trembling and his mind cleared.

Chloe immediately felt better about the entire situation. She could do this.

"I know what you did to me…to those others. Did you think you'd get away with it?"

Chloe realized that he wouldn't be able to answer her if he couldn't breathe. It was a dilemma. _"Hurt him or let him answer?"_ She decided that her need to hurt him was less important than her need to have the answers to her questions, so she removed her hand from where it was pressing against his diaphragm. The response was immediate. Lex began gasping and wheezing. Chloe stood up and watched him roll away from her towards his desk.

Lex leveraged himself until he stood. His hand was at his chest rubbing as if he could remove the feeling of her hands on him. He briefly glanced at her and touched his nose. His eyes narrowed and a few pieces of the puzzle began to click into place.

Lex had been close to death many times before but this was the first time that he didn't think that he would survive. The first time he truly felt weakness. _"Of course it was Chloe Sullivan."_

Lex was finally able to gasp out, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Chloe held herself rigid. Her hands balled at her sides. She felt her body shaking in repressed fury and constraint. _"I won't hurt him. I won't hurt him."_

Despite this repetition of words, Chloe took a step towards him, "Don't lie to me! I saw your files! Did you think I wouldn't take a peek?"

Lex's system had been hacked earlier that day and he could finally see the two pronged attacked that had rendered his security measures pathetically ineffectual. There was a blunt force knock at the front and back door of his system, but even sneakier was the scalpel that neatly and deftly lanced its way to the inner parts of his system. His computer techs didn't even see it coming. They didn't see Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan working in tandem to utterly obliterate and defeat them. _"Amateurs."_

"So you saw the files. All of them," at her nod, Lex continued, "Then you are as informed as I am. Yes, I had you and those others taken. But that was only to see what you could do. Haven't you noticed that the meteor infected are getting stronger? Their abilities are manifesting in a more and more dramatic fashion. I thought that by knowing who you were we could at least prevent some of the disturbances. My scientists ran one test. Only one, which was to determine what you might be able to do. We let them go immediately after except a few who were actually homicidal. It ended there for me and my project, but not for someone else."

Lex turned away from her, moved behind his desk, and turned on his computer. He wasn't lying. There were no body signals that indicated he was lying. Many people lied through the course of the day and she had gotten a feel for the body cues. Pupil dilation, slight pulse change, a minute change in breathing patterns. It wasn't exact, but she could be ninety-five percent sure that he wasn't lying. It was good enough.

"You only ran a test? Nothing more?"

Lex looked up from his computer terminal, "Chloe, we did nothing more. I was doing routine oversight and found anomalous files. Some were missing, altered slightly, or we got new ones altogether. Despite what it sounds like, it wasn't a sloppy job. I should never have noticed. It was only by luck that I did. I've been distracted, but then I came back to it a few days ago. I dug deeper and saw the files that undoubtedly had you rushing over here."

He still wasn't lying. Lex was telling the truth as he knew and understood it.

"I also found a few more files that you missed because they are stored on a different server," with this Lex removed his hard drive and gave it to her, "Chloe, I am sorry. I honestly thought that what I was doing was the right thing. If none of this ever happened, no one would've gotten hurt."

Lex watched Chloe leave as quickly and abruptly as she had come. He couldn't blame her. _"I need a drink."_

Lex walked to his bar and poured himself some scotch. He was about to take his first sip when he was once again aware of the blood on his lip. He looked into his glass of scotch and threw it into the wall. He was breathing hard. Today had not been a good day and it didn't look like he'd have any in the foreseeable future.

"Mercy!"

His bodyguard came running. He pushed past her on his way out of his office, "Tell every tech we have that they aren't to sleep until every project Lionel has ever worked on has been examined with a fine-toothed comb! Threaten them, hurt them, kill them! I don't care how you get his former employees to cooperate. Leave me plausible deniability and get it done! I won't accept failure from you."

Lex had spent too much time in this back-water shanty town if something as large as what was perpetrated against him escaped his notice. He'd been too nice and it had gotten him nowhere. He had a fiancée in love with another man, a town that didn't appreciate the jobs he brought, and an inexplicably bloody nose. The citizens of this town were sadly mistaken if they thought they knew him. They were in for a rude awakening because he would show them the real him. He was Lex Luthor, son of Lionel Luthor, billionaire, and CEO of a multi-national corporation. He could buy and sell every person in this town many times over and not break a sweat. _"Damn them if they can't accept it." _They had no real recourse or power to stop him. He would know his enemies.

The time of treating these people with kid gloves and giving them space and time to accept the change he represented was over. They would do as he wanted or he'd destroy them and find someone who would.

"_She is hurting."_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- We are now in the past. Two months before what occurred in the last chapter.**

**Warnings- Readers, this part is rated R for violence and disturbing behavior. It isn't nice. Kale is a hitman. It's what he does. Keep that in mind. If this scares you off, then pm me and I'll give you the gist of what's going on.**

Chapter 7- Origins of the Wolf

Part I- A Day in the Life

_"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."  
Bhuddist quote_

**Two Months Before…**

Nathaniel Chase, Nate to his friends and family, was finally getting home after a long day of work. Nate was 6'2, wore nerd glasses and let his wife dress him in tailored suits. He worked as an engineer, mainly designing and building mines for the army. He was good at what he did and had been part of the team that had reduced the size of a mine series by half. It wasn't going into wide spread use, but it could function for limited types of engagement. He was inordinately proud. It was with this lens that he could say with certainty that his life was great.

It was on track. Nate had a relatively large home, two cars, a boat, a dog and a summer home in Florida. The dream of a white picket fence was his. He made sure that the house he bought with his success had a white, picket fence. He had a beautiful wife, Janie, and adorable twin girls, Emma and Lucy. They were the light of his world. Everything he did was for them. There was nothing that he wouldn't do if it meant that they could be happy. Nate could die at this moment a happy man. _"Yes, my life is good."_

This attitude was greeted with silence from his home. It was dark and quiet. More importantly, it was unnatural. Nate came home to laughter and bright lights of his home. His girls ran to his arms and gave him sloppy kisses. His dog greeted him with a bark and a wag of his tail. And his lovely wife looked on indulgently with a soft smile. But all of that was missing now. Nate was excitable and absent minded. His wife was the cool, collected one.

He ran into his home calling the name of his wife.

"Janie!"

The sight that greeted him as soon as he entered the dining room chilled him to the bone. His dog was dead. The side of his wife's face wasn't there anymore. Her eyes were vacant. Sightless. Blood covered her chest, but Nate couldn't see that. He only saw her face…her eyes. Her crystal blue eyes. Her long, dark hair matted with blood. Nate heard the whimpering of his daughters and he saw that they were bound and gagged close to their mother. Their faces were streaked with tears.

Nate ran to move to them when a voice stopped him cold. The voice originated behind him. Nate slowly turned to face the voice. It was a man who had been a valet at the parking garage he regularly frequented.

"Mr. Chase, I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Nate stuttered, "Tony? What…what's going on here?"

Samuel Kale saw the recognition flash across the face of his mark. He saw as Nathaniel Chase's eyes took in his features. The man may have been something of a goof, who had a wife way out of his weight class, but he was an engineer. Nathaniel was trained to notice the minutia. To augment and improve upon designs that had been streamlined already.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but my name is not Tony. It's actually Samuel Kale."

It was in that moment that Nate knew that he was going to die. No mere kidnapper, blackmailer, or burglar would ever reveal themselves let alone tell their true name. Nate didn't doubt that he had been told the true name of the man who had killed his wife and hurt his daughters.

"Whatever you want. It's all yours. Just please, please let my girls go. They're kids. They won't tell. They won't even remember your face."

Kale tilted his head to the left and narrowed his eyes, "They will die tonight as will you. The only say in the matter that you have is how quickly they die. Give me what I want and they won't suffer. I'll kill them quick…and you. Don't waste your time begging. It won't do you any good, but it will piss me off. This doesn't have to be unpleasant."

Nate felt his eyes burning. He knew that he was crying. His breath was little more than shallow pants. His body trembled. Nate could only hope that this man was telling the truth. How could it be that he had to hope in the word of a madman? What kind of God would let this happen?

"What do you want?"

Kale was glad that Chase had seen reason. He wasn't entirely unsympathetic to the man's plight. He didn't relish hurting children, but he had accepted the job. He'd done his homework and knew that the key to Chase was his family. Kale didn't want to hurt them more than necessary.

"You have some files that my employer wants. Project: Pipsqueak. I'm not entirely unreasonable so I'll tell you the whys. You remember a Miss Kimberly Wavers don't you? It seems that she didn't appreciate you stealing her work and then lying about it…or rather her uncle didn't. Ruining someone's career is just so uncouth. So here we are."

Nate hadn't stolen her work. He merely borrowed some parts and presented it to the bosses. It was done all the time.

"Listen, I didn't. She's lying."

Kale actually thought this might've gone easy, "No. I do believe you're lying. I've been watching you for weeks now. You have so many tell-tales that it's been pathetically easy to decipher you. But even if you were telling the truth and she was lying through her teeth, it would not have mattered. I'm being paid to get the files and kill you. So get them now or I'll become rather…unpleasant."

Nate ran upstairs to his computer with Samuel Kale right behind him. He put in his pass codes and left his computer open. After ten minutes, Kale got what he wanted and gestured for Nate to go back downstairs to his dining room.

"Well, Mr. Chase, we are now at the end of our little acquaintanceship. I have enjoyed my time as a valet. We had the most interesting conversations. So what I want you to do is pick up that gun on the table. It has three bullets. Before you think to turn that gun on me, know that you will fail. After you fail, I will hurt your daughters…very badly. Save us all the trouble. I think you know what you are to do."

Nate trembled. There was no way that he could do as he was told. There was also no way that he could let this psychotic man hurt his daughters. Nate had no doubt that Samuel Kale would do just as he said he would. Nate closed his eyes and pulled the trigger in quick succession.

"Very good, Mr. Chase. You're a better shot than I would've guessed. But then again, this is Texas."

Nate's voice was unsteady, "I had no choice."

_"How could it have all gone so wrong?"_ He turned the gun on himself and pulled the trigger.

If there was anything that Samuel Kale actively hated, it was those words.

He spoke to a corpse, "No, you had plenty of choices. You could have chosen to defy me. Taken your chances, but you didn't because at the end of the day you are weak. You could have chosen to not steal the work of others. Just because you see no other options doesn't mean that they don't exist. It means that you lack a strong will."

Kale left the quaint little house with a picket fence. He was actually on his way to meet his long-time girlfriend when he received a call. It was a phone reserved for business. There were so many layers of security and obfuscation that it would take an almost Herculean effort to get to him. He wasn't on anyone's radar except the kind of people who wanted his services.

"Kale."

The voice on the other end spoke into his ear, "There's a job for you in Smallville, Kansas. The information you need is in the usual drop box. Be here by noon tomorrow."

Kale heard a click and the line was dead. Sometimes his future bosses were like that. No nonsense types. Efficient. The instincts that he had honed in the marines and his profession told him that this would be something off the beaten path of his normal jobs. He looked forward to it.

* * *

Four hours later Samuel Kale was on the road out of Texas. He'd checked his email on a secure server. Emails sent to him were innocuous. Many referenced the weather. Others talked about seemingly random news stories, but all of them had meaning to him. He was intrigued by this new job. This small town in Kansas was too much to be believed. There should have been more press in the news about this town, but there wasn't. No doubt all the oddities of the town were more than likely attributed to the fact that these people were hicks in a town so far removed from the map it was unreal.

"Smallville, Kansas here I come."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- In case there's any confusion, we're still in the past until we get to Chapter 8. Also, I'm posting a stand-alone, short story involving Samuel Kale.

**Chapter 7- Origins of the Wolf**

Part II- Believer

"_Pale __death__ knocks with impartial foot at poor men's hovels and king's palaces."  
__Horatio_

Kale had managed to wrangle four of the meteor freaks. The dossier compiled for each person was impressive. Meticulous. If he had to guess, he'd say that his new boss was compulsively neat. The words precise and the entire document crafted with an eye to detail. This job was proving to be enjoyable even if his quarry was not.

As soon as he had gotten to Smallville, he had applied for a janitorial position at the local high school. He enjoyed working there. He worked with his hands. Made everything neat. It didn't really matter that he'd have to clean the same spot the next day. It appealed to the inner obsessive compulsive. His girlfriend had jokingly said that he bore more than a passing resemblance to some character on a show called, "Friends". Whatever that was. Samuel wasn't big on television. He was a reader.

He had slowly been getting used to Smallville. In that time, he had seen and heard some seriously strange things. Kale had noticed a pattern to all the odd things happening in town. Lex Luthor, Chloe Sullivan, Lana Lang and Clark Kent seemed to always be connected. Digging even deeper, which is to say he broke into the police station, and using the limited knowledge that his boss had given him, he had noticed that all things invariably led back to Clark Kent and something the locals called meteor rocks. That is, he was always at the center of things. The others were incidental. Nevertheless, it had piqued his interest. Kale felt an almost painful compulsion to fit the pieces of the puzzle that was Smallville.

It was at that point that Kale decided to make discovering the odd core of Smallville part of his mission. Capturing the meteor freaks didn't require all of his attention. And his boss played the game of "need to know". Kale understood, but that didn't mean he'd back off investigating the happenings. He was still careful and wary of his marks, but they had proven easy to capture. It was like punting a Pomeranian across the room. Easy and somewhat satisfying, but requiring no effort. So he began his work following each of them.

Luthor posed special problems due to his social standing, but following him proved to be unnecessary. Chronicling the fumbling attempts at clandestine activity of Lana Lang, however, proved far more informative. Kale thought it completely pathetic and weak that she would betray someone she purportedly cared for. Not only did she use various means, all stupid in his opinion, to try to find damaging information on her fiancée, but it actually seemed like she had feelings for this Clark Kent.

Kale had spent two nauseating hours watching the juvenile mating dance of Lana Lang and Clark Kent. _"Hours I will never get back." _He also found a possible route to kid Luthor if he needed it. It galled him to admit it, but Lana Lang had led him to an impressive amount of information regarding the younger Luthor. Information that might come in handy. There was a momentary twinge of anxiety when he realized that his activities might be construed as betraying his boss, but he tossed those aside. He had to make sense of the power brokers of Smallville.

Lana Lang had also led him to Clark Kent. The boy was fascinating. Clark Kent wasn't nearly as careful as he thought he was. _"I suppose he counts on the general stupidity of those around him to conceal his…gifts."_ So he chronicled what he had seen the Kent boy do. Kale had seen him bend a steel girder like one would snap a twig. He had seen the boy survive things that no man should ever have been able to survive. Kale was sure that this boy would be a mark…should've been his first mark. He figured maybe his boss didn't know about Kent, but he was wrong. His boss just had other plans. Plans that he wasn't privy too. Kale had thought that he had learned all he could from Kent, but he was also wrong about that. Very wrong.

**Two Weeks Ago…**

Kale had followed Kent to a quarry of some sort. _"I guess he's meeting someone." _From a distance and using high-powered binoculars, he watched as the Kent boy doubled over in pain. The sun hit the quarry just right and an eerie, iridescent green glow could be seen. Kale was no geologist, but it seemed like the glow was coming from what everyone around here called meteor rocks. He watched as a blond woman, who he recognized as Chloe Sullivan, ran to Kent. She seemed frantic and had to drag the boy to safety. It was slow going as he could only offer the slightest bit of help. Kale sat up straighter when he realized that Kent was able to offer more help the further he got away from the rocks. _"Intriguing."_

Later in the day, Kale informed his boss of what he had witnessed at the quarry.

His boss was very quiet. When Kale finally got a response, it wasn't what he figured it would be, "Riddle me this, Kale. If the meteor rocks are the cause of the genetic anomalies observed; and if they are the reason that the denizens of Smallville frequent the hospital less, then it wouldn't make sense that it both gave strength and weakness to the same individual would it? You also tell me that you have seen Clark Kent do many other spectacular things, yes? Then tell me how multiple and disparate mutations would occur in one person? Or perhaps I am missing something."

Kale absorbed those words. His boss was right. It didn't make sense that the dual properties of the meteor rocks would manifest in one person. That person would surely die if the source of strength and weakness were one and the same. Another important point was made. The meteor freaks documented did have random abilities but once established any given individual had a natural progression of abilities.

No meteor freak had the ability to run quickly and have above human capability strength. They were too different. Taken into context with the fact that the boy, Tobias, who could see meteor freaks, indicated that Kent was not meteor infected it made little sense. Unless Tobias was wrong. But that also didn't make sense. Tobias was batting 1000 when it came to identifying meteor infected. _"Occam's Razor."_

Kale spoke, "It only makes sense if Kent is the cause. Did you know that his adoption papers are so shallow as to imply that he was never really adopted?"

He heard chuckle on the other end, "Yes. Chloe Sullivan accidentally discovered that little fact. Did you know that a few locals said that something significantly larger than meteor rocks crashed into town?"

Kale heard the riddle posed in the question. _"Impossible."_

"You're telling me that an actual ship may have crashed?"

The voice on the other end continued without answering his question, "I have been aware of Clark Kent, but this new information helps me in my endeavors. You also intrigue me with the information on Lana. Sooner or later, I'll want to involve her directly. She's the weakest link. Congratulations, Mr. Kale, I am impressed. But I have another assignment for you. Too much attention is being paid to my project, especially from Daddy Dearest. I want you to cause a major distraction. I don't care how you do it. I do, however, require that you set up a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises for whatever activity you settle on. FoxTech is run by Lucius Fox. He's a cohort of Wayne. More importantly, they recently developed some new kind of mine that will be seeing limited army use. It's having a coming out party. I'd like that party to be delayed. The government is becoming a thorn in my side so I'd like these birds killed with one stone. I won't breathe down your neck on this. My project requires my full attention. You'll have what you need by tomorrow. I want to read about this in the news, Kale."

The line went dead. He was both frustrated and surprised. So few of his bosses allowed him such autonomy. And even fewer were able to evade him. No question that mattered to him had actually been answered…but they were in a round about way. True to form, his boss delivered. He once again had the blueprints for the pipsqueak mine, which elicited a small laugh from Kale, and the mine itself. He would've worried about the mine if there wasn't a paper attached to it with the headline: FoxTech Warehouse Robbed. Unknown Items Taken. He was impressed. _"A boss who anticipates my worries." _Kale set his mind to work on the problem and found a solution that was bound to make a splash. His heartbeat sped up and a smile lit his face. _"This will be fun."_

**Present…**

For two weeks, Kale followed Lana to figure out Lionel Luthor's schedule. Through the course of his investigations, Kale had found that Lana Lang was trying to play father and son against each other. His observations indicated that she was failing miserably at her games. _"She is the worst kind of woman." _He spent a lot of time in and out of Smallville. For someone so high profile, Luthor foolishly allowed his arrogance to get in the way of prudence. The man didn't think anyone would come for him. But Lionel Luthor was wrong.

The last stretch of road into Smallville was a two lane affair. It was also surrounded by corn fields with only a few breaks of clear land in between. On this particular day, a Monday, the road was deserted. Kale had noticed that the road was empty of cars between noon and 2 PM. It was also the time that Lionel Luthor generally rolled into town in his impressive limo. Luthor had taken to using the limo instead of the helicopter due to the falling out with his son.

Luthor would not have his driver stop to help a motorist whose car had broken down, but he would stop if that car took up both lanes due to an accident. Kale deliberately hit the embankment on either side of road so that he'd have to overcompensate and the car would end up crashed. He had a hell of a time finding and stealing a car that would serve his needs, but he had. This stretch of road was also very good because there were no cell towers nearby. It lay well outside of Metropolis's and Smallville's range of towers. Nevertheless, Kale activated his cell phone killer. It interfered with phone signals. Lionel would be unable to call anyone for help.

Kale positioned himself a little ways off the road and watched through the scope as Luthor's limo slowed and finally stopped. He was a good marksman, but the tires were the kind that would work even when flat and the windows were bulletproof. He expected nothing less. He watched as the driver got out of the car. This was the moment. _"Perfect."_ Kale pulled the trigger and fired three bullets into the back of the driver. The scope made it possible for him to see the blood spray as the bullets violently impacted the man. He had been tempted to go for the head shot, but figured that now wasn't the time to get fancy.

He left his rifle and ran from his vantage point to the limo. Kale had to get Luthor out of the car quickly. Luthor wouldn't come out of the car voluntarily, but he also wouldn't be able to get to the front seat of the limo easily. The partition ensured it. Kale made it to the limo just as Lionel found the courage to step out on the side of the car away from the bullets.

Kale figured the man had a gun. He had on full riot gear. Luthor could prove to be adept with a gun to make a head shot. Kale was not going to find out if he was. _"Better safe than sorry."_ He called out to the elder Luthor, "Mr. Luthor, I'm Samuel Kale. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

* * *

One minute, Lionel Luthor was enjoying reaming an employee about some report and then his cell phone died. A few moments later, his driver lowered the limo partition and informed him of a wreck.

"Mr. Luthor, sir, we seem to have a problem. There's an overturned car—"

Lionel interrupted him, "Drive around the car and call the authorities."

"I can't, sir. The car is taking up both lanes and my phone is dead."

Lionel's patience vanished. He had a meeting with Lex. The boy didn't know it, but that didn't matter. Lionel picked up his phone to dial out and discovered that it was also dead. It was fully charged. There was no reason for it to not function.

"Sir, I'm going to see if the person in the car is ok. I'll also check for a phone."

The driver, Lionel forgot his name, raised the partition and exited the car. Three loud bangs in quick succession greeted Lionel's ears. He identified them as bullets. They could be nothing else. He moved to exit the car and stopped himself. Whoever was shooting was probably not going to stop at a limo driver. Lionel took stock of the situation and did not like the way things were going. He used his control panel to lower the partition once again, but he wasn't as flexible as he used to be and getting to the front seat would slow him down too much.

Lionel had to take the risk and assume that there was only one shooter. He probably wasn't in too much danger. _"Probably a kidnap attempt." _If it was, then whoever it was wouldn't want him dead. Lionel didn't know who the hell was shooting at his limo, but this person would pay.

He exited the car away from where he expected the shooter to be and crouched low. Lionel heard a voice call out to him, "Mr. Luthor, I'm Samuel Kale. It's nice to make your acquaintance."

Kale drew his tranquilizer gun and dropped to the ground. He saw that Luthor was crouched low, but his knee touched the ground. It was a good enough shot to get a dart in him. Kale took the shot and was rewarded with a soft expletive and then the sound of Luthor's body hitting the dirt.

Samuel Kale stood. It was now time for the hard stuff. He pushed the driver into the passenger seat and carried Lionel into a break in the corn field where his car was hidden. Kale had enough time to wipe the mine of his fingerprints, both inside and out, and place it on the underside of the car. He was sorry that he wouldn't be able to stay for the explosion because it was on a timer. The mine could be traced to an employee of FoxTech. He so rarely got to work with demolitions. No matter. He had his mark. Lionel wouldn't be given up for dead, but in the interim there would be an investigation. It would be on the front page.

* * *

Lionel Luthor woke up to a funny smell. When he tried to move, he found that he was bound to a chair and his mouth felt like he had cotton in it. His head pounded in time with his heartbeat. He was uncomfortable.

A voice sounded to his right, "Ahh…I see you are awake, Mr. Luthor. I trust your nap was about as good as it gets for these types of situations."

If there was anything that Lionel Luthor knew, it was when he was being mocked. He moved his head to face his kidnapper and found that he didn't so much move it as it lolled to the side.

Lionel would've said something cutting, but his tongue simply would not work. Kale saw the man's predicament. He was tempted to be mean, but that wouldn't satisfy his boss, who wanted his humiliation. Kale brought a glass of water to Lionel's lip and allowed water to trickle into his mouth. Kale watched as Lionel composed himself. He saw the very moment that lucidity returned to Lionel and watched as his cunning mind began to work in earnest.

Lionel swallowed and spoke, his voice raspy, "You'll regret this."

Kale readied himself for a grand performance. This would be the best kill he'd earned. If he were into trophies or otherwise marking occasions, now would've been the perfect time. As it were, Kale was content to allow this moment to forever exist in his mind alone.

Kale laughed and allowed his entire body to shake with his mirth, "Maybe. Probably not. I will tell you this, I won't be ruing the day in your lifetime."

Lionel narrowed his eyes at the threat, "If you're looking for money, I should tell you that Luthorcorp has a policy against negotiating with kidnappers. Stop this nonsense now, and I'll be tempted to let this offense go unpunished."

"In that case, I suppose I should tell you that I don't plan on sending out some cliché ridden ransom note. No, I plan on killing you, Mr. Luthor."

Lionel let his words wash over him, "Samuel Kale was it? If you honestly believe—"

Kale was getting bored with the blustering and decided to end it now, "Mr. Luthor, you shouldn't concern yourself with the "whats" of the situation. You are going to die and I'll be the one to kill you. Now you know the "what" of the situation. I'm being paid to do this, but the satisfaction of knowing that I got Lionel Luthor to beg for his life is more than gratifying. I wouldn't waste your breath on offering me money to let you live either. It just isn't going to happen. I've already been bought. But really, the most important question is the "how". I can kill you quickly, well quickly for me, it'll still be far too slow for you. Or, I can kill you slowly. What I want from you is your pass codes. You scatter your technological resources so well."

Lionel Luthor refused to believe that this was his end. He was not meant to die this way. He was going to get out this. This…this piece of hired filth would not get the better of Lionel Luthor. No one could've gotten this close to him without help. As soon as the thought that Lex might've had a hand in this entered his mind, Lionel quashed it. There was no way that his cowardly, broken son could've done this. Lex was just too weak.

Lionel affected his patented smirk that even his son tried so hard to imitate, "Even as we speak, there are people looking for me. It's only a matter of time before you are found out. You will not get away with this. I'm going to bet that you have a family. Everything about you will be investigated. I'll have you, boy."

As soon as Luthor mentioned family, the smirk left Kale's face, "I get it. I see what you're trying to do now. You're trying to play on my weaknesses. I think I need to reassess my opinion of you. Bravo! Unlike many of the people you have brought low, I remain unaffected. I will help you out though."

Samuel began ticking points off of his fingers with his gun, "I have numerous daddy issues. He beat me and then I killed him. I wasn't too fond of women for a long time. There was a long time when I only accepted jobs with female targets. My mother was a terrible influence. I even have a few sexual hang-ups. My girlfriend is such a sweet heart. She's helped me through many issues I have. I love her to death. Quite literally. So, Mr. Luthor, do your worst. The difference between me and the fodder you destroy so completely is that I know myself. In real terms, it changes nothing, but it does mean that I can sometimes harness my own impulses. I won't be panicking. I won't deviate from my plan."

Lionel set his mouth to say something cutting to the upstart that dared to touch him, but he didn't have a chance before Kale spoke again.

"The trouble with men like us is that we believe ourselves to be strong. Powerful. My death will undoubtedly be painful. The strong are brought low quicker than the weak because we don't see it coming. We don't even believe it will come. But I believe. And now, I'm going to make a believer out of you."

Lionel scoffed, "Better men then you have come at me. From all sides, they have come at me. And still I won. Because that's who I am and that's what I have created. I have an empire of people afraid of me. People who will look for me out of loyalty, fear, and respect. You are one of many fools I will grind into dust, boy."

It was in that moment that Kale knew how to get him. His son. It was always through the family that you can get to the mighty, "I want you to know that I found you through someone close to you. Someone betrayed you. It was fun to trap you using one of those people you've created an empire out of."

"Lex would never-"

Kale let Lionel have his assumption and interrupted him, "Mr. Luthor do you believe that because you believe that your son doesn't have the guts to do so? Or maybe because you think you've beaten him down. Or maybe it's because you simply can't envision a scenario where you lose by the hand of your son. Make no mistake you have lost."

And there it was. The look that made everything he did worthwhile. The look of resigned defeat. The moment that his mark knew that they were well and truly ruined. That everything they knew to be true wasn't and that he, Samuel Kale, would come out on top.

Kale leaned until he was nose to nose with Lionel Luthor and his voice became a whisper, "There are those people who are wrapped in bubble. Innocent. Never truly knowing or understanding that the world they live in is tainted with darkness here and there. The world is an endless joy to them. And to these people I give them my resounding indifference. What should I care for them? There are those in the glass house, who see the troubles coming their way and every now and again a window is broken. They pick up the pieces of their window and make a new one. Or maybe they put duct tape over it and resolve to fix it later. These people would benefit from barricading themselves in, but they can't imagine not letting the sun bathe them. Most of them don't even know what it means to take the easy way. They toil and toil. They deserve what happiness they can find; their peace of mind, but it's not for us. Never for us or those who dabble in the games we play. We aren't strong enough to handle it. It is one of the greatest ironies crafted by God. And now. Now you begin to believe. I knew I'd make a believer of you."

Then the screaming began. It didn't stop until an hour later. Kale surveyed his work. It was his best yet. Samuel felt a rush that he had never felt before. His heart raced and his breath left his body in forceful pants. _"It's almost like sex." _He doubted that it would be like this ever again. After he cleaned this place and arranged the body for discovery, he'd call Marissa. He needed to hear her sweet voice in his ear. He needed to dissociate himself from this kill. He couldn't yearn for something like this ever again. He needed to remember that this wasn't personal. It was business…clinical. Anything otherwise would lead to his self destruction. He would be better than that.

* * *

The world woke up to a breaking bulletin. It filled the radio airwaves. It filled television stations. Everyone was in on the know. Lionel Luthor was found dead. Tied to a scarecrow stand in a corn field of Smallville. It was equidistant to the Kent farm and the mansion owned by Lex Luthor. His body posed to be a blasphemous mockery of a crucifixion. If Lionel Luthor wanted to live like a god, then Kale would let him die like one.

Already there were major shake-ups at FoxTech due to the hardware found at the scene of the crime. A huge investigation was ongoing and Wayne Enterprises was rocked by a scandal the size of which it had never encountered before. Luthorcorp was shaken to its very core. It was chaos and mayhem at its most glorious.

Never before had he clung to Marissa as he had when news first broke. Samuel needed her to ground him…to focus him. She helped get rid of the euphoric feeling of Lionel's death. She prevented him from immersing himself in it. He had just finished speaking with Marissa when his phone rang.

"You did well."

Samuel didn't have a chance to speak before the line went dead. His employer would forever remain a mystery to him. Nothing like what would be expected.

"_I knew it was going to be a good day."_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7- Origins of the Wolf

Part III- Footsteps

"_The child who refuses to travel in the father's harness, this is the symbol of man's most unique capability. "I do not have to be what my father was. I do not have to obey my father's rules or even believe everything he believed. It is my strength as a human that I can make my own choices of what to believe and what not to believe, of what to be and what not to be."  
Frank Herbert, Children of Dune_

For two hours he had been sitting in darkness. He had thought about lighting a fire, but decided that would be too much work. "_A metaphor for my life no doubt_." As soon as that thought passed through his mind, he snorted. It didn't get more emo than that. He'd been sitting in the dark, ignoring the world, and drinking another glass of Scotch. This would mark the fifth time in as many days that he would indulge in this activity.

All Lex wanted to hear was the frantic splashing as his liver cells drown in Scotch. Lex hadn't been neglecting the real world during the day, but the night was his. His time to wallow in self-pity. His time to brood and focus on the negatives. Tomorrow would be another day to put the night behind him. There were a million things that needed his attention; and for the first time in his life, he didn't know how to handle it.

It had been a week and a half since Lionel's death...since his murder. A week since he had buried him. _"My father."_ The police were pinning the crime on some worker at FoxTech. Lex didn't believe for one minute that the person the police were investigating had been the perpetrator of the crime. He didn't even believe the man could've hired someone to do it. He was a nobody who was afraid of his own shadow. Lionel's murderer was a professional.

Something dark was swirling around that damned mine. First had been the death of the lead engineer, then a break-in was staged at a Wayne facility, and then the mine was used to facilitate the kidnapping of Lionel. It looked to be a large conspiracy. Lex had been obsessive in trying to make sense of the situation. He pored over everything. Files. Meetings. Anything that could possibly give him a clue as to why this happened. The lead engineer, whose name Lex couldn't recall at the moment, had been found dead. Apparently he murdered his family and then killed himself. His suicide note said something to the effect that his life was a sham and came at the expense of someone else.

The police had investigated the woman that had been mentioned in the engineer's suicide note. Lex couldn't remember her name either. His mind was far too clouded. But she had been cleared as well. Nothing in her bank records indicated any kind of dirty dealings. She was just a brilliant, young engineer caught up in the storm of misfortune. The only thing Lex did know at this point was that Bruce was beside himself. The first time the man ventures into military research and development and it ends poorly. He doubted that Bruce would get in bed with the government in anything approaching military applications ever again. _"Just as well."_ It relieved Lex to know this. Luthorcorp couldn't afford the competition.

Lex had threatened and bribed a number of people to get the original report of the medical examiner. He even had photos. Lex had never been so horrified in his life. He raised the glass to his lips. His hands trembled. His breath quickened. Lionel hadn't just been murdered. He had been brutalized. A forensics specialist told him that the deep cuts and bruises that adorned Lionel's body were the work of an angry individual…someone who had no respect for human life. He'd also been told that Lionel had been alive for at least an hour on that cross. A small part of Lex recognized the dark humor of the mind that had posed Lionel. Both an insult and a twisted honor to have been placed in the death pose of a god. The person who had done this knew Lionel well. Or at least he knew the kind of person Lionel was.

The glass was raised to his lips again. The funeral had been hell. He'd given a eulogy. A generic speech that could've applied to any number of fathers. Any number of powerful men. Lex had refused to allow a priest to speak at his father's funeral. He even thought that a priest could probably give a better eulogy, but it seemed wrong somehow. Acting as a pallbearer had been hard.

Somehow he had persuaded Clark to stand and carry his father. Lex didn't know why Clark agreed or why he even asked. He'd flown Lucas in and had him act as a pallbearer as well. A board member had rounded out the quartet necessary to carry the coffin. The feeling of knowing that inside that coffin lay the body of his father was something that tightened his chest. He had been so numb. His father's funeral had been closed casket. He didn't want anyone to see. To see his father in death because the body he had buried wasn't Lionel.

Lex ran his hand over his face and shook his head. He tried to direct his thoughts to something else, but it wasn't working. The memory of identifying his father was one that would stay with him for a lifetime. He had been so broken. Whoever had killed his father had shaved him. It wasn't just that his hair was cut to his skull. It was that someone took a razor and removed all of his hair on his head and face; and then waxed him so that he was entirely smooth. _"Maybe a reference to Samson. Maybe to symbolize that he was a sheep. A sheep to the slaughter. A lion without his mane. Macabre. Fitting." _It was no wonder that he had also been investigated, but his alibi checked out. Lex had voluntarily handed over his phone records and the pertinent bank account information.

But all those thoughts lead him back to the funeral. He couldn't get away from it. He couldn't get away from the fact that his father was dead…murdered. No matter what Lionel may or may not have been, he was still human; and no matter what Lex may or may not have felt for his father, he was still his son. He didn't like his father and he didn't think he loved his father more than what was required of a son, but he grieved. No human deserved that death. The worst of society didn't deserve that death and Lex couldn't reconcile his conflicting needs. It wasn't that he needed his father's love or approval at this point. It was that he could never say the things he needed to say. He could never win and that was the rub. His father had the last laugh.

When he had gazed around and took in the people at the funeral, he had been amazed. There were plenty of people there who hated Lionel and wanted to make sure the bastard was actually dead. There were also those who wanted to endear themselves to Lex and didn't particularly care either way if the man was dead. But there were those, in the minority, who had actually liked and respected the face Lionel showed them. People who worked hard because Lionel gave them a reason outside threats and intimidation. It always boggled his mind that people like them existed, but they did. Whenever he had the opportunity to do so, Lex had tried to find those people because they had a piece of his father that would never be his.

Chloe had been there with her cousin. Martha had attended as well. He didn't know if they had been fooled by his father's recent attempt to win them over, but he supposed it didn't matter. They saw him laid to rest in the plot next to his mother. _"My mother. The light of my world and his." _There was something Oedipal in that thought and in the fact that his father and he had competed over her. _"Who is the author of my life that I'm this twisted? Who would craft such a well worn and clichéd tale? I think I'll shoot them for this travesty of a life." _

He remembered the way Chloe had looked. She was beautiful but there was something "off" about her. She was pale and had been sweating despite the fact that there had been a brisk wind and **it was** cold enough to warrant wearing a coat. Lex guessed that it was due to the reality of Lionel actually being dead. The woman and her male companion next to Chloe had caught his eye, especially the woman. There was something…some quality about them that forced onlookers to give them a wide berth. They were noticeable. At least the woman was. The man was not very striking, but there was something about the way he stood. This was a man not to be trifled with.

She was significantly taller than Chloe. Her hair was dark red. Beautiful. But it was her eyes that held him. They were a startling green. She had held his gaze and smirked at him. If this woman hadn't slept with Lionel, then he was king of England. There was also something very creepy about her. It gave him chills. Lex felt that he was well on his way to drunk if the word "creepy" entered his thoughts. He hadn't really had time to entertain impure thoughts about her since Lana was by his side. Both had offered the usual words of condolences and left.

Chloe didn't even give him that. She looked at his face as if searching for something. He guessed she didn't find it because her eyes flicked passed his own to settle on his father's final resting place. For a moment, her eyes looked liquid. There was something in her face that he couldn't identify. She turned from him and left, Lois trailing behind. He watched her leave and wished that she was by his side. But she wasn't and never would be.

Lana. His fiancée and soon to be wife. The mother of his child. He didn't love her, but she was his. He knew he could be happy with her in time…if he let himself. If she let him. There were moments when he was sure that she could be happy with him. Moments when she would smile at him because he had done something to put that smile on her face, but those were few and far between. Lex finished his current glass and moved to pour another when he heard the door open. It could only be one person since he had left instructions to his staff to not let anyone bother him_._

Lana walked further into the room and watched Lex ignore her. She sighed, "Lex, we need to talk."

He finished pouring his Scotch and swirled his glass, "Do we?"

"Yes, we do. You know we do. It's been a week. You work all the time, barely eat, then isolate yourself in this room and drink until you pass out! We haven't spent any time together!"

The alcohol in his system made her voice shriller than it was. He didn't want to deal with her now. He couldn't. He didn't know how to deal with her, "Lana. Don't be that way."

Lex still hadn't looked at her and she was becoming irritated.

"Lex, I won't let you ruin yourself this way. He isn't worth it. Why can't you see that? Why is it so hard for you?"

Lex stood in a fluid motion and threw his glass into the fireplace that had no fire. He yelled at her, "Because he was my father! Because someone deliberately targeted him; and by extension, us! What do you expect, Lana? That I would feel nothing? That everything would be ok? It's not ok."

Lana could never understand what this pain was. Her parents died before she knew them. All she had was story clippings and a picture. She could never comprehend what it was to experience that unique brand of love and anger that was etched into the fabric of who you were by parental care. Lana could never understand why Chloe was the way she was or why Clark had such a hard time dealing with Jonathan's death.

Their parents weren't ephemeral ideas. They were ties that bound them tightly and intricately and to have it taken away either in death or because they walked away was to be cast adrift in a storm. Lana couldn't understand that Lionel gave him life. He gave him a legacy; and while he never got the approval and love that he needed, Lionel was still his parent. Hell, even he realized on some level that there were other people out there who had it far worse.

At the end of the day, Lana had Nell. She had a guardian who loved her. Who protected her. Why she persisted in thinking that she was singular in her pain and had it harder than anyone else was beyond him. He could understand that she longed for such a connection and that an aunt was not the same as a mother and father, but that was an entirely different problem. One that she had to reconcile, but she couldn't. Lex realized that Chloe and Clark recognized their own limitations to some extent. No one truly understood their own idiosyncrasies, but he recognized that they honestly tried. The harsh truth was that Lana was forever stuck in time and she didn't want to change. No one gave her reason too.

He was breathing hard and for a moment, he wished that he could hate her. He wished that he could cast her aside, but she was pregnant. He was a cold-hearted bastard in many ways, but he could never hurt someone like that…not even her. It was still dark in the room and only the faintest light from the moon trickled in. It was enough to see her face. Lex had never yelled at her. She had never felt his rage or what it meant to see him with no control.

Lex could understand why she felt neglected and why she was felt insecure about him. He didn't like it, but he could understand it. Their wedding had been called off. Between his project and his father's death, he didn't think it would be a good idea. They had plenty of time to give the child his name. There was so much to do and planning a wedding took more of him than he could afford at this moment. Not to mention the fact that he knew she loved Clark. Lex was loathed to give her his name, but he couldn't refuse her because she was pregnant and some part of him did care for her.

He shook those thoughts off and moved to stand behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist, he splayed his hand across her stomach and bent so that his lips were next to her ear. She was right. It had been a long time and there were more pleasant ways to relieve the tension in him. He ran his fingers through her hair. She was like a doll. All gloss. Never a hair out of place. He wanted to ruffle her. To really make her his. He was Lex Luthor and he got what he wanted. Lana was his and he'd make her believe it.

Lex breathed into her ear, "You're right. I should spend time with you. It's been awhile."

In one motion, he turned her around and began backing her to the wall. He felt a slight hesitation on her part, but she wanted to spend time with him. This was how he wanted to spend time with her. She could settle. She should be happy with what he gave her.

"Lex, I didn't mean—"

He silenced her the only way he wanted to at the moment. He wanted her mouth to do other things than talk at him while he was drunk. Sometimes thinking was overrated. He had done enough of it tonight and the past many nights.

Lana didn't particularly enjoy his manhandling at the moment. She didn't enjoy that he tasted like alcohol and she didn't enjoy the realization that he was probably doing this so that he wouldn't have to talk. She pushed him away and drew her hand back to slap him. Lex caught her hand and lowered it. His action was gentle. The nature of his action, however, was in stark contrast to his eyes. Lex's eyes were dark and uncompromising. They held the hint of a threat. His message was clear. Lex would never tolerate a slap from her.

She was breathing hard. Her chest heaving. Truth be told, Lana was a little scared. Lex had never been this way with her. He had never been rough. She could choose to believe it was because of what he had been through the last few weeks, but deep down she knew it was a lie. This was Lex. Focused. Intent. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that he hadn't enacted this scene countless times before, but this time he would get the response he should've gotten the first time.

Lex strode away from Lana towards his bar. He needed another glass. Since his Scotch was in his chair by the fireplace, he would just have to make due with whiskey. He downed his shot and poured another before he looked at her again. He ran his hand down his face and focused on her. He pushed the alcohol away from his mind. It took a lot of willpower to not give in, but he needed to say what he was thinking.

"I'll admit that I was out of line so we don't need to talk about it. I'll admit that I haven't handled recent events with the aplomb you might expect of me. I'll even admit that I am deliberately avoiding you. I'll admit all those things when you admit that you expect me to be something I'm not. I'm not Clark. I'm not Whitney. I'm not Jason. I'm not any of those high school boys that spent their time putting you on a pedestal and not acknowledging who you are. I'll never pretend to be. You are having a child. My child, Lana. The Luthor name carries with it the decorum as befits it. We will be in the spotlight. If this is something you can't handle, then tell me now and be done with me. I won't force you and I won't coddle you, but I will protect you. If you say yes to me, then we go all in. No half measures. I won't accept it. Especially from you. Don't answer now. I want you to think. To really think because I won't make time for games. I'm done with them. The easy out I'm giving you now I won't give you later."

Lex punctuated his words with a sip of his whiskey. Lana read the seriousness of the situation in the way he was standing. Whatever passion he held moments before was gone. The glaze of alcohol entered his eyes again.

Lana opened her mouth to speak when she saw Lex's pointed look. She was being dismissed and she'd get nothing more out of him. She turned on her heels and ran from the room. Lex figured she'd start crying soon after leaving his office. When alcohol spoke through you, it spoke with stark honesty and a blunt tongue.

It was at that moment that Lex realized that he would never marry that woman. He would care for the child. He would care for her, but he would never make that woman his wife. It was only a matter of time before she ended things with him or he ended things with her. Either way, it just wasn't going to happen. That realization both freed and weighed him down. _"Another failure." _But he wasn't going to end it now. She still had her uses.

After pouring another glass of whiskey, Lex began to pace. There had to be more to Lionel's death than a mine! There had to be a reason. Even if the sole purpose was ruining Wayne Enterprises, it made no sense. Bruce didn't need this project. Lucius Fox had persuaded him. The mine was a limited application mine. It didn't have the sheer explosive force of other series. No terrorist would shake in their boots.

Corporate espionage was brutal, but that was backstabbing and wheeling and dealing. At most embezzlement and blackmail would occur. Something deeper and far more sinister was happening, and that's what was twisting him into a knot. That's what kept him up nights and plagued his days.

Lex stopped pacing and lowered himself into the chair he had occupied earlier. He downed his whiskey and sat in the darkness. All the alcohol he had consumed in such a short time would hit his system like a sledgehammer soon. Tomorrow he'd make a phone call. He needed better security. He needed to be able to trust that he was safe because he wasn't. Lana wasn't either.

Tonight, however, he was going to wallow. Lex hadn't truly appreciated the situation he was in, but now he was beginning to. He was hemmed in on all sides by a foe he didn't know he had. Despite this, one niggling thought persisted. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe he saw shadows moving where there was nothing. He could believe that, but he would still get better security. Lionel's death taught him that he had taken his welfare for granted. _"Something wicked this way comes."_

He also needed to plug a few security holes. Lex knew about most of Lana's more destructive activities. He'd engineered many of them. His father probably had too. As long as she was where he thought she was, she was no danger. "_Better the devil you know._" In the interest of safety, however, he was going to rectify a few things. Lex could be effective, but he didn't have to be the man his father wanted. There were things he needed to change and it was going to begin with his project. His new reality was one that he could not have foreseen, but he could adapt. He had to adapt. He had no other viable choice.

Lex leaned over and put his head in his head. Those were thoughts for later. The only thing that mattered now was his self pity. Tonight there was only room for one thought. Lex had to speak the words even if it was only to a darkened, empty room that held so much of his father's presence.

"My father is dead."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Enjoy!

**Chapter 7- Origins of the Wolf**

Part IV- A Change Unwanted

"_Life is not a matter of holding good cards, but sometimes, playing a poor hand well."  
__Jack London_

Everything in her life began an ended with Clark. He was her friend, confidante, crush, annoyance…he was all those things and so much more. At least that had been the case. It was a discomforting thought when she realized that somewhere along the way that fact was no longer true. Chloe could now see that her life now began and ended with the Luthors. She realized that fact when she begged Clark to use his heat vision to sear her skin and burn a tracking device out of her.

Her kidnapping had nothing to do with Clark and everything to do with her and one of the Luthors. She suspected Lex. Lionel was off playing a different game. Any last vestige of doubt or avoidance of that fact was burned away when she felt Clark's heat vision for the first time.

She had to protect Clark. She had to prevent him from foolishly trusting Lionel. Chloe would never make that mistake again. She had to protect Clark's secret; especially since he didn't fully comprehend the subtle threat from the Luthors. Clark may have been paranoid when it came to Lex, but that didn't mean that he truly understood the threat Lex posed.

He couldn't define the true depth of Lex's ability to hurt him. Or even Lionel's. Clark couldn't see the subtle weave of the plots that would bind and break him. That fact made him pure and able to summon a near inviolate faith in people. His capacity for goodness was limitless, but it made him a target of life.

Clark had to have discerning and wise people around him as guides. He had to have someone at his side capable of doing the things that he couldn't. Capable of being the kind person that he could never be. Chloe could be that person for him at this time in his life. As his parents had before her and as someone would after her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Chloe knew that she was handicapping him, but he had to at least have the opportunity; and that would never come if the things that made him such a unique person were crushed before they could even develop. But this one time, this one situation had nothing to do with Clark. It was ironic and unfair to her that side-kicks got into more trouble than heroes.

Chloe thought that the worst of the fallout from the kidnapping was behind her. There was no way that it could get worse than being kidnapped, not remembering what happened, realizing that you were being tracked like an animal, and then having to beg your super-powered friend to use one of his more destructive abilities on you in a bid to survive. But it had gotten worse.

Chloe went to bed after a hard day's work, working on a school paper, and thinking heavy thoughts.

Chloe bolted upright in her bed. She'd been awakened from one of the most bizarre dreams of her life. _"What the hell was that?"_ Dreams weren't something she remembered often; and when she did they were disjointed and nonsensical. Easily forgotten in the course of her day. But this dream was vivid and scary in its intensity. It began innocently enough, but then there was this drastic left turn at weird and disturbing.

She'd dreamt that she was some kind of potato that turned into a human and that she had this morbid fear of being eaten. During the course of the dream, however, she'd been eaten four times, which could've been fine. But to add to the freaky nature of the dream, she was the one eating her potato self. She'd been chased by Enrique, Lex's butler, who had carried a potato peeler. It really made no sense that Lex's butler was in her dreams. _"How is that normal?"_ Chloe doubted that there was a dream book in existence that could decipher what that meant. And if there were, she didn't want to read it.

The dream had given her a moment of pause, but she got dressed and headed off to meet her father for lunch. They hadn't been able to spend much time together and she needed to see him. The dreams she could handle. It was something that was easily attributable to any number of stress factors. Work was getting heavy at both the Daily Planet and school. But something else was wrong. She'd been feeling odd. Chloe pushed those thoughts aside when she saw her father waving at her. He'd gotten a window seat and she could clearly see him. He must've been avidly watching for her car. She hurriedly parked her car at the little bistro her father loved to eat at.

Chloe walked into the restaurant and felt a flash of heat roll through her body. It stopped her in her tracks. She swayed and felt dizzy. Her nose was assaulted by the strong aroma of spice. Chloe convulsed and would have collapsed; but soon after she was bombarded by those sensations, they left her. It was only a momentary reprieve. The overwhelming external input was replaced by nothing. She didn't hear, see, or smell anything. It was all darkness. A scream of panic was making its way forth from her chest, but then the world returned to normal with a burst of light and sound. It was disorienting as well as welcome. For that brief moment she was cut off from everything and she felt nothing.

Gabe noticed that Chloe stalled at the entrance of the door. She looked like she was about to faint. He was just rising from his chair to go to his daughter when her eyes he caught her eyes. Her eyes…there was something wrong. They looked blank and vacant. Gabe stopped dead in his tracks. It was like he couldn't move at all. The world faded away from him and there was only his daughter. There was only Chloe. But then she was moving again and the world came back to him. It was like his head was breaking the surface of water.

Chloe was moving before she even knew it. She sat at the table and watched as her father sat again. Everything seemed so far away; but if she focused on him then everything was o.k. again. A feeling of contentment and peace rippled across her awareness. Chloe was hyper-aware of her father. His heartbeat was strong and steady. His scent inspired something that she couldn't even describe. It was like coming home. And more than anything, none of this made any sense.

Gabe opened his mouth twice to speak, "Chloe?"

Chloe tilted her head towards his voice. She didn't know what was happening but she couldn't find her voice to speak. Once again she was confronted with the unidentifiable. Her salivary glands were malfunctioning or something because she couldn't swallow enough to remove the excess.

Gabe stood up and drew her out of her chair. They needed to leave because something was wrong.

The voice of her father was echoing in her head again, "Chloe, sweetheart, we need to leave. Help me out. Stand up, sweetheart. That's it. Just stand up."

Chloe felt the strong arms of her father and endeavored to burrow herself into him. He was a comforting presence. She felt him haul her out of her chair. And then she felt herself moving. Gabe didn't know or understand what was going on. All he knew was that something was wrong with his baby girl. Uncaring of the looks they were receiving, he walked her to his car because he didn't know where hers was; and maneuvered her into the passenger side.

After going around to the driver's side, Gabe angled his body to face Chloe. He took her chin in his hand forced her to look at him.

"Chloe? Snap out of it. Tell me what's wrong, or I can't help you!"

Chloe heard the panicked voice of her father. She wanted to reassure him. She wanted to say something. To beg him to help her, but all she could do was blink at him. She felt like she was drunk or something. Chloe had been feeling better when she sat down at the table, but something about her father blanked out everything in her mind.

Then just like that, everything was a flurry of movement. In fact, Gabe was now speaking too fast. Chloe closed her eyes and counted to ten. The background was filled with the frantic voice of her father.

Chloe croaked, "Dad."

"Chloe? What's wrong. Talk to me."

She couldn't explain this to Gabe. She couldn't tell him that she thought one of the Luthors had done something to her. Probably Lex. Two days and she was still feeling off kilter.

"Dad, I'm fine. I think. Work and school have stretched me a little thin and I think I just had a mini break down. Not a huge deal," Chloe made herself sound strong. Cheery wouldn't work this time.

Gabe searched her face. She was lying to him. Or maybe withholding something from him. He didn't expect that she share all things in her life. She had her secrets and he had his own. But he just wanted her to be honest with him. To tell him if something was seriously wrong. Gabe turned away from her, blew out a harsh breath and raked his hand through his hair.

"No, you aren't. You're one of the most stable people I know; and I flatter myself when I say that you get it from me," Gabe looked at her again, "Something is wrong. Especially when you can look me in the eye and lie to me."

He knew he hurt her because her face told him so, "Chloe, just let me be here for you. I'm your father and I'm supposed to look after you."

Chloe couldn't tell him the truth or even what was happening. At least not yet. Not until she knew herself. Not until she could edit it for his ears. Chloe jerked the handle of the door. She was leaving. She could face his anger, but never his worry and fear for her.

Gabe's voice stopped her cold, "Don't leave."

She had only heard that tone when he was fed up with her. It held traces of disappointment and anger. Chloe never did do well when confronted with it. Despite this, she was fully prepared to leave and storm off to her car. The problem was that she couldn't get her body to move, and she desperately wanted to leave the car.

Two heartbeats of silence were all she could handle, "You're right. Honestly, the last three days have been hard. Someone close to me got into a little trouble. It's just been more difficult adjusting and trying to fix things. I…haven't handled things well."

Chloe wasn't lying. Chloe happened to be very close to herself. She watched as her father started the car.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't even bother to look at her, "We're going to the hospital."

Chloe cut him off before he could continue, "I told you—"

Gabe returned the favor by speaking over her, "You're going to have a check-up. We'll leave when the doctor says nothing is wrong with you. We can talk about anything else, but this is not up for discussion."

Out of the corner of his eye, Gabe watched his stubborn and beautiful daughter cross her arms and huff like she used to do when she was younger. A pang of nostalgia shot through him. _"Some things never change."_

It took them an hour to reach a hospital, fifteen minutes to fill out paperwork, another hour to be seen, and yet another hour for a full check-up. Gabe was irritated with both the situation and his daughter. _"She never takes care of herself."_ But he made sure to project calm and good humor. If Chloe saw even a small crack in his resolve, she'd exploit it. He held no illusions about her disposition. His daughter was a good person, who was endlessly forgiving; but when she was finally moved to anger it was never pretty to be on the receiving end. It was barely even fun to watch; although there were occasions. Chloe was tough and her words were cutting; even her silences served as a weapon. _"At least she has morals and ethics."_

The doctor, Kevin Masters, walked into a room full of tension. If this wasn't the quintessential picture of parental irritation and child annoyance, he didn't know what was. He was going to make this quick, no need to draw it out.

"We didn't find anything wrong. There are still some standard blood tests that are being performed, but we won't have anything to tell you for a couple of days. It sounds like you may have had something of an anxiety attack. Maybe a few days off from work or cutting down on caffeine might help."

Her father may have forced her to come on this little trip to the hospital, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious. Something had been done to her. Chloe only hoped that whatever it was wouldn't reveal itself to doctors. _"How can I possibly explain anything weird?"_

On the heels of that thought, the sound of the doctor's voice penetrated her awareness. Her father and Dr. Masters were still talking and she had the occasion to listen. His voice was even. The kind of cultivated voice that all physicians had to have to soothe patients. It was a nice baritone. His voice made her hyper-awareaware of everything about him. He looked like a man who was rushing from one place to another with few breaks. His shoes were made for comfort and he smelled strongly of antiseptic. Chloe hadn't noticed it before, but now that smell was all she seemed to be focused on.

Then her father said her name and whatever fugue she had been in vanished. He hadn't called her name, or had otherwise given any indication that he was speaking to her. The doctor and her father were still engaged in conversation with each other. Gabe stood to leave and Chloe took her cue from him to do the same. Chloe thanked him and left with her father.

They were halfway to the car before she spoke, "Are you satisfied now?"

Gabe expected her words. He expected any number of variations of "I told you so". He even expected the sarcasm and the little bite of anger, but he didn't care.

"Not really. But since the doctor seems to think everything is fine I'll let it go. For now. I'm still hungry. Are you still up for eating with me?"

Chloe sighed, "Of course I am. I don't actually want to eat at the bistro, but I need my car."

He didn't answer her until they were settled into the car, "There's a burger place not far from there. We'll eat and then I'll drop you off to pick up your car. Sound good?"

"Sure."

Their meal was tense, and their conversation was superficial. It would blow over quickly. Chloe and her father had arguments and then they were forgotten. This would be the same. She just had to figure out why the hell her mind had been scattered lately. It could just be the stress. It might not even have anything to do with the Luthors. _"And pigs fly."_

Chloe had believed that. She believed in spite of the weird dreams. She believed it in spite of the fact that she was tired a lot and had been taking naps more often. Her belief remained in the face of the fact that she was always hungry and always eating. At least it seemed that way. It was enough for Lois, Jimmy, and even Clark to comment on it. Chloe forced herself to believe it when she'd have random joint pains and general aches despite the doctor assuring her that nothing was wrong.

She believed it because things kept coming up and she had to deal with them. Clark had gotten himself in trouble at a quarry. He never did tell her why he was there or what he hoped to accomplish. It had annoyed her, but she told herself that it didn't matter. She was in the middle of her own crisis storm.

Whatever lie she told herself was shattered two days after her tense lunch with her father. Chloe was driving back from Metropolis. It was a long day and she had been feeling nauseous for the better part of it. She was finally getting home and was looking forward to resting. It was past 9pm and there weren't any other cars on the road.

She was halfway home when a sudden cramp seized her entire body. It was severe enough for her to jerk on the steering wheel and send the car into a spin. She regained control of the car and pulled over onto the shoulder. Chloe wrestled with her purse to pull out her cell phone, but her hands wouldn't work the way she wanted them.

Her body tensed again and she was forced back into her seat. The pain was intense. The car was cramped and if she kept flailing around, she'd injure herself badly. She'd already flung her purse to the floor. Between the pain and her possession scattering, she wouldn't be able to reach her phone.

Chloe opened her door and got out of her car. The pain had receded to a dull ache. She was going to walk to the passenger side. She'd be in a better position reach under the seat, where her phone was.

Chloe was about to open the passenger side door, when a wave a pain hit her. She fell to her knees. Raising her hand, Chloe saw it elongate. Distantly she heard the bones of her hands break. She felt intense discomfort, but she couldn't focus on that. Her face felt like it was on fire and her throat closed. She opened her mouth to scream, but found that she was unable. She couldn't breathe.

Chloe clawed at her throat and felt blood coat her hands. She realized that she was panicking, but there wasn't anything she could do about that. It was then that she felt her ribs bend and then break. Her heart beat was fast and furious and she could almost imagine that it would rip out of her chest. She'd give anything to not feel this. There were plenty of stories she'd read where the mind went off to another place when confronted by intense pain. She wasn't so lucky. She felt it all and it was an overload.

The bones of her knees bent backwards and her spine bowed. A flash of human insight asserted itself when she realized that what was happening wasn't random. There was a purpose. She was changing into something. When she was finally able to give voice to her pain and panic, it was the deep echo of a howl. It sounded inhuman to her ears. But Chloe finally got her wish when she fell into unconsciousness.

Chloe was awakened by a cold breeze. It was still winter in Kansas. It was still early morning and the sun still hadn't made an appearance. She ached all over and her mouth was dry. Her throat felt raw and abused. But those aches didn't matter in face of reality. She was lying in the dirt on the side of the road next to her car wearing the tatters of what had once been her clothes. The time to panic was fast approaching, but she had to get home.

Chloe recalled that Lois had left her workout clothes in her car. _"She won't mind."_ She was trying so hard to keep it together. _"For 30 more minutes."_ Chloe was doing so well until she settled into her car and realized that everything was in shades of gray. There were no colors. Her breath picked up and she began hyperventilating. The control that she was hanging onto by the merest of threads snapped. This was too much. She gave herself over to the full blown breakdown.

Fifteen minutes later she was finally on the road again to her apartment. Chloe ran inside and promptly collapsed. Exhaustion, terror, and something indescribable had overwhelmed her taxed body.

It was a little over a week later and Chloe still hadn't been able to reconcile what had happened. She'd been able to figure out that she had turned into some kind of wolf. Her dreams became even more violent and she knew that they preceded a change. Chloe forced herself to adapt to this new reality because it was one that would kill her if she let it. She'd taken pictures of her tracks to determine that she was a wolf. Not to mention that she had clearly heard herself howl.

She gradually became aware of herself as a wolf. The first few times of her change she couldn't remember anything. There was only a vague essence of Chloe. It was a bitter pill to swallow when she had tried to comfort herself with chocolate ice cream and then found herself vomiting up the contents of her stomach. She was really and truly a dog.

It was even more painful when she had to modulate her food intake. Her sense of taste was heightened and it was hard to eat the rich foods or the overly spicy foods. It had taken time, but she had learned to enjoy them once more. All of her senses were still wonky but they seemed to be stabilizing. She could only hope that whatever changes still to come would finish soon. Being in a weird metamorphic limbo would drive her to insanity.

Chloe thought she was adapting well if slowly when the news of Lionel's death rocked everyone in her world to the core. And she wasn't exempt. Lionel had been a large part of her life at one time. Thinking of him still left her breathless with fear and anxiety. Not that she would ever show such weakness to him, but it was there nonetheless.

She had attended his funeral. Chloe had to know if he was truly dead and that this wasn't some elaborate ruse he was perpetrating on the world. Seeing Lex had invoked a myriad of emotions within her, most on the darker end of the spectra. He stood there with Lana and a host of lackeys at his back.

She had been so willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. To give him her belief that he didn't kill his own father or orchestrate the devastation of her own life and many others. Chloe knew that he lived in a world of gray. She knew that he bent and broke rules, but it was too much to believe that he could have his father killed this way and ruin lives like this. She still believed him to be a decent, if flawed, man.

But when she looked in his eyes and felt nothing, saw nothing, she could no longer lie to herself. She believed him guilty of both. Chloe wouldn't stop until he was brought low. Until his life was a wreck like hers was. Lex had so many intrigues. So much to answer for and he wouldn't get away with it.

It wasn't too terribly difficult to track his handiwork. She had her sources as well and she knew that he had the medical examiner's report. Chloe was able to get the report herself. Lex was a sick and twisted bastard if he could do this to his father. He had to be stopped.

"_This is only the beginning."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 7- Origins of the Wolf

Part III- Night Terrors

_Atrocity is recognized as such by victim and perpetrator alike, by all who learn about it at whatever remove. Atrocity has no excuses, no mitigating argument. Atrocity never balances or rectifies the past. Atrocity merely arms the future for more atrocity. It is self-perpetuating upon itself -- a barbarous form of incest. Whoever commits atrocity also commits those future atrocities thus bred.  
__Frank Herbert, Children of Dune_

Serena Edgler woke from a dead sleep. Abrupt. Pained. Her heart thundered in her chest. Her eyes darted across the room frantically. She was panting. She couldn't catch her breathe. But under all of that was the deep hatred and loathing of the people who made her weak like this. Even deeper still was Serena's hatred of herself. The abiding self-loathing that never went away no matter how hard she tried to force it gone. The discontent and restlessness that burrowed its way into all aspects of her life. Serena had no peace. No solace. It was always with her. Staring at her. It was a weight that settled on her chest like the torture press of old. No relief.

She felt a burning sensation in her throat and ran to her restroom. Serena just barely made it to her toilet before she vomited. The contents of her stomach emptying in a torrent. The burning low in her gut migrating to her throat. She felt the tears trail down her face as she stared at the mess she had made. _"Pathetic."_ With trembling hands Serena wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. Days…nights like this had worn her down. Made her remember everything that she wished she could forget. Made her feel the weakness…the helplessness…the violation all over again. They were monsters and they did this to her.

The worst part had been their eyes. The way they had stared. Assessing her. Making her feel less than human. As if she was nothing. They had all the power and knew it.

Serena Edgler had been normal. She had a promising career as an accountant waiting for her. Her life was boring, but it was hers. Serena was raised in the WASP tradition. She was a debutante. Her life charted and well on its way to fulfillment, but she was happy with that. Serena wanted to be a simple accountant. Numbers were her life. Serena saw them in everything she did. They were poetry. She wanted to marry a man named Chet and have her 2.5 children and a dog. That was her vision for life. She made her place in life, but then all that was changed. In the span of a heartbeat, it had changed.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. It was wrong, all wrong. Her hair should've been brown not red. Her eyes should've also been brown, but they were green. An unnatural green. Whatever they had done to her, the long buried attributes of her Irish ancestry had come out for all the world to see. There was no way that her family would be able to recognize her. Nothing was her own anymore.

Yelling her fury and pain into the mirror, she lifted her fist and rammed it into her reflection. Serena didn't stop until her mirror was demolished. That person should not have been her. That person was created by them. She had nothing of her father and mother. She had nothing of her twin. Serena was alone.

Serena stared at her hands and watched as the cuts healed. She watched them become claws and sprout red hair. With another inarticulate cry of fury, she left her restroom and proceeded to destroy every mirror in her apartment. She had to focus this and not change. She couldn't control herself while changed. Serena knew that the more she changed, the harder it would be to join the human world. She'd read their reports and she had to find a way to stabilize herself and the others. No doubt it would come at a high cost, but this was survival.

Lex Luthor had gotten far too close. She could only shield him from their eyes for a short time. He was too useful to be lost to them. His project was the key. They had so completely subverted key aspects of it that Serena knew that it was only a matter of time before she knew everything, but she had to fly under the radar. Her chances of success depended on it.

Serena knew Lana was also key to them, but she didn't know why. All she knew was that Dr. Langston had been communicating with her enemies for quite some time. It was time for Lana to be turned to her cause.

When Serena had first devised this plan of hers, it became paramount that she find someone that could be ruthless and work independent of her plan. An outsider, who had their first loyalty to her or at the very least, her money. She was fortunate enough to find it in Samuel Kale.

He could never know that his last few jobs were orchestrated by her. She needed to weigh and access his value. The man was a virtuoso in his field. Kale had killed Chase and his family with an uncanny precision and utter lack of morality. Serena had been awed and terrified. She had mourned those lives taken. They were innocent, but the end game was so very important.

When she had given him vague orders to cause a distraction with the same mine, he had been even more masterful if that was possible. What sane person would target Lionel Luthor? And in such a fashion? But it had yielded the results she wanted. That singular act of Kale's had propelled her plan forward like nothing she had done prior. Kale played his version of intrigues with a deft touch. Serena wondered what he could've been if he hadn't been so ruined by his past. She sat on her bed and realized that she couldn't live with this but she had too.

His ignorance would not make him a more useful tool. It was a delicate tight wire she walked. Samuel had to be a player in this game. He had to have specific pieces of knowledge, but she couldn't be the one to direct him there. Samuel's mind had to be allowed to work to its fullest. She couldn't let her own biases cloud his judgment. He had to see this puzzle through his own, unique lens. Only then could Serena see what she had missed.

Oh she knew that he was investigating Smallville and the major players of the town. She also knew that he had harbored the thought that Lex Luthor had hired him and she was just a cover, but he had to work out why he was wrong on his own. Serena was glad that he took the initiative. He came highly referred and now she knew why.

Serena felt her claws prick her temples. She felt and smelled the sweat produced from her earlier exertion. She sighed and stood. There would be no sleeping tonight. Hard-wired for movement and restless, she decided to get her day started. If she wasn't going to sleep then many of those in her employ wouldn't either.

She picked up her phone and didn't wait for an answer, "Kale, meet me at noon."

Serena hung up before he could say a word. She didn't have time for pleasantries and he didn't require them. Once again she dialed, "Langston, step up plans with Lang."

She would've hung up on him as well, but his fearful protestations could not go ignored. She was tired of him thinking that he actually had a say in the matter. Serena was also tired of the fact that he feared the Luthor brat more than he did her. It was time to disabuse him of the notion that he was irreplaceable.

"1710 North Summerville Drive. Let me speak plainly. You work for me and I did not ask you what you wanted to do. I told you what you were going to do. There is a very important difference. You are valuable to me inasmuch as you follow orders. Luthor will only kill you. I'll keep you alive. Now, get it done before you become more than an irritant and I am forced to hurt you."

She hung up before he could say anything more. If he didn't do what she wanted, or if he gave her any problems, then Samuel Kale would be paying that address a visit. She knew Samuel's particular brand of psychotic and no one at that address would live. Serena did not want to do it, but Langston and those he cared for were not her concern.

Serena hadn't actually had a face to face meeting with Kale since they had attended Lionel's funeral. She had wanted to see the aftermath. The consequences of her actions had to be seen. Serena needed to ground herself. She could never become inured to the horror she caused. There would be a special place in hell for her and she knew it. A small part of Serena hoped that one day the people she did this for would understand. The rest of her hoped that they forgot her and what she did. That they remembered her the way she was and not how she ended.

"_I wish I were a stronger person."_

* * *

Noon saw Serena in her penthouse preparing for Kale. Ostensibly, it was being rented by a stockbroker, Timothy Salinger, and she was only the secretary. The credentials were flawless and the men who had made them were dead. There couldn't be a trail; and there wouldn't be if she didn't do anything extravagant under his name.

She heard Kale long before she saw him. He buzzed her office and she let him in. He unnerved her because it was so easy to dismiss him; but then with one action, he could become dangerous. This was a man who could talk endlessly about the weather and then kill you with the same bland expression.

Serena was typing away on her computer when he walked into her office. She heard him sit down in the only comfortable chair in the room. He smelled nervous. No doubt it was because his back was to the door. People like Kale couldn't stand even the hint of a cage and she hated the fact that she was now someone like Kale. He must've been a child that enjoyed the outdoors. It probably had little to do with his actual home life. There were times when she was sure that he showed the classic signs of attention deficit disorder. His muscles would give minute jumps as if he were holding himself in tight check to prevent himself from moving like he wanted.

At any rate, she was about to dump exposition on him. She wished that she had the time to properly detail this, but her creativity was running low. Drawing this out any further would probably serve to squander whatever good will she had accrued with him. He may play the patient snake in the grass now, but it was probably wearing thin.

She also liked that he wasn't going to speak until she did. He'd probably learned that at the hand of his father. _"What would you be, Kale, if life had not ruined you so thoroughly before you had a chance to be a man?"_ Serena wondered if he ever asked that question or if it was too hard for him. Or even if he knew to ask that question.

She looked him in the eye and spoke, "How is your investigation into the seedy underbelly of Smallville coming?"

Kale cocked his head. He should've known that his boss would know what he was doing.

"Confounding and nonsensical. These people are a…contradiction."

Serena laughed a little. Kale was like a little boy when confronted with something outside of his frame of reference, but she could understand where he was coming from. Common sense was lacking all around. It was mind boggling. She did realize that it was easy for her to pass judgment since she wasn't deeply and hopelessly entangled with their odd brand of drama.

"Yes, they are."

Kale wished that she would expand her answer, but she was the type of person to keep her mouth shut just to spite him. With anyone else he would've called it petty, but he recognized it as the strategy of someone with a deeper game. Serena was a deliberate and methodical person.

Serena raised an eyebrow. His mouth pursed ever so subtly.

"I suppose you finally believe that I am your boss? Tell me, did the funeral confirm it?"

Kale raked his hand through his hair, "No. The day I told you about Clark Kent was when I knew for certain. Until then, every order you gave me could've easily been delivered by a lackey. Telling me to do whatever I want with the mine was something that only a person with full command of the situation would've done."

Serena had figured that was when he believed her his employer. His voice tone on every correspondence after was more deferential. Kale had also become more interested and excited.

"Now that you have been confronted with the reality of Smallville, it probably makes no sense that our government has been uninterested, right? Well, they aren't exactly uninterested. They've just outsourced their interest," at his nod of understanding she continued, "Even if the meteor rocks did not bestow mutation; imagine other scenarios. The value in meteor rocks isn't just what they can do. It's also what they bring. They have traveled in space and with them they bring things that don't exist on Earth. Microbes, random dust, or maybe a new element on our Periodic Table. How valuable would that be?"

Kale realized that he had thought of the rocks in too small terms. He was blinded by what they had been doing to people and not what they would and could do to the Earth itself. It meant so much more than life on other planets. But there was definitely no way that the government, The United States or any number of others, would not find a way to market this. _"Unless this town is one, giant laboratory."_

"May I call you Samuel? You may, of course, call me Serena. We've committed crimes together and standing on formality is nothing but pretension."

At the inclination of his head, Serena continued, "Smallville has to stay small. Luthorcorp has done well, but not so well as to attract other businesses. The trick is to minimize what the meteor rocks represent. You don't lie about them per se because such falsehoods would be spotted immediately. You simply call them rocks and people do the rest; especially if the United States hasn't published any reports on them. If the United States doesn't care, being the opportunistic bastards that we are, why should any other entity care? By outsourcing interest, we can honestly say that we aren't doing anything with them. And no one can trace it. So what do you do?"

Serena stopped speaking and Kale realized that she wanted him to participate. He realized that she valued him.

"It only works, Serena, if you hijack what someone else is doing. Private researchers don't have the resources of the government and they'll be limited without funding. So you plant people in an organization, misdirect people you can't trust, and collect the data. It leaves the original designers of the project in the lurch; especially if they don't even consider that their project could be compromised. Luthor was the unlucky victim wasn't he?"

Serena smiled broadly. She struck hit-man gold with Samuel Kale, "Yes, he was. He provided the route to them. Other researchers limited themselves to the land and general environmental impact. He targeted the meteor infected themselves. This town is unusually healthy and the conclusion was reached that everyone in affected. Not everyone will manifest a strong mutation, but they are all infected. The hospital reports less actual illness and more things with physical problems. That is, broken bones and the like are more common."

She wasn't telling him everything. Samuel got the feeling she was waiting for the correct question from him. When he finally found it, he could've slapped himself. It was so obvious.

"What did they do to you?"

"_Finally! He asks the money question."_

"I am meteor infected. But I and a few others were the first the government mucked around with. They messed with our mutation directly. I don't know how, but as a result we are unstable."

"What is your mutation?"

Serena looked away from him for a moment. This was difficult and her bloodlust was so easy to arouse.

"I think they were messing around with animal DNA or something. Meteor rocks just don't follow our scientific principles and something unexpected happened I think. I don't know why I was chosen. I think it was a random thing. At any rate, I'm as close to being an actual werewolf as you'll ever get."

Kale was shocked. He'd seen some weird things, but a werewolf was something else. The meteor infected looked normal. Her change was unnatural. It didn't seem like it was following the admittedly crazy blue print of the meteor rocks.

"So what are you trying to do?"

"Whatever Lex Luthor was doing, the government took the next step that he didn't. What do you think of Lana Lang?"

Her last question was random. _"Why would she bring up that girl?"_

"She's a pitiful excuse for a human being."

Serena chuckled, "Yes, she is. She isn't pregnant."

She saw him become angry and held up her hand, "No, she isn't faking it. She genuinely thinks she's pregnant."

He didn't believe her. No woman was so clueless as to think they were pregnant when they weren't. If she was, then he would kill her on principle. Someone that simple was a waste of resources that should go to someone else.

"Before you condemn her to a painful and torturous death, know that she's being duped by the best. Her doctor is giving her a slew of drugs to keep her in the dark. He's probably got a very impressive faked sonogram and such. I think that she is a key to what's happening."

"_A_ key?"

His quick mind was such an asset. She liked that he picked up on the important part of that, "I think Chloe Sullivan is the other. I wasn't sure before, but her base scent has altered. It's closer to what mine smells like. I think she's like me."

It was Samuel's turn to quirk his eyebrow, "Like you and these others you keep mentioning?"

"Yes."

"So what does this mean?"

"Samuel, it means we continue to watch and wait. It means that you can't kill the meteor infected anymore. I need to decipher them. Before you got here, many of the infected were retrieved by whoever is shadowing Luthor's project. I want them alive. They don't deserve the death you've been giving them."

"Then why am I still here?"

"Because you want the challenge. It's not going to be easy, Samuel. Clark Kent will be a factor and a few of his friends. Luthor is a factor. I need you to be more than a hit-man. I want you to be my eyes and ears. My focus needs to be elsewhere."

Kale could accept that. He did need the challenge; and he wasn't so twisted and bloodthirsty that he would kill just to kill. He considered her. There was one more thing that he needed to know, "Why the drama around the mine?"

"Luthor needed to be distracted. I covered a few tracks and planted a few false leads if he or anyone else should discover something. Chloe Sullivan has already been making waves. Luthor is a useful cover, and the people shadowing his project must believe that they are clever. They must believe that they are in full control. Besides, I could not pass up creating such chaos for Wayne and Luthor. It's satisfying to know that they are in turmoil because of me," Serena continued, "I need you to involve Lana Lang somehow. Get her to plant bugs or something. I need to keep track of her and Sullivan. Dr. Langston has been turned to our cause. He doesn't know the reasoning behind his orders from his other bosses, but he'll tell me what I need to know."

Kale recognized the name of Lang's doctor. _"I guess he is the one fooling Lang."_

Serena gazed at Kale for a moment. She had to know one thing as well, "Why did you shave him?"

Kale cocked his head. He considered not answering her, but he would respond to her honesty with his own, "My grandfather was a barber and he used to have a straight edge razor. It was very ornate and beautiful. Far too decorative for the task. He passed it on to my father. There were times when it was calm in the house. In those times, my father would pull out his razor and sit in front of my mother, who would shave him. Her hands were always steady. The only time her hands were gentle. She never cut him. Not even once."

Of all the things he could've said, that was unexpected. She thought it had to do with proving a point to Lionel. While it had shown Lionel a point, it wasn't the one the man died with and it wasn't the one that Serena thought. Serena took in his relaxed posture, the slightly glazed eyes lost to memory and the fond smile on his face. It was such a departure from what was previously known of the man. He had shared something highly personal. Samuel Kale was still someone special.

Serena stood, "Let's go to lunch. I'm hungry."

Samuel stood as well and offered his arm. They both realized that this was a time for waiting and setting plans. She could do that and had no doubt that he could as well. Trouble would find them soon enough; but until then, they'd prepare as best they could.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- This is the last of the parts in the past. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7- Origins of the Wolf**

Part VI- Soft Hands and Gentle Reins

"_There are three kinds of intelligence: one kind understands things for itself, the other appreciates what others can understand, the third understands neither for itself nor through others. This first kind is excellent, the second good, and the third kind useless."  
__Niccolo Machiavelli _

Samuel Kale watched her. He watched her and he waited for the perfect time to pounce. For the time when he would gain some measure of satisfaction for breaking her so thoroughly. It would be a delicious victory because he had to do it the right way. Lana Lang may have been a fickle and pathetic human being but she had certain things she'd respond to.

He didn't want her mere cooperation. Kale wanted to have her utterly and completely. So that she would not even think to attempt to question his motives and his point of view for even the barest of seconds. Some would say that a victory over such a person…such a _woman_…would have an asterisk besides it. But what did those people know? Lana may have been simple, but she could be stubborn if you didn't approach her the correct way.

She was a young, untamed filly. Approach on the correct side, correct her efficiently and without fail, and give her a treat; and she'd be yours forever. A person would be able to drive her to exhaustion and then death and she would be willing and none the wiser because the only thing in her view was the treat.

Kale had spent long moments considering the best way to approach her. Being the janitor for the high school limited him. He couldn't be seen conversing with her in any capacity. It would be far too suspicious. Why would a janitor be speaking privately with local town princess and future Luthor? So he had to adopt an entirely new persona and look. She could be swayed with a handsome face, a nervous one, or a fatherly one. Considering that he wanted no part in touching or flirting with her, he would not be donning a mask of devoted admirer. He also refused to be submissive around her so that ruled out playing the part of the nervous guy. It left him with father figure. _"Only marginally less odious than the others."_

That was how he found himself in The Talon watching as Lana Lang spoke with Clark Kent. How he found himself observing them was beyond him. He wanted so much to inflict violence on Clark Kent for pandering to that simpering…whore. Her he just wanted to shoot in the face. Kale didn't particularly desire investing time in her death. She was too…_easy_…in that regard. Killing her would provide no challenge and even less satisfaction.

Where he had been lean and fit before, he had the beginnings of a paunch. His hair was beginning to show the signs of gray. His eyes were gray and not the blue they normally were. Samuel looked like someone's father, but he looked good. It would appeal to Lang's vanity and her need for a father-figure.

Kale wondered if she ever fantasized about Lionel Luthor. It would make sense. Daddy Luthor had money, influence, could fake care and concern like no one else; but most of all, Lionel Luthor looked world worn enough to lend an air of authority that came with parenthood.

It would appeal to someone like _her._ He could be wrong though. She might've rejected Lionel in her mind because he was too intense. Boy Wonder Luthor was in the zone of being as intense as his father, but still was willing to modulate it for others. Lionel was uncompromising in that way.

Kale watched as Lang's eyes flicked to his own. He held her gaze long enough to let her know that there was interest. He saw the answering spark. For the last few days as he watched her, Serena had begun planting leads in the Luthor database that Lang regularly played in. Serena had also had Dr. Langston drop a few hints. Those hints were obvious and heavy handed, but Lana had soaked them up like an empty sponge. Despite the fact that she was inept at such games, there were times when Lang was discerning. She had to believe in her cleverness. These tidbits had to be fed, but not so that she couldn't reasonably believe that she put the picture together herself.

It was why Kale was looking forward to this aspect of dealing with her. He had to have a gentle hand on the reins to give the illusion of freedom. He had to be patient. He had to cajole a response. The joy would come when she realized how outclassed she was. It would come the moment she realized that she was nothing and he was the cause. Lana Lang would tame herself and that was so very thrilling. It would almost be on par with killing Lionel Luthor. She would be a worthy conquest.

Kale watched as Clark Kent left. The impatience was practically oozing off her. She wanted to confront him. To prove to him that she was the clever one and that she was only deigning to speak with a peon like himself. His mind supplied the villainous chuckle, which caused him to actually chuckle.

She walked over to his table.

"_Show time."_

* * *

Lana supposed that the man thought himself clever. He had been following her for the last two days. At first, she thought that Lex was keeping an eye on her; but from offhand comments from Dr. Langston, she soon deduced that this man was looking for an ally. Things had changed, and not for the better, ever since Lionel had died. Lex was barely around; and when he was around, he was impatient and abrupt with her.

She had to figure out a way to help him. Lana honestly cared for him. Lex was strong, he was rich, and he was smart. She enjoyed being with him. There were times when she thought that this was the best relationship she had ever been in. But then there were other times, when she knew that Clark was the one for her. There was something about him that appealed to her on a multitude of levels. It wasn't just that he was gorgeous; it was that he was sweet and kind too.

Forcing her thoughts back to the man who had been following her, Lana mentally prepared herself. She needed to protect the town from whatever Lex was planning. Only she had the appropriate tools to effectively remove whatever threat he posed. She could infiltrate his system because she was so close to him already. Despite this, Lana knew that Lex didn't kill his father. His grief and rage were real and not something that could be faked; especially since she knew him so well.

Lana poured herself some coffee, approached his table and sat down. She figured that being direct and to the point would help her cause more than trying to play games, "Why are you following me?"

"_Really? This is how she begins? Amateur." _Kale gave an inner snort of exasperation. Her voice wasn't whiney, but it was close enough. Now that he was seeing her up close and personal, Kale had no clue as to what people found so compelling. She was pretty in her own way, but not the incomparable beauty that this town seemed to think she was. There were no less than five females in this establishment alone that he would be willing to debauch; and she wasn't on that list, even discounting personality. _"Maybe if I expanded that list to ten." _

He could probably get Lang into bed if he truly wanted to, but what was the point? He'd be cheating on Marissa, it would take more time than he was willing to invest in such an activity, and he was actually repulsed by Lang. It was a revulsion he hadn't felt since he'd last lain eyes on his mother.

And he was sure that she'd be boring. She dated these town boys. The only one to be in a position to actually teach her anything worthwhile would be Luthor and he doubted that she'd be a willing learner. For the proverbial cherry on the sundae, her physical form was unremarkable. There was nothing there for a man to truly enjoy.

At any rate, he had to begin playing his part. If he analyzed the dubious wiles of Lang any longer, he might actually haul off and shoot her in the face. Kale imagined ruining that pretty face that she was so proud of. Maybe not kill her. Just scar her for life. That would require no real effort.

He could imagine the slur of her words from a ruined jaw… the visible indent of her skull where fragments splintered off. Kale would shoot her at an angle so as not to hit anything vital and would use bullets that would go straight through the body. He wouldn't want it to lodge in her, then she might die. The entire point was for her not to die. Her screams, the blood, the puppet jerk of her body as she twitched in pain…it would be beautiful, but it wouldn't be art until she felt the first twinges of self hatred as she looked at herself in the mirror and imagined the pitying whispers of the town folk. Then…then it would be a masterpiece. It would be something to savor for a lifetime.

He felt lust course through his body for her. For that image. She would never look better to him and he wanted it. The image of her bloody and torn form, her pained screams, and her twitches were superimposed by the image of her under him in submission. Whatever lust he had felt moments prior quickly left him. Kale could never hurt a woman that way. It was wrong on many levels for him. He was disgusted with himself for entertaining such a thought for even a moment.

Kale shook his head and glanced around The Talon. He had to seem slightly nervous and cautious. As if he were preparing to give her some profound secret. It was what she expected. It also served to clear his head from his violent imaginings. He'd call Marissa tonight.

His voice was a whisper when he finally answered her, "People say things. They say that maybe you'd be in a position to help. My name is Anthony Burner. We can't talk here, but here's where you can reach me," Kale handed her a card with only his name and a phone number.

She would look his name up to see if he worked for Luthor. He didn't, of course, but that was the whole point. He would just say that he had been attached to some deeply buried project. It would work in his favor. Kale had documents and other things that he would give her. She'd provide a spectacular distraction for Luthor because he would be forced to plug whatever holes she created with her fumbling attempts to do whatever it was she thought she had to do.

Lang was far closer to Chloe Sullivan and provided a direct pipeline to her so Serena wouldn't have to rely on various janitor plants at the Planet, plants in her classes, or any of the maintenance staff at the apartments she lived at. He thought it was a stroke of genius to hire such. Who paid attention to the people who cleaned or fixed your things?

It had been pathetically easy to plant janitors and the like. There was a background check, but it was nowhere near the caliber needed to root out the false documentation that Serena was able to procure. It was safe to say that Kale had a more than healthy respect for Serena. She was smart and capable. He had learned so much from her in the time that they had worked together. She was more than able to kill him if she wanted. It gave Kale a thrill. This was a worthy woman.

Kale stood, gulped the rest of his coffee, and left a tip for his server. The waitress had been nice, funny and engaging. She deserved the ten dollar bill he left on the table. He was a generous tipper because there was nothing harder than serving idiot people. Besides, he could feel her pain. He hated being a waiter for the two years he did it. Kale could feel her eyes on his back as he exited The Talon. It was Lang's show for the time being.

* * *

Marissa sounded cheery when he called her that evening, "How is my favorite guy?"

Samuel raised his eyebrows, although she couldn't see him, "I'm your only guy."

It made his heart race in delight when he heard her giggle, "Chip keeps me company."

His voice was laced with amusement, "Chip? Our neighbor that loves to wear golf clothes and that ridiculous beanie even though he doesn't golf and is more than a little over weight? That Chip?"

Marissa let out a huff of amused exasperation. He could imagine her rolling her eyes at him, "Be nice, Sammy. Chip has personality. Besides, he's lonely."

Samuel knew Chip was nice. He liked Chip. He laughed a little himself, "Tell him to have a beer for me."

"Sure thing."

He spoke with her for an hour before he felt good enough to go to bed. There was something about Lana Lang that put him off balance. He went to bed thinking only of Marissa.

* * *

Kale received the call from Lana Lang two days later. When he met with her, he knew he had her when she leaned towards him and gave him a few leads on a database that had once belonged to Lionel Luthor. He had known of one, but not the other she mentioned. _"She's useful after all." _

It hadn't surprised him that Lionel was able to keep a few secrets. Lionel was stubborn and would've held the most damaging secrets close to vest even while being tortured. Especially if those secrets damaged the son he professed to care nothing for, but needed.

Lionel may not have loved his son in the way a father should, but he still wanted his son's respect and admiration. It gave him power and everything in Lionel Luthor's world began and ended with power.

Lang was strangely gung-ho about spying on Sullivan. It was disconcerting. Of course, it was probably aided by the fact that he had dropped a few misleading hints as to the nature of the relationship between her friend and her fiancé. Serena had gone to a lot of trouble in creating emails that showed Lex Luthor's intense interest in Sullivan. The icing on the cake had been when he revealed that Luthor kidnapped Sullivan. Kale didn't even have to lie.

But she needed one more final push to his side. One push that would mean that he had her completely. That push came when he gave her documented proof of the closeness between Sullivan and Kent. Lana deeply wanted to know Kent's secret. It was an obsession. So when he showed her abbreviated footage of Chloe aiding Clark at the quarry when he discovered Kent's secret, he saw her go ballistic. The implication was clear; especially the way he had edited the video he had taken with his cell phone. Chloe Sullivan, best friend of Clark Kent, knew his secret. She didn't throw anything or pace, but she did clench her teeth and ball her fists. _"Even her rages are pathetic and childish." _

He won her when he showed her that both men in her life held Chloe Sullivan in such a higher regard than she could ever be; whether it was because Sullivan was a threat or a confidante. It didn't matter. It also meant that Chloe Sullivan was smarter than she could ever be and Lana Lang finally understood that. In those moments, Lana Lang was intimately acquainted with her uselessness and her inferiority in the eyes of the universe. Lana Lang wasn't the priority and it drove her to the biggest mistake of her life.

Kale could've crowed with delight, but he settled for another inner villainous chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- We are not in the past.

Chapter 8- Loving the Wolf

_"The family is one of nature's masterpieces."  
George Santayana_

**Present Day**

Chloe didn't know what to do. A sense of restlessness and wrongness had taken up residence in her mind and she couldn't shake it. She couldn't make parts of her fit; and while that had been true before her confrontation with Lex, it got worse after it. She had been pacing her living room for at least an hour and so many thoughts flitted in and out of her mind. So many mistakes and shortcomings looped endlessly until it was all she could see.

She abruptly stopped pacing, went to her phone, and dialed a familiar if too little used number. Her courage almost failed her until the line was picked up.

"Hello?"

It had been so long since she had heard his voice. There were so many regrets and missed opportunities linked with that voice; but she had to swallow her doubts and forge ahead.

"I'm sorry. For so many things."

Pete didn't know what was going on, but Chloe never sounded lost. There was defeat and resignation in her voice and he had no idea how to fix it.

"Chloe, is everything alright?"

Chloe began pacing faster. She hadn't even realized that she had started again.

"Not really, but that isn't why I called. You're one of my best friends and I didn't treat you like it. I put you third and fourth on my list and there never should've been a list. You deserve better and I just wanted you to know that."

Pete was stunned. He expected many things, but Chloe pouring out her heart like that was something he could've never predicted and he was glad. There had always been that nagging question of why he hadn't been good enough. Always was there this persistent feeling that he wouldn't be seen. No matter what hadn't happened between them, they were friends and for her to admit that he held a place of importance in her life made him feel something that he didn't want to name.

Chloe was beginning to worry. Pete hadn't said anything for at least a minute. _"Maybe this was a mistake." _

Pete finally spoke, "Thanks."

Chloe let out the breath she had been holding. She would start over with him. Her life may have been in an odd and new configuration, but at least she could set this one thing right. Chloe couldn't tell Pete what was going on with her despite the fact that she knew that he knew Clark's secret, but she could find peace here. She could use this time to reconnect with him and bolster her courage because she was going to need it when she went to Lex's mansion. It was time to burn off some of the fog that was obscuring what was going on. But she put that on hold for the moment to talk to one of the best friends she was ever going to have.

* * *

After spending the better part of an hour speaking with Pete, Chloe got into her car. She needed to clear her head and the rumble of her car soothed her. She found that driving was now something she could do with half a brain. It relaxed her like it never had before. Driving had become a more enjoyable activity for her.

Chloe felt a deep and overwhelming yearning to be near family. Talking with Pete brought back so much and her emotions were running high. She had never really understood loneliness until the change. It was woven into her and it was something that she couldn't get away from. She'd thought that she was happy, but apparently her life left much to be desired. It hurt to realize that fundamental and basic necessities were missing in your life. It hurts even more when those realizations came on the heels of becoming some kind of monster. _"The winter of my discontent." _

She finally got to the street where her father lived. It was a nice, little duplex. He'd told her that he liked that it was quiet; but in the same breath, he mentioned how nice it was to join the bustling life of a city when the quiet got too boring. Chloe hoped that he was back from his trip. If he wasn't home, she'd just use her key. She'd still be able to have him even if she wasn't with him.

It was a pleasant surprise when she saw the light on in her father's home and saw movement. Chloe pulled into his driveway and let her senses go. She wanted to make sure he was alone. Her emotions were off balanced enough that she might go ballistic if she had to share him.

Chloe ran to the front door and rang the bell. She couldn't wait. Seeing her father was the only thing that she could think about; and she knew it was because of being a wolf. There was a moment that she considered going to Lois, but that wouldn't help this aching need to see her father. He had become so much more to her after the change. He was guidance, comfort, familiar, strength, and many more adjectives.

As soon as he opened the door, Chloe flung herself into his arms. With Chloe still attached, Gabe guided her into his home and sat down with her on the couch. She didn't even realize that she was crying until he started crooning to her like he had when she was younger.

Gabe knew something was wrong. He knew it was wrong months ago, but she wouldn't let him help her and he couldn't force the issue. So he did the only thing he could do for her. He waited. Chloe had to come to him and he had to be patient. It was hard to do, but if there were any time that he absolutely couldn't fail her, it was now. It was now when his daughter was in his arms crying over something that he couldn't even guess at.

He rocked her until she fell asleep, but Gabe resolved to force the issue this time. Something got to her and shook her to her very core. The only other time he'd seen this was with the Lionel trial and going into hiding. If there was a time in his life that he had been angrier or more disappointed in the choices she made, he couldn't identify it. He had seen the worst of his daughter and hadn't liked it. It had been so hard to even think about her with anything other than appalled anger but she was his daughter and he had to reconcile that feeling within himself.

Gabe had no doubt that she knew how he had felt at the time because she gave him the space he needed. It was a hard thing to really take a long measure of your offspring and find them lacking. Going down that road only yielded bad things. It was a slippery slope of wondering where you failed them. Of wondering if maybe you didn't provide them with a strong enough foundation or a haven.

It was a hard thing to realize that your child failed you. But he had forgiven her because he wasn't going to live without her. She was his child, the one true thing left of his wife, and she carried all of his hope. Gabe was never going to let that go. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment. He held her close on his couch and waited for her to wake up.

It was near dawn when Chloe finally began stirring. Gabe had considered making coffee but then he remembered that Lois had called him a few weeks ago. She had told him that Chloe was no longer drinking coffee like a fiend. His joy in knowing that she wasn't consuming coffee like there was no tomorrow was tainted with the fact that she would never give it up without a good reason. His fervent hope was that she wasn't pregnant. That was a big thing to keep secret and he didn't want to imagine that she felt that she couldn't come to him.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked at him. She was still his little girl. The moment was broken when her eyes became guarded. It was frustrating to Gabe that she was still second guessing him. She could trust him and he didn't know how to get through to her. Words could only go so far and he thought he'd done a good job in showing that she could. He couldn't keep telling himself that he had when she was moving away from the comfort he wanted to give her and steeling herself for something he wasn't even going to try to figure.

A sense of dread settled into Gabe's chest as he watched his daughter move to the opposite end of the couch. It was a long couch because he sometimes forgot to go to bed. Chloe leaned her head into her hands.

Her voice was muffled and her words came out rushed, "About two months ago I was kidnapped. I don't know by who or why; but a couple of days after you forced me to go to the hospital, I turned into some kind of werewolf."

There were moments when only silence can say and explain everything. Now was such a moment. Gabe didn't have words for this. He didn't even know how he should feel. Chloe wouldn't lie to him about this. That meant that she was either going insane or she was telling the truth. He couldn't tell which was true.

Gabe opened his mouth to say something. He didn't know what that would be until he started, but Chloe interrupted him with a raised hand. He saw blond hair grow and slightly darken. Claws slowly came from the tips of her fingers. There was no denying that what she was saying was true…unless he was in a coma and this was all allegory for some existential bullshit that would lead him to Heaven or wake him up to join the real world. His gut was telling him that he wasn't in a coma and that this was as real as it ever got.

Chloe was a little worried. She wasn't very good at such fine tuned changing and her body wanted to finish what she had started. Sweat broke out on her hairline. She felt her vocal cords constrict and her chest preparing for the wolf changes. A low whine of discomfort resounded in the room. Fighting this was difficult because she wanted his approval. She wanted him to look at her and like her form. At least it was further proof for him.

Something deep and primal tugged at Gabe when he heard that noise from her. It set him on edge and he wanted it to stop. He wanted her to not make it because it meant that his daughter was hurting. Gabe needed to put distance between them. This was more than he could handle; but he knew that if it was difficult for him, then it had to be far harder on her.

Chloe watched him get off the couch and walk across the room. She needed him to understand this so she walked to his back and made him turn around. They had to face this and they had to do it now. There was only a small window here and if this issue wasn't resolved then it never would be. There would a chasm between them that neither of them would be able to cross. It wasn't something she could deal with and she desperately wanted to believe that the same was true for her father. For the one person that she loved above all others. He was hers and she was his. They had to overcome this. There was no living any other way.

Making him turn around was a mistake. One that Chloe should've anticipated, but in the turmoil of her own emotions didn't. The action forced his eyes to hers and it was like being set on fire.

Gabe felt her strength as she forced him to face her. The part of his brain recognized her for the predator that she was and it sent him into a near panic. There was, however, another part of his brain that was undefined. It just knew that she was challenging him. A rage filled him like never before and violence coursed through him. The room clouded into a haze of red. Visions of her showing her submission to his will inundated his thoughts. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he couldn't breathe through the pressure.

Chloe could've cursed herself as she felt his body tense and felt danger coat the air. It was dominance play and she couldn't do this. It would mean a fight; and since she was so much stronger, she could kill him. The wolf loved him with everything she was; but if he started a fight, she would kill him on accident because it would be a reflex.

She jerked away from him, lowered her eyes and, moved across the room. There had to be emotional and spatial distance to give them both a chance to calm down.

Gabe could finally speak, "What the hell just happened, Chloe?"

Her father's voice sounded like it was on the verge of panic, but at least he'd said something and was actually trying to puzzle this out. Chloe closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, she was getting a headache.

Her voice held the slight rumble of the wolf, "I don't know, but I could maybe guess."

Gabe's voice reflected his frustration, "Yeah. I'll settle for a guess. I'll settle for a half-baked theory any day of the week if it means that I could put this in some kind of context, Chloe!"

She flinched from his words, but Chloe made herself stay calm. This was hard for him as it was for her, but she was in a better position to keep control of the situation. How that worked, she had no idea.

"Dad, you have to stay calm. Please. This won't work if you can't at least try to fake it."

Gabe took a few deep breaths and motioned for her to continue.

And then it came crashing back to him that she was some kind of werewolf. Chloe, his daughter, the apple of his eye, the greatest aggravation, and pride of his life was some kind of werewolf. And she could kill him. He shuddered.

She was proud of herself. Chloe was calm and she could do this rationally, "I think it's a dominance issue. We have to have a pecking order. To run smoothly. The imperative…it's strong in me and I think it was affecting you through me. I think it's been settled now."

Gabe raised his eyebrows, "You think?"

She turned back to look at him, "Yeah, I think. This isn't exact science. It didn't come with a handbook. It came with misery and frustration. It came with not knowing if you would accept me. Besides, I'm currently looking at you. It's as settled as it can be."

Gabe was going to be honest with her. It's what held them to each other. "I don't know how to handle this or even if I can, Chloe. I don't know how to help you and it's…confusing."

His words did not give her the confidence that she thought they would. It felt like he was rejecting her and the wolf howled her torment. Chloe gave herself a mental slap. It was time to face facts. There was no wolf and there was no her. They were one and the same. Pronoun use became so much more confusing when she forcibly separated herself. She had to face that _she_ was a werewolf and that _she_ felt like her father was rejecting her.

He was going to say something, but Chloe's pleading stopped him and left him cold, "Tell me you understand. Tell me this won't break us."

Her words hurt. A thrumming resounded in him. It was an ache. It was the place that held every memory he had of her…and his wife. Gabe went to her and gathered her into his arms. He needed to hold her and be held by her, "You're my girl, Chloe. And I'll be here no matter what, sweetheart."

Gabe let her go and went to the kitchen. He called to her, "Chloe, we're going to have a once in a lifetime moment. We're going to have some beers and talk about this. It'll work. We'll work."

Chloe felt lighter than she had in two months. Those were the words she needed to hear. Those were the words that gave her confidence. They could do this. Chloe knew that it would only get harder from here. She had to tell him to get the hell out of dodge. He had to get somewhere safe. Uncle Sam would take care of him. It was going to hit the fan and she couldn't risk something happening to him. But they could discuss it later. Right now she just wanted everything to be uncomplicated. If only for a brief time.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Well, I've hammered out the direction this story is going to go and I wanted to let everyone know that it's gonna get pretty dark. I can't explain better than that because then it would get all kind of spoiler-ific. I just want everyone to know that it's going to be intense so that everyone is on the same page and you can decide if you want to continue reading. This is to give everyone fair warning.

**Chapter 9- Boundaries of the Wolf**

"_There is probably no more terrible instant of enlightenment than the one in which you discover your father is a man -- with human flesh."  
__Frank Herbert, Dune_

The next day came with Chloe still at her father's home. The beers were great and so was their chat; but now she had to get back to business. The longer he stayed, the more he was in danger. The enemy she faced was something she had never encountered before. Lionel had been the devil she knew…as was Lex. Lionel wanted power and so did Lex. It made predicting what they would try to force from her so much easier. This new enemy was one that she couldn't account for. Chloe couldn't see their motives and that made it so much harder. She had no clue how to protect herself; and that meant she would enhance her paranoia. They were out to get her and she would act like it.

As Gabe went about making their breakfast, Chloe dreaded what was to come and it was reflected in her voice. She spoke without preamble, "You can't stay here. You have to go to Uncle Sam. He can keep you safe."

Gabe knew that there was more to it. He knew that the other shoe would drop and he knew that it would land on him. He just didn't think it could come so soon. He and Chloe's renewed connection was still fresh and he didn't want to let that go. And so Gabe did the only thing he could do given the circumstances: he drew a line in the sand and metaphorically said "I have moved this far and will go no further. Deal with it. I already have."

"No."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. Her father didn't even look up for the pan where he was scrambling eggs. His voice was mild.

"No?"

Gabe looked at Chloe, "That's right. No. No, I'm not leaving. No, I'm not letting you tell me what to do. Is it a little childish? Possibly, but the reality of my "no" remains."

As was her new habit, Chloe began pacing. This was going to be tricky because the struggle for dominance would rear its ugly head. She wouldn't back down on this. If she had to knock him out and drag his carcass to her uncle's doorstep, then she would. And never would she regret it. Even if it cost his love because at least he would still be alive to not love her.

Gabe knew that her agile mind was working on a way to make him see reason, but he would not be swayed.

Chloe stopped pacing and blew out a harsh breath.

"Dad, for this moment I am not your daughter and you are not my father. We're going to speak as equals and you are going to listen. I mean _really_ listen. This isn't like with Lionel," she paused.

It was so hard to say this. Her throat closed and she honestly didn't want to say anything else because even that little bit was more taxing than anything she had done yet. Her talk with Clark was child's play in comparison because at the end of the day Clark knew the horrors of Smallville. He was battle-tested. And that meant that he could take a back seat because even he realized that he would be in her way.

Clark knew that this was a fight that he was not equipped to deal with and would end up hampering her ability to face her enemy. Clark saw the defeat that would come if he didn't relent a little. She knew that he was poised to jump into the fray; but, for now at least, he was content to wait. That's all she could reasonably ask for and she had to make that clear to her father.

Her voice was soft when she finally resumed speaking. Gabe felt like she was almost speaking to herself; as if she were trying to convince herself of the truth of her words, "I had nothing to do with it this time. I did everything right. I tried so hard to do it right. I was in school. I had my work…fluff pieces for the Daily Planet. I didn't need to poke the bear and I didn't. I swear I didn't this time. I was happy, but then this happened. Someone experimented on me and I can't remember it. And…I don't think I want to remember. Someone has been kidnapping the meteor infected. They've left no trail. It's like they don't exist. They…whoever…got to me and there was nothing I could do about it," she looked away from him, "You have a big bull's eye on your back and I doubt that even Uncle Sam can protect you fully, but maybe they'll leave you alone."

He heard the nuance in her voice and saw it written all over her face. It said: "Believe me. Please. Because I want you to see me and approve of me. I want you to see that I was a victim this time. I tried so hard for it to be different; and now I don't know what to do because even my trying wasn't good enough." Of course, Chloe could never describe herself as a victim. Even in the deepest part of herself she couldn't do it. But he was her father and there were times when he knew her better than she knew herself. He cursed her mother for leaving and he cursed himself for not putting up a fight.

Gabe opened his mouth to speak, but she rushed on, heedless of whatever it was he thought he had to say, "I know nothing about whoever is doing this; but I know…I _know_ that they will come for you to get to me. They killed Lionel. It wasn't a disgruntled psycho at Wayne Enterprises. It was someone who knows what's going on. And there would be no point in me continuing if something happened to you."

Chloe shrugged. She was resigned to whatever happened. This was her line and she would go no further.

Shoulders slumping in defeat and his desire for food gone; he dumped his eggs. Gabe mumbled into the silence that fell onto the room, "It hurts, Chloe. It hurts to know that I can't protect you. I've never felt like a bigger failure as man, a father or a person than now. The reality of the situation has just kicked me in the jewels. You're my daughter and I can't—," he stopped completely, unable to finish. How could he end that sentence?

"Chloe, you're hurting and it's hurting me. And all I want to do is fix this so that we're not hurting anymore," he looked up from their ruined breakfast, "Why is that so wrong?"

If it meant that the last vestiges of his reluctance faded away, then she would be cold, "Because you can't do anything. Nothing you do will fix it. But you can leave," her voice lowered, and nodding to herself, she repeated, "You can leave."

Chloe smelled the salt in the air. They were both about to cry. It was something she didn't want to deal with; but she knew that it would be a good emotional release for both of them. Chloe looked at the floor, but she felt and heard him move. He was hugging. It wasn't the hug a father gave his daughter to comfort her. It was between equals who were experiencing the same tragedy… equally giving and receiving comfort.

His voice was muffled because his face was buried in her hair, "I have a lot of vacation and sick days saved up. I'll leave within the week."

Chloe didn't respond because there was nothing to be said. His words were so final and unforgiving. He had never sounded so resigned. His heart raced in agitation and his scent was tinged with unhappiness, but he held her. She was his and he was hers and nothing else mattered.

* * *

A week after she went ballistic and threatened to kill Lex, and two days after her confrontation with her father Chloe found herself nearing the security gates of Lex's mansion. Just thinking about her father made her want to cry some more; but he was with her uncle. It was for the best. She had called Uncle Sam to make sure that her father arrived safely. Chloe would not take his safety for granted. Not even for a moment.

Chloe forced her mind away from her father and took note of Lex's driveway. There were newly installed security cameras and an actual guard manning the gates. It was a new feature. _"I guess he's tired of being almost killed in his own home."_

After Chloe had left her father, she forced herself to reevaluate everything. Things were adding up but incorrectly. She could've sworn that Lex was responsible. It wasn't just the obvious and only conclusion. It was the logical conclusion. It was hard to reach that particular conclusion because she hadn't wanted it to be true. She didn't want to believe that Lex would do that; but the reality of it was screaming in her face. It was a relief to know that he didn't; but a scarier reality because she didn't know who did do it and had no way of finding out.

Chloe sat down with her computer and his hard drive and immersed herself in it. She had absorbed all she could from the files she had pilfered and the hard drive that Lex gave her. The picture it painted had been an ugly one. Not even Lionel had scared her this much. He only wanted to kill her.

She went deeper into the material than ever. All of her focus…all of her was devoted to this one thing. Lois called periodically to check up on her. Chloe valued those calls because it alerted her to the passage of time and forced her to take care of herself. It was only after she had done this that she was able to see the true pattern of the data.

Chloe was able to see the discrepancies that she had overlooked and dismissed. _"No doubt Lex and his technicians had as well." _Lex had been right. This was a professional job. She never truly doubted it, but some things required independent verification. It had been done with a precision so fine and detailed that it was a miracle that Lex had even been able to see it. Chloe knew that he was a genius, but this was quite literally finding a needle in a field of haystacks.

Chloe had compared and analyzed everything she could. She compared various techs and their speech patterns and their use of words. It was obvious that a few messages had been forged. Had been written to seem legitimate. This project had gone far deeper than she had initially thought. Hell, she didn't even think that Lex truly understood just how deep they were wading in it.

This project…experiment was infinitely worse. It was a fundamental violation. She was the lone lucky survivor. Lex had been telling the truth. He'd only bagged and tagged individuals with powerful meteor mutations. A select few had something done to them. The reports didn't detail the procedure, but the results were clearly shown. They told Chloe all she needed to know. Those images had been seared into her memory.

Whoever had done this was a monster on a level she hadn't even known existed. It made the world that much scarier. But the worst part of the entire ordeal was that she had no clue who had done this. They left no traces. It would've been so easy to blame a faceless organization, but that wasn't the truth of the matter. From what she had gleaned from various data transmissions, the perpetrator had been a faceless, all powerful organization, but then things changed. The entire tone of the project and its aims had drastically changed and Chloe had been able to track it to a series of four emails.

Now the threat was focused. It had also become far more deadly. Chloe knew that she couldn't fight this alone. More terrifying than that was the fact that she didn't even think that she and Lex working together could fix this. It was one thing to know on an intellectual level that you weren't good enough. It was something else entirely to know on an emotional, instinctive level that you weren't good enough. Chloe knew it in her gut and her head. There had never been a time in her life where she had been more frightened.

It didn't matter though. Chloe would fight until the bitter end. But with this came the knowledge that this was a zero sum game. Either she would die or her enemies would. One way or another, there would be an end. It was with this mindset that Chloe sat in front of his mansion. It had been made crystal clear that neither could find what was going on alone. For the third time in her life she was going to voluntarily entrench herself into the Luthor muck. _"Three times too many."_

Chloe got out of her car and approached the guard at the gates.

"Chloe Sullivan to see Mr. Lex Luthor."

The guard gave her a dubious look, but he called the main house, speaking low. Sometimes it was good to have improved hearing. Now was one of those times as she listened in on the conversation. She clearly heard the guard on the other end of the phone tell the guard at the gate that she was denied entrance. Chloe fumed.

Lex could never do anything the easy way. This tactic of his was his way of asserting his power over her. She came here to his front gates requesting permission and he was denying her. This wasn't something that she would or could let stand. There was no doubt in her mind that he was viewing the entire thing on one of his security cameras.

The guard turned to her, "Mr. Luthor is busy at this time. If you stop by at a later date, he might be available. Good day."

There was no denying the dismissal.

Seeing movement in the distance, Chloe saw Lex's new bodyguard. _"Mercy. Such an ironic name for the kind of bodyguard she is." _She also saw the fluttering of a curtain and knew it to be Lex. He really was a bastard. Lex was leaving her with few tenable choices. She tried doing it the polite way. She tried coming to him with respect and as equals; but he was having none of that.

Chloe turned around. She'd gotten a good look at Lex's perimeter and she'd be paying a visit later on this evening. Even as she thought this, Chloe knew that he would make it hard for her. It didn't matter. Chloe got back into her car and rested her head on the steering wheel. _"I really don't want to break in this time."_ She was whining, but Chloe couldn't bring herself to care that she was. The novelty had worn off a long time ago.

At this point, it really didn't matter what she wanted to do. There was no way that she would let this go. Too much was at stake for her. And whether Lex knew it or not; or even if he wanted to know it or not, there was much at stake for him too.

Chloe started her car. She had to prepare herself, both mentally and physically for the night to come. _"It's gonna be a long night. The bastard."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 10- Ally of the Wolf**

"_One of the hardest things in this world is to admit you are wrong. And nothing is more helpful in resolving a situation than its frank admission."  
__Benjamin Disraeli _

Lex finished re-reading the files associated with his project. They were the same files that he had given Chloe. Most of them anyway. There was no way that he would give her all the keys to the kingdom. He had thought he was doing a good thing by initiating the project. It was only supposed to be a general survey, but it had snowballed. _"They weren't supposed to remember."_ Smallville had too many anomalies. The hospital statistics showed that more people were treated for broken bones, sprains and the like on at least two orders of magnitude higher than illnesses. This place was uncommonly healthy.

But it didn't stop there. Reports of the fantastical were in constant supply. Chloe's Wall of Weird was the pathetically small tip of the iceberg. And everything…_everything_ could be traced to the first meteor shower. Time hadn't passed long enough to accurately detail the effects of the second meteor shower; but if the results were anything like the first, it would get ugly in about 10-20 years. An entirely new generation would spring up, which would compound the original problem of the previous generation. How this little town wasn't overrun with scientists itching to study the rocks, land, and anything was beyond him. "I_t makes no sense."_

Lex took it upon himself to correct the oversight of the government…of scientists. It was why he began the project. It was important. He was doing good work. But as he read the files he had ruthlessly plundered from _his_ _own _company, he could not help but be shocked on more levels than he thought possible. He was horrified.

When Chloe had come by earlier, he had wanted to see her; but he found that he didn't have the energy. His mind was racing and the full consequences, the consequences he could discern at any rate, weighed on him. He had failed as a person. How could he look at her and not see his failure? How could he look at her and not beg her for forgiveness? Even if he didn't care for her? Which wasn't the case.

And so he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, contemplating the bottle of Scotch within his line of sight. The only saving grace was that Lana was off somewhere else. Lex had painted himself into a corner and he couldn't back down now. To do so would be to admit things to himself that he wanted to remain hidden. Lex yelled into his hands and slammed them down onto the desk. It stung.

"_I can't fix this."_

* * *

Chloe returned to Lex's mansion at about 8PM and let her senses go. It was overwhelming. She maintained tight control on how much she was willing to focus on a particular sense. It became background noise after a while; but she had never actively focused on them. The wolf mind was hard-wired to interpret the various and numerous input; the human mind, however, was not. Human senses were so dull and it slowly stopped being an evolutionary concern once humans were no longer the prey.

Chloe had to do what no human has ever had to do, but what their genetic brethren have done for millions of years. She had to accept her senses and deny the higher brain functions that defined _Homo sapiens_ as a species. From her observations, Chloe knew that there would only be a short time for her to vault the gate and avoid any perimeter guards. She only hoped that her jeans would survive the ordeal because she couldn't relax enough to change. Getting shot hadn't been fun and she didn't think that was something that would change the second time around.

Her car was parked two miles up the road and hidden in a rather large stand of brush. It'd either be deemed an abandoned car or it wouldn't be found. At least that was her hope. A towing fee would wreak havoc on her finances. She hadn't bothered with dark clothes because she could move fast enough to not need to be overly stealthy.

Chloe had to psyche herself up to do this. _"I've never vaulted a gate. We'll see how this goes."_ A running start would probably be best, but she didn't have the time to do it. Besides, she was trying to jump up and over an obstacle instead of across a gap. It was more difficult. She was better off attempting a standing jump.

Closing her eyes and praying for a little luck, Chloe jumped. She didn't quite make it. Chloe grabbed at the ledge and felt claws rip from her hands violently. They caught the gate. She had a tenuous grasp, but it was a start. Her hands hurt because her claws were embedded in the concrete of the gate. She pulled herself onto the ledge and then dropped onto the other side.

It was official. Her life was now a video game and her player was a button masher. She could make that an analogy only because she counted Pete as one of her best friends. Rolling her eyes at herself, Chloe ran to the stables at a dead sprint. She felt an incredible rush of adrenaline and euphoria.

If this euphoric power rush was what Clark had to deal with every day, then she was not giving him the credit he deserved. She didn't even think that h_e_ was giving himself the credit he deserved; but it made sense. If ever he thought he had everything solved and he knew for a fact he wouldn't ever abuse his powers, then they were all in trouble because he'd have already started descending into abusing his powers.

For a moment, Chloe felt pity for him. He could never be normal and it would break something in him when he finally realized that. But like all great men, he would recover and be better than anyone thought he could be. She would love to know that Clark. The Clark that cast off his youthful follies. The Clark that finally forged his own place in the world and didn't let anyone do it for him. That man would be someone worth knowing.

The man Clark would become would be a savior to many. He wouldn't have many friends, but the ones he would have would go to hell and back for him. He'd have relationships that flared out dramatically, but he would always be able to pick himself up. And when he finally found that person he could spend a life with, his strength of character and resolve would get that much stronger. He would truly be invincible. Chloe really wanted to know that man; and she couldn't wait.

Chloe forced her thoughts away from Clark and back to the situation at hand. From the stables, there would be an unbroken path to the rear of Lex's mansion. There would be about five minutes that she would have no cover; and there would be ample opportunity for her to be caught. Chloe took a deep breath. She could smell the scent of horses and their waste, but she could also smell the cheap cologne of one of the perimeter guards. He was noisy man, but his partner was not. She came to the conclusion that they were moving away from her.

There wasn't anyone else close enough to catch her so once again she took off running towards the grounds keeper's office. She knew it was his office because Lana had once shown her the stables. A part of her figured that Lana was probably bragging on some level; but it came in handy now. If Clark Kent didn't exist, Chloe knew that they wouldn't be friends. There was nothing in Lana that she could relate to and vice versa. Lana wasn't a bad person. She just wasn't someone Chloe would've made the effort to know.

This was going to be the hard part because there was an alarm on the door. Chloe didn't have a key, but she could've picked the lock. Picking the lock wouldn't be a good idea; the alarm would still sound and she'd be delayed. Her plan was to break the door and then run like the very hounds of hell were chasing her. Lex's guards came equipped with guns. _"God, please don't let me be shot…again. Here goes nothing."_

Letting out a breath and squaring her shoulder, Chloe threw her body into the door. The door flew off the hinges and there was a blessed moment of silence. Then the hounds of hell started shrieking bloody murder in the form of the alarm. Chloe took off running towards Lex's office. He was there. He was _always _there.

She streaked by four armed guards before the yells of "halt" sounded. That wasn't the problem. The problem came when they started using their walkie-talkies to communicate with each other. They'd be able to anticipate her and trap her. Or shoot her. She could not emphasize enough to herself how much she wanted to avoid being shot.

When Chloe began hearing gun fire, she somehow summoned the will to run faster. She sharply turned left and barreled into Mercy. Chloe had no doubt that if she had not been a werewolf, she would've ended up sprawled in a heap; but she was a werewolf and that didn't happen. Although she did hear Mercy let out a pained breath. It was very satisfying.

Chloe had to get vicious now because they knew where she was headed. She picked Mercy up and turned her around. Mercy would be the first to face any bullets coming from the front. At the last minute, she decided that using Mercy as a human shield would be crossing a line she didn't want to cross. The only other option was not that much better.

The only thing to recommend it was the fact that she wouldn't be using Mercy as a shield, but as a projectile. Chloe pushed Mercy hard into the group of men aiming their guns. They all fell like bowling pins. It was amusing. Unfortunately, Chloe wouldn't be able to savor it because Lex's door was only a few feet away and a pile of bodies were between her and her goal.

Her body may have been capable of great feats of acrobatics, but Chloe had no knowledge of such things. She did the only thing she could do, which was to run some more. _"This has got to be the most running I have ever done."_

Lex had taken note of what his guards were saying. Even before Mercy had uttered a single word, he knew it was Chloe. No one, not even his father or Clark, had been able to so thoroughly disrupt his household like the whirlwind of energy that was Chloe. On the heels of that epiphany was the sound of commotion outside. There was yelling and once again his office doors were being blown open by Chloe Sullivan; except this time, she looked harried, but not feral. Lex had barely stood up from his chair before she closed and locked the doors.

Chloe turned golden eyes to him and said hurriedly, "Lex, call them off. We need to talk."

Before he could even think about not doing something, she said, "Lex, I am going to kill you if I get shot tonight. Not 'ha ha' dead. I mean real, choke you to death dead."

Lex sighed. He was resigned to this. _"I wish this day was over."_ Lex walked around his desk and strode towards her. Reaching around her, he opened the door, "Go away and fix whatever door she broke."

He leveled a look at Mercy. She wasn't going to go far and she was prepared to come into his office, guns blazing if need be. Lex closed the door and stepped away from Chloe. "I suppose there's a reason you've broken into my home for the second time in as many weeks."

She was about to answer him, when he began speaking again, "I have no idea why I never press charges," he shook his head and motioned for her to start talking.

Chloe was suddenly very hungry and thirsty so she followed her nose to a sandwich at his bar. As she walked, she talked, "Lex, we really need to talk about a few things."

Lex watched as Chloe went to his bar, took his sandwich from earlier in the day, and took a can of coke from the mini-refrigerator. "Why don't you help yourself to some food and a drink, Chloe?"

A baleful glare was her only reply.

"You really had to break into my home when a phone call or a note would've sufficed?"

Chloe finished chewing and swallowing the large bite of sandwich she had, "I came by earlier today, Lex, and you wouldn't see me."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of his desk. He affected a casual pose and laced his voice with arrogance, "Did it never occur to you that I was busy?"

"I saw you in the window. Besides, you and I both know that if you had wanted to see me you would have."

He crossed his arms, "Fine. What was so important that you had to see me so urgently?"

She finished the sandwich, guzzled the coke, and answered him. "Lex, I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt. I'm going to trust that you aren't a bastard. I'm going to trust that you want to figure out what the hell is going on. But most of all, I'm choosing not to be angry. We need to work together. Whatever is going on is bigger than either of us and neither of us can handle it alone," Chloe's voice was harsh when she continued, "If you screw me on this, I swear they'll be finding pieces of you for weeks."

Lex ran his hands down his face, "I came to that conclusion about fifteen minutes before," with this he gestured to his office doors, "But you're right. Just like old times, Chloe."

That was what Chloe was afraid of. It being just like old times. Lex smiled a little to himself. It was the smile of a man resigned to his fate and just begging for it to be over.

"Where do you want to start, Chloe?"

"With dinner. All this running around has me hungry; and I doubt that you've eaten yet."

Lex was incredulous, "You came all this way for dinner?"

"No, Lex, I came all this way to talk to you; and now I'm hungry. Feed me."

He could do this. He could take her jokes and her weird sense of humor. At the very least, it removed some of the tension between them. "And after dinner?"

She sighed, "You tell me. You have all the files and your techs. I'll follow you on this one."

It was such a sacrifice to say, but it was the truth. The only way she could see to get through this was to be honest. And she honestly needed him to use his brain because this was his field. He was masterful when it came to business subterfuge. Lionel had trained him well. Of course, she was also trusting him to give her his original project files because she knew he hadn't. And when he did finally relent, because he would, she had to be prepared to not be angry with him. It was a tall order; but if it increased their chances of success then she would deal with it. It wasn't as if she had a choice.

Lex shook his head and asked her, "What do you want to eat?"

Chloe looked around, "Lana isn't around is she?"

"No, why?"

"I'd prefer not to involve her."

He was giving her the eyebrow raise of "try again". "Honestly, Lex. The fewer number of people involved the better."

Lex didn't believe her. Chloe was an adequate liar. She could usually fool the less discerning. He had seen her do it. He didn't fool himself into thinking that she had never pulled one over on him; but he could detect many of her lies. And she was most definitely not telling him the full issue. In the spirit of their new alliance, he let her have this lie. She would probably share it with him sooner or later; especially if it became important. He could be patient and not pick this battle. There would undoubtedly be more.

"Yes, I did notice that Clark wasn't around. I guess you wanted to keep him safe?"

Lex was jealous; but that dig was going to be the last…unless she did something. Allies were not friends.

Chloe chose to disregard his last comment and instead answered his first question, "Have your cooks prepare me a steak, rare, with mashed potatoes. Nothing fancy. And tell them not to be stingy with the portion."

Chloe Sullivan was nothing if not audacious. He had to admire her for looking him in the eye with a straight face and demanding that particular dinner. It was kind of endearing in an exasperating kind of way.

Lex left his office and found Mercy. Chloe listened as he told her to inform the cooks of her request. He even added shrimp and a dessert to the order…for two.

Lex returned to the room. He actually sounded vaguely cheery and slightly optimistic, "There's nothing like cementing an alliance than with good food. We'll be eating shortly. In the meantime, we could always play a game of pool. Or we could stare at each other in uncomfortable silence."

She rolled her eyes at him, "Turn on the news and let's play pool."

This promised to be a long, surreal evening. _"At least he's trying."_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- I assume that everyone is enjoying the story since the hits keep on comin'. :D Reviews would be welcome though. Enjoy!

Chapter 11- Judgments of the Wolf

"_To __confront__ a person with his own shadow is to show him his own light."  
__Anonymous_

While they were playing pool, Lex noticed that she was markedly better than she had been. It wasn't that she was bad before; or that now she was making more shots. It was that she was making fancier and far more difficult shots. Chloe seemed to be in this intense zone. She barely noticed him.

During one shot the light had caught her eyes at a sharp angle and he could see flecks of gold in them. The changes in her, the wolf in her, seemed to be narrowing her mind set to give this singular focus on a particularly challenging contest. He could only guess that she didn't want to lose to him and was now putting more effort into beating him. _"Remarkable."_

When their second game started, Lex decided to not play to beat her. He was going to play only to make it difficult. He was going to play to set the most difficult shot for her and see how she responded. Lex thought that she was getting annoyed; but when she didn't comment on it he recognized it as excitement. She was _enjoying_ this. The primal part of her that wanted to win and succeed was reveling in this contest that he was setting up for her. It was thrilling to witness. Lex wished that she would consent to a few physical and mental aptitude tests; but he was skating on thin ice. _"She'd probably stab me if I suggested it."_

He was prepared to do more elaborate, but subtle things to test her when their food arrived. Lex didn't think it was particularly uncomfortable, but it was obvious that she didn't want to talk. Something else was on her mind. He should've known what it was because their empty plates had barely been cleared when she asked for his project files. Chloe wouldn't be swayed from wanting them so it was with reluctance that he gave her a watered down version of his files. They would keep her busy until they were on firmer ground in regards to their new alliance.

That had been an hour ago and she was still going through his files. It was a large volume so she'd be occupied for quite a bit of time. He was currently viewing the footage of Chloe breaking into his home. His technicians had gathered the pertinent video files forty-five minutes after dinner.

There were strategically place cameras both inside and outside his home. The various break-ins and attempts to do harm to his person, most recently exemplified by Chloe, necessitated this added precaution. The need to install security cameras and a regular rotation of non-descript and ubiquitous guards was first crystallized with the death of his father; but he hadn't done it. He could be honest with himself.

His arrogance had still clouded his judgment and he knew it. Chloe breaking in and severely injuring his personal guard had shattered whatever arrogant posture he wanted to take. So he had shoved all of his reservations to the side and began the process of making his mansion into a true siege-proof castle. It was working well until Chloe Sullivan proved once again that his measures were ineffective. He was beginning to think that it wasn't so much that he was ineffective as much as she was just that good.

"_Of course she is."_ Lex hated that thought. He hated that it was always her that proved him weak and he hated that he thought of her as much as he did.

Lex hadn't suffered a true breech of his defenses. Helen. His father. Clark. Those were things he brought on himself; and if he was being honest with himself, and now was the time he chose to do so, then he could admit that he let them close enough to hurt him. He didn't account for them and paid the price. But Chloe was different. He had actively tried to prevent her from doing what she did best and she was _still _able to do it. She was to be admired; but it didn't mean that the situation was any less infuriating.

Moving his thoughts back to the footage that was streamed and muted on his computer, he marveled. Lex knew he should've been reading some files that his tech had specifically flagged for his perusal, and he knew that Chloe was diligently working on a different file set; but he had to see how she had done it. There were only so many cameras that any one person can set on a particular spot.

If they panned, there were always timing issues and people could get past them. Lex had chosen stationary cameras and guards would patrol. His guard rotation was tight. It was designed to allow the least amount of time for anyone to break through the rotation. No sooner was a new guard pair past a checkpoint than another would be nearing it. The cameras and guards complimented each other. It should've been hard to get past one or the other.

But Chloe…Chloe had obliterated the timing and gotten past _both_ his cameras and his guards. The gate camera nearest to where she breeched his gate barely caught her and the guards didn't. There was maybe five seconds where she was on camera and it was a blur. His system should've immediately notified his guards of a breech, but she was registered as some sort of animal; probably a cat, which the system was programmed to ignore. He had people monitoring camera footage in real time, but he had dozens of cameras placed and they couldn't keep track of them all.

Lex used a biometric surveillance system. Each guard and staff member's vitals were catalogued into his system…they're face and they're gait. His system knew which people could be at any given place at any given time. Anyone in an unauthorized place sounded his alarms.

Cameras in hot spots or particularly vulnerable spots were routed to the camera room monitored by real people, but others weren't. Information was logged to a database; and if there was a threat accessed, then the footage was routed to a guard station for human viewing. If that person deemed the threat real, then the alarm was sounded. There was too much wildlife in the area and he'd be suffering through false alarms by the dozens. Chloe moved too quickly for the system to catalogue her as a threat. The system could not catalogue her face or her movement, so it didn't register as a threat.

The interior cameras caught her perfectly. He wondered if she had been aware that as she ran her form was hunched over. She had lowered her center of gravity so that her balance would be better. There wasn't a camera that was able to get an outside shot of her as she broke the door of the grounds keeper's office; but there was one on the inside. Lex sat up in his chair and leaned closer to the monitor as he saw the door explode inward and Chloe streak through the hallway. She was a dervish of barely leashed violence.

Lex gritted his teeth when he saw his guards raise their guns and fire them. Her death would be a blow, having ramifications emotionally and as a general matter. Chloe and his family had intricate dealings and if anything had happened to her because of him, then there would be no way he could come out of it unscathed legally. No one would believe that it was an accident or that she was in the wrong. They would only see that a _Luthor_ had hurt her.

There hadn't been any more clear shots as she ran through his halls straight to him. It was right then that Lex decided that he should utilize some of the other rooms. He had to be more unpredictable because Chloe didn't even slow down to try to figure out where he had been. He knew her senses were improved but they couldn't be that improved.

The last clear shot came when she ran into Mercy. It was a miracle that Mercy didn't suffer broken bones after the collision. Mercy was very good at what she did, but she really didn't have any chance against a focused, animalistic Chloe, who was harnessing the best of two worlds: the raw, visceral power of the wolf and her own powerful intellect.

Chloe was a decent long-term tactician, but she was better with on the fly changes that put her opponent on their heels. Her strength was shaking someone out of their game plan and forcing them to meet her in the trenches. Her brand of warfare was toe-to-toe. She didn't hide behind a sniper when a knife to the gut let her actively participate and see the defeat of her enemies.

It was why he didn't particularly enjoy engaging her. Chloe was brutal in the short game. She didn't want to go twelve rounds with you; instead, she would spot your weakness and knock you out in the third. She had this weird kind of finesse that ended very messily. Lex much preferred the cold calculus of his far reaching plans.

The only way to defeat someone like Chloe was to force them into a game of attrition. There was no breaking Chloe with one hit. It had to be systemic wounds that slowly bled. She'd keep fighting but she would weaken herself. The pressure had to come from all sides. Force her to make a choice that would appall her friends. Threaten her father. Take away her job or the thing she did every day…her purpose, no matter what it was.

You couldn't goad her into a mistake. Because she was so focused on her brutal, in your face fight, she disregarded slight insults. That seemed almost counter-intuitive, but it held true. The expectation was that these unpredictable tacticians were prone to temper and flights of fancy, and it did hold true for the weak among them. But Chloe wasn't weak and her focus on her goal was intense and nigh unshakable. People with convoluted or far reaching plans were prone to hubris. It was how tacticians like Chloe won. Their gift was to force planners to doubt small aspects of their plan. Force them to change it in response. And as soon as planners were responding, they were out of their element and playing Chloe's way.

Don't hand her big defeats because she would rally and hand you your ass. Give her small, numerous defeats. Her world had to collapse slowly, bit by bit so that the she felt and saw it coming. The trick was to make it so that she couldn't focus her paranoia. A focused Chloe was a vicious and deadly beast. When he and Chloe had made their alliance against Lionel, she could become focused.

It was the beginning of the end of the Lionel Luthor reign the moment that she cast off Clark's judgments, resolved her own issues with how she got her job at The Daily Planet and fear for her father's safety. Lionel had laid the blueprint for all the world to see. It was only in that moment that Lex could see that someone else was following that same blueprint.

And his pride and sense of self took another hit when he factored in his unwitting part. The next hit to his pride came when he realized that he had just given himself a clinic on Chloe Sullivan and he _still_ hadn't been able to defeat her. They were in a virtual dead lock. Lex knew what it took; he just didn't have what it takes. The only consolation to be had was that not even his father had ever experienced a true victory in regards to her. His waning spirits were stoked when he realized that once again _she_ was coming to _him_ to help focus her.

Lex's thoughts returned to his computer. Chloe had just entered and he noticed that as they spoke, she gradually resumed her original height. He considered that moment. When he thought about it, he had heard a pop. It was probably her knees and spine returning to their original alignment. It was fascinating. He looked over at Chloe, who was reading a data set that he had just given her, and noticed that she blew her hair away from her face. _"Chloe's hair is longer."_

While he had been contemplating her, Chloe had been reading over the data that he had given her. Lex had been too busy looking over the security camera footage and so he hadn't felt when the mood in the room changed. The air suddenly seemed oppressive and foreboding. He knew the files he had given her detailed his project a little more; but they didn't delve too deeply. They were the safest file set he had. Lex chose to let the feeling pass him and work on the finance reports.

For thirty minutes more, Lex forced himself to ignore her. But it got to be too much for him. Lex could feel her disgust for him and couldn't ignore it. It was a living, pulsing thing that was watching him. The oppressive weight of it was slowly driving him to distraction and inevitably it would end in his fury. She had no right to look at him that way. He would not be led to some admission of guilt. He had done nothing wrong.

Ten minutes of working independently and the feeling only intensified in him. Lex finally reached his breaking point. He stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to where Chloe was sitting and typing away on her computer.

Lex's composure left him and he spoke with controlled anger, "What is it with this town? I give these people job, opportunities. I donate to whatever cause they deem worthy and still I get these small minded judgments. And now I have to deal with it from you?"

Chloe felt him get up. She had smelled his anger; although feelings didn't have a particular scent associated with them, but she smelled something different in him. The instincts passed on to her from her newly acquired canine heritage prepared her for the possibility of danger from him. His hostility was a taste that settled on the back of her tongue and into the pit of her stomach.

Getting into a fight with him on the heels of their newly forged and very shaky alliance was the last thing she wanted. She wanted to avoid it at all cost. It would serve no purpose, but she couldn't ignore him. Lex was challenging her. Chloe would engage him in words now so that it wouldn't end in violence later. A blow-up was probably needed just to clear the air. Smoldering ashes were far better to deal with than raging fires.

Chloe didn't bother to stand or to even look at him. If she needed to, she could subdue him in mere seconds and looking at him might make things worse. Her words were a sharp contrast to his. They were measured and even, "What exactly is it that you're looking for, Lex?"

Lex pushed his hands into his pockets. Throttling her, or attempting it, would just end very messily for him, "Maybe I'm looking for some reason from people. I realize that this town isn't exactly a Mecca of culture and refinement, but even these people can muster some sort of common sense."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "There. Right there is why this town won't trust you. You're a condescending jackass. Also, and more to the point, you kidnapped people, Lex! And even if nobody in this town except me and Clark realize it, they know something happened and you were the cause."

Lex blew out a frustrated breath and answered her, "I told you—"

Chloe cut him off with a sharp flick of her wrist, "I know what you told me and I don't care! You put those people in harm's way, Lex, no matter what you tell yourself! You had to have known that what you were doing wasn't going to win any friends and yet you are inexplicably surprised. Because of you, people were put in danger. Are they alive? Did whoever hijacked your project have them killed? Or are they undergoing some other horror? We don't know, Lex, so no, you get no credit from me."

Lex opened his mouth to retort, but Chloe stood and looked at him. She wanted him silent so that he would listen. His turn was done.

Her voice rose slightly, "You condescend them and expect them to do whatever it is you think is right! This town doesn't trust you because they see you working so hard for Lionel's respect. Maybe even his love. This town doesn't trust you because everything is a deal for you, Lex. You don't try to relate to them and understand that you don't represent a good change. I…this town is waiting for you to take that final steps towards Lionel's grand plan for you. Nothing you've done leads me…this town to believe that you won't because you won't reject Lionel. Yes, he's your father, but you must know what kind of man he was and the fact that you still try so hard for him, even after his death, is terrifying, Lex."

Lex did hear what she was saying, but he didn't believe that she understood him. Something was being lost in translation; he chose not to raise his voice, "What if I wasn't asking for the respect of this town? Of course, they won't understand; but you of all people should understand that there are things people must do no matter the cost. I wasn't asking for you to give me credit; but you have no right to judge me, Chloe."

Chloe looked away from him and ran her hand through her hair and continued as if he hadn't spoken, "Life is not fair, Lex. It's barely fair to good people. You don't get to lament your lonely existence and rail at Lionel's deeds when you are so willing to take his money and the respect it brings. The day that you are worthy of Lionel's twisted philosophy is the day that you lose whatever made you human. Don't you get it? You'll be so much worse than he ever was. And ultimately that's why this town can't accept you."

Implicit in her words was that she also wouldn't be able to accept him. It was a blow below the belt. He wanted to so much to force her to understand. To force her to see his side of things; but she was stubborn and difficult before her aggression quotient was raised by her change and he was in no position to try to force anything on her. Lex saw it in the way that she engaged him. While she was fearless before, now she was contemptuous of the threat that he posed because he was no threat. It galled him no end.

She could do nothing more for him. Lex was at Nietzsche's proverbial abyss and he had to recognize that fact for himself. He was so many things and many of them were good, but it wouldn't matter if he let perceived slights consume him. Chloe saw his frustration every time he was with Lana and every time Clark turned the literal and metaphorical back on him. There came a time when you had to see your issues for what they were. Lex had to do that. The feeling that she was being hypocritical came, but she crushed it. They were discussing him and the focus had to stay there.

Lex was calm, but his body was rigid and uncompromising. His face was shuttered. She'd get nothing more from him this night. One angered, self-righteous speech wasn't going to bring about a major life change, but she could hope that he'd think about it. She wanted him to be the man that helped her that summer so she lived on hope.

"Are you done with your assessment?"

Chloe was always amazed that he could lace so much derision in one simple phrase, but she recognized it as the distancing tactic that it was.

She sighed, "Do you want me to be?"

Chloe couldn't let is stay there. There was one more thing she had to say, "Lex, how was I a danger?"

Her soft words hurt him because he had no answer for her. He couldn't make that better. Chloe had a very valid point. He couldn't justify it to himself so how he do so to her? Lex hadn't actually known that his scientists were going after her until after the fact. By then it was too late and he would lose nothing by continuing. Except that he had. She didn't remember it, but the reminders stared her in the face every time she looked in the mirror.

Turning his back to her, Lex went to his desk. It was answer enough. It was an answer that hurt a lot. The Lex that she had known would've fought her. He would've pointed out her own hypocrisy, but this one didn't. He turned his back on her. This Lex refused to engage her and she wished he would; even if his words were in anger. It meant that some part of him still cared. That he still tried. It would mean that he had actually listened to her words even if he didn't agree with them.

The wolf howled her fury in Chloe's mind. Chloe had to remind herself that there weren't two entities living in the same body. She'd just dissociated herself with what she was now. She had to learn to integrate the desires and thoughts of the animal so that there wasn't this pseudo second personality. At any rate, the wolf inside wanted Lex to acknowledge her and he wouldn't.

Another two hours passed in uncomfortable silence. Both had been studiously avoiding talking with the other, preferring to work independently. Lex was having trouble concentrating and being in her presence and it almost made him miss something intriguing if not important.

He couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. For all the time spent studying meteor rocks and how they affected people, he never truly stopped to simply consider them in an even broader context. Looking up from his computer, Lex noticed Chloe looking at him quizzically. Knowing that she was some kind of werewolf, his mind supplied the image of furry dog ears atop her head lifted in curiosity. He had to stifle the laugh because it was wildly inappropriate. Not to mention, she was dangerous and could kill him. Lex hated that it always came back to that and that there was nothing he could do. She was stronger than he was and it was insulting.

Lex realized that he had let the silence stretch too long. Her curiosity was becoming irritation. He cleared his throat, "Did you know that the United States government is issuing more subsidies to Smallville farmers?"

Chloe's brows furrowed, "That isn't exactly news. There was a Congressional bill addressing that issue. I can't remember what it was called; but I think it passed. Why?"

Lex's voice was slightly awed and it seemed like he was talking to himself, "It never occurred to me that there would be long reaching consequences. All this time…all of us…had been looking at the meteor rocks as if it was a closed system."

"You've lost me, Lex. You've gone all cryptic and I'm not following."

Lex refocused on her, "The government has been buying our meat products, feed, crops…anything agricultural."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Yes. Yes. Nothing new." She made the get on with it motion with her hand.

He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. She was too impatient, "None of it has hit the market. The products aren't going anywhere. Not even Luthorcorp fertilizer. The trail just stops."

That piqued her interest and she could finally see where Lex was going with this, "The government knows and they're destroying it."

Lex was a little taken aback that she had come to the conclusion so quickly. It had taken him several reports and a number of pages to be sure. "Yes. They have to know about the meteor rocks and what they can do. It's the only reason such a wholesale destruction would happen."

Chloe set her laptop on the couch and walked over to Lex. He had the files he was looking at open. She pushed his hand off the mouse and began scrolling through them. Lex tried to follow what she was doing, but he couldn't. Half of her was draped over him and he was very conscious of that fact. The sound of a low growl ripped through the silence. It brought him back to what she was and what she was doing. Despite the fact that Chloe was currently maintaining a rumbling growl, it didn't seem hostile. It was slightly soothing and he felt himself relax.

Lex dragged his mind away from contemplating what he was feeling to what Chloe was doing. She was scrolling way too quickly. There was no way she could be reading that quickly. It was impossible. Lex was in the process of saying something about it when the doors of his study abruptly opened. He realized that Chloe was about to say something before the intrusion.

It was an intrusion in the form of his fiancée. Lex could've let loose his own growl because it never failed. Lana always came at the most inopportune times. He watched her eyes narrow in irritation. She was usually so blank. _"How could I have missed this?"_ Lex came to the conclusion that he had been deluding himself. He could disparage Lana all he wanted, but he still chose to be involved with her. It didn't say anything good about his judgment or his common sense. He was disgusted with himself.

"_I'll have to speak with Mercy about this."_

Lana walked into the room to see Chloe all over Lex. He was so particular about his personal space and he was allowing her to invade it. It irritated her even more when Chloe didn't even glance up to acknowledge her. It was infuriating.

She made sure to lace her voice with displeasure when she addressed Lex, "I wanted to remind you that I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

Lana was quickly becoming angry. Chloe still hadn't moved away from Lex; and she still wasn't acknowledging her presence. She wouldn't tolerate it anymore.

"Hey, Chloe."

Chloe looked at Lex and closed the window she was viewing. She straightened and finally acknowledged Lana with an inclination of her head. Chloe knew the exact moment she entered the hallway to this office so her entrance was no surprise. In the back of her mind, she realized that this was a dominance play. She refused to acknowledge Lana until the moment she was ready. Lana wasn't a threat and Chloe would never give such a thought validation.

Lana's body was stiff in anger. Her nose flared and her eyes narrowed. Chloe came to the conclusion that Lana was angry. It had always amused her because her anger seemed…childish. It wasn't the wrath of an adult; but that of a petulant adolescent. She could never understand why Clark seemed so cowed by it. Her instincts didn't even incite Chloe to attempt to defend herself. Lana just wasn't a threat to her.

Chloe realized that this was just more of the instincts in her, but she didn't care. The moment she heard Lana mention her pregnancy she felt a slight sense of anger. Based on Lex's comments and the way he was behaving, she didn't think that he knew that Lana wasn't pregnant, which meant something else was happening. She could be wrong. Lex was a very gifted liar.

Her gift of lie detection wasn't error proof. She just made observations of what was normal and context clues. If a statement was subject to being a lie and heartbeat sped up or any number of biological changes happened, then she could be reasonably certain that the person was lying. She could only be sure that Lex hadn't been lying when she attacked him because Lex wouldn't make that lie. He'd obfuscate, he'd omit certain facts, or just not answer; but he wouldn't tell a point blank lie like that. Being called on it was too easy. A blatant lie was also the quickest way to unravel a plan; and Lex was too savvy to make such a mistake.

Chloe reached into her pocket and removed her flash drive. She then put it into one of Lex's USB ports and copied the files to her drive. Only after she finished did she look at Lana, "Hey, Lana. Sorry for the delayed reply. These files are engrossing."

Chloe turned to Lex, "Call me later. There are some things we need to discuss."

She didn't wait for a reply before she began packing up her laptop. "Lana, I'll see ya later. Tell me how the appointment goes. I want to see pictures."

With that Chloe hurriedly left the office. She knew Lex was going to have to deal with a Lana sized tantrum. A part of her wished that she could witness it. The bigger part of her, however, realized that she had her own issues to deal with and the little bit of amusement wasn't worth getting caught up in their drama; especially since she didn't know what she was feeling. All the while, she had been reading over Lex, she had been conscious of him. He had smelled good. His own unique flavor beneath the cologne he wore was enticing. It was…alluring. Chloe was glad for the interruption because now she could ignore and shove those conflicting feelings aside.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Reviews are coolios! Enjoy!

Chapter 12- Running as the Wolf

"_It is no good casting out devils. They belong to us; we must accept them and be at peace with them."  
__D.H. Lawrence_

Chloe found herself back in her car near Lex's mansion. She'd left over three hours ago; but after looking over the files she had pilfered, Chloe found herself needing to be out. The files weren't labeled; although she knew that Lex had a system to recognize the content, so she had no idea what she had taken. Regardless, Chloe had looked at them. Her hope going into it was that they were innocuous. They had proven anything but innocuous. An hour of pacing, crying, and cursing his name had seen her control erode into nothingness. Then she had gotten in her car and found herself here.

When she had resolved to work with him again, she knew that he'd had her kidnapped. She knew that it was probably not an experience that would leave her emotionally intact if she viewed the recordings. Chloe knew all of this and promised herself that she wouldn't get so angry at Lex that she wouldn't be able to work with him. But it was so hard keeping that promise to the alliance when she was sitting in her car at 4AM wiping tears off her face.

She gripped the steering wheel and heard it groan in protest. When she looked down, Chloe saw indents of her fingers and it was slightly warped. It was then that the frustration broke her. The yell she let loose turned into the strong howl of a wolf. It was full of anger and pain and raw grief. A signal cast out into the night with the hope that it would be answered and she would be given permission to just give up.

Chloe rested her head on the back of her seat and stared at the roof. Her eyes burned and she knew if she looked in the mirror they would be gold. She felt like the first time she had ever changed. Chloe shuddered at the memory. It wasn't something she wanted to remember. All the feelings of being helpless and weak…the panic and confusion came back to her. Chloe ripped her thoughts away from that time. She wasn't going to remember. Not now. It was too hard.

There was no reason to even be here again. She wasn't going to confront Lex. She wasn't going to rip him a new one or do anything to him. Chloe doubted she'd even bring it up, but the compulsion to be near him was strong. _"I want this to be over."_

It wasn't just the fact that she had been strapped to a table and some kind of scanner used on her. It wasn't just the naked fear that could be seen in her own eyes. Or the fact that she knew she had been trying to scream because of the way her throat worked and how her chest heaved. Hell, it wasn't even that she couldn't remember no matter how hard she tried. The thing that made it so much was worse that what Lex had done had been nothing compared to what came after. Lex didn't have those files because he hadn't been a part of it; but she could extrapolate that something worse had happened because she was a werewolf. That thought terrified her and made her leave the comfort of her home to sit outside of Lex's mansion.

Chloe had been powerless to do anything about what had happened and remained so in the face of the looming threat. Despite the fact that Lex had violated her, at least now she knew what he had done. Her imagination didn't have fodder to work with in regards to Lex. She had seen the worst and could begin the process of assimilating it into a new reality and making peace with it. It in no way lessened the impact of his actions, but the wolf in her took away what the human was thinking.

The wolf recognized Lex's mansion as the closest thing to safe. Her home may have been her den, but no one was there. There was safety in numbers and no matter what Lex had going against him; he was there as was Mercy and a slew of other guards. They worked. They had their place and she wanted to fit with them. It hurt to be alone…to be vulnerable.

"_How is it possible that I think of Lex and Mercy of all people to be my pack?"_

Chloe didn't leave. She couldn't force herself to leave. Her thoughts were heavy and she decided to change. The wolf form was relaxing because all of her focus wasn't on anything other than the pulse of life around her. Lex's mansion and the surrounding grounds were probably the safest place for her to change. The people who mattered knew what she was and the people who didn't, she could avoid. At least that's what Chloe thought. She didn't feel like getting shot again and she didn't feel like dealing with anyone. At the very least, the guards would avoid a bigger than normal stray dog. It might've been a thin hope but she chose to go with it.

If she had the choice, she wouldn't change; but the persistent feeling of unease had wormed its way in and it wasn't letting her go. Chloe could now recognize it as the need to release energy. The wolf didn't like being bound and it rattled her control until she couldn't stand it any more. Waiting would not go well for her; especially since she still had to deal with Lex even if she didn't confront him about what he had done to her.

This was Lex's place and she didn't want to be an intruder anymore. She wanted…needed his permission. For him to welcome her. It would mean that he accepted her and it would allow her to accept him. Clark had acknowledged what she was and had responded in such a way that she could be comfortable with him. She knew her place with him and her father and she needed Lex to give her a place; even if it was begrudging acceptance.

Chloe reached to the passenger seat, picked up her phone, and dialed his number. _"God, if you love me you won't let Lana pick up the phone."_

"Luthor."

Chloe let out a breath of relief and answered him, "Lex, I'm trying this not breaking into your home thing. What do you say about letting me through the gates?"

He was silent for so long that Chloe began to get worried. She just wanted him to do the easy thing for once because she was trying this time.

Lex was on the edge of sleep when she called; but when he heard her voice, it woke him up. Lana was next to him, but she was a heavy sleeper, "Chloe, what's wrong?"

There was genuine concern in his voice. She was on the edge of just unloading everything. Her anger. Her fears. The overwhelming frustration, but she couldn't do that with him. And definitely not over the phone.

Chloe ran her hand through her hair and noticed that it was slightly clawed. She lost herself in the sight of her claws because it wasn't normal. She wasn't normal and nothing she ever did would make this better. Clark had years to deal with what he was; and he still fought it. Chloe wanted to believe that she was strong, but some things just hit you with the force of a sledgehammer. Lex calling her name brought her back to the present.

"I don't want to be at home right now," she cleared her throat and continued, "I…just need to change, Lex, and your property is the best place to do it. Will you let me in?"

Lex had long since gotten out of bed, but now he put on pants and a shirt and left the room. "Pull up to the gate and meet me in my office."

He registered her agreement and hung up his phone. Lex called Mercy and told her to meet him in his office as well. He only had to wait a few minutes before Mercy came into the room escorting Chloe. There seemed to be some sort of tacit agreement between the two of them. He took in every detail about Chloe. She looked tired and her face was red. _"Like she's been crying."_ He wanted to say something but Mercy was present and it was clear from the way that Chloe held herself that she was not open to discussing anything with him at the moment.

Lex caught Mercy's eyes, "Was the door to the grounds keeper's office fixed?"

Mercy knew how to read people. She knew how to spot a danger to her employer from a mile away. It was a gift that she took pride in. Sullivan's body was defensive. Her arms were crossed and she leaned away from both herself and Luthor. There was no trust there. From the previous encounters with the other woman, Mercy knew that it didn't matter if Sullivan was feeling up for a round of violence or not. There was nothing she could do if Sullivan became violent except get in the way of the claws so that Luthor might have enough time to escape. Or defend himself.

It was with this keen eye for detail that Mercy saw the subtext and conversation that was taking place between Luthor and Sullivan. She saw the way Sullivan's eyes tracked his movement. Mercy also noted the slight sway of her body towards his and the jerk away when she realized what she had done. Luthor generally stood in a strong position. His arms crossed. His body straight. Not slouching and well out of the personal space of someone. He always posed. Luthor was currently standing loose. His clothes were askew in the hastily thrown on way.

Lex again addressed Mercy but Sullivan's and his eyes remained locked on each other, "Leave that door unlocked and remove all guards from that area. Tell them that there will be large dog on the loose and they are not to approach her. She won't hurt anyone. Mercy, I will be displeased if my instructions are not followed."

Mercy looked at Luthor and then at Sullivan. The feeling that something monumental had just happened didn't escape her. Interesting times were ahead because if she wasn't mistaken, Lana Lang was still in Luthor's bed. There was a war brewing and she would have front row seats. She didn't quite know how to feel about that, but her life would not be short of excitement. Not when it came to this new development.

She inclined her head and removed all trace of emotion, "Yes, sir."

Mercy briskly walked out of the room. Lex had no doubt that everything would be in order. Mercy was efficient and scary as hell. They feared Lex because of the power his money gave him; but they feared Mercy because she could kill them easily and without remorse. This was what had been missing. Destroying a life was almost abstract but an ass kicking was an ass kicking and its effect could be clearly imagined. Mercy anchored the threat he posed in a real way to people.

Lex waited until Mercy was gone before he broached the topic of why Chloe was here, "Why are you here, Chloe?"

Chloe didn't meet his eyes or even looked in his direction, "I told you already. I need to change and I got shot one time during an excursion. It's just… dangerous and it's safer here. You warned everyone away and I don't have to worry anymore," she trailed off.

Lex opened his mouth to say something, but she interrupted him, "I've never really enjoyed it, Lex. A lot of it was my own issues. Some of it was the fear that I'd hurt someone or be hurt," her voice lowered to a whisper, "I just want to enjoy it for once, Lex."

She sounded so tired. He could never forget that he may not have did this to her, but he made it possible for her to get to this particular point. The look on her face and the way her voice sounded in that moment would always be with him. The realization may have come earlier that he had failed as a person, but it wasn't something that was real until Chloe stood in front of him with no fire. This made it real. This was something that he couldn't shove aside and pretend that what he had done was the right thing.

Maybe his search for the truth was right, maybe someone did need to quantify the meteor rocks; but his methods weren't something that could ever be right. Chloe put a face to everyone he had hurt. There was no escaping this. Even if he fixed the problems within his organization. When they had been arguing and she railed at him, he was well aware of the truth of her words. They weren't new to him or a surprise. But knowing where your life was going wrong was a far cry from having the ability to make a meaningful change; especially if you chose to ignore the problem and fooled yourself into believing that nothing was truly wrong.

Lex may have had those thoughts himself, but he didn't know how to go against his first training. The times he had done so were fumbling and it was never good enough. Not to his mother. Not to his father. Not to Clark. And not to himself. So he buried them deep where no one could see his failure. So that he didn't have to see them anymore. In one fell swoop, Chloe made him intimately know his failures again and he didn't know how to handle it. There was no frame of reference…no guide. He couldn't fail. Not again. Not this way.

Whatever sixth sense that gave dogs the ability to detect when their masters were sad or feeling unwell made itself known to Chloe. She didn't know if what he was feeling was pity or genuine remorse and concern; but she supposed it didn't matter. Until he laid it all out there for her to acknowledge and absolve him of his wrong doing, she couldn't help him. Or herself. Chloe wished that he would make it better for both of them. He had the power. He was just afraid to use it. Lex needed it just as much as she did.

After a few moments of strained silence, Lex finally answered her, "I'll prepare a room for you."

Chloe quirked a smile his way, "How about you not do that? I don't want to smell you and Lana together. And by together I mean in the Biblical sense."

Lex had no response to that. Well he did, but Lex figured that peppering her with questions on what she was smelling and when would get uncomfortable for them both. _"Maybe later."_

He nodded, "I'll have Enrique put some blankets out in the grounds keeper's office. His name is Nicholas Pan by the way. Pick a room and sleep in it. I'm going to assume that you won't want to be bothered by anyone."

Chloe inclined her head and moved to leave the room. She stopped just at the doors, "Lex, disable your cameras or I will. And by disable I mean that I will physically break them and hurt anyone who tries to prevent me from breaking them," at his look of protestation, Chloe continued, "Lex, the last thing I need is documented proof of what I am. It's bad enough that there's footage of me breaking in. We don't know how compromised your people are; and until we do, I'd like to minimize what they could learn about me. Just give me your word, Lex, and I'll believe you."

This was a test and he knew it. No matter how much he wanted to protest, Lex realized that she made a very valid point. There could be no hard evidence of her capabilities. It would serve to keep her safe and make it harder for their enemies to create traps for them. He nodded his assent to her request, "Give me ten minutes before you change."

Lex had a feeling that she just didn't want him to see her change, but it didn't mean her other concern was any less real.

He watched her leave the room. Lex couldn't be sure, but her body language seemed marginally more confident. Sighing, Lex prepared himself to go back to his bed…with Lana in it. At least she knew that he liked his personal space in bed. She had been angry and had whined at him, but he managed to soothe her. Lex didn't know what words he used, but they worked and he had peace. It was enough.

Twenty minutes after he had spoken with his camera personnel, he heard the triumphant howl of a wolf. Lex was in another room in the house that would afford him a relatively good view of where Chloe would exit his grounds keeper's office. He saw a dark shape run to the less cultivated part of his property. It wasn't a mad dash, but a fluidic, rolling gait. He couldn't tell her color, but her conformation was exquisite in its beauty. Lex went to bed wishing that he could adequately express to her how beautiful she was in that moment.

* * *

Chloe knew that Lex wouldn't lie about the name of the grounds keeper, but it amazed her. _"Pan, the half- goat god of pastures and shepherds. The man couldn't help but be a_ _landscaper_." She waited the requisite ten minutes. Then she waited ten minutes more. Until the day she died, her life would always be about caution. _"Clark, forgive me for every mean thing I've ever said and thought about you."_

She found the camera in the office and took it apart. It could be fixed, but she didn't want this to be seen. Not when she couldn't control who saw her change. Clark was different. He was her friend; and no matter what happened between them, she trusted him with her life. She trusted Lex with her life, but not her wellbeing. His curiosity never managed to burn him with its intensity; but it burned everyone who happened to be in his orbit. Lex was hard on people; but she knew there was something in him worth the risk. He just had to believe it as well.

This change seemed less manic in its intensity. The sensations didn't bombard her this time. She was able to get used to the feeling before a new aspect of the change came. There was a new ebb and flow. If it had been like this the first time, she wouldn't have been so afraid. Chloe only hoped that this wasn't a one time event. Maybe it was indicative of her state of mind. Of her new found peace…semi-peace. There were still issues to be fixed, but at least now she wouldn't shy away from them so violently.

There were a few moments when she wasn't aware; but time came back to her and she was running. The burn of her muscles working furiously and the steady rhythm of her own heart was a joy. There had never been this kind of exhilaration. She wasn't afraid that she'd hurt someone or be stuck or any number of things that marred every experience before this one.

Eventually, Chloe's mind raced to a few of the day's events. Heavy thoughts weighed her down. Even as she ran as the wolf and enjoyed the night. The irrefutable fact was that they were fighting the government. _"How do you fight the government?"_ Sure, it would be a trivial matter to expose what was going on, but that would only make the situation worse. She could see how, even as the government destroyed lives, they were also protecting them.

She realized that they were opportunistic bastards capable of great evil; but she much preferred the evil of the United States government over governments like North Korea…or any terrorist organization. Your run of the mill, garden variety psychopath was capable of great destruction. The devastation wreaked in Smallville gave credence to that fact. All it took was one operative from a hostile government to become interested in the meteor rocks before wholesale carnage and destruction reigned.

The cynic in her couldn't help but admire how the government had pulled the wool over the eyes of the world. The beast in her recognized that the small town of Smallville was nothing when compared to the lives and safety of this country or any other country that would be on the receiving end of any brutality perpetrated by meteor rock induced evil. The wolf saw the government as a ruthless alpha; necessary in the lean times, and cruel in times of plenty. But the human in her railed. It was unfair. It was wrong. She wasn't a nameless person in a file.

She was a sentient being with desires, needs, and dreams. And they were taken away by some faceless bureaucrat that saw only chess pieces to be moved on some imaginary board. She wondered if the designers of this meta-project did this for altruistic motives; or if was done because it was the gateway to more power and influence. The military applications for meteor rocks alone were enough to whet the appetite of any number of powerful people.

Like Lex, Chloe simply hadn't considered the rocks in a broader context. With that realization came another: the influence of the meteor rocks was not limited to Smallville. Not matter how hard the government tried to destroy meteor rock contamination; it could never get it all. The rocks fell in streams, it rained, and some animals ate rocks for digestion…birds being a very important example. If a bird ate a meteor rock, then migrated, and then died or became prey anywhere else, that place was now meteor rock contaminated.

Birds weren't the only source either. There were streams in Smallville. Wherever those streams opened into a lake, and that lake opened into an ocean, there would be meteor rocks. Tilling the land and rain further embedded rocks within the earth. Soil chemistry would encourage particles to bond with meteor rocks. That didn't even take into consideration the effect meteor rocks had on bacteria or insects. Meteor rocks were mutagenic to people. It had proven mutagenic to plants as well.

It stood to reason that bacteria could be supercharged or various bugs could be enhanced as well. The very face of disease was probably already irreparably changed and the world at large just hadn't seen the effects yet. It didn't improve matters when the natural population of bacteria and other microscopic organisms on human skin was taken into account either. The new dynamic could prove to be beneficial in that it enhanced the immune system; or it could kill everyone.

The bug question would probably prove even more dire. Eventually, humans would probably adapt to new disease; it would take time, but it would happen. But how could you stop bugs? They bred so quickly. Africanized bees were a major problem and that was just the natural result of crossing two kinds of bees. But what would happen when meteor rocks were tossed into the equation?

Everyone in Smallville was directly infected due to the impact; and those people moved in and out of Smallville. They would get jobs in other places. But the government knew that Smallville couldn't fail. It couldn't be rendered a ghost town because if it was, people would find a way to leave. And that desperate exodus of people without jobs would prompt an intermingling of the infected with the population at large on a much larger scale. It was why Smallville farmers and workers would be treated better than anywhere else on the planet. Smallville may have been the focal point, but the radius of the meteor shower infection was far larger than anyone could have imagined. It had to be. Nature itself encouraged it.

"_Meteor rocks are forever a part of Earth."_

In the end, Chloe only hoped that someone at some point in time would have the same realization and plan accordingly. Eventually it would all come out. There had to be some way to minimize the impact. The new realities of science and Earth wouldn't survive if something wasn't done before all hell broke loose. Either way it was depressing.

There was a freedom and clarity to her thoughts despite how heavy they were. It was an epiphany she could work with. She could account for this new reality. Now, she could look for an enemy that wanted to keep that hidden from people. An enemy that wanted to reap untold benefits. This desire for power was subtly different from Lionel's and Lex's and the details were not entirely firm; but now she had an idea. She could tell Lex and they could work with this together. There was comfort in that thought. _"Not alone."_

Chloe didn't know how much time had passed, but she was relaxed. There was the delicious burn of muscle and her mind felt clear so she became human again. Chloe smelled Enrique's unique cologne and deduced that he had left the blankets as Lex had instructed. Standing in the middle of the office, Chloe breathed deeply. Enrique had a wonderful scent. He used a European brand cologne. It was spicy in a way that was different then those brands popular in the United States.

She didn't particularly want to put clothes on so she wrapped the blanket around her body and left to go to Lex's office. When she got there, Chloe was bombarded with his overwhelming presence. His scent was embedded into the walls themselves it seemed. Chloe closed her eyes. It was comforting. Underlying his scent was her own, Mercy's, Lana's, and a number of indistinguishable individuals. But those didn't matter because Lex's overwhelmed everything else. He spent so much time here. She made sure the door was locked.

Chloe lowered herself to the couch and was comforted. There was no doubt in her mind that Lex had spent many nights on that couch. She could be close to him. Chloe drifted off to sleep. It had been a long, trying day and now she could rest.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Drama abounds. Review and most of all Enjoy!

**Chapter 13- Approaching the Wolf**

"_The promises of this world are, for the most part, vain phantoms; and to confide in one's self, and become something of worth and value is the best and safest course."  
__Michelangelo _

Everything had moved so quickly. Lex barely had time to register that there were multiple threats. Hell, he didn't even know where he was or how he had even gotten to where he was. He only knew one thing. Chloe wasn't Chloe anymore. She was a big werewolf and she had murder in the eye. He'd only seen her this way that day that she thought he had been the author of her misfortune. Even though he knew that she would've killed him, he held hope that she wouldn't. Now, however, there was no reflection of the Chloe's intelligent mind. There was only anger. Only the ferocious urge to hurt something and her sights were set on him.

He had no idea what had been done to her, but if what he was looking at was any indication, it had been brutal. Her coat lacked luster. Her once vibrant green eyes that had been alive were now dulled in rage.

Lex raised his gun and braced himself. He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't let Chloe hurt anyone. His hand shook. His eyes blurred. His body trembled. He couldn't do this. _"Chloe." _Despite Lex knowing that he had to do this he couldn't. His hesitation cost him the thing that was more precious to him than anything his money had ever brought him. His life.

Lex felt Chloe's fangs rip into his hand. The gun fell to the side. He couldn't reach it. Chloe released Lex's hand and went straight for his throat. After she ripped his throat out, Chloe moved to the soft of his belly and began shredding. Lex remembered being with her. The way that her tongue had danced over his throat. The way that that she gently nipped him and had him begging for more. She would lave the mark in time with the movement of her hips. He had loved the way she had made him feel. It was a sharp contrast when measured against his time with Lana and those other women.

Lex remembered how she had moved from his throat down his chest. To continue the work of her tongue on his belly. And then lower. To remember the loving passion of that night and to feel this violation…this pain as she had brutally ripped out his throat and moved to his belly was worse than death.

All Lex felt was the blood gushing from his throat. He couldn't breathe. It was an excruciating pain that lasted for two minutes. It was an eternity. The last thing Lex felt was not the pain from his wounds, but the pain of knowing that the person he loved most in the world had ended his life. That she would live without him.

Through the haze of blood, Lex saw her rear back from his body. Lex turned his head and surveyed their surroundings. Nothing moved. Nothing lived. It was a grisly scene of destruction and the horror would stay with the patrolman that would eventually discover the scene. He watched as Chloe left him and ran to the fields. He was alone and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

Lex jack-knifed into a sitting position. His chest was heaving. Feeling the unpleasant oiliness of the sweat on his own skin, Lex looked wildly around the room. The dream had been so real. So all consuming. Lex knew he was awake, but it felt wrong…surreal. As if the other world crafted in his mind was the true world and this was nothing more than an echo.

Lana turned so that she was facing him. The first time he had awakened next to her, all he could think was that she was beautiful in repose. Lana was always uncomplicated, but like him, she portrayed what others expected. People expected her to be at peace. To be the beautiful girl of tragedy that they had always known. She never buckled under such pressure because it wasn't pressure to her. Lana saw it as her due; and Lex didn't know if it was because she was that arrogant or if because she didn't know any other way to behave.

As he gazed at her, she no longer seemed peaceful. The visage that even yesterday he would've taken comfort in was nothing more than a mask. She was still the same person that she had always been and would always be. The only thing different was how he allowed himself to view her. She wasn't beautiful anymore, but neither was she ugly. Lana just was. Lex wiped the sweat from his brow and got out of bed. It had amazed him that she was such a heavy sleeper; the first night that they had slept together, she had awakened at his slightest movement. He could only guess it was a result of her nerves and nothing more.

Lex left his bed and went into his restroom. He indulged in many things in his life. His money bought him whatever he needed and his bathroom was no different. Lana had thoroughly enjoyed using the shower. She liked the high water pressure and the fact that it came equipped with multiple shower jets. His bath tub was also impressive and they had enjoyed it together many times. Lana could be a peaceful force when she wasn't too busy thinking about what she wanted or what anyone else wanted and just was content.

As he got into the shower and turned the heat as high as he could stand it, Lex thought about his dream. He had many bad dreams. Most of them involved his father, some of them involved publicly failing; those were normal dreams. Dreams that embodied his insecurities and his fears about who he was and what he had the ability to do. But this dream was different because he had thought that he was handling the Chloe situation well. There were problems, but they had been making progress. He hadn't handled the fact that she could kill him well, but that was a recognized issue he had with her.

The sexual aspect of the dream had completely boggled his mind. He and Chloe had never had sex before and the summer they spent working to bring down his father was all business. They had gotten close, but it had been friendship and nothing more. The feeling that it could have been more asserted itself. Lex had to destroy that line of thinking because it would bring nothing but misery. He couldn't understand why his mind would supply such a scenario; especially in a relentlessly violent dream. A fantasy would have been another matter entirely; a very welcome matter. Chloe was beautiful and he was a healthy male. _"It's just stress."_ Lex would tell himself that until he couldn't.

Lex spent half an hour in his shower before he felt the normal pressure to face his day. There were a few business propositions that he needed to go over, but those could wait. Today Lana had a doctor's appointment and he would not miss it. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong. Despite the many other things that had been going wrong with his interactions with Chloe, he had noticed that she seemed wary and uncommonly jittery in Lana's presence. He'd even noticed it with Clark on the few occasions he had been able to observe the two. Despite his suspicions and reservations, there was nothing he could do and he would support the mother of his child. No matter what.

Lana stirred and showed signs of awakening when he was finished dressing. Her eye opened. He would've sat beside her, but her eyes darkened in what could only be irritation and whatever good feelings he had about her vanished. For the first time in his life, Lex found that he didn't even want to try anymore. He knew himself; and he knew that much of the enjoyment he found in life was the pursuit.

His competitive drive helped him out of more situations than he could remember, but with her it wasn't there anymore. He'd looked for that drive ever since he buried his father and it just wasn't there for him anymore. Lex didn't need any other indicator to tell him that he and Lana were over and that all that was left was for one of them to say the words. At this point, it was a demented game of chicken.

He watched her sit up in bed before he left the room. Lex needed to chat with Chloe before he and Lana left for the doctor's office. It was only 8AM and the appointment was at 10, but he didn't know how long they would talk. He'd slept later than he wanted, but there was nothing pressing for his day except for Lana's appointment with Langston.

As Lex left the room to find Chloe, he considered Lana Lang. The singular fact that repeatedly made itself known to him and Clark was that she didn't deserve either of them. She didn't deserve the lies and the hits her self worth took by being with either of them. She didn't deserve that kind of discontent no matter her faults.

She deserved Whitney Ford or Jason Teague or even Pete Ross. Men who would honestly show her that she was more than what this town thought. That she was more than what she thought herself to be. It was mildly depressing that he couldn't cast her as the villain of the piece. He really wished that he could be dishonest with himself in this matter, but Lex found that he didn't want to devote any more mental consideration to this than absolutely required. The entire situation had gotten so far out of control that denying it would be more destructive than blowing it up.

He passed Mercy on the way to his office and she fell into step with him. Mercy never walked fully behind him, but she was always a half step off of his gait. He'd seen her do it with his father and a few others who had her in their employ at one time or another. It never mattered if they deliberately walked quickly or went at a snail's pace. She was always right there reminding them that she was dangerous and was there to help.

Mercy noted that he looked tired and stressed, which was fairly normal; but there was this air about him that made everything seem decidedly abnormal. She couldn't help him with whatever problem he thought he had. Lex was moody, brooding, and as melodramatic as the next person. He just hid it better than most.

Mercy spoke directly to him only after he had finished reading the reports she handed him, "Sir, the limo is prepared and we have men in place at Langston's office."

Lex stopped and faced her, "You only call me "sir" when you're irritated with me. It's early, Mercy, what do you think I've done this time? Also, any particular reason why you have men at Langston's office? I find it to be somewhat ridiculous. These men you've listed here aren't even bodyguards. They're mercenaries."

She stopped when he did and gave him a cursory glance before her eyes met his own. Mercy held up her hand and began ticking points off of them, "Your shoes aren't shined, you wore that suit two days ago, and Felix Dandridge called. Twice. And you have yet to answer him. I don't trust Langston and I'm not supposed to do so. I say all that to point out the fact that you are distracted," Mercy invaded his personal space, "I never question a client's personal life as long as I can do my job. Get your house in order, Luthor, so I can do my job."

Mercy executed a sharp military about face, walked away and tossed over her shoulder, "By the way, I changed all of your pass codes on all of your computers yesterday and installed a new security suite. New access codes are in your lock box."

No other person could dismiss him quite like she could. Shaking his head, he continued the trek to his office.

Lex turned the knob to his office door and found it locked. He never locked it before Mercy came back into his life; but because she compulsively locked every door that had a lock, it was no surprise. What was a surprise was the fact that as he rounded the couch he saw Chloe sleeping. Naked. With only a blanket bunched at the waist so that her legs were also exposed. One of her arms was tossed across the couch so that it lay with her knuckles grazing the floor. Her face was turned to the back of the couch.

It was clear to him that she was not entirely human and that she hadn't completely shaken off the wolf form. Lex could clearly see the wiry outline of muscle. Gaze moving to her legs, Lex saw the more impressive outline of muscle there. Her knees looked slightly bent backwards, but she gave no sign of discomfort. Her hair was also significantly longer. Chloe would need to have it cut if she didn't want anyone to ask questions. Too many people saw her on any given day to not notice this particular change. Lex would call a hair stylist before he left for Lana's doctor appointment.

As he watched the gentle rise and fall of her back with each breath, her muscles visibly shifted to settle into the correct pattern of a more human Chloe. The general size and shape of her body slowly crept closer to its normal configuration. Lex didn't know if this was happening as a natural function and gradual resolution to the traumatic shift from wolf to human; or if it was because she was asleep and didn't have anywhere near the control she had while awake and so her body randomly changed.

He did note that her body might be doing this as a way to get her more comfortable. Chloe wouldn't need to toss and turn as much if her muscles shifted to alleviate various pressures from being in one position or from being on a sleeping surface that was too hard or soft. _"Intriguing." _It would be something to ask her later. Lex was fairly certain that she wouldn't become angered over this question. It was something that should be brought to her attention.

Chloe needed to wake up because Lana would probably stop by his office. Despite that, Lex wasn't in any particular hurry to wake her. She looked peaceful and the vision of her on his couch in his office covered with his blanket was one that he wanted to savor, but it was something that needed to be done.

Lex cleared his throat and called her name softly, "Chloe."

He watched her thigh muscle twitch spastically and then settle back down. Lex moved over to her and put his hand on her back. He found himself painfully pushed onto his back on the couch with a snarling, teeth bared, yellow-eyed Chloe staring at him.

Chloe abruptly stopped being aggressive and began a soothing, gentle rumble that he could feel in his bones. It relaxed every muscle in his body as though he had just seen a masseuse. Whatever tensions that he carried over from his earlier realizations were removed. He felt light and nothing mattered except that she was on top of him and felt so good.

She leaned forward and down and nuzzled his neck. He heard and felt her face shift. The fangs he knew she had grazed his neck. Her hand moved over his heart and Lex inhaled and exhaled sharply. As soon as he did so, Chloe reared back. Before he even knew what had happened, Chloe had taken her blanket, wrapped herself in it once more, and was across the room with her back to the window. _"What the hell?"_

He could see the faint outline of the normal green of her eye, but the gold still overshadowed it. The only consolation was that she wasn't feral and he wasn't going to be horribly eviscerated. There was still menace in the air, but he didn't think it would be the kind that ended in violence unless he did something stupid. It was then and there that Lex decided that maybe he should install cameras in this room. Before he lost himself in his ruminations, Lex focused on the situation at hand.

Chloe had known the exact moment that Lex had entered his office. She had heard him try to open the door to find it locked and then as he unlocked it with his key. She would've fully awakened but she had been so comfortable and the overwhelming sense of calm and safety lulled her back into semi-sleep. She had been fine. Everything had been fine…until he touched her. Then it was like she had been electrified and was in motion before she processed the fact.

Then it got weirder and far more disturbing because when she nuzzled Lex's neck, she had smelled his unique scent; but then he exhaled and Chloe smelled Lana. The smell became a taste that settled on the back of her tongue. Lex was marked as hers and that fact made her want to rip Lex's throat out. But something was really wrong with the way that he smelled. _"How did her scent become so thoroughly enmeshed with his?"_ Chloe could barely discern his own unique scent under Lana's cloying one.

She'd smelled sex before and it didn't obliterate the natural scent of the participants. The feeling of Lana being wrong permeated his skin. Something was terribly wrong and she didn't understand it. Chloe might've been able to think more on the matter but the wolf was so close that she couldn't focus on anything other than the fact that he smelled strongly of Lana.

Lex took a step towards her and she turned from him to face the window, "You know, Lex. You know what it feels like to hate your own skin. To see something in yourself that you can't accept."

He looked away from her just as she faced him again. When his eyes meet hers, he opened his mouth to say the words he knew she wanted to hear. Chloe held up the hand that wasn't holding the blanket to interrupt him, "No. I don't want to hear those words from you until you can tell me why you feel them."

Lex was incredulous. He was about to do something he almost never did and she didn't want it from him. The realization came that he didn't really deserve it, but he had thought that they were slowly making progress. The one time in his life that he genuinely felt contrition for something he had done and was prepared to own it was the time that the person he wanted most to unburden to was not accepting it. It hurt. It was another failure.

Chloe turned her body to face the window. She gently caressed it. Her voice was soft when she spoke to him again, "Lana is many things. Often times callous. Sometimes generous, but she is honest. She is what she is and has never tried to apologize for it. Lana is incapable of empathy and it's a function of the kind of parent Nell was to her…of how everyone chooses to deal with her. But it's not because she's malicious. You, Lex, are incapable of empathy because you choose not to feel it. It's something conscious on your part. It's a function of your Lionel induced insecurities and your own unique brand of arrogance. That's why I don't particularly want to hear those words from you until you can tell me why you feel them."

Chloe faced him again. Her eyes were gold. They were unforgiving, "I don't think you understand how hard it is not to rip you apart. How hard it is to control this anger that simmers under my skin because I can't see how beautiful this day is turning out to be," she gestured towards the window, "We meet each other halfway, Lex, or not at all."

Lex knew what she was doing. If he named them, he couldn't hide from it anymore. She wasn't going to let him. But she said what he had wanted to hear from so many people in his life. She was telling him that she wasn't going to make him do all the work in whatever relationship they had at the moment. That she would accept him, but only if he accepted her. Lex also noted that she wouldn't let him skate by. Chloe would try for him if he would extend the same courtesy. This was the best he could hope for because he had no doubt that the wolf was more than willing to make demands that all amounted to him doing whatever she said.

He looked down at his watch. Lana would be ready by now and they needed to leave. As he opened the door he stopped, "I'm sorry. Even if we weren't friends you never deserved that. None of you did," with that he left the room and closed the doors.

* * *

Lana found the drive to the doctor's office to be uncomfortable. She identified the cause of her discomfort, Mercy Graves. She had opted to act as chauffeur for the day and Lex hadn't minded. Mercy Graves was creepy. She was always lurking. Lana looked into the mirror and found Mercy's eyes on her again. Her face didn't show it, but Lana knew that Mercy was mocking her in some way. It was the way Mercy's head tilted, the way her eyes didn't dart back and forth from the mirror and the road. It was arrogant to Lana.

It hadn't been a good morning for Lana. Not even a little bit. Earlier in the morning she had tried to hack into Lex's laptop computer; but she found it impossible. Lex must've changed his codes. It was infinitely irritating because not even Anthony's overly complicated instructions worked. She would have to take another look at him because he might not be the skilled technician he claimed to be.

Lana was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice they were at Langston's office until Mercy was opening her door. Mercy was looking at her expectantly so Lana took the offered hand and allowed Mercy to assist her out of the limo. Lex followed after and took her hand. She glanced at Mercy only to see an infuriating smirk flit across her face.

Her appointment was routine. They had gotten the important things out of the way the first couple of visits; although Langston did give her some kind of vitamin booster. The pictures that Chloe had requested had already been taken; Lana only needed to share them with her. When they left, Lex informed her that he needed to attend a business meeting and that he had already called for another car to take him, which left Mercy and herself alone.

Mercy knew that Lana Lang didn't like her and she didn't really mind. There had been many times that she had worked for a client whose significant other couldn't stand her. It came with the territory; but there was some quality about Lana Lang that was somehow an affront to her. Mercy couldn't put her finger on it. It was just there. Boiling beneath the surface.

They had been staring at each other off and on as she chauffeured her around town. Mercy decided to stir the pot as soon as they got back to the mansion. She didn't know if Chloe Sullivan was still in Luthor's office, but she would make sure that Chloe wasn't bothered if she was. Lana would go off and sulk if she played this right.

With a bland voice Mercy spoke to Lana as she exited the limo, "Yes."

Lana threw a confused look Mercy's way, "What?"

"The answer to the question you've been dying to ask."

Mercy knew that Lana would blow up at her. She expected the affected arrogant tone of voice, as if Lana was playing at adult anger instead of feeling it, "And what question would that be?"

Mercy gave an internal smile. She would enjoy showing Lana her place. If only to remove some of that entitled attitude that the other woman wore like a second skin. Lana was the king with no clothes and this town fed her little ego like one would a starving refugee. Mercy didn't bother to hide the fact that she was amused and condescending to Lana, "Yes, Lex and I have slept together."

Of all the things that Lana expected to hear, that was not on the list and she had no idea how to respond. Lana was realistic and knew that he'd had many lovers in the past, but to hire one to guard them was like a slap in the face. To learn that fact from his previous paramour was an insult.

Lana was fully prepared to lay into Mercy, but she was cut off at the pass, "Men like Alexander Luthor don't settle for the Mercys or Lanas of the world."

Lana found her voice, "You can't talk to me this way!"

Mercy rolled her eyes, "Sure I can. I happen to be doing it right now."

Before she knew what happened, Lana felt a stinging in her hand and realized that she had slapped Lex's dangerous bodyguard. Mercy knew such a hit was coming, but it was important for Lana to understand that no matter what she did, Mercy was capable of recovering and doing something worse, which is what she did. Mercy grabbed Lana's arm and bent it behind her back in classic karate hold. Just before she slammed Lana's body into the limo, Mercy pulled back so that Lana was barely touching the surface.

Mercy's voice lowered into a dangerous drawl, "You don't get to touch me, Lang. Until Lex gives that bastard you're carrying his name, you mean nothing to me. Lex is the priority. If I ever catch your handiwork on any of his computers or peeking into matters that don't concern you; you will regret it. I'm very good at what I do and all that would be required for me to end you is to not do my job," Mercy leaned closer so that her lips were next to Lana's ear, "I don't lie, Lang. And that means that I can get away with one big lie. In this case it would go something like this: "I tried my best, Lex. We were outnumbered." Try my patience, Lang, and you'll be my big lie."

Lana felt Mercy let her go and turn her around. Mercy straightened Lana's clothes, "If I'm not mistaken, you have some paperwork to sign. I've prepared them and they are on the desk in your bedroom."

Lana ran from Mercy. She had never been so threatened. So scared in her life. What hurt the most was that she didn't think Lex would do anything about Mercy even if she told him what happened. It was just further confirmation that Anthony Burner and she were doing the right thing. She'd prevent Lex from hurting anyone else.

Mercy watched Lang run away. She had just bought more trouble and she knew it. Mercy only hoped that Lana Lang would flush out her quarry before it was too late. She was fairly confident that Lang would say nothing to Lex, but it would not be too difficult to spin it so that he wasn't too angry. Mercy couldn't put her finger on it, but Lang was up to something and Lex was too blind to see it.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Mercy would've jumped in the air had she been any less well trained. She turned to see Chloe Sullivan stepping away from behind a little stone building. There was something predatory in the way that Sullivan moved towards her. In fact, Mercy wouldn't call it walking. She would call it what it was: stalking.

Chloe stopped two feet away from Mercy and pondered the other woman. She understood why Mercy did what she did, she just hoped the other woman fully understood what she had done.

Mercy straightened her chauffeur's hat and stood taller, "No, I shouldn't have. Lex should have done this. But if you're concerned that Lang is being insufficiently watched, then I suppose you could broach the subject with him."

Chloe shrugged, "No, I don't think I'll be doing that. Be careful. Lana is dangerous in her own way," with that Chloe headed towards her own car.

Mercy watched Chloe Sullivan walk to her car. _"Her hair is longer."_ She looked back towards the mansion. It was time to put surveillance on Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang, but for two very different reasons. It was apparent that Chloe was in some sort of undefined danger and that Lana was the lone idiot who would get them all killed.

"_No rest for the wicked."_


	20. Chapter 20

AN- I got something of a flame, which I deleted, last time and that's ok. Just if you want to say "Mary Sue" at least tell me which character you think is a Mary Sue and why. I deleted it for the lack of effort. :D Everyone else, totally have fun and enjoy!

**Chapter 14- Hearing the Wolf**

"_If we do not know ourselves to be full of pride, ambition, lust, weakness, misery, and injustice, we are indeed blind. And if, knowing this, we do not desire deliverance, what can we say of a man...?"  
__Blaise Pascal_

As she was driving away from Lex's mansion, Chloe took a moment to think about what she had just witnessed. Mercy had thoroughly deflated what ego Lana may have had in regards to Lex. It was at that point that Chloe could almost feel her mind stutter to a stop and ponder the meaning of what she had witnessed. No one had done that to Lana before. Chloe thought back to every moment, every negative thought she had ever had about Lana Lang. She came to a very grim conclusion.

She went home, showered, ate and changed clothes. Chloe took a few moments to call Lois. She spent half and hour convincing Lois that everything was okay and that she would not appreciate a visit. Lois also bullied her into discussing her feelings about her father's departure. Chloe let Lois do this because she knew that Lois cared and she was grateful.

With those things done, Chloe got into her car and drove to the Kent farm. She got there in record time because she didn't bother with the speed limit. It was important that she speak with Clark because on the heels of her Lana revelation, Chloe had another. Clark Kent had vastly superior senses than everyone else. That was an obvious statement and only an idiot would think it was important; but Chloe came to find that only an idiot would disregard the direct ramifications of it. _Every person_ who knew what Clark was, including Clark himself, took his senses for granted. That meant that the things he could do were taken for granted, and Chloe could've kicked herself for being such a blind fool.

Clark dealt with sensory input that no one else would need to deal with; even animals. In addition to the vast amount of input he processed, he also processed it differently. He was an alien and there was no way that he processed information the same way as a human. There were moments when his differences and how he interpreted a situation were jolting. The problem that every person dealt with when interacting with Clark was that _he wouldn't think to ask certain questions._

Clark was so used to things that he honestly would not get or understand that something was amiss because he had already noted and seen the problem. It was like telling a blind person that the storm had cut the power and there were no lights. What would it matter to that person? They dealt with darkness all the time and the way they reacted to any given situation would not change in its absence for everyone else. It was time to ask Clark some very pointed questions because he had answers. He just didn't know he did.

It was with urgency and a renewed sense of purpose that Chloe bolted from her car in search of Clark as soon as she stopped. She tracked his scent to the barn. In the back of her mind, Chloe took note of the fact that she didn't try to pinpoint a heart beat. She pinpointed his scent.

Striding brusquely to his barn, Chloe yelled for him, "CLARK!"

Chloe saw him quickly come down the stairs to meet her. He seemed mildly irritated, "Why are you yelling?"

"You've never cared before."

Clark looked at her for a moment before he answered, "There's a weird undertone to your voice now and it hurts my ears."

And that right there validated every realization that she'd had on the way to him. He had only looked irritated because of her heightened senses.

Chloe took a deep breath, "How long will your mother be gone?"

He looked puzzled for a moment, "She and her friends decided to see the new exhibit at the Museum of Natural History in Metropolis and won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

Clark did not like those words. The last time she had said that, she had made him promise to let her do things her way. Chloe was his best friend and he loved her. To honor her request hurt him because he wanted to be there for her.

Chloe read the dread in his face and quickly tried to alleviate his concerns, "It's not like that. I've realized a few things and I think you and I need to seriously talk about what we can do. You might get mad during some of it, but I want you to remember that there is a reason for everything I'm gonna ask you. Just…trust me and go with it, okay?"

He nodded once and stepped aside so that they could sit on the couch.

Chloe started small. She'd work her way up to her real question, but he had to be at ease first, "What do I smell like?"

Clark took so long to answer that she didn't think he would, "You smell like chamomile. The same body wash set that your dad gave you for your sixteenth birthday."

She remembered that birthday. It was more special than most others she'd had.

"Do I smell like kryptonite? Because everyone in this town smells like it to me except for you."

Clark jaw tightened and then relaxed, "Yes, you do. And yeah, everyone in this town smells like kryptonite to me too," Clark looked away from her for a moment, "Actually, the kryptonite smell isn't strong on you anymore."

He let out an exasperated breath, "I'm not explaining this well. Everyone smells like kryptonite and you smell less of it than you used to."

Chloe nodded, "Ever since I was kidnapped, right?"

"Yeah."

Chloe firmed her resolve. It was going to get trickier because her next questions involved Lana, "And Lana? What does she smell like? Her kryptonite scent is stronger to you, isn't it?"

Clark genuinely looked taken aback, as if he couldn't understand a riddle, but he knew he should. His voice was soft in contemplation when he answered her, "Yeah. Yeah, it got really strong after she got pregnant."

And that lead to an even trickier question that wasn't so much a question as it was a statement of fact, "Clark, she isn't pregnant."

The silence after her revelation was so damning and oppressive that the wolf inside didn't just want to fight or growl. It wanted to run and cower and it had everything to do with the sudden spike in Clark's heartbeat. It was the conflict that she had with him before she changed in front of him; except it was magnified by one thousand.

Clark abruptly stood and glared down at her. She wanted so much to run away or to rip his throat out, but she couldn't do that. _"It's okay. Clark wouldn't hurt you. He's just upset."_ Chloe felt the claws rip from her hands and the gold of her eyes. She tried to get her voice to work, but wolves didn't have the necessary equipment to speak. Chloe forced some of the change back.

Her voice was frantic to her own ears, but she had to get him to see, "Think, Clark. Think about the heartbeat of a baby. It's not there in Lana. Is it?"

Clark took stock of the situation. He realized that he wasn't the most intuitive of people; but when he heard Chloe's voice on the edge of panic and rage, he knew that he had just done something stupid. He could not forget that Chloe was now closer to the baser instincts of a predatory animal and that moving as he had done would result in injury. Hers since he was stronger and invincible. He relaxed and sat back down. Clark watched as she unclenched her hands. Her body visibly shuddered.

He made sure his voice was soft and non-threatening, "I'm sorry. I…hadn't noticed about Lana. Even before her pregnancy I couldn't tell much about her. She wore that necklace for so long and it's like she's always surrounded by this barrier of kryptonite," he seemed to deflate and then his voice firmed, "Lex. It has to be Lex. He's tricking her."

Before Clark could move again, Chloe braced her hands on his chest and looked him in his eyes, "No, Clark. He's not. Lex thinks she's pregnant just like everyone else. And before you ask, no, I don't think she's deliberately faking."

Clark swallowed thickly, "Is this why you came over?"

Chloe sighed, "Yeah, but that isn't everything. I just…needed to know, Clark. You know things and it wouldn't occur to you to tell someone because you take it for granted and assume that what you know, everyone knows."

He looked like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop; and it was. If he thought the previous reveal was shattering then he was going to be destroyed when she dropped the next. It wasn't something that Chloe wanted to do, but if she had any hope of figuring out what was going on, then it needed to be done.

Chloe cleared her throat, "Do you remember the first time you looked at Lana and knew that she was the one for you?"

Clark looked at her like she was crazy. How could that be important? She had just told him that Lana wasn't pregnant and had probably been a kidnap victim just like she was. At least, that's the conclusion he came to and he figured it was the same one Chloe came to as well. He thought about the first time he knew that Lana was the one for him and came up blank. There wasn't a singular moment in time when he knew he wanted her. Clark just knew that he wanted her and loved her.

Chloe watched his face. Clark was expressive in unguarded moments. It was what originally drew her to him. But she knew that he wasn't finding what he thought he would. A million romantic moments and thoughts were flitting through his head; but none of them would satisfy the question she asked.

She gave him a knowing look, "You can't tell me, can you? You can't even tell yourself, can you?"

He gave her an irritated look, "What does it matter? I love her."

Chloe knew it would be a battle, but she was going to continue to fight it, "I know the exact moment that I decided to like Lana, Clark. I would be civil to her because you and she were together, but I didn't like her. I didn't hate her either. Sure, she was the girl that took you away from me, but that was your decision and I couldn't hate her for what you felt. But I decided to like her about two months after Lionel's trial. She came up to me and wanted to be friends. And I could find nothing wrong with that. It had nothing to do with you, Clark. I just wanted to be her friend because she wanted it; but not because I actually wanted it."

"But you had done so much together. You even hung out together."

Chloe looked down at the ground, "You're right, but I never actually thought we were friends. And I only did that because you cared for her. If left to my own devices, I probably wouldn't have," she looked at him again, "I stopped faking it at that moment and honestly wanted to be her friend. It wasn't a gradual thing. It was a complete 180."

The implications were clear. Clark had to see what she was getting at. She couldn't force feed him this one. He would hate her and react badly if he thought she was pushing this issue.

Chloe could tell from the way his throat worked that he needed one more push to see what she saw, "I can count on my hands the number of people who have actively disliked her. You remember Adrian Harwick? She was on the dance squad and we shared a class. She once told me that she couldn't understand why people liked Lana. I shrugged and played it off, but I couldn't either and I thought it was because of my jealousy," Chloe caught his eyes before she continued, "The only people who have ever actively not liked her were people who moved into this town. You and I both know that Lex went for her because he wanted to get back at you; but out of the blue, he's declaring his love? That isn't the way he works. The only person who has ever reacted naturally to Lana was Jason Teague—"

Chloe would've continued and said what it meant, but Clark did it for her, "And he was slightly imbalance, but not so much that you could actually call him crazy."

Clark blew out a harsh breath and raked his hand through his hair, "You're telling me that everything I feel is because Lana is some kind of meteor freak?"

All he could hear in his head was Chloe's question: _Do you remember the first time you looked at Lana and knew that she was the one for you?_

His voice was so defeated…so confused. It hurt her because he was hurting. Chloe moved closer to him and touched him. Her voice was gentle…soothing, "People who aren't from Smallville don't feel the need to like her; and if they don't like her, the dislike might actually be heightened. Adrian was indifferent to her and then started actively not liking her. Tobias smelled strongly of kryptonite too, didn't he? Just like me and Eric Summers. Just like Lana."

Left unspoken were the words: _Just like every other meteor freak._

The knowledge that he had a way to refine his ability to smell the meteor infected in no way made the revelation easier to handle. Clark didn't know if anything he felt for Lana was real. If maybe he genuinely came to care for her; or if it was the result of her mutation. He didn't think it was something she was doing on purpose either. Chloe would've mentioned if she thought so.

Clark put his head in his hands. He'd ruined a friendship over her. His father was lost to him because of her. The thought that he had wasted so much for her was a crushing blow. He had immense power. His life would always be about helping others and he had chosen to forsake all of that for her. For her love. Clark wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

His voice cracked like it hadn't since he first reached puberty, "What do I do now?"

He felt Chloe kneel in front of him and force his hand from his face, "Clark, you can't wallow in this. It hurts now and will probably always hurt, but you can only make it better by being the man you can be. That you need to be. Not for the world, or for your father or for me; you need to be him for yourself. You have the opportunity to be more than anyone thought possible."

Clark hugged her close to his body and kissed her forehead, "I need to be alone. I'll call you later."

The Clark of an hour ago would've made that last statement a question. Some life changes happened in the space of a heartbeat and Clark was learning a harsh lesson. Chloe would've protested, but she knew that he wasn't going to wallow in futility. Clark was honestly going to sort out this new fact of life. He may not have been intuitive, but he had time to be.

It was with a markedly different stride that Chloe exited the barn. She sat at the wheel of her car for five minutes before she left. Her friend would never be the same and she hated the fact that she was the messenger.

* * *

He wished that he had never gotten involved in the Luthor muck. He wished that he had never decided that Serena Edgler might be the gateway to bigger and better things. But most of all, Ryan Langston wished that he was smart enough and capable enough to get himself out of the situation. As it was, he was waiting for a phone call from Serena's man. Langston wasn't privy to his name, but the mere sight of Serena's hire was enough to make him break into a cold sweat.

The private phone rang and broke the silence. The sound was as ominous and as deadly as the cocking of a gun. Langston knew who was on the other end of the line. He knew and he wished with his entire being that he was wrong. All hope was dashed when he heard the even tones of Serena's man.

Samuel Kale knew fear. He knew the signs. He also knew that Dr. Langston was probably pissing his pants at the moment.

"Did she take the pills?"

Langston's gulp was audible to Kale. _"What a pathetic waste of space."_

"She did, but it doesn't matter. I don't know what's been done to her. An amniocentesis would give me more information on her condition."

Kale let his irritation seep through, "Then why haven't you done so?"

For the first time in a long time, Langston found the courage that had been missing since he became hopelessly entangled in a game that he was ill equipped to play, "Because Luthor was standing there. There's no reason to have the procedure done."

Kale was silent on the phone, "My good doctor, be ready to perform the procedure at any moment. I think I might know a way," he hung up the phone without saying anything further. Langston wished he had the courage to leave, but he had family and he knew that everything would be done as Serena's man ordered.

* * *

Lana's phone was ringing. It was her special phone that Anthony Burner gave her. She had recognized the serious nature of the situation. Taking down Lex was not going to be easy.

"_Let no one see this phone. I got it to look exactly like your normal phone, except there's a chip on the side so that you'll know it's special. Don't let it out of your sight. It's the only way I can contact you."_

She was snapped out of her reverie by the phone's continued ringing.

"Hello?"

Kale had to change his mindset completely. What worked for Langston, intimidation, would not get him what he wanted from Lana. It was important that she be afraid of Lex Luthor, but not so much so that she actually started thinking about her decisions.

He made sure to soften his voice and affect a fatherly tone, "Lana, we need to meet. Can you get away?"

Lana could hear the urgency in his voice even as he tried to disguise it, "I don't know. Lex's new bodyguard is suspicious of me."

Kale sighed, "Do you trust me?"

She hated when she was asked that question. It inevitably came with a betrayal or a disappointment.

"Lana, I promise that I'll take care of it. Just meet me at the clothing district in Metropolis. Give me a call when you get there."

If there was one thing that irritated her most about Anthony, it was that he hung up without warning.

* * *

Samuel Kale strategically placed his look-outs. They would know when and where Lana appeared. More importantly, they would know if she was being followed. The Morse code beeps in his ear piece told him that she was being followed by a blue minivan. He had to hand it to whomever it was that Lex Luthor had hired. No one would ever suspect that a blue minivan would be a tail. It was ingenious. Kale would love to meet the mind that decided on that course of action.

It was a mind that should be nurtured and allowed to grow. Of course, he also thought it was ridiculous. The last thing that Samuel Kale, hit-man for hire, wanted was for this entire job to descend into a spy vs. spy scenario. No good ever came of such things. Although, it did get pretty entertaining at times.

Kale used his cell phone to dial the phone he had given her with the express instructions on what to do. By the end of it he had wanted to ram her head into the table. It wasn't that she had asked stupid questions. It was just the way she had looked at him as if he was being unnecessarily cautious. She wanted to take down Lex Luthor, second only to Lionel Luthor in terms of ability to be paranoid; but he had taken a deep breath and plowed ever onward and forward.

He heard her soft voice over the line, "Lana, I'm at Macy's. Meet me there and relax. I've got everything covered."

Kale had people and cars in place to slow her trackers down. Not obvious and it wouldn't halt them, but he didn't need them stopped. Just delayed. He saw Lana and ushered her towards the fitting rooms.

When they got to the fitting rooms, Lana was surprised to see a girl that looked remarkably like herself.

Kale turned to Lana, "This is Janine; she's going to be your stunt double today. She'll buy a few things on Luthor's card. Don't worry she won't steal your credit card numbers. Will you, Janine?"

Janine was not actually her real name. Her real name was Gabrielle Simons. Serena had taken her in and she knew the consequences of not following directions. Gabrielle was an odd one. She could subtly shift the bones in her face so that a close inspection would reveal a fake; but from afar, she could pass as whoever she wanted. Only luck had given her to Serena.

"Lana, switch clothes with Janine. We'll be back in no time."

He waited patiently. There was going to be a battle ahead and he might as well be rested for it. Kale waited until they were comfortable at the table before he began, "How was your doctor's appointment?"

Her brows furrowed, "It was fine, why?"

Kale stirred his coffee before answering, "I hacked into—"

Lana interrupted him, "I wasn't able to get into Lex's computer. I think he changed all of his passwords. Your instructions also didn't work."

He gritted his teeth and vowed not to kill her. _"She still has uses. Can't kill her yet."_

"That's okay, Lana. We'll figure it out later. But as I was saying. I hacked into one of Lionel's database and it mentioned your pregnancy. There weren't any details, but something could be wrong. Normal tests don't catch everything," Kale waited a moment before continuing, "An amniocentesis would catch whatever problems there might be."

"But…isn't it dangerous?"

Kale leaned forward in his seat to lend his words more gravitas, "What if Lex has done something? Don't you have a right to know?"

Lana was uncertain. Her baby may have been unplanned, but she accepted and looked forward to bringing a new life into the world. If she knew what was wrong then she could plan. Lana harbored serious doubts that Lex would do something to his own child, but Lionel would. Even dead his deeds were felt.

"Lex is always around; and I don't think I can get away from his new guard."

Kale sat back in his seat, "You can go now. Your doctor isn't too far away, right? Janine is fine. She'll keep them off the trail."

The indecision was plain to see, but they needed to know what the hell was going on with her baby, or lack thereof. As much as he wanted to pressure her, Kale knew that he couldn't. So he waited and let her stew. For once in her life, no one was going to make the decision for her. This was a step she had to take for herself. Kale could spare a moment of pity for this girl, but he couldn't actually bring himself to care about her.

Contrary to popular belief, he didn't think that Lana had gotten a free ride. Free just meant that you've already paid for it or you will pay. The universe eventually took notice and collected. Something would eventually come collecting from Lana. The only thing a person could do was hope for mercy. Lana motioned for the check; and he knew that she was going to do it.

When they got to Langston's office, Kale was glad to know that it wouldn't take long. He politely asked her if she wanted him in the room; but Lana declined. To be honest, he was glad. He would've played the part of a supporter, but it wasn't something he wanted to witness. She seemed slightly subdued, but there was an air of resolve about her when she exited the exam room. In another life where she was allowed to be a human and not some cut-out, Lana Lang could've been someone special or at least mildly interesting. Kale shook his head on the inside. _"What a waste."_

Lana went home with a lot of new maternity clothes. It was to be expected with a new mother. As soon as he left Lana, Kale dialed Langston.

"Do we have what we need?"

Langston rubbed his forehead, "Yes, we do."

Samuel Kale hung up the phone and called Serena, "Langston has gotten the sample from Lana. It should get to you soon or I'll know the reason it hasn't."

Serena's voice was soft, "You ever get the feeling that something's coming that gives you everything you want in one hand and destroys everything else in the other?"

Samuel nodded to himself, "Too many damn times, Serena."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and her sample will open the keys to the kingdom."

She hung up the phone and Kale got into his car. Not for one minute did Kale think that it would be that easy and neither did Serena; but people had to have hope that maybe they weren't the bad people they knew themselves to be. Serena still cared and it cast a dead and sickening pall on every choice she made. But none of that mattered because now was the time to wait and waiting was a bitch even on the best of days.

"_Hurry up and wait."_


	21. Chapter 21

**Interlude II- Purpose**

"_There is nothing heavier than compassion. Not even one's own pain weighs so heavy as the pain one feels for someone, for someone, pain intensified by the imagination and prolonged by a hundred echos."  
__Milan Kundera_

After Samuel had called to inform her of his success with implementing his plans to acquire their target and that Lana Lang was playing her part beautifully, though there was never a chance he'd fail with such a simple girl far out of her depth, Serena went to her facility. It was in the boondocks of Kansas. She wanted to check up on a few of her charges that had not been doing well. It was so hard to look them in the eye and know that she could do nothing to truly help them or alleviate their suffering. Serena knew that she could easily have ended up like them. She had been lucky. But she would find a way to make them better…to give them vengeance and peace.

She walked through the halls and occasionally heard little whimpers of pain. Serena also heard scatterings of laughter. There were whispers of reassurances of parents to children or vice versa. Some of them were doing well. Too many of them weren't. Some of their number had no one to comfort them. She clenched her hands in anger and frustration.

Serena came to a fluid stop at one room in particular. This one had nothing. A foster kid taken in and cast aside with as much care as one would give a sack of garbage.

She opened the door and affected a cheery demeanor, "Hey, Ricky! I brought a new movie for you today. It's called 'The Incredibles'. I had hoped we could watch it together."

The boy, Ricky, turned his head slowly, painfully. Of all the mistakes and tampering, he was the worst. He was entering puberty, a time when the body is under stress and turmoil and finally settling into what it will be until he reached old age. It was under these conditions that whatever had been done to him took a drastic and terrible turn for the worst.

When she had first freed him, he was still normal. She had only thought that he was like her. That eventually he would find some sort of balance, but it had never happened. His body kept changing in an endless flux. His screams had been more than any of them could take, but she had stayed with him. Serena refused to even entertain the thought of locking him somewhere away from everyone and letting him do this on his own, and she couldn't bring herself to kill him. It would've been a mercy, but she was weak.

The end result was what was before her now. His legs were like tree trunks that were bent backward to allow for a quadruped form. His arms were incredibly muscled and looked vaguely like a gorilla's. They were lined with veins that stood out against his dark skin. Ricky's hands were elongated and he had retractable claws. Everything about him screamed brutal, bloody death. His ears were elven and his face was angular, the beginnings of a snout. The thing that broke Serena every time she looked at him was his eyes. They were still full of intelligence and awareness. Ricky knew everything that was happening to him. His mind was intact. He hadn't gone crazy. His eyes were the reason why she couldn't kill him. Somewhere deep down he still had hope.

Despite the hodgepodge features, there was potential there for beauty. Ricky's change was simply slow. It came in bursts. She could only guess that it was because he was morphing into something of a gorilla. Gorillas were the next closest living relatives of humans. The only thing closer was the chimpanzee. The sheer explosion of muscle and weight was immense and it made sense that it would take a greater amount of time. He was already larger and more heavily muscled than many of the others and he was still a child.

The other scientists were at odds. Some of them felt that since the gorilla was so close to humans that his change should've been more fluid than anyone else's. Those who disagreed posited the notion that the closeness of the gorilla and human was precisely the reason it was taking so long. The human body was confused and at odds. It knew it should recognize what was happening but it also knew the changes were foreign; the body was so much more conscious of the fact that it was the wrong form.

She recalled what Dr. Benson had said, _"If you put cold water in the freezer to make ice, it will take longer than if you put hot water in the freezer to make ice. There is a long detailed reason as to why this is true, and if you are interested, look up the Mpemba Effect. Suffice it to say that we believe that something similar may be happening here. We think he'll finish eventually. We're missing something, Serena, something important."_ That statement had firmed her resolve. Chloe Sullivan might be the salvation of them all. And Lana Lang was intrinsically linked with them.

Serena pushed those thoughts away because she knew that he could smell her distress. From the sensory tests that everyone participated in, she knew that his senses were far more advanced. It was why she never put him further away from people. He'd hear them anyways and it would torment him. She made sure that people visited him. It wasn't his family, but she would not have him alone. Everyone here was forged in the cauldron of pain and misery, their goals were one, and that was a bond that would hold as strong as any other. Maybe stronger.

"Sssserena," his voice was a deep bass. A voice belonging to a man, but she knew he wasn't. She knew he was still a child. Their records had told her so. He continued, "Sssaw it. Baggg."

Serena walked to him and gave him a big hug. She turned the DVD over in her hands and frowned down at it. She then opened her bag and pulled out the movie she knew he was clamoring to see, "You mean this one?"

He stood from the overstuffed chair he was sitting in with astonishing speed. He was at her side in a blur of movement. It was frightening because Ricky could kill her with relative ease if he so chose. He was that strong and fast. She could feel the excitement radiating off of him and for a moment she basked in his emotions. His joy was an incredible rush.

Ricky grabbed 'Transformers' from her hands, "Yesss!"

"Oh, I see how it is. Do you think we can still watch 'The Incredibles' though? I haven't seen it and Jill tells me that I'm missing out."

Ricky bobbed his head up and down. He didn't know why she thought that he wouldn't want to see it again. He would watch anything twice for her. Besides, he really loved that movie too. He shoved the movie at her. Clearly he wanted to get the show on the road. As Serena was about to put the movie into the DVD player, Ricky stopped her.

"Cannn Tommmmy come?"

Tommy was Ricky's best friend here, but he was currently in observation. His hearing was overwhelming him. He needed to be sedated and placed into a sound proofed room until his hearing equalized out or they could fit him with special ear plugs.

Serena looked at him and he sensed the mood change, "Tommy isn't feeling well, but we can bring some of the others if you want."

Ricky shook his head. He only wanted to spend time with her or Tommy; but since Tommy wasn't coming, he wanted her all to himself.

As Ricky cuddled next to her on the couch that was also in the room, she felt content. Serena ran her hands through the fur that was growing thicker. The repetitive motion soothed him, but it also soothed her. Touch had become so much more important since she could feel even more so than when she had been a normal human.

This was why she would be relentless and ruthless. Serena would spare nothing and no one. Her soul and peace of mind was a small price to pay if it meant that this didn't happen again.

"_No cost is too high."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Warning**: So my beta is a great beta because she brought up a very good point. I was all ready to post this chapter willy nilly and without a warning because sometimes I ride the short bus with a helmet. But then, my beta is all like: "I love this part, but you might want to put a warning because you are a vat full of violence and horror and terror. Did I mention the horror and terror? I did? Oh, ok. How about the violence? Really? Regardless, it bears repeating. You are none of that sugar and spice nonsense."

And then I thought it over and found that I could not refute her logic…mainly because of the short bus, helmet thing. So here is a warning! This part is high on violence. There's face ripping, explosions, chests being ripped open and the like. Squeamish people beware! This is totally the moment that Model B-9 is all "Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!"

* * *

**Chapter 15- Discoveries of the Wolf**

"_To solve a problem or to reach a goal, you don't need to know all the answers in advance. But you must have a clear idea of the problem or the goal you want to reach."  
W. Clement Stone_

When she had first conceived of her plan five years ago to destroy the people who hurt her and fix the problems with the others, Serena knew that it was going to be difficult. She knew that she would do things that would truly make her a monster; and she was fine with that on most days. Things happen and the life you thought you would lead vanished as dust on the wind. So Serena created a new self. A self that wasn't timid. That had little to no regard for the others in the face of her own success. And all those things were working. It had worked.

The plans that she had painstakingly put together were coming to fruition. In her gut she knew that she was close. It made everything that came before worth any sacrifice and everything that would come after better. All of the contentment that she had with her decisions, all of the feelings of success and accomplishment became nothing more than a bitter gruel on her tongue when she read the lab results for Lana Lang. As bad as those results were; Serena couldn't help but think that there were many more in the same situation as Lang. The proof was in the fact that Serena and the others like her existed.

Before the keystroke of her computer that gave her access to Langston's discovery, Serena was lost in the puzzle. She knew that she had to come at the problem from multiple angles. She'd solicited theories from a number of sources…Samuel, the scientists working for her; and none of them could give her insight. It was like she had the pieces to twelve different puzzles. None of the pieces fit. _"Why make Lana Lang believe she's pregnant? What's the point?"_ She keenly remembered asking herself those questions and feeling frustration every time her mind came up with a blank.

Someone fakes pregnancy to garner attention or to entrap some poor, unsuspecting sap into marriage. But Langston's other employers just wanted him to make her believe she was pregnant. There had to be something more going on here. And there was because this made sense to people. This puzzle fit perfectly and created a beautiful image. A blueprint to success.

The puzzle she had been looking at was even more nonsensical in the face of Clark Kent. Serena knew that someone like him would grab their attention like a shiny object would a raccoon; but there had been no evidence that he was even a consideration to them. In fact, they used him as a red herring for other activities. He was used as a mask to hide whatever it was they were doing.

And so she labored and could come up with nothing that made sense. Until now. Until the moment that she opened that file. It was as important to the odd language of the puzzle presented to her as the Rosetta Stone centuries past. Now she truly had the burden of knowledge and it put everything into a tailspin.

All of her life good and evil had been black and white. Right and wrong were concepts that were as solid to her as the ground she walked. She thrived on the structure. On the safety it brought her and the cheerful certainty that was afforded her by its mere presence. Those feelings that she had long since buried came rushing to the surface in a torrent so overwhelming that it left her gasping for air. She had killed people, directly and indirectly. It had all seemed so necessary and it still did, but the devastating weight of values buried in her need to destroy those who had destroyed so many wouldn't let her go. Despite this, Serena knew that she wouldn't turn from her course.

Serena decided that she going to get well and truly hammered. The last time she had done so had been the night of her debutante ball. She remembered the way that her boyfriend had looked at her and the way that her friends were all clamoring to go out and _do _something. But those images were quickly replaced by the first time she had chosen to be the wolf and kill.

There had been nothing like it. The adrenaline rush. The pure feelings of finally being at ease and united in full concordance with the desires of the wolf and the mind of the human was glorious. As she took the first draw of vodka from her glass and felt it burn a path down her throat, Serena immersed herself in that moment. She let the feelings, sight, and sounds wash every part of her mind. Even now the feeling was addictive. The slow unsheathing of her claws, the elongation of her teeth, and the saliva that gathered in her mouth wasn't unwelcome. It allowed her to feel the moment as it was.

It had been one of the scientists that had tested on her. His scent was ingrained in her memory. It had been by complete coincidence that she had even happened upon him. She had been in Washington near the Canadian border on business. The stress of dealing with her plans and her siblings in misery had pushed her to her elastic limits. There were many places to take a run and she had done so when the scent of Thomas Winfield greeted her. She knew all their names and current places of employment. Serena just hadn't killed them because they still had the potential to be useful and it would be suspicious if they started dying.

The combination of stress and seeing him happy and with his family had been more than she was willing to endure. The glass shattered in Serena's hand, but she barely took note of it. Instead of retrieving another glass, she simply took a pull directly from the bottle. Moving would break the memory trance, and she wanted to finish what had been started.

After seeing him and his family, Serena followed them to a cabin. They were on vacation. Maybe they were celebrating something. Maybe they just wanted to spend time together. Just the family. So she watched them. Serena watched as Winfield unloaded the van and then tickled his son. The sweet tones of his young son's laughter filled her ears. Every now and again his wife would teasingly reprimand them and cajole them back to the business of getting their cabin ready for inhabitants.

Every teasing gesture, every soft word, and joyful expression of how close they were only served to enrage her. Serena could remember thinking that it was unfair. His life continued as if nothing had happened. She remembered the soft drizzle of rain. It was a fine mist, but it did nothing to cool her heated skin or stop the change of the wolf. The dark whispers of the animal invaded her. This was the enemy and his mate and offspring. They challenged her and the only way to ensure her survival was to end them. Serena gave in to the promptings because it was right.

Her voice echoed in her dark office, "They were the enemy."

She hadn't moved to take action until Winfield's wife made a mad dash to their van. It triggered the predator response; and Serena's body was moving before she was conscious of telling it to go. The wife only had time for a muffled scream before her chest and face were little more than shredded meat. Even then, the sickening gasp of breath escaped her lungs. Serena saw the bloody air bubbles seep from her chest where her lungs had been.

Serena would've continued her work on the wife, but the scream of a young child interrupted her. He was standing in the threshold of the front door. Once again she was in motion. Her work wasn't done. Not until they were all dead. The bottle of vodka was once again raised to her lips. Unlike the mother, Serena moved to the boy's belly. She felt movement and knew it to be Winfield further in the cabin. He was running towards her to save his child, but it was useless. Even if she hadn't felt his last, desperate gasp of breath, it was far too late to save him.

Winfield looked to be leveling a shotgun at her, but he was nowhere near fast enough to aim and pull the trigger before she was on him. Serena didn't use her teeth on him. Just her claws. She wanted to draw out his death. It wasn't enough that he saw the death of his offspring and could only guess that his wife had suffered the same fate. No, she needed to give him this physical torment as well.

Serena recalled changing back to a hybrid form. She couldn't let Winfield die without him seeing her face. Even through the haze of pain, Serena knew that he recognized her. He had made a feeble attempt at moving before she was once again the wolf. Digging into his chest, Serena ripped his heart out and flipped it into her mouth.

The light, drizzling rain stopped, but she knew it would resume in mere hours. Serena doused their bodies in gas and lit them on fire. She stayed and watched the entire cabin flame and begin to crumble.

The rain would keep the fire in check and the remoteness of the cabin would prevent a quick response from the authorities. Every time the fire looked to die down, she had started it again. When she finally got back into town, she slept like she hadn't done since her change.

Bringing herself fully into the present, Serena took one final swig from the bottle of vodka. She had more liquor in her cabinet. So she got up to get more. Her night was far from done. That fact became even more apparent when she caught a whiff of Samuel's unique scent and heard the door open to her office. She hadn't called him, which meant he needed to talk to her. That in turn meant something not so good had happened.

Serena closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the couch. She would know what he wanted in a few moments.

Samuel opened the door and noted that Serena was more than a little tipsy. He would've said something, but she beat him to the punch, "Before we discuss any business, go to my computer and open the file 'Langston's report'. I think it might still be open actually."

Her words were slightly slurred. Samuel looked at her closely. She hadn't bothered to lift her head or open her eyes. It was uncharacteristic. Serena was always observing. Her hands were clawed and an empty bottle of vodka was at her feet. He noted that she had another newly opened bottle of vodka in her hands.

He did as she asked and read the files. It took him fifteen minutes to read it through and another fifteen to truly understand what he had read. The files he had just read were…disturbing to say the least. No one deserved the fate they had received from Serena's mysterious tormentors.

She hadn't really given him information and his own investigation was pathetic and yielded nothing of import. It was mildly insulting, but Serena and her enemies were playing in an entirely different league than he was. Samuel could understand his limitations.

He shut down her computer and moved to join her on the couch when she spoke to him. She sounded defeated and tired. Her words slurred slightly, but it was understandable because she had drunk a lot of alcohol, "Why did you kill his kids?"

Samuel cocked his head. He needed her to narrow down what she was asking because he had killed more children than he wanted to acknowledge. Serena must have discerned his problem because she elaborated, "You must know…you must know by now that my hand was in some of your previous jobs. Nathaniel Chase, Samuel."

When she had first given him the mine to use as a distraction, he had thought it mere coincidence; but having known Serena for even a short time he knew that his first thought was mistaken. Rarely were there coincidences and never around Serena. It was why they could work well together. She saw the long term and he adjusted her plans as needed.

Samuel dragged the coffee table closer to where Serena was and sat before her. He took her face in his hands and forced her to meet his eyes. He wanted her focused entirely on him when he spoke, "His wife and children weren't supposed to be there, but plans change and you have to adjust. I couldn't wait for another time. People on his block were vacationing and the opportunity would never be so perfect. Well, not in the time frame. His children saw a man break into their home and use violence to subdue their mother. Mothers fight harder than any other threatened creature in existence."

The air seemed to thicken between them. Samuel realized that at any moment she could rip him in two and was very close to it. Serena did not take death lightly. She may have used it as a tool, but it was always controlled and planned. No one needlessly sacrificed. Nevertheless, he had to continue. If he didn't, she would kill him. Of course, she could kill him when he was finished. Samuel had the feeling that she was looking for an excuse to refrain because she still needed him and she liked him.

"Do you honestly believe that they would have gotten over such a trauma? I tried that once before and saw the poor kid descend into an abyss he couldn't get out of. So tell me why it's better to let them live instead of killing them? You think the chance to get past what happened makes the fact that I ruined their lives better? It's not nobler to let them live and watch them become monsters themselves or fade away. Maybe it's a twisted philosophy I adhere to, but it is what it is. Some can work their way through and the rest become like us. I choose to err on the side of caution."

He was a very eloquent speaker when he chose to be. Of course, it made nothing he did even a little better; but now she knew him better. The greatest thing that they had in common was the fact that they cast off what had made them weak in a bid to never feel powerless. Many people did. They were separated from those people by a sea of willful destruction. It was only after he finished talking that she lifted her head and looked at him. He would never tell her but he thought the gold of her eyes was beautiful.

"Why are you here?"

It amazed Samuel because her words were no longer slurred when they had been only seconds ago.

"Our facility in Kansas was hit. Delayed footage shows it was Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan. They had people with them."

Serena sighed, "It's not like there was anything there so it's of little consequence. Put that aside for now because I want you to begin modifications to our primary facilities. It's time to capture our target."

Samuel's voice was slightly amused when he answered, "I already began those modifications. They're complete. We can get her any time you're ready."

Serena took another drink from her new bottle of vodka and said, "I'm ready."

* * *

They had established a rhythm of sorts. A dance that was perfection. Chloe found herself sleeping somewhere in or near the mansion. She made it her life's mission to avoid Lana; and it was easier than expected. It may have been an obvious conclusion, but having heightened senses made everything infinitely easier.

If there were any moments of awkwardness in her dealings with Lex, it was because he smelled so strongly of Lana. Chloe realized that she would have to tell him eventually, but she couldn't shake the feeling that it would not end as expected. It wasn't so much that she was worried about Lex's feelings as it was she knew that he would react badly, which was a remarkable understatement.

They hadn't discussed or even mentioned the conversation they'd had when he found her naked in his office. She didn't want to revisit it. As weird as it was, Chloe continually got the feeling that he would've pounced all over the topic if given even half the chance. It was a strange reversal, but there was no changing her mind. She didn't want to share her feelings and she wasn't going to.

If there was any time in his life that flying off the handle would make sense it was now; but it was the worst possible time because they didn't know what was happening. Even after the countless hours they and assorted techs put in, there was still so much unknown. It wasn't until two days after Chloe had first gone to Lex that they caught the break they needed.

They had been working diligently in his office. It was different because she was sitting at his desk and he was on the couch doing something on his laptop. Chloe felt that it signified something, but she couldn't place it. Lana was off on some kind errand. Chloe would've been worried, but she knew that Mercy was having her followed. Chloe may not have been particularly fond of Lana, more so now that she was a wolf, but she was worried. She didn't want Lana hurt. Chloe had thought that maybe she was the focal point of whatever was going on, but it seemed that Lana was.

Whatever was done to her was far more subtle and insidious than anything prior and it meant something. Chloe had no doubt that if she could figure that out, she would know everything. She really wanted to tell Lex _something_; but she couldn't. Not until she knew more herself.

Chloe had been about to shut down his computer and take a much needed break when a phrase leaped out at her. She knew that she was smart. She wouldn't call herself brilliant, but there was no doubt in her mind that she was quicker than most people; but it always amazed her when connections became clear to her and she knew it was a gift of the wolf mind.

But none of that mattered because now she could finally see the pattern. She could only guess that it hadn't been caught before because of the number of people working on the project. One failure to communicate and nothing got done.

Chloe looked up from the computer and called to Lex, "I think I found something."

Her eyes immediately returned to the computer monitor so she didn't see Lex's look of frustration. Lex knew he was competitive. It was something encouraged by his father. It was something he reveled in and chose to do. He enjoyed it. Competition allowed him to turn weakness into strength. The very fact that Chloe was able to find something before he did was galling.

Lex shook himself out of those thoughts. It wouldn't be productive. They had been doing so well together and being petty about an imagined slight would not be conducive to the furtherance of their partnership. She hadn't shared anything with him since two days ago; and it was one of the more maddening things he had ever encountered. He prided himself on his ability to get people talking, but she was proving to be formidable. Lex didn't recall this streak in her the first time they had worked together.

He did the only thing he could do in the situation. Lex went to his desk like the summoned puppy he felt like. Lex deliberately invaded her personal space by leaning over her to look at the monitor. He began reading, "What is it, exactly, that I am supposed to be seeing?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. She could hear and feel his annoyance. He was hiding it well. Better than well, but it seemed there was little that could be hidden from her at this point. The realization that she was focused and keyed to him was a little unnerving. Realizations about people came at a rapid pace and she automatically adjusted without deep introspection. _"Another gift of this change."_ But with him it seemed like everything was dissected. She didn't know how to process that information and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore such promptings.

It took a few minutes for Lex to finally stand. She could only guess that he had seen what she had. He gestured for her to move and she obliged him. Chloe watched his deft fingers fly over the keyboard. She had no idea what he was looking for until he pulled up satellite and GPS images. She waited impatiently for five minutes. It looked like he might be receiving rapid responses from a tech; but she couldn't be sure. It seemed absurdly quick. _"But he is Lex 'Get it done now' Luthor."_

She thought they were on the same page, but those thoughts were proven incorrect when next he spoke.

"Those buildings are abandoned. I just received confirmation."

Chloe growled loudly and quickly counted to ten, "Lex, there hasn't been a year since you've arrived here that a previously abandoned warehouse, building, or hole in the dirt hasn't miraculously been discovered to be some kind of hide-out for mustache twirlers."

Lex chuckled a bit and put his hand on the back of his neck and the other rested on his waist, "You have a point."

He picked up his phone and was about to dial before Chloe stopped him, "What are you doing?"

She wasn't fast enough and he was already talking to someone and telling them to gather various other people. Lex was unparalleled when it came to infuriating her. He did it so effortlessly.

He hung up the phone and spoke to her, "We're going to those buildings. It shouldn't take long to plan and get there."

The buildings in question were about an hour and half drive south of Smallville, located in the middle of farmland. The place was owned by a Mr. and Mrs. Joel Smith, which they purchased six years ago when the previous owner began selling off land. That wasn't suspicious, but Chloe was willing to view everything as some kind of conspiracy. _"At this point, I'll view running out of milk as some sort of conspiracy."_

Lex stepped back and leaned against his desk. He looked like he wanted to tell her something, but didn't quite know how to break the news to her. It was kind of nice that he was trying not to antagonize her. Chloe sat down on the couch and got herself situated. She was going to be comfortable; and if she wasn't tense, maybe he would find it easier to say whatever he obviously needed to say.

Lex raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. Chloe wasn't expecting the satisfaction and warmth that lanced through her. She was pleased that she could comfort him in this way and it was…unsettling.

His smiled turned to a look of amusement, "Trust you to read me like a book," a heartbeat later, "We have to tell Mercy. Everything."

A part of Chloe didn't want to dismiss his suggestion out of hand; but the other part, the part that was scared and didn't want to deal with a damn thing and didn't feel like it should have to, was screaming at her to tell him to "screw off".

Mercy was dangerous in a way that Clark and Lex would never be. She was brutal. Chloe had the excuse of being a werewolf, Lex was a spoiled billionaire with daddy issues, and Clark was an indestructible alien. She could acknowledge that they all had a reason, but not her. Not Mercy. Chloe realized that their relationship had changed when she witnessed Mercy threatening Lana. She honestly didn't think that Mercy was a real danger to herself. Nevertheless, the bestial instincts labeled Mercy a hunter.

Chloe shook her head and forced herself to think about the situation rationally. Yes, Mercy was a hunter. Yes, she could pose a danger. But Chloe was also capable of defending herself and with the added power of the wolf coupled with her own formidable intellect, Mercy was no more dangerous than any other threat. At least that's what she told herself. Mercy was the one bitch in the pack that could legitimately challenge her, but she wouldn't. Not without good reason; and Chloe didn't foresee a situation wherein Mercy could best her or find a need to even try.

She blew out a breath. Chloe had to commend Lex on his patience. _"It always comes back to him trying."_ She really wished that these thoughts would stop. There was too much going on for this kind of confusion. "Yeah. You're right. She probably knows more than we think she does anyways. At least this way, she can better help us."

Lex nodded. He knew that she would see it that way, but people always surprised him with their willful ignorance. He could be honest enough and include himself in that. He didn't like it, but there was no point in denying it. Lex took his cell phone out of his pocket and called Mercy.

He looked up to see Chloe shaking her head at him, "You couldn't go get her?"

Lex laughed, "What? You want me to yell throughout the mansion like a kid whose parents told them to retrieve a sibling? Please, give me a _little_ credit," he paused and smirked at her before continuing, "Or should I say 'throw me a bone'?"

Chloe couldn't help but laugh. She also couldn't help but call him names under her breath.

* * *

Mercy knew that something big was going to happen. It wasn't just that Chloe Sullivan was at the mansion more often than not. It was the fact that she was sequestered with Lex in his office. It wasn't just that Lex Luthor rushed through business meetings or just blew off certain transactions. It was that he did both of those things at the behest of Sullivan. Mercy took a moment to be resentful of the secrecy, and then she moved it aside.

She wasn't naturally patient, but she learned to be what her employer needed. Lex Luthor needed her to do her job so that he could concentrate on whatever it was that he and Chloe Sullivan found all consuming and worthy of all their time. She would be there, like the specter of death, because the shit was going to hit the fan and there was never enough cover for everyone.

As soon as she made this resolution to herself, Mercy found it was not needed. She got the call on her cell phone and went to his office directly. When she got to his office, she saw Chloe Sullivan like she knew she would.

For the next half hour Mercy stood stunned. She _knew_ that Smallville was a screwed up place. She knew that weird things happened. Mercy knew these things, but she didn't truly know. Not until Lex, her employer and one-time lover, told her so. The man was eccentric, but he wouldn't toss something this…fantastical into her lap without it being irrefutably true. And when Chloe Sullivan did some kind of eye trick, it sealed the deal. Mercy hadn't really gotten a look at her the day that Sullivan attacked Lex and pinned him.

Mercy took a few moments to place this new knowledge into what was previously known. Now she could deal with whatever was going on because now she knew what they knew. She saw a little bit more and could now plan better. She was going to watch Lana Lang even more closely because her behavior had changed. No one else may have noticed, but she did.

She nodded to herself once and said, "So when are we leaving to check out this suspected building?"

Lex knew he could count on her; and now Chloe knew that she could too, "As soon as our team is assembled. I gathered the men you had on reserve in Metropolis. They should be here any moment now. They're using my private helicopter."

* * *

Four long, frustrating hours after Lex's strike force arrived, they stood before what looked like an empty building. Lex had sent Mercy and ten other men and women into the place to scout it. They came back an hour later and sounded the all clear.

Mercy removed her gas mask, because she was always prepared for the worst, and said, "We found what could be the main office. The computers are fragged, but we might be able to salvage something. All the papers were shredded using a micro-cut shredder. There's no salvaging that. We didn't find anything that could kill you so I think it's probably safe for you to go in if you want."

Chloe looked at Lex who looked at her. They would've spoken in unison, but she gestured for Lex to ask the question on both their minds, "Probably?"

Rolling her eyes at them both, Mercy replied, "Nothing is ever 100%. Proceed with the caveat that shit happens," with that she turned smartly on her heel and spoke with the men under her command.

Chloe knew that some form of communication passed between them about herself and Lex because a guy built like a truck glanced at them and shook his head. Apparently, mercenaries had their own language.

She and Lex walked into the building flanked by ten mercenaries and Mercy. Chloe stopped short when they got to a large observation room. It smelled of old blood and bleach. Even now, there was the slight lingering of industrial grade cleanser.

Chloe found herself whispering despite the fact that the building was empty save for them, "I think something bad may have happened here."

Lex exchanged looks with Mercy, who exchanged looks with the guy built like truck. Once again, it fell on Lex to ask the question that everyone was dying to ask, "Why?"

She stopped whispering because he hadn't whispered and it was ridiculous that she was, "Because that entire room smells faintly of blood and bleach."

Lex gave her a measuring look, "Okay. We'll hurry. Mercy, bring three people and leave the rest here."

Mercy did as told and they were on their way to what was possibly the main office.

Everything was going well. There hadn't been any indication that there was going to be trouble until there was. Chloe felt the rumbling first; and before she could say anything to anyone else, a massive explosion rocked the south side of the facility. It was where they had entered the building. Mercy and her crew were able to tuck in and land fairly safely against a wall, and Lex managed to not be injured either.

She, however, was closest to the door and was thrown to the ground. In the seconds it took her to process that, Mercy was jumping up and using her walkie-talkie to get a status report. There was static and then, "We're a little worse for wear but no major injuries. There was a time delay security measure hidden in an electrical socket."

Mercy took all of that with calm, "Clear a path. We might need to make a hasty retreat."

While Mercy was doing this, one of her men had removed a screw driver from a pocket and began taking out hard drives. Once again everything was going fine, until a high pitched siren sounded. She handled the stress from the explosion well, but the siren was too much. Between those two negative stimuli, Chloe began an involuntary change.

Lex had been about to help the guy taking apart the hard drives from the fried desktop and laptop computer, when he heard Chloe softly call for him. He turned to her and didn't even think before he went to her.

Lex grabbed her face and forced her eyes to meet his own, "Chloe, concentrate on me. You have to calm down."

She ripped herself from his grasp because nothing was more stressful than to have a nose full of Lana's wrong scent thrust into her nose. Chloe ran from the room and didn't stop until she was outside and waiting by the car. The men that Mercy had left to guard the entrance only had time to let loose a barrage of expletives.

The others exited the building ten minutes later, and she was till gasping and trying to get herself under control. She saw Lex motion for them hang out elsewhere. Chloe heard Mercy protest, but Lex didn't even stop to listen.

He was about five feet away before she spoke to him, "Stop, Lex."

Lex stopped in his tracks. As much as he wanted to be near her, he wouldn't needlessly risk death. "What's wrong?"

It wasn't the words. The words didn't make her heart seize in panic. It was the way he said it. It was the way that she couldn't properly process the fact that he sounded like he cared with the fact that Lana was all over him. She had been ignoring it successfully, but it was too much. Lana was wrong. And so was he.

She didn't even attempt to stop the dangerous rumble that penetrated her words, or the anger that fueled them, "Because you smell like _her_!"


	23. Chapter 23

A/N- Well guys, here is probably what a lot of you have been waiting for. I hope it works for you. Two things: 1) my beta hasn't been feeling the best and can't be my beta anymore, so forgive me for any mistakes, 2) chapter naming convention changed because I think this can be called the beginning of the second act.

Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS to everyone who celebrates!

**Chapter 16- Consequences of Risks**

"_What I want is to be needed. What I need is to be indispensable to somebody. Who I need is somebody that will eat up all my free time, my ego, my attention. Somebody addicted to me. A mutual addiction."  
Chuck Palahnuik_

It was a beautiful day in the park. Samuel loved days like these. It meant that he could enjoy a nice run. He could exert his body, but his mind was free to wander aimlessly. Often he was at his mundane job or working for a client. But the best times were when he was with Marissa. Samuel could enjoy her company and the freedom that meant. Even though she required nothing from him, Samuel wanted to give her everything. All of him was wrapped up in her. He wanted it to be that way.

Samuel slowed his run to a brisk walk. He reached into his zippered pocket and picked up the phone.

"Lana, hello. I was hoping that you had time for me this evening. Maybe around 6 o'clock?"

Samuel listened as she spoke her schedule to him. While it was mildly annoying, it was invaluable information. She eventually confirmed that they could meet at the time he specified. It was pathetic how needy she was. How dependent on others she was. He consoled himself with the knowledge that Serena's plans were coming to a head. The time was fast approaching. It quickened his heart and breath in anticipation.

This job had some quality about it that made it far different than other jobs. Samuel didn't know why that was. He'd been involved in bloodier campaigns. Campaigns that required him to test the limits of his stealth. He'd known the grim touch of death and somehow shook it off, but this was different and he didn't have the ability to define it. Samuel wasn't so sure he wanted to define. This job would always be a part of him. He would hold the memory close and revel in it.

Samuel stopped walking, tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. The sun would never feel like this. The wind would never cool his skin in this way. The chattering cacophony of people talking, dogs barking, and children laughing would never caress his ears this way again. This moment would have to exist in his memory alone. Samuel found that he didn't want it to end. His only regret was that Marissa wasn't by his side to enjoy it with him.

Reluctantly he focused again and began his walk to his car. Samuel began whistling a nonsensical tune. It was a great day. It would always be a great day in his memories.

* * *

Two days. It had been two long and frustrating days since Chloe Sullivan freaked out on her boss. Lex was being moodier than usual and it was beginning to grate on Mercy's last nerve. She figured that she could cut him some slack since he had more or less been rejected by someone he fancied himself in love with. It didn't particularly matter to her if he was or not, but his brooding and general "woe is me attitude" was helping no one and nothing; especially since the guard detail she had put on Lang sometimes lost the girl. It raised her suspicions like nothing else could. Lana Lang had to be working with someone very good because the people Lex had bought and she had chosen were no slouches.

Mercy had no idea what had happened that day. There was an explosion in the building and then Chloe had freaked. That much she got. When they had gotten outside to where Chloe was, Lex had told them to stay back. Mercy wasn't entirely on board with that, but he was the boss and Chloe was a werewolf killing machine; it seemed like a no brainer. Mercy had thought everything was under control; but Chloe said something to Lex, stalked away, and ripped a set of keys from the hands of a man that Mercy had designated to drive one of the six vehicles present.

The moment that Chloe touched one of her men, all bets were off. There was a collective raising of guns, but there was no need. Chloe jumped into a vehicle and peeled off in a spray of rocks and a cloud of dirt. It was tense and no one knew how to react. The spell of inactivity was broken only when her boss, one of the most collected people she knew in front of subordinates, let loose a string of invectives that she didn't think the rich even knew. It had served as the cue to load up and leave.

Since that day, Lex had made sure to make everyone as miserable as he was. It had to stop, which was why Mercy was now standing outside of Chloe Sullivan's door. Misery loved company and it was dying for Chloe's. Mercy didn't even have to knock on the door before it was flying open and she was subjected to the intense regard of Chloe Sullivan.

Mercy cocked her head, "I am more than willing to discuss the elephant in the room outside your door where everyone can hear, Miss Sullivan. Are you?"

That statement illustrated the biggest threat Mercy Graves posed to her. Mercy could end and win any fight with her by making the issue known. Secrecy was paramount to Chloe's survival, but not Mercy's. It was with reluctance that she let Mercy into her home. A place that hadn't welcomed anyone outside of Lois since her change. It felt…wrong.

Despite her reluctance, Chloe stepped away from her door and allowed Mercy to enter. When Chloe turned back towards Mercy, she watched as Mercy examined her entire home. She seemed bewildered.

Chloe was the first to break the silence, "What?"

Mercy, her back still to Chloe, shrugged, "Nothing really."

It wasn't "nothing really". Chloe could hear it in her voice and it irritated her that Mercy wouldn't divulge what she found so odd about her home.

Mercy did think Chloe's apartment was odd. It was lacking. In the interest of not annoying her hostess, since she would be doing so in a few moments anyway, Mercy decided to answer Chloe's question.

Mercy faced Chloe again, "I expected more than this," she made a gesture that spanned the entire living room, "This place is bare. I expected to see more flair from you."

It was true. Chloe had removed a lot of the artsy, color driven things of her home in favor of a more sedate and calming theme. There were still knick-knacks and pictures of her family and friends, but for the most part it was somewhat stripped down.

Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced around, "Yeah, it is," she refocused on Mercy, "What do you want?"

"Luthor is miserable, which means _I'm_ miserable; and if I'm miserable, I can't do my job. So I suggest you go talk to him."

Indignation flared in Chloe and she stepped towards Mercy. _"Challenge. Disobedience."_ A growl followed Mercy's words and Chloe knew her eyes were gold. They had to be because she felt her body anticipate violence.

Mercy didn't get to were she was in life by being stupid. As much as it galled her to know that Chloe Sullivan could more than likely kill her with minimal effort, she knew what she had to do. Equality didn't exist amongst wolves or dogs. Everyone had a place. You knew who you were above and you knew who you were below, and it was sacrosanct. Mercy was undeniably below Chloe Sullivan; and she would do herself no favors by trying to change things.

In the grand scheme of things, it didn't particularly matter. She had far more pressing concerns than the highly unlikely scenario where Chloe would kill her unprovoked. Mercy could trust Chloe not to be an idiot with her power more than anyone else in the entire world. It was a sad commentary on the world in general and her life in particular.

Mercy backed up, lowered her eyes from Chloe's, and threw up her hands in the universal gesture of surrender. Chloe's response was immediate. She stopped her growling and the hairs on Mercy's arms decided to stop standing on end.

Chloe cursed softly under her breath and dragged her hands down her face. "This sucks."

Since she wasn't dead or dying, Mercy took it for the good sign that it was. Chloe seemed to need some kind of comfort. Mercy sometimes forgot how young Chloe was. She wasn't old, but Mercy had a wealth of experience. Certain events in her life had made it almost impossible to hang onto the little insecurities. Chloe didn't have that, and in some ways her insecurities had been nurtured by Smallville. Chloe was dealing with those insecurities as well as the larger issue of what was going on now.

Mercy smiled slightly, "If it's any consolation, you aren't dead. There's always the chance it can improve. Death offers little to no improvement."

Chloe favored her with a look of incredulity. Mercy shrugged and said, "I'm not good at comforting people or offering any kind of sound advice unless it speaks to the subject of how to avoid painful death in most situations," she shrugged again, "We all have our gifts."

"Did you come here to declare that I should go talk to him? It only enables his whining," Chloe's voice was unnecessarily harsh, but she had no patience. Not today and not with him.

Mercy clucked her tongue, "There is a reason you freaked out on him. Don't you understand that if it is enough for _you_ to jeopardize an alliance, where the stakes are far higher for you than anyone else, then it has to be of great significance? Not just to you, but for everyone involved because these things… they fester and poison everything they touch. There is still something weird going on and you know it involves you. It's unfair, but it falls on you to make this better. Lex may be difficult and he wears people down to a weathered stump of disillusionment and frustration; but I think that if you give him an honest chance, he might be worth it as much as anyone can be worth it. You're more than strong enough to deal with him and force him to be better," after a moment's pause to hear a response from Chloe, Mercy resumed speaking, "Besides, you should do it for yourself. Something is bugging the hell out of you. The sooner you get it off your chest, the sooner things can get done; and that's the bottom line."

Chloe was silent for a moment and then she narrowed her eyes, "I thought you were only good with advice on how not to die?"

Mercy laughed softly, "If you don't recognize this entire situation as one that could end in our bloody death if given even half the chance, then you probably deserve to die. Self preservation is instinctual as well as deliberate and you need both to be anything of value in this life. Don't ruin my opinion of you, Chloe, it'll devastate me."

Chloe turned away from Mercy and headed to her front door. "Go away, Mercy. I've had enough of your company."

As Mercy walked passed Chloe, she said, "I'll see you later this evening."

Chloe wished that she could slam the door, but she refused to give Mercy the satisfaction of knowing that she had won. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she liked Mercy. It was a hard and bitter pill to swallow. As she gazed around her apartment, Chloe felt tired and a sense of foreboding. Everything was gray. It had been two days since she had last seen any color. She was getting flashes of color, but it wasn't the same. Her gray days never lasted so long and it scared her to think that she would never experience a day full of color again.

Her voice was soft and alien to her own ears, "This sucks."

Empty rooms never offered comfort; only your own words thrown back into your face.

* * *

By the time Chloe decided she should probably follow Mercy's advice and talk with Lex, it was about 5:30 in the evening. She was admitted into Lex's mansion and was on her way to his study when she ran into Lana. Or rather, Lana ran into her. Lana seemed anxious and Chloe pushed aside her initial negative reaction and engaged her. No matter her personal feelings on the matter, something was wrong with Lana and Chloe wasn't quite heartless enough to not be worried.

As Lana brushed passed her after their brief entanglement, Chloe grabbed her arm and spun her around. Not violently. It was more like a friend getting the attention of someone being absentminded.

"Lana, are you ok?" Peering closely at her, Chloe noted the slightly elevated breathing and the furtive glances towards the exit.

Lana took a moment and focused on Chloe. The same Chloe that was planning something with Lex. The last time that Chloe had engaged a Luthor shrouded in this much secrecy went terribly. They were planning something and these two people had already proven to everyone how destructive they could be on their own. It could only be infinitely worse with them working together.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just late meeting a friend. You remember Vanessa?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes, but she nodded and Lana continued, "She was on the cheerleading squad with me. Anyway, she moved to Topeka last year. She's in town for the week and I figured I'd catch up with her."

Lana glanced down at her watch, "I'm almost late. I'll talk with you later."

Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe Lana could get what she needed from Anthony and confront Chloe. Chloe was basically a good person. She would pull back if things got too bad. It's what she did with Lionel. Then again, maybe that was the problem. Chloe obviously didn't learn her lesson or find her limitations with Lionel. Maybe it was time that Chloe suffer a major fall so that she could finally understand that those games were best left un-played.

With that, Lana quickly left. Chloe stared at Lana's retreating back. As far as Chloe could tell she had been telling the truth, but something about that particular truth was making Lana nervous. _"Maybe a half truth? But why?"_ All thoughts of Lana fled when she heard Mercy's distinctive tread.

Mercy cleared her throat, although she had the distinct impression that it wasn't necessary, before she spoke, "Before you go talk to him, why don't you go to the kitchen and eat something?"

Chloe was mildly surprised, "Why do you think I'm hungry?"

Mercy rolled her eyes at her, "You have been a fixture here for a while now, and I like to think that I'm observant enough to know when you usually eat…and how much you eat. Observation is a requirement of the job," with that parting shot, Mercy left. No need to poke the wolf in the eye.

Chloe really disliked the fact that she liked Mercy. It was hindering her ability to show any kind of meaningful anger and pettiness towards the other woman. Given the circumstances of her current situation, Chloe did the only thing she could do. She went to the kitchen and ate.

Fifteen minutes and a cheeseburger later, Chloe went to Lex's office. Enrique was gracious enough to give her a couple of mints and that was why he was one of the cooler members of Lex's staff. When Chloe got to Lex's doors, she hesitated. Chloe knocked on his door after a few deep breaths. A voice deep inside of her was yelling that things would change drastically.

Chloe entered the room and closed the door gently behind her. When she turned around, Lex's back was to her. It wasn't a good sign of how this particular conversation would go. It symbolized the great distance of lies of omission and distrust between them. If she was honest with herself, and she needed to be at the moment, then she would acknowledge the fact that the Lana issue was more infuriating than it should've been. It had to do with her lack of pregnancy; but more than that, it was the fact that Lana got a part of Lex that she didn't.

Mutant pheromones aside, Lex had pursued her and some part of him probably had truly wanted Lana. Just like a part of Clark had wanted her; and like a part of Chloe was jealous that certain things came easy to her. Saying it was all the meteor rock was not acknowledging the fact that Lex was destructive, to himself and to others; or that she and Clark were destructive in some ways.

Everyone had that potential. It would be letting him off the hook for his own choices; and it would be a willful dishonesty as to who they all were and all the virtues and faults they possessed. There were some wrongs a person committed that shouldn't be ignored. They had to be brought to the fore and fought over to get a resolution; for better or for worse.

Lex's body straightened, he held his head up from the papers he was reading, and glanced behind himself.

His tone of voice implied boredom when he spoke, "Is it a trust issue, Chloe?"

Chloe was incredulous. She never expected that to be his opening volley. _"This is the conversation he wants to have?"[i/]_ He didn't even bother to look at her. It was insulting and Chloe forced herself to not read more into it than what it was: him being an overly sensitive jackass. She walked towards where he stood and stopped a few feet away from him.

Chloe sighed and ran her hand through her hair, "Lex, I told you that I was willing to trust you, and I do. I trust you as much as anyone can trust someone else in this situation."

He turned around quickly, which startled her. Had she been any less inclined not to kill him, her automatic response might've been to lash out at him. His eyes narrowed, "What's that supposed to mean? I've done everything I possibly can to try and be what this partnership requires. _You_ took off and didn't bother to call. Did it never occur to you that I might've been worried or that you were making it difficult for Mercy to be effective?"

Chloe was going to stay calm because nothing he'd said was wrong in the strictest of meanings. Nothing was unduly harsh. She had taken off and worried everyone involved. Memories from a summer spent with _this _Lex and not the jerk who took his place had been on constant replay…along with the Lana thing.

"You're right. I should've called or something. What I mean by the trust thing is that I expect you to be yourself. I expect you to look at the long game and do whatever it is that you think will get the results that _you_ want. Sure, it coincides with what _we _need right now. You'll eventually do your own thing that's in _your_ best interest."

That stung. "Is that what you really think of me?"

She took a forceful step towards him without realizing it, "What in your behavior implies that this time around will be any different from when we put Lionel away?"

Lex crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

He actually sounded like he regretted what happened, which didn't fit with what she knew of that particular situation. It was confusing. After that summer that saw her in hiding, Lex had written her off. It was like they had never been partners to bring down the person that tormented them both. She thought that they were getting along well. That even if he wasn't her bestest buddy ever that at the very least, they were friends. Allies.

Chloe decided to veer the topic towards that time. It was a source of bitterness and frustration with her. Every decision she had made regarding this current partnership was directly informed by the seminal events that took place when they worked to take down Lionel and everything that followed; which began and ended with him rejecting her in the most basic of ways.

Her voice was soft and confused when she spoke to him, "I don't understand. I know what rejection feels like. I know what disappointment feels like. I know unrequited love or a silly crush. But when it comes to you Lex…I just don't understand what I feel. What happened after that summer? We weren't so close that you'd feel out of control. Just…why'd you turn away?"

Lex cocked his head and looked at her. His eyes met hers and she didn't feel threatened. She didn't feel challenged.

"You didn't need me."

Those four words shattered whatever peace that she might've had moments before…she was angry and she found that her hard won control was lost. Chloe let out an inarticulate roar of fury. She felt the heat that had always signaled a change before. She felt the claws erupt from her hand. She yelled at him…frantic and forcefully. Her voice overlaid with deep tones.

"Of all the bull…Didn't need you? Are you kidding me! Lionel would've killed me! He damned near killed my father and all you can think about was that I didn't need you? Dammit Lex! I knew you had issues, but this…I have nothing more to give you."

The urge to strong, but he knew that to do so would be signing his death certificate. Her hunt instincts would kick in with a vengeance. Lex felt pressure build in his eyes and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to drop his eyes from hers to make it better. To not feel this way. But he recognized that this feeling was from her change and it wasn't something she was doing to manipulate him.

"Yes, Chloe, you didn't need me. Not like I needed you. Do you not realize what it meant for someone to stand at my side? Not for my money. Not for my power, but because they truly wanted to help me? To fight with me? Not for me, but with me? If I couldn't have helped you, you would have found a way. Tell me that you didn't have some other plan. Any other plan. Tell me that I wasn't the convenient easiest route. Tell me that with a straight face."

Lex stood still. He wanted nothing more than to pace or to throw something, but Chloe was still agitated and swift movement might set her off. As he watched her, he saw her deflate.

If he had said anything else, Chloe could've stayed mad. She could've left him and never have felt a moment of guilt, but he had answered. There was no equivocating. He was honest and direct. _"The first time in a long time."_ Chloe thought that it would've ended there, but apparently he wanted to get it all out in the open. He was going all in.

"I thought that Clark could understand. He was my friend. I trusted him. And he couldn't trust me. For whatever reason. All he ever had to do was just tell me to back off, but he made such a production of everything. His friendship was conditional, and he could never just come out and tell me that it was none of my business. I could settle for being second with Lana because it still meant that I won. She still needed me to validate her. Is it pathetic? Yes, but at least I won. At least I had something that Clark wanted. The worst thing that Lionel ever did to me was not care. He didn't hate me. He didn't love me. He just didn't care. It meant that I inspired nothing in him. I was nothing. Do you know what that feels like? I wasn't rejected, Chloe, I was simply a non factor."

His voice trailed off and for the first time that Chloe had known him, he seemed small.

"There's no feeling like it. I didn't want to take that chance with you."

Chloe was stunned. She could feel his discontent and felt lost when he turned his back to her. Chloe walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her cheek against his back. She could feel his lean muscles. She could hear and feel his heartbeat and it took only a few seconds for her own heartbeat to match his. _"He smells good. Healthy. He's strong. Virile. He can provide for offspring."_ She unwrapped herself from his frame and forcibly moved him so that he faced her again. He resisted her, but in this her strength was greater. Chloe put her hands to the side of his face and forced his forehead to her own. His muscles were tense. Their breaths mingled. Her eyes were closed and she had a feeling that his were too.

She spoke softly as if this moment were the most sacred she had ever experienced, "Lex, did it never occur to you to tell me? That maybe I would stand with you no matter what? We were friends. Forget my life. I trusted you with my father's. Yeah, you were one of many plans but it wasn't because you were the easiest. You think it was easy dealing with you? Trusting you? The son of the man I so foolishly trusted? Having to admit that I was so terribly wrong? Don't you know that the guilt of working for Lionel, for even a moment, is harder to bear than any injustice I've ever had to experience? Real or imagined? That by virtue of just working with him I enabled him to do bad things? Terrible things? It will be with me for the rest of my life."

Chloe felt Lex relax with a quick exhalation, but she couldn't stop, "We were forged in fire. There's nothing stronger. Lex, I may not have needed you to be everything to me, but your friendship was as important to me as any relationship I have; save that with my father. I wanted you, Lex. And it hurt so badly when you just…left."

Lex placed his hands over hers and then slowly trailed them down to her hips. He brought her closer.

"What if I wanted more? Needed more?"

Chloe moved her hands from his face and entwined their hands. They were so close now.

"Lex, deep down and buried beneath your kinda endearing obsessive nature you know that it would not have worked. We weren't ready," Chloe's voice was light and mocking.

"And now?"

"Trust you to ask that. I'm a werewolf. You are a billionaire with trust issues and who has to be in control of everything. Just how long do you think it would take before one of us tried to kill the other? Lex, I doubt it. If it wouldn't've worked before, it definitely won't work now.

Lex's heart beat sped up in agitation. She knew that she had hurt him. She spoke her next words not because he was hurt but because she needed to. Chloe could not imagine backing down from something she wanted. She'd tried that before and failed miserably.

Her voice was soft, "But maybe we could try."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 17- Crossing Lines**

"_While we are free to choose our actions, we are not free to choose the consequences of our actions."  
Stephen R. Covey_

Fifteen minutes after he left the park, Samuel arrived to the house he was renting. It was on farm property on the outskirts of town. It offered peace and quiet; but most of all, it offered a large measure of privacy. He sat down at his computer and opened his email. Marissa emailed him daily. He had a folder just for her messages. Samuel saved them all and opened them when he wanted to feel close to her. After he answered her email, Samuel opened the piece of mail from Serena's techs.

While they knew that Chloe Sullivan and Lex Luthor, with a number of bodyguards had infiltrated an abandoned facility, they didn't know what they looked like. The surveillance cameras had captured their images, but they had been damaged in the blast. The techs had been working hard on resolving images so that they could catalog some of those bodyguards. Samuel scrolled through the images and stopped in stunned amusement as he recognized a face. He had seen that face on a job in St. Petersburg, Russia. It was…unexpected, but not unpleasant. Far from unpleasant.

He softly spoke three words, "I know you." His face split into a wide grin. The last time he confronted this face had been exhilarating. A variable that had changed a routine assassination into something more. The job had burned his veins and it was incredible. This job was rapidly ascending the ranks of his top ten. This new development forced him to change his plans.

It wasn't that difficult to recall the persona he had used. It had been one of his favorite jobs and he hadn't used that particular persona often. Samuel glanced at the clock and realized that he had plenty of time to adopt that particular guise. Anthony Burner was dead and Tolliver Wesson would take his place.

* * *

Samuel had set up the meeting with Lana to take place at a barn that was very near the place where Lionel had spent his last hours alive. Not so near that the vultures, those who had to see the place where such an infamous figure was found dead, who visited the place would interrupt his plans; but close enough so that she would be uneasy. Samuel needed to have her judgment clouded by terror. Her panic would make manipulating her and planting ideas in her head easier.

He watched as Lana neared his position in her cute little car. Stepping into the shadows of the barn, Kale waited for her. He didn't wait long. Her soft voice calling for Anthony Burner made him tense with excitement. Her voice was closer and he heard her footsteps crunch the hay underfoot. The wind brought the scent of her perfume. Samuel could respect the fact that she didn't drench herself in it. Her perfume was always tastefully applied. His eyes closed, his muscles tensed, and all focus was on her. And then he was visible to her and it was time to act, he grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Samuel's hand was a vice grip on her neck.

Lana didn't feel anything except the rough feel of the barn's wood on her back and the leather encased hand wrapped firmly around her throat. Instinctively, Lana grabbed the arm that held her with both hands. It was hard to find purchase since he was wearing a leather jacket. His next words froze the blood in her veins. It was that his tone of voice was cruel or otherwise harsh; no, it was the fact that he spoke so calmly.

He was almost jovial, "Arms at your side, Miss Lang; or I'll be forced to break them."

Lana immediately stopped touching him; and truly saw the situation. Her eyes widened in terror. Kale knew what she saw. He had taken great pains to replicate Tolliver Wesson and it showed. She would never see Anthony Burner in his form. Her terror would cloud her eyes and she her mind wouldn't even entertain he possibility that the two were one and the same. No way could the nice guy who had been working with her for weeks be the same man that stood before her.

Anthony Burner was an affable and patient guy. He slouched a little. Tolliver was a hard man. His strides were quick and easy. His eyes were hard. This was the closest that Lana Lang would ever get to Samuel Kale. Even the Tolliver Wesson persona would shield her from the full brunt of his true regard.

It wasn't just the radically different manner. It was also the way that he looked. Samuel's hair was a dark brown with red highlights and it was in a low pony tail. It was a wig of course, but it was made of human hair. If a strand was transferred to her, it would show as that of a man long dead. The beauty was that the man was long dead. Samuel had a number of wigs made from the hair of men he'd killed that no one would find. The latex bald cap he wore ensured that his own hair was covered and unlikely to mingle with the wig.

There was also the addition of a full beard, which was trimmed to perfection. He had shaved, waxed his face, and applied a full beard that was also made of human hair. It matched his wig. The cost had been somewhat high to craft the many and varied hair accessories he had, but it was worth it if it kept him out of jail. The beard was also dyed a dark brown.

The problem with disguises is that a good sketch artist can wring the important details from a faulty memory. They could draw the subject as seen by the victim so it was paramount that the victim sees a false impression. It had to be good enough to fool the best of witnesses. So he was meticulous.

A full beard obscured the face, but it had to do more than that. It had to be cut and trimmed to emphasize specific features and disguise others. Samuel trimmed his to imply a high cheek bones and a weak jaw line. His eyebrows had been dyed and shaped to give the illusion that his eyes were closer together than they were.

Judicious padding implied a bulkier physical form. Samuel even wore lifts so that his normal six foot frame became a 6'3. There was little to no possibility that Lana Lang would ever be able to accurately describe Samuel Kale.

Lana had enough time to realize that the man wasn't choking her. He just had his hand around her throat to restrain her. She saw his eyebrows raise and his lips twitch. He was mocking her and she knew it. She was not only afraid for herself, but also for Anthony. Unless he betrayed her, but that was inconceivable.

Her voice was soft and panicked, "What—"

Kale interrupted her, "Do I want? I want you to deliver a message. This message is very important and very simple."

He abruptly let her go and Lana fell to her knees gasping for breath. She looked up and saw him staring at her. His scrutiny sent a pulse of fear through her body, which rebounded on itself and it almost forced her to run. He must have sensed the tenor of her thoughts.

"If you run, you'll force me to run after you; and then I'll have to hurt you. So don't run. Be a good girl and nothing bad has to happen. Be a bad girl and it will end very poorly for you."

Lana thrust her body up and back and once again felt the wood on her back. She wasn't going to run, but she also wasn't going to be on her knees in front of him. Something akin to respect entered Kale's mind. _"Good girl. Be weak in the face of no one. Not even death." _

Kale stepped away from her and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against a tree. Kale knew that his continued silence and gaze was unnerving her, but it had to be this way. He waited until she began fidgeting before he said anything.

"No doubt you're wondering what happened to your friend."

Kale stopped talking because he wanted her to engage him. She needed to be a participant.

Lana knew that he was toying with her. It crossed her mind to remain silent, but she had been warned already so she nodded. He cocked his eyebrow. His message was clear.

Her voice was soft and uncertain when she answered him, "Where is he?"

He nodded and smiled, "Good girl. Your friend took an extended vacation. Don't worry. He's alive, but he had to go and he won't be back. Seems he had more pressing concerns in light of recent events."

Kale wasn't lying. The man she knew did have more pressing concerns and he wasn't coming back. He pushed away from the tree he was leaning against and walked towards Lana. Lana resisted the temptation to take a step back and raised her chin. She refused to give him the satisfaction. The terror, the fear, it was still there; but she didn't have to show it. Even if she knew that he knew she was afraid.

He stopped in his tracks. This…this was the girl that should've been. The one who was terrified, but still knew courage. Intense situations always brought out the true measure of a person. Death and its touch always brought out the true measure of a person and he was seeing it now in a person that until now had been worthless in his eyes. This was a glimpse of the Lana that could've been. This fleeting stiffening of the spine was worthy of his respect. This was a person he could respect. He still didn't like her and it would not change how he dealt with her, but at least now he knew that he could respect her.

His voice was marginally warmer when he spoke to her, "Good girl, Miss Lang. I'm Tolliver Wesson. All I want you to do is to tell that to your fiancé," at her skeptical look, he continued, "That's all you have to do. Promise. Now I want you to leave. Get in your car and go back home to deliver my message."

Lana quickly headed towards her car. Samuel saw her reach into her pocket to call someone. It didn't matter. Her cell phone wouldn't work until she got out of range of his cell phone dampener. It was plenty of time for him to get away. People surprised him in a good way sometimes. He had no idea that Lana Lang would be one of them.

Everything was ready. All that was left to do was to wait and watch as the dominoes fell.

* * *

Lex had never felt so free before. Chloe had accepted him. In her own way, she had let him know that he was what she wanted. There hadn't been any grand gestures. No words of undying love. She'd said that they could try and that meant more to him than any declaration because it meant that she understood that there would be trials and tribulation. She understood that they could fail, but given his need to succeed and her ability to make the best of any situation he knew that they wouldn't. For the first time in his life, Lex Luthor, billionaire and emotional cripple, was content.

He turned them so that her back was to his desk and lifted her. Chloe's legs cradled his frame and he leaned down so that his eyes were level with hers. Ever the dominant one. Chloe captured his lips. _"Approval. Desire. Mine."_ There was demand in her lips. Need and want and it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced because it was her. She forced his body off balance and into hers. He was forced to brace his hands on the desk and rely on her strength to keep them from falling.

Before they could really get into it and begin tearing into clothes, Chloe drew away from him, "Lex, Lana is coming our way. Something is wrong. Her heartbeat is elevated and she smells of sweat."

Lex couldn't have cared less even if he had tried, but Chloe wasn't the kind of person to deliberately hurt someone by cheating like this.

Lex straightened, "I'll officially end things with her. I want to be with you, Chloe. No matter what."

The words had barely left his mouth when Lana came bursting through the door and directed her attention to Lex, "What's going on here?"

The last thing that Lana expected to be confronted with was Lex and Chloe together and looking as they were. Both of them looked slightly rumpled. Lana knew what Lex looked liked when he let desire take over and he looked like that now. He was invading Chloe's personal space. After everything that had happened today, she couldn't deal with this. She and Lex were getting married and there was danger lurking. Now, more than ever, was the time to rally around each other. There wasn't enough room for the three of them, and Chloe had no place with them.

Lex gave some reply but Chloe wasn't focused on that. As soon as Lana had come within five feet of them, a particular scent invaded Chloe's nostrils and filled her mind. She'd smelled that scent before and her subconscious mind was trying to tell her where. Everything faded away. _"That scent. It's so familiar."_

And then it hit Chloe where she'd first encountered that scent. When she had been shot the night she had been forced to tell Clark her secret. _"It was a good thing I did, but I was still shot."_ But it didn't stop there. Her memories forced her back to earlier that same day when she had fled to the restroom. She had heard a buzzing sound in the background but had been so focused on her distress at being confronted with the Talon, Lois, and Clark that nothing else had registered.

"_There was a buzzing. And a male scent." _Chloe focused on that scent to force the memory to become clearer. The buzzing sound was familiar. _"Like a wire. A microphone."_ A picture of the time she worked with Lionel filled her mind. _"When I was trying to trap him. If Lex couldn't help. I wore a wire."_ It had been a naïve plan, but Lionel had been so wrapped up in himself that he hadn't noticed. The tapes were still around and she was thankful that she hadn't used them. Leverage from some of Lionel's other associates was still possible.

Chloe focused on the issue at hand, which was that sound. It was a microphone and the scent surrounding it was the same one that was all over Lana. The same scent of the man that stood over her after he shot her. Chloe no longer thought that he was just a farmer trying to prevent feral dogs from hurting his livestock. _"He knows. I have to find him."_

Those revelations happened in mere seconds, but it was long enough for Lana and Lex to enter into a deep, angry conversation. But Chloe wasn't concentrating on that either. She only saw Lana standing close to Lex. Touching Lex. Telling Lex that she loved him. _"She's touching what is mine. Claiming what is mine."_

Chloe relinquished control. The wolf needed this. _She_ needed this. Chloe felt an immense adrenaline rush. She'd only ever felt this focused when she was actually the wolf. Chloe felt strong. _"Defend what is mine." _ She hopped off the desk and crossed the distance to Lex. Chloe ripped Lex away from Lana and in the same motion had Lana by her throat.

Chloe growled in Lana's face and said, "No rival bitch will take what is mine!"

She didn't want to hurt Lex, but she'd see him dead at her feet before she'd let some stray bitch have him. _"Challenge."_

Chloe was hyper aware of everything. Of Lana gasping. Of Lex frantically calling her name. And then she felt a tug. A physical, hard tug. It wasn't Lex because she knew that he wouldn't risk severe injury for something like this. She cared for him deeply, but Lex was a survivalist and he knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't win and she'd still hurt Lana. Chloe didn't care what it was. He was submitting to her authority in this. _"Obedience."_

She registered the scent of a packmate. _"Clark."_ He was trying to help Lana. Help an innocent because that's who he was. But all she knew was that _this_ male was trying to challenge her. _"Disobedient."_ In a swift motion, Chloe swiped with her left hand at the male that was challenging her. She heard a gasp, a crash, and smelled burning flesh. It violently snapped her back to her senses. _"I hurt Clark."_ It should've been impossible. Clark was invincible.

There was complete and utter silence. Lana was barely conscious, Lex was simply stunned because he hadn't seen Clark enter the room, and Clark was ten feet away from Chloe and he felt pain like he had never felt it before. Blood was bubbling from the claw marks that shredded his shirt and decorated his chest. They stung as if acid had been poured into them. Clark felt a weakness that only came with exposure to green kryptonite.

Chloe was still holding on to the limp form of Lana. She froze. For a moment her mind and body were woefully out of sync and then time reasserted itself. She felt dizzy and her skin tingled. It felt like millions of bugs were crawling all over her flesh. Chloe looked down and saw that there were green veins lining her arms and claws. The hand that was still wrapped around Lana's throat was also lined with green veins and her palm felt like it was on fire.

She dropped Lana and immediately the green veins receded. The tingling was gone, but there was a lingering fire sensation in the hand that had held Lana. Chloe raised her hand to her nose and sniffed it. It was covered in Lana's blood and sweat. It smelled strongly of green kryptonite and something else. Something that was cloying. A surge of strength and energy raced through her limbs. It felt so good. Like she could do anything.

Chloe turned yellowed eyes to Lana's prone form. She wanted more. More of that strength and power that Lana had within her. It would be so easy. It would feel so good. She had to have it. Despite this desire, a part of Chloe panicked at the knowledge that she had hurt Clark. However, the primal, wolf part of her howled her delight and triumph. He wasn't invincible. He could be hurt. More importantly, Chloe wasn't defenseless. There was no reason to fear him.

The dual moans of pain coming from both Clark and Lana and Lex's look of fear was enough to snap her from her reverie. Remorse threatened to overwhelm her, but she shoved it aside. She had to move quickly. Clark's secret was his to tell and the longer he stayed on the floor, the more time that Lex had to think things through. She couldn't let Clark be weak in front of Lex.

Chloe walked over to Clark and hauled him to his feet. Clark was barely strong enough to assist, but he didn't need to. His bulk was not an encumbrance. Not with the adrenaline pumping and the boosted strength from whatever is in Lana's blood and sweat.

Chloe leveled a look at Lex. The menace of the wolf still colored her words, "Make sure she's okay and keep her here. I'm gonna leave and take care of Clark."

Lex finally broke free of his stupor, "What? Wait. You can't leave yet."

Chloe ignored him in favor of moving towards the door. Lex quickly stood in her way.

"I'm not letting you leave until you tell me what happened."

The sense that Chloe was choosing Clark over him threatened to snap his control. He had been patient. He had done it the right way this time; and now she was going off with Clark. In the same way that she wouldn't let Lana come between them, he wouldn't let the specter of her love for Clark ruin what they could be. Chloe was his.

Chloe couldn't deal with this. Not now. There were too many other things requiring her to act. The most important thing being Clark's injury. The overriding need to protect him made it impossible for her to consider Lex. He was fine and would remain so, but Clark wouldn't. Clark was hers. Hers to protect and she would let no one stand in her way. Not even Lex. Her eyes met his and Lex staggered back. His nose began to bleed heavily and the pain in his head buckled his knees.

Chloe pushed Clark onto the couch and kneeled where Lex had fallen. She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Lex, please understand. I want you. Don't make this into something more than it is, please," her words were rushed and panicked. Lex had to understand that she wasn't leaving him.

"You have to take care of Lana. I'll be back as soon as I can," Chloe got Clark to his feet and left quickly. She couldn't let her resolve waver. This was the best choice she could make.

Mercy and a few other guards were running towards Lex's office. They halted when they saw Chloe, but she blew past them.

"Lex needs you."

Mercy nodded to her once and rushed off to find Lex. As Mercy passed her, Chloe grabbed her arm and forced Mercy to face her. "Lana is also injured. No matter what happens, take care of her and _keep her here_!"

Chloe watched Mercy stumble when she pushed Mercy away and hurriedly left. Clark was getting worse and she couldn't stay and deal with things here. Clark was the priority. Chloe got to Clark's truck and heaved Clark him into the passenger side of his truck and got in herself. His breathing was labored and he was drifting in and out of consciousness. He needed her. She reached over and touched Clark's face. His skin was on fire. _"How did this happen?"_

Despite the immediacy of the Clark problem, she couldn't help but think about Lex. Chloe realized that choosing Clark meant that she hurt Lex, but she couldn't change what she had to do. Lex would forgive her because she wasn't going to let him refuse her. Lex was hers and nothing would change that. She wouldn't let it.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Read, review, and most of all, Enjoy!

**Chapter 18- Seeking Understanding**

"_One must learn to love, and go through a good deal of suffering to get to it... and the journey is always towards the other soul."  
D.H. Lawrence_

As Chloe sped through the roads of Smallville, she prayed that she wasn't stopped by one of the yokels that served on Smallville's police force. Everything was in stark relief. Clark's labored breathing. The adrenaline rushing through her veins. The sound and vibration of the car. It was all overwhelming, but she held onto her control with tooth and nail. It was so difficult to not go even faster or to scream in frustration.

She felt…high. Her many stints in the hospital gave her a certain knowledge as to what it felt like to be less than sober. It felt like this. A sense of invincibility. Chloe traced it to the electrifying drought of Lana's blood and sweat. That same blood and sweat that made Clark weak was making her strong. It was still in her. Invigorating her limbs and pushing her senses way past the heights she had experienced before. The sharpening and focus of her mind was more than even that which was bestowed upon her in the pure form of the wolf. The intensity was both a pain and a pleasure. _"How did this happen?"_

Chloe pulled up to the Kent farm and parked her car. She glanced over to Clark. He was unconscious and sweating profusely. The normal healthy cast of his skin was replaced by an unhealthy, jaundiced tint. She needed to get him inside to the relative safety of his room. The hospital was out of the question. Not with someone hunting her and other meteor infected. Even if that weren't the case, a hospital couldn't know about him. A low, anguished whine rumbled past her throat. She didn't know what to do or how to take care of him.

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, Chloe pushed those thoughts out of her mind and focused on the task at hand. Now was not the time for her to indulge in this weakness. Clark, her best friend and the man she loved completely, was hurt and it was her fault. She lost control and she had to be the one to fix this. No matter what.

Chloe closed her eyes and let everything wash over her. Martha was in the kitchen. It smelled like she was washing dishes. Martha couldn't be here for this. Chloe couldn't take her trying to take over Clark's care. The heat of the change washed over her. Clark was hers to protect and hers to care for.

Horror hit her anew as she examined her feelings; but she shoved those aside as well. It wouldn't serve her well at the moment. Glancing to Clark once more, she made the decision to go to her apartment. A few more minutes probably wouldn't kill Clark, but going in there and being confronted by Martha's well meaning regard might shatter her control again. It wasn't worth it. Chloe started Clark's truck again and backed out. Putting the pedal to the metal, Chloe headed to her apartment.

Five heart-rending and paranoid minutes later, Chloe was finally at her apartment and dragging Clark up the stairs. She was only thankful that there wasn't anyone around and that she no longer lived above The Talon. The decision to not live there anymore was an easy one. It was before her change. Chloe just found that she had to cast aside the things that encouraged her to not live her life.

Living at The Talon had always been a bad choice. It had long been past time for her to be on her own and accountable for her own well-being. Her father helped her with rent, but the internship and various scholarships from Metropolis University helped things.

Between her currently juiced senses and her hyper vigilance, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there wasn't anyone, physically near her. It was a good thing since she was carrying him more than he was helping.

Chloe got to her bedroom and dropped Clark onto her bed. He was only one of a small number of people who had been in her home. Only Lois and Mercy had gained entrance to her apartment since her change. Clark also had the distinction of being the only other person to actually gain entrance to her bedroom. In the closed environment of her apartment, she could clearly smell Lana's taint all over herself and Clark. Chloe walked to her restroom and turned on the shower water faucet to let it warm up.

Walking back to Clark, she considered what she was going to do. Clark had seen her naked when she first became the wolf in front of him. It appeared that now was her turn to see his goodies. _"I cannot believe I'm about to do this…and that I thought of Clark's 'goodies'."_ Chloe took a quick, overly hot shower and scrubbed every inch of her body. Whatever it was that made Lana different was doing something weird to her and hurting Clark.

After her shower, Chloe stripped Clark. His jeans had blood on them and needed to be washed, but she figured he could keep his boxers on. It was weird because she honestly thought that he was a briefs man. Chloe looked down at her hand and then at his torn chest. _"I have to know."_

Chloe concentrated and she felt her right hand become a claw. Such a selective change was actually painful and she felt sweat gather on her brow. She sat down on the bed next to Clark and dragged her claw down in his chest. Not long and not deep since her other marks on him weren't long or deep. She had only given him a glancing blow. Chloe saw the blood bubble and the flesh around it turn red.

She launched herself off the bed and began to pace. The implications of her action were chilling. Either Lana had brought out some quality in her or she had always been able to fatally injure Clark. Either way, this turned the dynamic of their relationship on its head. Whether he knew it or not, he had already given her alpha status, but this meant that she didn't really have to fear him. Her ability to force his submission was strong; and if she couldn't defeat him that way, then a close-quarters battle with him would prove to her advantage.

Clark could never know this. He had to believe that Lana had aided her and that it was a one-time event. It was the only way to maintain their friendship and it would give her the upper hand in the event that something happened and Clark, her greatest friend and love, turned his back on humanity in a violent way.

From an early age, Uncle Sam had pressed upon both Gabe and herself to always have a bona fide first aid kit handy; not the random assortment of products scattered about medicine cabinets and pantries that most people had. So it was only a matter of going to her restroom and retrieving it.

Of all the things that she had done wrong in her life, and there were many, Chloe could readily rank what she had done to Clark one of the worst. However, she couldn't honestly say that she regretted what had happened. Chloe understood and knew that she should regret it, but she couldn't. Nor could she feel bad about not regretting hurting her best friend. The part of her that was the wolf wouldn't let her. That part locked away those feelings, so that she could only observe that she should probably have them, but they were inaccessible to her.

This entire situation was a lesson learned. Chloe knew what this anger felt like, and maybe next time she could identify it before it got out of hand…before she let the feeling ride through her.

There needed to be a talk between her and Lex. They had to get on the same page because they weren't. Not even when they had agreed to pursue a relationship were they on the same page. They couldn't be. Not when she didn't truly understand the ramifications of being a pair. Forever entwined. Because it was forever for her. It had to be for him too or she wouldn't be able to keep her sanity and he probably wouldn't be able to keep his life.

Chloe had to be able to trust that Lex wouldn't withdraw from her. It was only a real fear because when things got too difficult, Lex emotionally distanced himself from the problem. That had never been something she could do and the wolf only made it even more of an impossibility. She couldn't be with someone who didn't at least try to curb that impulse.

Clark's wounds really had to be cleaned because she knew that she had transferred Lana's blood to him. Lana smelled so strongly of green kryptonite because it was in her blood. The presence was stronger in Lana than in any other meteor infected and Chloe had no idea why or how. Chloe was very thankful that Clark stayed unconscious because she didn't think that her hands could remain steady if he were aware.

As it was, he offered only minimal movement; but the sickly pallor of his face gradually gave way to his normally healthy complexion. She could already see the angry red clear. His healing was taking over. Chloe let out a breath she didn't even know she held.

Discipline was important to a wolf pack. Nips and body checks were the norm, designed to show pecking order or to gain the attention of a member. Companion dogs did it all the time. They nipped with their teeth and they played to develop the skills and touch for later in life when they were adult members of a functioning pack. Chloe didn't have that luxury and neither did those around her. The wolf inside was only doing the same. This was her time for growing pangs and education in her strength. But she could do this. She could learn and she could adapt.

Coming back from her thoughts, Chloe noticed that Clark seemed to be in a deep and peaceful rest. She shrugged and got into bed with him. Chloe curled around his bigger frame because Clark had always symbolized strength to her. He made the mistakes of a teenager, but he tried hard to be what he thought others needed him to be. It had been a long, frustrating day, capped with violence and terror. Her bed never seemed as inviting as it did.

As she drifted off to sleep, her fervent hope and wish was that he understood. Chloe felt as strongly about this as she had about the understanding of her father. If there was anyone in this world capable of understanding her fears, her regrets, and her hopes, it was Clark Kent. He dealt with the same fears, regrets, and hopes every time he looked in the mirror.

* * *

Chloe gradually woke up and realized three things. One, both of them had slept until about noon; two, Clark got incredibly hot as he slept, which made her respect Lana if she dealt with this every time she and Clark had sex or slept together; and three, both of them had shifted positions during the night. She was spooning him from behind, with her ear pressed to his back. The gentle, yet alien cadence of his heartbeat was soothing.

She was enjoying the quiet and a few minutes passed before she realized that Clark was beginning to awaken. He placed his hands over hers where they were wrapped around his waist. She and Clark had shared many things, but this particular kind of intimacy had never been one of those things. It was new and not unwelcome.

It was clear to her that Clark was relaxed. If Clark was relaxed then it meant that he felt better; and also, which was the most important part, he didn't seem mad. As much as she wanted the feeling of safety and comfort to continue, Chloe knew that it was not going to happen. They had major issues to resolve and while she loved Clark, letting things go was not his strong suit.

Chloe expected the talk. She didn't, however, expect that he would super-speed himself out of the bed. Or that his heartbeat would go nuts. She got out of bed as well and ran her hand through her hair. Chloe knew what he was seeing. He saw the person who broke through his invincibility. The realization that he could be hurt was brought home to him in a way nothing else had. This was the first time that Clark Kent stood face to face with his own vulnerability.

He had all of his powers and nothing weird was going on, which meant that nothing should've been able to hurt him. Except it had. And the thing that had bee able to hurt him was standing in front of him. It was bound to make him all sorts of weird. But this was another lesson he had to learn. If he wanted to a hero, he had to understand what it meant to be weak and what it meant to not rely on what made you special; to instead rely on your ability to think a problem through.

Chloe reluctantly broke the silence, "I guess this is where I say that it isn't you, it's me, right? Or is that your line?"

Clark frowned at her. It seemed he wasn't in the joke phase just yet. "What happened?"

Chloe sighed and covered her face with her hands. She took a moment and said in one breath, "I went nuts on Lana because Lex and I decided to be together and she was challenging my claim. And then her blood, which is saturated with green kryptonite, made me all high and even more willing to be violent. And for some reason you were there and I clawed your chest and it hurt you. I brought you here instead of your house because I didn't think I was stable enough to deal with your mother. I cleaned your wounds and then we slept. Now we're here."

She watched him. He just stood there with this dumbfounded expression on his face. Like the world no longer made sense to him and she least of all. It was disconcerting. Chloe wanted to beg him to understand, but he had to reconcile this for himself. _"Please be okay with this."_

Clark tried to follow what happened. _"Lana's blood made this possible?"_

"Whoever is making her believe she's pregnant did something to her that made it possible for her blood to carry a large amount of green kryptonite?"

Chloe couldn't lie to him, but it didn't mean she couldn't answer and let him draw his own conclusions so she nodded, "Yeah."

She wasn't lying, not technically. Chloe hadn't known she could hurt Clark until she lowered her inhibitions enough to attack Lana and then Lana's blood had carried her even further.

Chloe furrowed her brow, "Why were you even there? Not that I'm not grateful or anything."

Clark looked embarrassed for a moment and his voice was laced with guilt, "Uh…yeah, I went to see Lana. I saw her car pull out of the wheat field a little ways away from where Lionel was found. I wanted to ask her about it."

Chloe perked up. Lana had met someone. The someone who had shot her. She crossed the bed to his side and demanded, "Was there anyone else with her?"

His expression turned confused and his words were hesitant, "No. At least I didn't see anyone else, but I really wasn't paying attention. I just saw her car."

Chloe's nose picked up a hint of blood. She looked down at his chest and while the claw marks looked good, they weren't completely healed. Clark's eyes followed her gaze and he seemed distressed. He was still hurt.

She watched him shake that off and narrow his eyes. His voice was hard as steel, "What do you mean that you and Lex decided to get together?"

Chloe stepped away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. Her voice was just as hard and as uncompromising as his had been, "There are many parts of my life open to discussion. This is not one of them, Clark," she sighed and continued, "You're still hurt so get back into bed. I need to talk to Lex about what happened."

His voice was incredulous as she expected it to be, "You expect me to let you handle this? Alone?"

"What exactly is it that you think you can help me with, Clark? You're injured and inclined to be hostile. You won't be a help."

He was angry and rapidly fired back at her, "That isn't fair."

Chloe was sick of this. Of all the things she was willing and able to deal with, Clark being obstinate was the one thing that would set her off again.

"There isn't anything you can do. You'll be in the way," her voice softened, "Clark, nothing's changed. When I need you, I'll call you. I promise. Let me do this my way."

This time was different. His love for Lana may have been a product of her being meteor infected, but it didn't mean that he didn't still care for her and she was in danger.

"No, Chloe. Not this time. Something is wrong with Lana."

Chloe steeled herself and decided to be the cruelest she would ever be to him. It was necessary.

"And I ask again what it is that you think you can do? Her blood is toxic to you, you're injured, and Lex isn't fond of you. Both of you ruined that relationship. There is no going back and fixing it. That ship has sailed, hit the iceberg, and killed a lot of people. I don't know how or why, but Lana is intimately involved with what happened to me," Chloe invaded his personal space threateningly, "And if that isn't enough for you, Clark, she was meeting with the person that shot me!"

Clark took an involuntary step back from her. But she wasn't finished, "Nothing has changed. You still cannot help me with this. Now get back in bed, go to sleep, and heal. Then we can talk."

She pushed him back, gathered clothes, and left the room without saying another word to him. Clark could only stare at the closed door to her bedroom. He had felt the strength in her shove and he knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she could and would subdue him if he did anything other than what she said. He truly wasn't invincible. Not this time.

* * *

Chloe didn't make sure he was okay. She didn't want to know if he decided to defy her or not. Such hard evidence of disobedience was likely to end poorly for them both, so she contented herself with willful ignorance of the status of affairs. Clark wasn't an idiot and he wasn't a child. He'd do what he deemed necessary and there wasn't much more to it than that.

She headed for Lex's mansion in his truck since hers was still at the mansion. Life couldn't stop because she didn't want to deal with it. When she finally gained entrance to the mansion, Chloe wasn't particularly surprised to see Mercy pull out all the stops. There were armed bodyguards out in force. Chloe couldn't say that she blamed Mercy, but the protection that they provided was an illusion. She was faster than they were and she wouldn't hold herself back. Not this time. And probably not ever again since they had already faced her and would not hold back either.

Mercy personally escorted Chloe to Lex's office. Lex had his back to them when they entered his office. Chloe stared at his back. This was how he wanted to play the situation. Once again, Chloe found herself unable to blame him for his little power game. She had thoroughly shaken his confidence in his own strength and he needed to regain it. Chloe was going to play along because he needed it and she cared for him. He needed to see her try and she could do that.

Chloe waited for Mercy to leave, but the other woman didn't seem inclined to do so. This conversation was not going to have spectators. Chloe kept her eyes on Lex's back, "Do you think you could give us some privacy? Lex and I need to talk."

Mercy's back stiffened. She liked Chloe. She respected Chloe, but Mercy was not going to leave her boss alone. Mercy had seen what Lex looked like the last time the blond was alone with him. He had been on his knees. His nose had gushed blood. It had taken fifteen minutes before it slowed down and he had been incredibly weak afterwards. None of which proved worse than the fact that Lana's neck was heavily bruised and she had problems breathing. Mercy had called a doctor willing to do home visits. Lana had to be sedated, but she was going to be okay. In light of all that, Mercy refused to leave Lex's side.

Chloe had expected this, but she hoped it wouldn't come to this. She heard Mercy remove the gun from her holster. Chloe knew that Lex knew what was going on and he wasn't stopping it. If he honestly thought that this was a good course of action, then she would show him why it was not. _"Challenge."_ Her jaw tightened, and she was in motion.

Faster than human reaction, Chloe whirled on Mercy. She grabbed her by the neck and threw her to the wall, while wrenching the gun from her hands. Some kind of signal had to have passed between Lex and Mercy and the guards outside because a procession of heavily armed men and women stormed into the room. Chloe didn't know how, but it didn't matter. _"No mercy."_ Lex finally turned to face the proceedings and the guards arrayed themselves with their guns pointing at her.

Chloe faced all of them and placed Mercy between her and their guns. She positioned them both in such a way that Mercy was a human shield, but she had her gun pointed at Lex. Killing her meant killing Lex.

Her voice was preternaturally calm when addressed Lex, "Seems we're at something of an impasse. So here's what will definitely happen. I'll snap her neck, shoot you, Lex, and then use Mercy's dead weight as a human shield to get the rest of these guards,"

Chloe stopped talking to Lex and directed her words to the guards, "You'll undoubtedly be able to kill me before I kill all of you, but not before I get a few of you; and definitely not before I kill Lex and Mercy. Which one of you wants to play the wolf version of Russian roulette?"

Lex conceded the point with an inclination of his head, but Chloe knew that her words would not stop this. He was too committed to this particular course of action.

Chloe grunted to herself. She whispered into Mercy's ear, "Okay. If that doesn't sway you, how about this: I know what's up with Lana. We have to work together on this; and to do that Lex and I need to clear the air. That means without an audience. Either we three die tonight or we don't."

Some kind of eye communication was going on between Mercy, Lex, and his bodyguards. Chloe couldn't be upset about it because it yielded a collective lessening of tensions. Mercy relaxed, which let Chloe know that she wouldn't try anything. Lex motioned for his bodyguards to leave the room. It was a relief when they did. When the double doors were once again closed, Chloe let Mercy go, but kept her gun. Mercy didn't even look at Chloe as she left the office.

Chloe took the gun apart and threw the pieces onto the couch. Her voice was exasperated when she finally spoke to him, "I cannot _believe_ that you are turned on by this."

Lex's raised his eyebrows, "I beg your pardon."

Her look was sarcastic and so was her voice, "I am a werewolf. Did you honestly think that I didn't notice the rapid heartbeat and the blood rushing downward? Only you would react this way."

He crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged, "It happens."

"Lex, it does happen, but not when eight people are about to commit extreme violence."

He shrugged again, "What do you want, Chloe? I would've figured that Clark would need you right about now. I know my hands are full with Lana."

This is where she had to swallow any negative emotions. This is where she had to lay it all bare and raw. It was the only way to make the situation better. Lex could never make the step, but she could. He would see her try and maybe it would make him brave too.

She began haltingly, "I know what you want to hear from me. I know that you want me to say that I will always put you first and that I don't love Clark; but I do love him. He's my friend, my brother, and a whole lot of other things that I can't even describe. I would do anything to protect him and he would say the same about me. I can't…love you like I love him, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you. And his secrets are his to tell and I will keep them because they have no bearing on your well-being. Just like I would keep your secrets if they didn't hurt others."

His eyes were hard and his voice was incredulous, "You want me to accept being second in your life? To accept that you love him?"

Chloe was frustrated because she didn't know how to explain this. How could she explain to Lex, who had never felt the true love of brotherhood or family, that Clark had a part of her that she couldn't give to him? How could she explain that her depth of feeling for him was no less than what she had for Clark? That some things transcended your own desires and became something new and exciting? She didn't have the words, but she had to try because Lex had to understand.

She sighed. "I have loved and hated him, Lex. I've been frustrated with him. I've wanted to cut him out of my life completely. And I've wanted to be with him so intensely that it hurt; and it drove me to the single, most stupid decision of my life. But I've never stopped feeling for him. To be in a situation where you demand all of someone, and it's given, and then give them all of yourself in return is…I don't know what it is. But that's me and Clark. We're bonded. But that doesn't mean that new people can't come into my life and be an intrinsic part of it. And that's what I want from you."

Lex was about to interrupt her, but she pushed passed his intrusion, "That's the weird thing about love, Lex. No matter how deeply you feel for someone, there is always room to feel deeply for another."

Intellectually, he understood her. Lex knew her words, but he had never felt them. He had never felt such deep and abiding kinship with someone else. Some of it was his fault and he knew that. Much of it was Lionel's fault and he knew that too. There came a time when a person couldn't blame past occurrences for the realities of their life. He saw the problem of his life and he could change it.

It would take strength and fortitude, but the time had come for him to decide who he wanted to be. Lex found that he wanted to be someone that could inspire such loyalty from others as Clark did so naturally. It would be something he had to strive for every day of his life, but Chloe was giving him the opportunity in a way that no one else had.

Lex stepped closer to her until their bodies barely touched. He raised his hand to caress the side of her face. She leaned into his touch. Chloe was willing to put her trust in him and it meant so much.

Chloe opened her eyes and they were gold with desire, with need, and so much more.

Her voice was soft, "I…I'm not just a human with wolf instincts. I'm also a wolf…with human instincts. So you have to decide now. If we do this, Lex, then it's forever. But if we don't, then this is it. There will never be an "us". This is our one window."

She covered his hand with her own. Her eyes flashed and the bass rumble of the wolf was present, "There can't be a middle ground. I won't let there be one."

The trouble with getting what you want is that you had it and never had that fact been more apparent to Lex than this moment. If he agreed, once more, to pursue a relationship with Chloe, then his life would never be his own again. She would demand and expect all of him. Chloe wasn't Lana or Helen or any of the other women he had thought himself in love with. He wouldn't be able to withhold parts of himself.

To be one with her, to be laid bare before her, was terrifying because the flaws that he had kept hidden would always be seen by her. At her core, Chloe was someone who observed and then jumped wholeheartedly into the fray. Would she still want him when she saw all of him? The answer to that question wouldn't be known until he took the plunge and it was already too late. He never had to ask that question before because whoever he was with always had more invested in the relationship than he did. But if he denied her now, then he knew that the greatest opportunity to matter to someone would be lost forever.

He bent to kiss her. Soft and gentle. There was no hurry. He didn't need to hurry. They had forever…a lifetime. She balanced on her tiptoes. There was meaning in what she did. It was a two way street. Chloe would come for him as often as he would for her because being close was more important than anything else. It was what he'd craved his entire life and he could have that with her.

Chloe twined both of their hands together and drew them behind her back. She drew back from him and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to interpret that as a 'Yes, Chloe, we are totally doing this.'"

Lex laughed a little. "I think that's a fair enough interpretation. Maybe without the valley girl inflection," he looked Chloe in her eyes, "This will be hard."

She smiled at him, "Yeah, it will. It's always hard; but, Lex, I will be here."

He nodded once and went to his desk. "There's still the matter of Lana and this situation," Lex leveled a serious look at her, "What happened with Lana?"


	26. Chapter 26

Read, review, but most of all, ENJOY!

**Chapter 19- The Beginning of the End**

"_The depth and strength of a human character are defined by its moral reserves. People __reveal__ themselves completely only when they are thrown out of the customary conditions of their life, for only then do they have to fall back on their reserves."  
Leonardo da Vinci_

Chloe knew she would have to answer Lex's question about Lana eventually. From the moment that she realized Lana wasn't pregnant and that Lex hadn't done it, she had known. While she wasn't surprised, Chloe still wasn't prepared. Not when he looked at her expectantly. Not when she knew it would hurt him. Lex may not have loved Lana and he probably had been planning a way to cast her aside without looking like a complete cretin; but he would still be devastated to know that he would not be a father and that he was so thoroughly fooled by someone better than he was.

At the end of the day, knowing that he had been out-maneuvered so adeptly and that he had been played to an even greater extent than he realized would deal him a defeat so complete that it would shake him. Not even Lionel and his convoluted manipulations had defeated him so handily. At an even more basic level, he wouldn't be a father and he wanted to be one. Even to this child of a woman that he had long since lost respect for.

It was in that moment that Lex knew something was really wrong. Chloe was taking too long to answer, her posture became defensive, and she wouldn't look at him.

He sighed, "Chloe, just tell me."

Chloe closed the distance between them and took his hand in her own. As much as she needed to feel him now, she understood that in a few moments his need was going to be more.

Her voice was soft and she still wouldn't meet his eyes. Chloe began without preamble, "I thought you were behind it at first. That whatever was wrong was because of you. Lionel could've been behind it all, but he didn't really have the apparatus in place to be so intrusive. Not like you. And he also had the small problem of being dead. Then I realized that you weren't involved, but I didn't trust you because something was still wrong and I…just didn't know who else could possibly be in a position to be this damaging—"

Lex impatiently and angrily interrupted her, "Just tell me!"

In truth, he'd had enough of hearing how she distrusted him. The doubt in the back of his mind resurfaced and it was whispering and appealing to the devils of his lesser nature.

Chloe knew he was becoming impatient and that it wasn't helping him to hear how she didn't trust him and how deep that distrust ran, but she had to preface what she about to say. He would feel that she had betrayed him by not letting him know sooner. This was more difficult than with Clark because no matter what he told himself, Clark didn't really envision a future with Lana. Lana would've always been "that one girl he knew and thought he loved". But Lex had made the effort, if not in all honesty.

She steeled her resolve and looked him in the eyes. He deserved this from her, "Lana wasn't ever pregnant and she was probably one of the earlier victims of whoever is shadowing your project."

He didn't look stunned and he didn't yell. To anyone else Lex would've been the model of restraint. But Chloe knew differently. She felt the violence in him surfacing. She felt the frantic push of blood in his vein and the frenetic beat of his heart. Lex pushed her out his way and left the room. Chloe didn't even try to stop him. Like Clark, he had to process this in his own way. And his own way included leaving to lick his wounds and probably to rouse Lana.

It could not have escaped him that Lana was another victim of his zeal and that this deep wound was one of his own creation. Lex had cut himself deeper than anyone could ever hope to accomplish and now he finally understood that no one would ever betray him like he betrayed himself every day that he indulged in his so-called nature. The thing that protected him from everything else trapped him more tightly than any outside influence.

Chloe had to push back the background feeling of satisfaction. Lana didn't have a claim over him and now he knew it too. He was hers completely. No baby from another woman would take his attention away and the sting of not being the one to produce his offspring was no longer there. She would always have a part of him that no one else would have. It was a rush like no other.

Only a few seconds passed before Mercy rushed into the room. She was breathing fire and Chloe knew the other woman was itching to pull out her gun and do something with it. Had Mercy been any less of a professional, Chloe knew that she would've already been shot multiple times before Mercy was even fully in the room. Fortunately, Mercy was a professional and she was willing to give Chloe the benefit of the doubt.

Mercy's words were forceful and direct, "What did you say to him?"

Chloe stamped down her initial urge to show Mercy why it was a bad idea to speak to her in such a way, but she recognized the concern for Lex. Mercy genuinely liked Lex. He wasn't only a job to her. He was a friend and someone that she knew. Chloe held no illusions about Mercy and Lex's relationship. They were far too close to have only ever been friends. There was no doubt in her mind that Mercy knew where the most decayed of his skeletons lay…and in which closets. Mercy was probably the best friend he had and it didn't really speak well about either of them. Because whatever else they were, they had done some messed up things together.

Despite her resolve to not go to a violent place, Chloe growled and walked around Mercy to close the office doors. With her back to Mercy, she counted to ten. _"Easy. You have to stay calm."_

She turned back to Mercy and closed the distance between them. Chloe wasn't invading her personal space, but she was close enough to act quickly on any sudden movements Mercy made. Resolving to be calm did not mean she would let her guard down. Not around someone as dangerous and merciless as Lex's bodyguard.

Chloe sighed, "I told him that Lana wasn't pregnant and that she was probably one of the first victims of whoever is experimenting on meteor freaks. What I did _not_ tell him, however, was that she is a meteor freak and I think that her ability is to make people like her or more inclined to like her failing outright liking," Chloe narrowed her eyes, "You really disliked her didn't you?"

Mercy stared at Chloe for a moment before she let loose a torrent of expletives. Chloe figured that there were at least four different languages streaming in rapid succession out of Mercy's mouth. Mercy didn't think that Lana was faking, but she did believe that Lana had been duped in a way no woman should be. It didn't make the situation any better.

Mercy stopped, "Also, yeah, I really don't like her. And now I think I want to shoot her on principal. Un-fucking-believable. A _fake_ pregnancy? This is going to be a public relations nightmare for him," Mercy visibly calmed herself and gave Chloe a measuring look, "He never needs to know that last part."

"You want me to lie to him."

It wasn't a question. Chloe knew what Mercy was asking. She was asking for Chloe to protect him in this one way. He _might_ need to know, but he didn't _have_ to know. It would never come up. Why would it? Chloe was more than certain that Clark would want to put it behind him and that he would never mention this to Lex. Not when they weren't speaking. Clark could be petty sometimes, but when it was big enough, important enough, he came through.

Chloe nodded once in agreement. Words weren't necessary. That last little fact would only be known to them.

Despite the fact that they were carrying on an amicable conversation, Mercy was still not ready to let Chloe off the hook. "What the hell happened last night? And what is Clark Kent?"

Mercy was entirely too good for Chloe's piece of mind. And Clark was a bonehead sometimes. Of course, youth and urgency exacerbates what will one day probably be a virtue: his ability to act with no hesitation and know that it was the right thing to do.

"Lex and I had come to an understanding, and Lana didn't like that particular understanding. And I didn't like that Lana was there so I thought it was a good idea to attack her. I have since come to the conclusion that it probably wasn't a good idea; but Lana's blood is weird and it made me feel high and powerful. I…didn't mean to hurt Lex, but I needed to leave and Clark did too," Chloe's eyes yellowed, "Clark is off limits to you; and if you hurt him or otherwise try to figure out what's up with him, I _will _kill you."

A pounding began in her ears and a headache began to make itself known. Mercy heard the compromise couched in the threat. She could agree to this. A few minutes later the doors to the office were opened to reveal Lex and Lana in tow. She looked at Chloe. "_This will not end well."_

* * *

As he strode out of the office and towards the room where Lana was, Lex couldn't help but let the anger and helplessness build in him. Every reservation he had about Lana, every plan to discard her, every desire to protect his _child_ was all for nothing. He had only himself to blame. Lex would've yelled in inarticulate fury, but he could never allow himself to show such weakness. Not over her. And definitely not over this mistake.

Lex took a deep breath and opened the door to her room. The room they shared was no longer "theirs". Only hers. He couldn't bring himself to acknowledge the colossal mistake he had made with her. Helen may have been psychotic, but at least she was smart. At least she knew him. She had been good enough to be his equal. Lana never could be and he was fool for not recognizing her limitations and his own in regards to her.

He was relieved to see that she was awake and lucid. Lana got up from the bed and embraced him.

Lana was genuinely pleased to see him, "Lex, I'm so glad you're here. What happened?"

Lex unwrapped her arms from around his waist and held her at arm's length. His eyes searched her face and body. There was no deception there. She honestly thought herself to be pregnant. Lex didn't doubt Chloe, but he had to know for himself that he hadn't been a chump. That she hadn't been able to fool him.

He could take being played like a patsy by an organization of people who had more information than he did. He could take being out-maneuvered by Chloe, but he manifestly _could not_ take Lana being able to fool him due to his own failings. Such an outcome and turn of events was inconceivable to him as a son of Lionel Luthor and as a genius in his own right.

Lana stumbled slightly when he abruptly let her go. There was confusion in her eyes. He had a moment of pity and remorse for what had been done to her before he ruthlessly tore those thoughts to shreds. His words were measured, "Come to my office. Chloe and Mercy are there and there are things we must discuss."

She gasped. After everything _they_ had been through this was how it was going to end.

Lana yelled at him, "You want me to be in the room with _two_ people who have attacked me? One of which you are having an affair with? What is wrong with you?"

Lex was genuinely confused. "Mercy attacked you?"

"Yes! She's psychotic, Lex!"

He rubbed his temples. Mercy must not have been very serious about it because he hadn't noticed any bruises. "I'll talk to her, but there are other, more important things to deal with first," Lex grabbed her arm and began walking to his office. After a few moments of struggling, Lana gave up.

An interesting tableau greeted Lex when he entered his office. It caused him to pause for a moment. Chloe was sitting on his desk and Mercy was in the middle of the office with her arms crossed. They were more comfortable with each other. Lex realized that the three of them formed a triumvirate. He could only hope that the one they formed wasn't as ill-fated as the ones of Julius Caesar, Crassus, and Pompey or Octavian, Lepidus, and Mark Antony.

Of course, the question then had to be raised: _"Who will be Caesar?"_ Lex figured that if he found the answer to that question, then some kind of profound truth would be made known to him. He directed Lana to sit on his sofa and took his desk chair.

Lana was never more nervous in her life than in that moment. To her right, Mercy stood with arms crossed and a guarded face. To the front, Chloe sat on Lex's desk with her arms braced behind her on the desk and yellowed eyes. Lex sat at his desk, leaning forward with fingers steeples. She had seen that particular pose when he was trying to intimidate business associates he wished weren't his business associates. It was some kind of tribunal and she was on the wrong end of it. This couldn't be her life. She was not some lowly peon, whose life and fate was in the hands of people like them. It was unfair.

Chloe wasn't prepared to begin questioning Lana and a quick glance to Mercy revealed that neither was she. And Lex didn't seem inclined to toss his hat into the ring. _"Damn." _

If it was difficult to tell two men you cared for that the girl they had cared for wasn't pregnant, then it would be next to impossible to tell the girl in question that she wasn't pregnant; especially if all signs pointed to her being pregnant. Lana would need proof.

Mercy rolled her eyes at all of them. _"Time to rip the band-aid off."_

Her voice was impatient and her stance relaxed, "You aren't pregnant, Lang, and chances are someone kidnapped you, experimented on you, and then removed your memory of it. It also happened to Chloe."

Lana gasped and her jaw dropped. She lurched to her feet. Her voice was an amalgamation of fear and anger and uncertainty and most of all horror, "You're lying! I've…there were pictures! I went to see the doctor," she pointed an accusing finger at Lex, "You were there and saw everything, Lex!"

Chloe hopped off the desk and grabbed Lana by the shoulders. Her voice was soft and non-threatening because Lana had been something of a friend and she didn't deserve this, "Lana, listen to me. Why would we lie about this? What could we possibly gain by lying about this?"

She thought Lana was beginning to understand. Chloe saw it in her face. Lana was about to take that final leap in logic; but then she glanced at Lex and Chloe knew that Lana would fight her realization.

Lana yelled in her face, "You just want Lex! You would sink this low, Chloe? We're supposed to be friends!"

Chloe understood Lana's anger. She had every right to it. Chloe also recognized how easily she could turn violent if Lana persisted so she let her go and stepped back. Mercy had long since shifted so that her gun was in easy access. Chloe heard sound from behind her and knew that Lex had also moved, but she wasn't going to turn away from Lana.

Lex finally said something, "Lana, we aren't lying to you. _I _wouldn't lie to you. Not about this."

It was a cold realization that, while he wasn't willing to lie to her about this, he was willing to lie to her.

She must have seen the truth in his eyes…in his words because Lana's face crumpled into tears and she sank to the couch. Lana covered her face. There were no hysterical, heaving cries. No melodramatic sounds. Just the quiet sobs of a woman in anguish, who had been hurt in a fundamental way. Her entire body shook. Lana sounded and looked…broken. Not even Mercy's stonewall of indifference or Lex's willful distancing allowed them to escape the sight before them. No one could be so heartless as to remain unaffected.

Chloe forgot every negative thing she had ever thought about Lana. She cast aside every slight committed against her by Lana, real or imagined because this was one of those moments that changed you forever. To deny it was to become something less than human. It was to deny the basic tenants of being human. It was to ignore suffering and Chloe wouldn't let herself become _that_ person, which was to say that she wouldn't let herself become a monster. She wouldn't let Lex or Mercy either.

She knelt and gathered Lana into her arms. As surely as Clark, Lex, Mercy, Lois, and her father were part of her pack so was Lana. The weakest member to be sure, but hers nonetheless. Lana was still a person. Deeply flawed and incomplete, but still a person worthy of basic human compassion: to be held and comforted in times of great distress. Every anger, hurt, and petty need paled when set next to the vivid hue of real and true emotion.

Lana's voice was slightly muffled, "How? Who would do this?"

Chloe sat down next to her, Lex leaned against his desk, and Mercy resumed her stance of quiet vigilance. She wanted so much to glare at them because they refused to help her in this. _"Why am I always the messenger?"_ It was abundantly clear that they would be observers. Pondering this new injustice by her allies was something for later. Right now, she needed to say something, anything, to Lana.

"I don't know; but whoever did something to you, did something to me," Chloe paused a moment to consider how to broach another subject, "I attacked you earlier because of a few things. Heading that is the fact that you smelled like the guy who shot me earlier this year. Who were you with?"

Chloe wanted to press her and to place emphasis on her question, but gentle interrogation would work best with Lana this time.

Lex handed Lana a tissue, but it was clear to everyone in that room that Lana's mind was elsewhere. She wiped her face and became the Lana everyone knew her to be. Chloe finally understood that yeah, Lana lived in denial on occasion; but sometimes, it was true strength. Now was such a time.

Lana's voice was firm, but soft, "He just wanted me to tell you that his name is Tolliver Wesson."

Chloe would've replied, but the sudden spike in Mercy's heartbeat and the near panicked startle of her entire body was enough to throw her off. Mercy cold as ice and nothing got under her skin. Nothing except for that name. If it bothered Mercy this much, then Chloe knew, deep in the nameless place that alerted a person of danger, that something was gravely wrong.

When Lana mentioned the name Tolliver Wesson, Mercy could've sworn that her body forgot how to breathe. At first, she thought maybe it was a coincidence; but not even she could fool herself that much. She was certain that they were all in the kind of danger that ended in death.

Mercy stepped forward and cut off whatever Lex was going to say, "Lang, are you certain he said his name was Tolliver Wesson? What did he look like?"

Lana's brow furrowed, "He had dark brown hair pulled into a low pony tail, a full beard, he was built strong, and he was about Lex's height. And there is no mistaking that he said his name was Tolliver Wesson. He said it was a message."

She looked at Lex expectantly. Maybe he knew this Wesson person. The only problem was that Lex didn't look like he recognized the name, but Mercy had.

As soon as Lana said that he only wanted his name passed along, Mercy knew two things. One, it really was Tolliver Wesson; and two, he knew that she was here.

Mercy ignored her boss and Chloe despite the fact that she knew it was annoying them both, but she didn't care. She knew him from a job that had not ended well for anyone except him.

She closed her eyes and faced the room again. _"How do I tell them that we're fucked?"_

Mercy's voice had a quality that Lex had never heard before. She respected and feared this man on a deep level, "Tolliver Wesson isn't the best mercenary or bodyguard, or assassin. He isn't the best at laying traps or at deception. You can't really define what the best is; but you do know what it will probably look like. It looks very much like Tolliver Wesson. He's in that nebulous tier of people that gets things done; regardless of what he has to do. There are lines drawn that denote what people are willing to do; even amongst mercenaries. I don't think Wesson has ever met a line he wasn't willing to kick sand over."

While Mercy had been talking, she had gone over every event that had occurred since Lex Luthor had once again asked her to work for him. She didn't like the picture being painted.

Lex finally became involved with the proceedings, "Mercy, what is it?"

He recognized that look in her eye. It was present every time she had to figure out a best plan of action; whether it was guarding someone or trapping a threat. Mercy was going through every moment on this job and coming to a conclusion. Whatever that conclusion was, wasn't good if her face was anything to go by.

She blew out a harsh breath, "His fingerprints are all over your father's death. I would even hazard a guess that he killed that poor man and his family; all at the behest of someone else. The disappearing meteor freaks? His work. We'll never find those poor people. If he's been called in, it's because these plans were already in place and they needed someone to take another step they couldn't. Wesson is that someone."

Chloe asked the question everyone else wouldn't or couldn't ask, "How do you know him?"

Mercy had known that question was coming, but knowing didn't prepare her any more than not knowing. "I can't get into specifics; but let it be enough to say that I was in Russia at some point in time, protecting a very important person we'll call Mr. Red from people who wanted him dead. This guy retreated into a compound, surrounded by his supporters; and still it wasn't enough. It was me and a few other mercenary types. All of us were good. It's not an idle boast."

She paused for a moment, lost in her memories, "Nothing happened. We were there for a long time. Just waiting. And nothing happened. All of us thought that Mr. Red was just indulging in paranoia, but little things started happening, and it made us alert again. One night, all hell broke loose. Red hadn't sent his family away because if they weren't safe with him, they weren't safe anywhere. At any rate, a series of explosions happened, then smoke, then the security system went berserk. Red was surrounded by various factions within the Russian army and they were repulsing invaders."

Mercy took a deep breath. She looked anywhere but at them, "I was in a corridor, protecting one of the hidden ways to Mr. Red, and out of nowhere this…force of unrestrained power engages me. Right away I knew I was outclassed. His hand-to-hand was excellent and top of that he was a dirty fighter. It was an overwhelming combination and it proved scarily efficient and effective. But I noticed something. He could've long since incapacitated me, but it was like he was…testing me. Eventually, he got tired of the game and I was on my knees. I was hurt all over and for the first time in my life, I was afraid," she trailed off.

Chloe would've prompted her to continue, but it wasn't necessary, "I looked up, with blood in my eyes, and this hand cannon of a gun was in my face. I thought that was the end, but it wasn't. He flicked the safety. As long as I live, I will never forget what he said to me: 'I'm Tolliver Wesson and I've been watching you for a long time now. It hadn't escaped my notice that my other attempts had failed. Further investigation proved that it was because of you. I look forward to your career.' And that was it. He knocked me out; and when I came to my senses, Mr. Red and his family were dead. I left and never looked back."

Lex was in motion. There were phone calls to make. He needed to get all of them somewhere that wasn't in Smallville, or Kansas, or maybe even the country. Going to ground was the best option.

Mercy easily followed his train of thought; and she couldn't let him do what he had planned. She strode over to him and grabbed the phone from his hand. "You're tired. You have to be tired to so completely miss the point of my story. Hiding will not work with Wesson."

He was annoyed with her and it was reflected in his tone, "What would have me do? We're in danger here!"

Mercy was dangerously close to losing her temper, "As long as you're in the shadows, you're where he wants to be!"

Chloe chose that moment to insert herself in what looked to be a devastating fight. She physically stood between the two and touched Lex's chest, "Lex, listening would be a good thing right now. At least let her explain," she turned to Mercy expectantly. Her support was contingent on a sane and good course of action.

Mercy began pacing, "You have to visible. I mean really visible. Not even a day can go by without your face on TV or in the news. Gossip rags need to be talking about you and to you. Stage parties. Have fundraisers. I don't care. But you have to become so high profile that he won't risk it. From what I've been able to deduce, he doesn't want to kill Chloe. He needs her alive and so it's automatically harder for him."

It was surprising to everyone when Lana joined the conversation, "You just want to buy time, right? We already have a ready made story for everyone. A broken engagement along with Lex acquiring a new girlfriend."

Mercy looked at Lex, who looked at Chloe. They all turned to look at Lana, which she resented. "I'm not willing to die."

Chloe nodded to Lana. "It doesn't have to be exactly that way. Maybe your relationship was a cover for mine and Lex's. I wasn't ready to be open since I was still in school, but now I am. Maybe you could be pregnant by your real boyfriend."

Lex was incredulous, "This plays like a terrible soap opera."

His input didn't really warrant a comment, but Mercy gave him one, "This is exactly what the media wants. At the very least, the sheer magnitude of people judging you will buy us a month, maybe two if we plant 'anonymous pals' to spread rumors."

As they discussed the plan to make it more feasible, Chloe couldn't help feeling a sense of foreboding. They had to find this Tolliver Wesson person, figure out what was wrong with herself and Lana, and then root out the full extent of infiltration to Lex's organization. It was a daunting task that filled no one in that room with confidence. She didn't even need the enhanced senses of the wolf to know that. It was a living, breathing entity.

* * *

Serena was worried and it was clearly conveyed through the phone lines. Samuel would've been worried as well, but he had many aces up his sleeve. It took him an hour to convince her of that fact. There was no real time table for action, but she wanted a resolution one way or the other. He could respect that.

Graves' plan was working like a charm. The new "It" couple was all over the news. Not a day went by that some article didn't make it to print. The entire drama surrounding Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Lex Luthor was like catnip for all the prepubescent girls and women who should've known better. Samuel chuckled. Mercy Graves was exceptional. As much as it threw his own plans into the works, he had to respect her. She had accomplished her goal of making it hard for him to go after any of them.

Samuel had gone to great trouble to acquire a phone number for Mercy Graves; although when he knew her, she was Anya Ivanov. She hadn't made it easy for him, and he suspected that even this was a ploy. It was just hard enough to force him to be paranoid. _"She's become exceptional."_

The phone rang three times before it was answered. Samuel didn't give whoever picked up the chance to speak. "Meet me at the playground near the library in Smallville. I'll be there tomorrow at 10AM. I'll be alone and so will you, Miss Graves."

As he clicked his disposable phone off, Samuel couldn't help his curiosity: _"Let's see how good you really are, Miss Graves."_

Mercy stared at her phone for a moment. She had to persuade Lex and Chloe that meeting with him was a good thing and that they couldn't come. She would assemble a team and arrive early, and he would do the same. But their meeting would only be between the two of them. The hard part came when she had to explain that their presence made it easier for Wesson and that he would've already planned for the possibility. They were not in a position of strength.

Despite these musings, Mercy couldn't help but feel a keen sense of excitement. This guy was good. Very good. _"Am I up to this challenge?" _She didn't have an answer, but one would soon make itself known.

* * *

Persuading Lex and Chloe had been difficult, but they had given in to her and that was all that mattered. Both of them had to be somewhere in full sight of the paparazzi. They hated it; especially Chloe, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, it would show her what it was really like being with a Luthor. Smallville was a pathetic place that didn't really show the full power and wealth of the Luthors. It was a bubble that in no way, shape, or form reflect the rest of the world or its reality. His experience was expanding Chloe's horizons, which was exactly what she needed.

Mercy spotted Tolliver Wesson as soon as she got out of her car. He was wearing an expensive suit, complete with a decadent brief case. He looked like a high powered businessman taking a break from the rigors of his work. This was bad. He was calling attention to himself. It meant that he needed people to remember him. To provide him with an alibi and absolve him of any wrong doing.

He inclined his head to her and reached for her hand to shake, "Nice to see you again, Miss Graves."

Mercy's jaw tightened and she took his hand, "You'll forgive me if I don't share the sentiment."

Kale chuckled and replied, "Of course."

She looked around to see if he was playing her. Tolliver Wesson would have no problem organizing an ambush for her.

Seeing her glances, Kale spoke, "No ambushes today. We're just going to talk."

He raised one eyebrow and smiled jovially at her. Kale did that to maintain the image of civility and friendship that would fool onlookers.

Mercy watched him turn to face the playground. It was full, which was to be expected since it was a Saturday. There were children playing on every apparatus the playground offered, along with joggers and parents. The sounds were of delight. They were defiling this place with their presence and the business they were about to conduct.

She waited for him to engage her. Mercy was not going to give him the satisfaction on initiating anything with him. Samuel nodded to himself. She knew this game and played it well.

His voice was mild and relaxed, "You're going to tell me when would be the best time to get to them."

Mercy laughed in his face, "And why would I do that? Threatening my life will solve nothing."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "It is such a beautiful day and—"

Mercy interrupted him, "Even if I told you, they have more than enough personnel to stop whatever team you've assembled. You can't have assembled a large team due to the fact that it has to be a swift striking team."

Kale shook his head, "Tsk. Tsk, Miss Graves. Do you honestly believe that I would leave this to chance? I have accounted for the possibility of no less than ten bodyguards and no more than twenty. My men can overcome them. Especially the home grown variety. Smallville is such fertile ground. It's a town flush with special people just aching to do special things. How many do you think it would take? I bet on ten."

Kale knew that any minute she would attempt to run and warn Luthor of the trap that was lying in wait. He and a few other people who worked for him were carrying cell phone dampeners. The people working with Mercy wouldn't be able to contact anyone.

Mercy stopped her thoughts of escaping him when he spoke, "Children are a joy. So full of promise. It would be a shame and a tragedy if one of those jungle gym beams had a small detonator inside. Or maybe under a slide. Or maybe in all the major beams and a few in the library itself," he shook his head and clucked his tongue against his teeth, "Such a tragedy. Especially if the scene were to repeat at the elementary school at the same time this happens."

Mercy looked over to the children playing in horror. There were so many. Smiling. Laughing. "_He wouldn't."_

Wesson responded as if he could read her mind, "I would. Another terrorist attack. This is where Luthor has set up shop. It would be a natural conclusion. Wayne and Luthor have been working on a secret military mine. Lionel Luthor was killed. If that isn't a conspiracy, then I don't know what is," he gestured to the playground, "And what do I spy? Seems like a few people of Middle Eastern descent are lurking about. They'll be remembered."

They were interrupted by a soccer ball coming their way. A little boy, about ten years old, came running to them. Wesson bent down and picked up the ball to hand to the boy. His eyes followed the boy as he thanked them and renewed the game with his friend. Wesson almost seemed human.

The spell was broken when her eyes met his, "Of course, you'll be killed. And I would miraculously survive. Your friends in the cars and milling about might survive, but what would it matter? It is highly unlikely they'd live long enough to talk about what really happened here."

How could she have missed this? Her men got there an hour after she had been called. There had been no signs of disturbances to the playground. They should've been able to see _something_.

Wesson looked around, "Your men are attempting to do something. If they don't stop, those detonators go off," he relaxed after a moment, "Good."

Samuel studied her. Her mind was going a mile a minute to figure a way out of this. To find a way to stop what would happen and not betray her boss. This would make her stronger or break her completely. He hoped the former.

He stepped close to her, "If it's any consolation, I did this the week after I first arrived in Smallville. Lots of time for this place to go back to looking normal. You never know when a situation calls for leverage. Everyone needs an ace in the hole; preferably many."

Mercy couldn't take her eyes off that boy and his friends. They would die here today if she didn't give Wesson what he wanted. Everyone was happy and enjoying their day. For this moment they weren't weighed down by the concerns of their daily lives.

She swallowed thickly. Mercy could barely hear the sound of his words over the rush of blood in her ears and the sound of her own, frantically, beating heart.

Wesson's voice was intense in her ears, "Are they worth it?"


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Uh yeah. So here's the next chapter. Read and review; but most of all, enjoy!

**Chapter 20- Successes**

"_Victory and defeat are each of the same price."  
Thomas Jefferson_

Chloe was in her apartment. She knew it wasn't the safest place at the moment, but she needed this. To be surrounded by something familiar. She was stressed and frustrated and only being in her own space, surrounded by her own things could she feel at ease. Lex seemed to understand that and she was grateful for it. While it wasn't the safest place, it wasn't exactly dangerous. Lex had demanded that she take some bodyguards to see to her safety. Even now, Chloe had no doubt that they were vigilantly conducting their duties outside her apartment. It was a mild comfort.

She couldn't become the wolf. Not now. Not when there were so many people watching her every move. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that Tolliver Wesson was watching them. Mercy knew as much of him as was possible and she was convinced. He was not cut from the same mold of any of their previous enemies.

As soon as she was able to, Chloe had alerted Clark to the danger. He needed to be protected. She needed to protect him. It was the only thing she had any control over at this point and it galled her. Mercy and Lex hadn't exactly been supportive of her stance, but she could not be swayed. Chloe suspected that Lex's motivation in opposing her was firmly rooted in his jealousy and insecurity. As for Mercy, she was inscrutable.

Chloe realized that she had been pacing. Wearing a path out in her floor. She wanted so much to stop and not be plagued by the overwhelming needs of the wolf. The echoing sound of feet distracted her and she stopped in place. The tread was familiar and welcome. In a sea of millions, Chloe would always recognize the way he moved. The way he felt. _"Lex. Comfort." _

Despite this, she made him wait a few seconds before she answered the door. He might guess as to her attachment and need for him, but Chloe the human had to have some respite. But all those thoughts fled when she opened the door and he smiled at her. This was Lex, and he would always need her. Just as she would always need him.

Lex walked into her apartment, and a sliver of reservation wormed its way up her spine. The moment was fleeting, but it was disconcerting. She tilted her head in examination. Something was wrong. Chloe shook her head. It was paranoia and uncertainty and stress that was making her feel this way.

His back was to her. Lex wouldn't do that, would he? He would face her. Be her equal. And then he turned. Lex was facing her…he was facing her. A shudder swept through her body. And she knew this wasn't Lex. He was wrong. This situation was wrong. _ "This isn't the way it happened." _

Her claws were free. Chloe charged him…

…and woke up restrained except for one arm. She heard a scream and felt blood. The unmistakable smell of a hospital and the feel of hard metal assaulted her. Her muscles were arranged in a way that she had never felt before. She wasn't the wolf, or mostly human. She was some kind of hybrid. And it hurt. With a mighty heave, her restraints broke.

There were four people in the room. One looked to be dying and the others stood around. She smelled their fear. Felt their heart racing. A female attempted to run and Chloe pounced. The hunt instinct was triggered. It was hard and insistent and she couldn't ignore it. Nothing moved in the room. Chloe was about to run to the door when the lights began to flash. It was intermittent and painful. Her eyes were forced shut, but she kept moving. Chloe just had to get out of this room. She knew the door was close. It had to be, but she never made it. A deep thrumming sound filled the room. Chloe felt it in her bones and it brought her to her knees.

She coughed up blood and forced herself to stand, but a presence made itself known with a hard kick to her side. Lashing out with her claws, Chloe met only air. A growl pierced through the thrumming and the flashing lights. _"Submit."_ Chloe shook off the need to submit. It was a swing and a miss. She felt herself being tackled and heard another growl. Chloe wanted to resist, but she was weak and so very tired. And then it didn't matter anymore because she felt a needle jammed into her thigh. Sleep overcame her.

When she finally felt the tension leave Chloe's body, Serena gentled her hold and cradled Chloe close. Serena signaled the men waiting outside. Immediately, the sounds and lights stopped. She had been able to withstand the sensory onslaught, but her threshold of tolerance was rapidly being met.

The minute Serena had heard the lockdown sequence, she knew it was Chloe. The other one was weak and pathetic. No challenge. She carefully stood with Chloe and deposited her on the metal examination table.

Serena turned to Samuel as soon as he entered the room. "Find some new restraints for her and take her to her prepared room."

Dr. Abrams, second to Dr. Benson, entered a moment after Samuel; and Serena's next words were addressed to him, "The drugs you administered were not powerful enough. Adjust them."

Abrams only had time to nod before her strides took her out of the room. Serena had to see how progress was going with Lana Lang. She didn't want to unnecessarily hurt the girl. How someone could think to do that to another human being was beyond comprehension. _"I'm willing to use it, which makes me no better."_

That she and others like her made Chloe Sullivan and herself possible was even more disgusting. Early reports from Benson indicated that he might be able to help them all with what they harvested from Lana and were able to deduce from Chloe. But it would take time and tests to fully understand it all. Hopefully they'd be able to take what they needed and leave Chloe and Lana somewhere they could be found. She wanted no more to do with them than was absolutely necessary.

Samuel moved to the table. He gazed down at Chloe Sullivan and chuckled. The last few days had been wild and she was the glorious reason.

* * *

**Three days ago…**

The stress of the past few days had everyone frazzled. The whirlwind of parties, interviews, and paparazzi coupled with the fact that they had a deadly enemy on them made for volatile interactions. Chloe could see them fray at the ends. She could see no end in sight. It was a nightmare. All Chloe wanted was a few moments of peace. To think. _To run._ It was a burning weight in her chest. It was all she could think about, but she couldn't indulge. Not when security was being worked to its limits. Not when the concern for Lana's fake pregnancy filled every thought. They couldn't go to Langston and finding another doctor was out of the question. Chloe wanted to scream in frustration.

Since becoming the wolf was out of the question, Chloe could do the next best thing. She could leave for her apartment. The place where she felt the safest. Neither Lex nor Mercy would like what she was going to do. Splitting them was a bad idea; and Chloe knew it. But the insistent desire of the wolf would eventually overcome her. She'd do something drastic. Her will would not be swayed. _"They will submit."_

Chloe didn't even have to follow the scent trail to know that Lex and Mercy would be in his study. He did still have a business to run. For a few seconds, she debated on whether she should knock. It didn't take her more than a nanosecond to decide that she was going to knock. She had to respect him; and that meant giving him his space. Giving him the choice. If he couldn't be free to do that, then she didn't want him.

Lex leaned back in his chair when she entered. Chloe wasn't really the knocking type even before the change. Mercy looked at them both and sighed with exasperation. Their ongoing mating dance was a waste of her time. She quietly tuned them out and began reading.

Five seconds hadn't even gone by before Chloe regained her attention with her words, "I need to go home for a while. I'll be back tomorrow."

Lex didn't have time to process that before Mercy's responded, "What? You can't leave now. There's too much going on and we're stretched thin as it is."

Chloe felt her hackles rise and she growled at Mercy. Her voice resonated with the wolf, "You don't tell me what to do. I'm leaving."

Lex stood to intervene. The signs had been clear. The stress was getting to her and her temper had been shorter. There was no doubt that if she stayed in his mansion in addition to not being able to indulge the animal within, there would be violence. He refused to allow now to be that time.

He physically stood between them and cradled her face in his hands. Her eyes were yellow, but he knew that she was still with him. That her reason hadn't abandoned her completely. His voice was even and calming, "Go home. You'll be followed by guards and they will stay with you until you come back."

Closing her eyes, Chloe leaned into his touch. He understood. She never needed him to make grand gestures or proclaim his love for her every moment of the day. She just needed this. His understanding and concern. She knew, with everything in her, she knew that he was her link to life. He made it matter again. Chloe could never admit it, but in this moment she honestly felt like she could live a lifetime being a wolf. A happy one.

She opened her eyes and breathed, "Thank you."

After a heart beat, Lex released her. Chloe left quickly. The emotion was nearly crippling and she couldn't do it in front of Mercy.

Chloe sped most of the way to her apartment. She knew that she had done the right thing when first she stepped into her home. _"Mine."_ She breathed in the scents. This was comfort. The only thing missing was Lex. His scent. His presence. Chloe knew what she needed to do and she did it.

* * *

Chloe had invited Lex over to her apartment. She needed to get used to him being in her place. She also needed the confidence that being in her territory provided. No matter the epiphany that she cared for him and he for her, it was still new and she needed the boost. When Lex rang the doorbell, she noticed that he had brought groceries.

At her inquisitive glance to the items in his hand, Lex offered an explanation, "I plan on cooking you dinner. And then we can talk. Discuss things."

With that he slipped past her and set the food on the kitchen counter. A tingle made its way through Chloe's body. She couldn't explain this feeling but it touched something primal…something basic in her. She moved behind him in the kitchen and abruptly turned him and with her hand on his chest, forced his back to the wall next to her refrigerator.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Chloe chose not to answer him. She leaned close to him and sniffed him. She let his scent wash over her. She could taste it.

When Chloe finally answered him, her voice was low and the wolf could clearly be heard, "Lex, do you understand what you're offering when you say you're going to fix me dinner?"

Lex honestly had no idea what was going on. One minute Chloe was greeting him with a smile and the next she was manhandling him and sniffing him. _"It is rapidly becoming a habit with her."_ He wasn't indignant. This was apparently what happened when one decided to become seriously involved with a werewolf. The movies prepared him for nothing.

"Chloe, I don't know what you mean. We're just going to have a nice dinner, talk, or whatever else you want to do."

Chloe realized that if she felt like she was lost in a forest, then Lex must feel like he was in the middle of the ocean floating on driftwood with sharks circling. She pushed her body closer to his. She could feel all of him. _"Comforting. Strong."_

"Lex, you brought me food that you gathered yourself. You're here, in my place, about to fix me dinner. About to feed me. To nourish me to make me strong. So, I'll ask you again. Do you understand what it is that you're offering me when you say that you're going to fix me dinner?"

In that moment, Lex realized what it would seem like. He could never forget what she was. That even as she was Chloe, the rational and endlessly engaging mind, she was also the wolf. Territorial. Closer to her emotions. She was all those things at the same time. He realized that she saw the world in a drastically different way then he did and his actions would forevermore be seen through the lens of both those things. But she was worth it. She was strong. She would be loyal until the day one of them died. It was something he would always love because he did. He loved her. And whether she knew it or not, she loved him.

He bent down until he nuzzled her neck. He wished that he could smell all the little tell-tale things that her superior nose could, but he could settle for her fresh, unique scent.

Lex breathed into her ear, "I didn't before but now I do," she stiffened in his arms, but he continued, "You want to help me or would you like to go sit somewhere and let me make you food?"

Chloe read into his words. He was content to let her take the lead or be her equal. Chloe was not sure before, but she was now. She loved him and he would be hers until the day one of them died. She'd let nothing stand in her way. Chloe breathed in his scent and let him go.

"Sure, Lex. Let's cook some food."

* * *

**The Present…**

One minute she was unconscious and the next she was awake. It was a jarring and graceless awakening. Immediately Chloe knew that she wasn't home and that she was in danger.

Chloe looked around the room. Three walls and bars. _"I am in a literal prison." _There was a prison style toilet and sink in the corner. She felt along the three walls and found that they were heavily reinforced. There was no way she'd be able to break through. There was an electric feel in the air. She could only conclude that the bars were charged somehow. They, too, looked reinforced somehow.

Past the bars, there was a clear wall. It looked strong. There was filament laced throughout it. Chloe had no idea what they did, but she couldn't imagine it was anything good for her. There was a door built into the clear wall. A lot of thought and planning went into caging her, but her cell wasn't small. It was rather large.

Needing to find out what was going on with the bars despite the electric feeling, Chloe moved closer to them. She got within one foot before her knees gave out and her nose started bleeding. They were emitting some kind of field and she felt it. It hurt so badly.

Chloe crab-walked backwards to her bed and panted heavily. She cradled her head. She had felt nothing like that before and she hoped never to again. Chloe looked up again when she heard the heavy tread of guards. There was also a lighter tread. _"Female." _Chloe couldn't smell them, but she could hear them. Her claws came out and her eyes yellowed. A low, steady growl erupted from her chest. She stood. Chloe would never let them see her weak. Not if she could help it.

Five armed and armored men of roughly the same height entered along with a woman. One of the guards carried a food tray. The other four had their weapons trained on her. Chloe's eyes narrowed. She recognized the woman. She was at Lionel's funeral with a man.

One guard opened the outer door and the woman entered. One of them did something and the field coming from the bars stopped. It was then that she could smell what was around her. Chloe clenched her fists when she recognized the scent of the man carrying the food. It was the scent of the one who had shot her and the one that had been all over Lana.

Serena noted with interest that Chloe immediately zoned in on Samuel. She scented the air and was impressed to find that he was not afraid. His heart beat did increase, but that could be due to adrenaline. Serena wondered how he would've reacted if she and four other men with guns weren't with him. She snorted fondly. _"He'd die fighting and with a grin on his face."_

There was a horizontal tray slot through the bars at the bottom. The guard bent down and slid the tray towards her. Chloe's nose could clearly detect the drugs in it. She wrinkled her nose and drew back. There was no way that she was going to eat food with chemicals in it.

Chloe glanced at the auburn haired woman and spoke, "I'm not eating that."

The woman who was the author of so many of her troubles stepped towards Chloe. Her eyes seemed sympathetic to Chloe. As if she didn't want to do this and that it was distasteful to her.

The truth was that Serena found this entire situation distasteful. It had occurred to her many times before now that Chloe Sullivan might've been a willing participant, but everything had to be done in secret. Chloe was on their radar. As long as she was seen as a hindrance to Serena's plans, they were in the dark.

Serena's voice was cold because she had to be, "Yes, you are."

The voice was melodious. It held power and Chloe found herself drawn to it. She reached for the food tray before she snatched her hand back. _"I won't give in."_

The woman's eyes darkened and Chloe felt a moment of satisfaction. She summoned her sarcasm, "And why would I do that?"

Chloe's adversary quirked her lips and a look of amusement passed through her eyes. It was quickly squashed.

In another world and in a very different situation, Serena would've loved to know Chloe Sullivan.

Her voice was soft and non-threatening when she answered her captive, "I'm not going to wrestle you and force you to ingest it. It's nothing lethal. Just something to make you sleep. You don't want to be aware for the day's events. It's going to be…unpleasant."

Chloe wanted so much to rip her face off. To kill everyone in the room with her, but she couldn't.

Her voice was filled with despair, "Why?"

Serena stepped closer to the bars that separated them. She felt it. A kinship with Chloe that she felt with no one else. The wolf inside sang with need. She wouldn't be alone. Serena could explain everything now. She could show Chloe the truth and plead her case. Serena could give Chloe the opportunity to accept her and everyone she was trying to help. It would be hard, but Chloe might be swayed. She could become pack. Maybe a friend. Someone to run with.

But it wasn't something she could chance. Chloe could also choose to side with her to a point and then betray her. Then everything would be ruined. Serena wanted so much to have never had those thoughts. _"It isn't my risk to take."_

Serena stepped even closer to the bars and splayed her hands wide. She saw Chloe fight the need, but she gave in. Chloe held the bar tightly. The wolf was good. She was at peace and it was because of the woman whose hand she now touched. The woman she knew to be another wolf.

Her voice was pleading, "You don't have to do this."

Serena shook herself and hardened her gaze. She wouldn't give in. Samuel watched the exchange. He would support whatever choice Serena made, but he couldn't help but feel a moment of trepidation. He could only hope that she was thinking clearly, no matter her ultimate choice.

Chloe realized that she had lost whatever connection they had. She cast her eyes around the room. There were guns trained on her. The woman in front of her felt powerful. Strong. There was no way that she could fight her way out and she had a feeling that they wouldn't kill her. Her options were limited and none of them were good. She met the eyes of her captor and read the truth in them. Whatever was planned was not going to end well.

Chloe took the tray of food.

"Good choice."


	28. Chapter 28

AN- Here ya go. And uhh…ENJOY!

"_Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it's wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always gotten there first, and is waiting for it."  
Terry Pratchett_

Chapter 21- Rescue

Mercy gripped the steering wheel tightly. Her eyes narrowed, her heart raced, and the crushing weight of her complete failure was the only thing she knew. The men in the car had long since stopped trying to speak with her. Her urgency was their own. She had been foolish. Weak. _"I couldn't have known." _But that thought didn't give her solace.

She had failed and Lex and Chloe had probably already paid the price. Mercy stepped on the gas pedal and willed the car to go faster. She would not be able to save them, but she could give them vengeance. If she had to, Mercy knew that she would spend a life time hunting them and making them pay.

"_I will have their death."_

* * *

**Earlier…**

Wesson's voice was intense in her ears, "Are they worth it?"

Mercy should've known. She should've figured that he would do…something. Anything. But how was she supposed to know that he would set bombs in a park? Or that the men and women she had assembled for this specific engagement would be rendered useless? There was no accounting for the actions of madmen.

Samuel was not without reason. He wasn't clueless as to the inner workings of someone like Mercy Graves. He took a deep breath and expelled it.

"Have a seat, Miss Graves."

Mercy favored him with a look of rage. He knew that feeling. He knew what it was to be so thoroughly manipulated and defeated. Failure was no stranger to him so he could give her this. Samuel had spent a lifetime learning from those lessons so that he didn't have to feel that way again. And for this reason he could accept her rage. It was the least that he could do.

Kale tapped his briefcase, "Have a seat, Miss Graves. There are things we need to discuss. Besides, even when you do tell me what I want to know, you won't be allowed to leave until it's too late," he graced her with a winning smile, "Indulge me."

Recognizing that she didn't have a choice in the matter, Mercy took a seat on the nearby bench. She watched him run his hand through his hair. It was human. It was disarming and she had no doubt that he had fooled many people with simple gestures such as those.

He picked up a twig on the bench and twirled it between his fingers. His gaze on the park. Wesson's voice was low and infused with a humanity that Mercy could not accept as real, "I won't presume to know how you feel; nor do I think anything I say will make this better for you. But I will presume to say that I know that you have followed my career, though you didn't know me."

Wesson locked eyes with her, "I know you know that I fulfill the terms of service of any given contract I take on and that I honor my promises. I'll give you one now. No harm will come to her if it is in my power to prevent it," he continued, "But if you refuse me, I will still take her and these people will die here today."

Lex was more than her employer. Though Lionel had hired her so many years before to keep his son safe, Lex was a friend. He counted her a friend, which was rare in his life and her own. And Chloe could be a friend.

They weren't worth it.

********

The night after he and Chloe had dinner, they had to attend a charity event. Lex vaguely recalled that it had something to do with cancer. It didn't really matter. He'd been to so many in his life and he made regular donations to a variety of charities that the public never knew about. Most of these events were vanity projects anyway and he didn't afford them more consideration than what was expected of him. Lex wasn't looking forward to spending another boring night with most of the same boring people. Not after spending a quiet evening with Chloe.

He and Chloe had made real progress. Lex was sure of it. The only thing to truly mar his contentment was the knowledge that Mercy was dealing with the psychotic that had caused them all pain. He trusted Mercy to do her job and to do it well, but his gut was telling him that something was wrong. Lex couldn't name the feeling nor could he even understand it, but it was there.

After the charity event, he, Chloe and Lana went to one of his hideaway spots in Metropolis. Lex realized that Mercy wanted them out in the open, but Chloe still looked too tense to be around people. It wasn't like anyone could breach his security. Between his habitual paranoia and Mercy's more capable one, Lex figured them to be as safe as they could be. Being safe from Tolliver Wesson in the public eye would mean nothing if Chloe went through an involuntary change. Lex would've preferred to spend the time alone with Chloe, but Chloe felt it would be cruel to leave Lana alone.

Lex was currently watching the television and going over the various business transactions that required his attention. His business would not wait for his life to become less hectic. Lex turned the television off when he heard someone enter the room. He knew immediately that it was Lana. She didn't have the strong presence that Chloe possessed; even before the change she didn't have it.

He didn't bother to acknowledge her. Lex may have felt some sense of responsibility toward her, but she was in the past. A mistake that he wanted to remove from his life. He didn't like her, didn't love her, and now had nothing more in common with her; and because of this, he didn't want to think of her any more than he had to. There was only go forward with Chloe and she had no place in their future.

Lana's voice was soft and somewhat breathy. She still carried the weight of whatever was in her, which terrified them all. It was a perversion of life.

"Tonight wasn't so bad. Not when compared to the ones in the beginning."

Lex didn't bother turning around. She wasn't the one he wanted to talk to.

"No, it wasn't a bad evening," he took a measured pause and then turned to face her. She hadn't really attended many events with him; and when she did, she had clung to him. Lost and needy. The expectation had been for her to be involved with him and his world; and she didn't even try. Lex had been the one to make the effort. To make sure she was included. It was so different to know that Chloe had hated every minute of the event and was restraining herself as best she could, but she had made the effort. She had been by his side; and when the time had come, Chloe had left and worked the room. He smiled. _"Like a pro."_

His train of thought was broken when he heard Lana's voice again, "When will Mercy get back? She's been gone all day."

Lex frowned. Mercy had been gone all day. There hadn't been any progress report from her or her team. It was worrying, but there was nothing he could do about it. He trusted Mercy and she was smart enough to do what she needed to do. She'd be worthless otherwise.

"I'm sure Mercy is fine. She has more than enough experience to handle any situation," As Lex said those words, he knew that some kind of comforting gesture was required.

He also knew that he didn't feel like touching her or otherwise encourage her to stay and talk. Lex had business, Mercy, and Chloe on his mind. And while he would not be unkind to her, he didn't want to do more than what was required of him.

Lana seemed to sense the mood and left.

A few moments later, Chloe's voice drifted into the room. Somehow she managed to make her words stern and mocking, "You should not have done that."

He quickly crossed the distance between them and kissed her. She sighed into his mouth.

"And you probably should not have done that." Chloe pulled out of his grasp entirely.

Lex was frustrated. He wanted her. All of her; and the knowledge that they were in danger only spurred him. He was lonely without her and he knew that he could forget everything else. Lex could also make her forget. It would be good for them both.

Chloe's rolled her eyes, but her voice was no longer joking, "Because Lana is still here and I'm not gonna rub her face in this."

Lex became impatient. She was always considering someone else. If she was going to refuse his advances, then why couldn't it be because she didn't it? Why did it always have to be cast in the context of someone else's feelings? He pulled her into his arms again. This time his kiss was not so soft and she responded for a moment, but then she stopped responding. Chloe bit his lip and grabbed the wrist that cradled her face and held it tightly. Her other hand grabbed his neck and she pushed him away.

When he looked at her, Chloe's eyes were yellow and he saw a hint of her elongated fangs. Chloe watched as Lex touched his bloody lip. She growled at him and bared her teeth.

Her voice was deep and rumbling. She enunciated every word, "I am not Lana. Or any other woman you've been with," Chloe forcefully calmed herself, "You think I don't how difficult this is? This hurts, Lex. More than you know, this hurts."

Chloe touched his lips, "I can't hurt her, Lex. It isn't just me trying to be noble. It's the wolf inside not wanting to hurt her. And I agree with that deep instinctual push. Besides, I know how badly I felt when I found out about her and Clark. I won't do that."

She was right of course. Lex knew it and he knew that she knew that he knew it.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Chloe smiled, "You never need to ask, Lex. It's always yours."

Lex saw that she was going to say more, but her entire demeanor changed. She was on guard. Her entire body was tense and poised for action. Before he knew what happened he found himself on the ground with Chloe on top of him. It took him a few moments to process the fact that he was currently hearing gun fire.

Chloe's mouth was close to his ear. Her words were soft, "Lex, what happened to your monitors? How could they have been breached?"

Lex could hear the worry and fear in her voice. It should not have been possible. His perimeter was manned and he multiple redundant systems. His security here was even better than at his mansion. Both of them heard Lana's piercing scream. Before Lex could prevent her, Chloe was running to Lana.

He saw her go down with multiple red points in her back. His panic made him see blood, but they were feathered. _"Tranquilizers."_ Miraculously, Lex saw her stand and pull some of the darts out. He heard her voice. It was frantic, "Lex, where can we go?"

Crouched, he slowly made his way to her. They weren't cornered, but it was only a matter of time before they were. They had to leave the room. Lex drew her close to his body and put his mouth to her ear, "There's a basement exit. It leads to a tunnel that goes directly to the garage. We can make it, but we have to hurry."

Chloe turned her head until she was facing him again, "What about Lana?"

His voice was hard and uncompromising, "We'll worry about her later. You heard her scream. We can do nothing for her if we're caught ourselves."

"We can't leave her!"

Lex grabbed her face with one hand and forced her eyes to his own, "She's _nothing_, Chloe. We can't help her. We'll retreat, regroup, and get her back later if we can. We can't help anyone if we're captured ourselves. Now move to the cellar!"

Instincts pushed her to obedience. He was right. Their survival mattered. She nodded once and darted forward. Lex followed as he was able. They quickly found the entrance to the tunnel. Escape was theirs. Chloe should've been relieved but she wasn't. She heard the pounding boots and smelled gun oil before she ever saw them. A loud bang followed by flash obscured her vision. Chloe felt more darts impact her chest and she was down. Unconsciousness claimed her before she knew what happened to Lex.

* * *

The first thought Lex had when he woke up was concern for Chloe. He gingerly turned his head on the pavement, but deep inside he knew she wasn't there. The second thought was that he was going to kill the person holding him and making sure that he wasn't badly injured. He pushed Mercy away and slapped her. He would've done more, but she neatly swept his legs and held his arms so that he could barely move.

Mercy expected this. She knew where Wesson would have his mean attack. _"The route of escape."_ It would've been an artistic flourish that Wesson could not have resisted.

Her voice was broken and he knew that she was crying or was about to, "I'm sorry, Lex."

Lex yelled in impotent fury, "Get off me!"

Mercy released him, but she quickly brought her gun up. Only then did Lex realize that he was surrounded by her men; and while he may have paid their checks, they weren't going to move against her without good reason. Apparently, the fact that she had betrayed him was not good reason.

He turned on his heels back towards the cellar entrance, but Mercy's men closed ranks. They weren't letting him. His body vibrated with fury and hurt and betrayal and other things he couldn't name.

"Why are you here?" Lex was yelling but he didn't care.

"Let me explain," Mercy's calm, reassuring voice served to enrage him further. He didn't think it was possible; but apparently it was.

"I trusted you! Chloe trusted you! How could you do this?"

Mercy dropped her gun and strode to his side and reciprocated his yell, "He had bombs, Lex! At the damned meeting place! Tell me you or Chloe would've had me make the choice to see a lot of kids dead!" she took a deep breath. The fight drained out of her but she continued, "If I had thought, for one minute, that you would've actually wanted me to make that choice, I would never have agreed to work with you. If you want to indulge in hate for me, go ahead. It's a consequence of the choice I made and I can live with that. But, Lex, we still have a chance. This doesn't have to be the end."

Mercy's voice lowered in deadly promise, "If she's dead, I'll do whatever it takes to make them pay."

Lex took a deep breath and nodded once. Their relationship had irrevocably changed, but he couldn't fault her. As much as he wanted to he couldn't fault her for this.

"Then let's start now."

* * *

"We've lost a day, Mercy!" Lex was beyond patience. It had been worn down.

They had Chloe's notes, they had their own notes, and they had the notes of their techs. Even Lois had input despite the fact that she didn't have much knowledge. She was helpful, but clueless and everyone kept it that way. She was only a hindrance. It was hard to keep her away, but in the end, she had agreed to stay out of the way. Of course, well placed threats probably swayed her more than anything else.

They cross-referenced, checked everything and then checked it again. Their list of possible places that she could've been held were refined and vetted until they found one likely place. The only thing left was to go there and rescue Chloe. And Lana. Despite this, everyone in the room knew that it was a trap.

Mercy rolled her eyes. She knew how much he cared for Chloe, but being careless would not help the situation.

"And we'll lose many more unless you can control yourself, Lex," Mercy tightened her lips, "You should tell the Kent boy. You and I both know that he has more going for him than he would let anyone believe."

"What makes you think he would work with us instead of going off and doing something stupid?"

"Because Chloe's life is in danger. I see no reason why we can't use that to our advantage in persuading him."

Lex thought it over. It could work. He loved Chloe. If they made it clear she could die if he didn't work with them, then he was certain that Clark would capitulate.

It didn't take as long as he thought it would to get Clark on board with the plan. He even had valuable insight. The planning process was arduous and intense, but the stakes were high. He wouldn't fail Chloe. Mercy and her team were going to wait outside the facility, while Lex and a few select men went inside.

Mercy had to coordinate everything and Lex refused to not be a part of getting Chloe back. Clark was going to distract everyone. No one knew the full extent of his abilities, but they knew he was exceptional. All of them were forced to accept it.

* * *

Samuel Kale knew their facility had been breached when one of Serena's more stable charges pulled the alarm. The man really couldn't do anything about the invaders, but he didn't need to. His job was only to report. Serena was elsewhere so it was up to him to make sure that his enemy did not succeed.

Kale wasn't surprised when he came upon Clark Kent. If he had to, he would guess that Kent was to be the distraction. That's the way he would've used the boy. A meat shield to absorb bullets and traps.

He had been busy ever since he had seen Clark Kent and realized his fundamental weakness. Serena wanted him to enhance security of her facility and he would do just that. As Clark Kent stalked towards him, Kale felt the heady sensation of anticipation. It was time to test the boy's mettle.

Kale let Clark get within five feet of him. As soon as that happened, Kale put on a gas mask and ear plugs and then threw a flashbang, a grenade that both blinded and deafened an opponent. Clark drew back. He was deafened and he couldn't see. When Kale saw that the boy was no longer moving forward, he took out his smoke grenade. This was his pride and joy. Serena had looked at him for two heartbeats before laughing and telling him that he had the most amazing mind. He took it as the compliment it should've been instead of the slight insult that her voice had indicated.

While the boy was still blind and deaf, Kale threw his modified smoke grenade. Instead of the usual mixture of potassium chlorate and friends, he had added finely ground green meteor rock. After the grenade impacted the ground and its contents filled the air, the boy's response was immediate. He screamed and began clawing at his eyes. Then he dropped to his knees and began convulsing.

Clark had never known pain like this. His eyesight had begun clearing and his ears weren't ringing anymore. As soon as he thought the worst was over, he began feeling the effects of kryptonite. He looked over at the man and his eyes filled with green mist. His lungs burned and he couldn't breathe. There was no part of him that wasn't hurting. Clark realized that he was breathing kryptonite. He dropped to his knees. He couldn't get away from it and his enemy was bearing down on him.

Kale put his hands in his pocket and withdrew brass knuckles, which weren't brass at all. Serena had a rather large piece of meteor rock and he persuaded her to let him have half of it. She agreed. He figured she relented easily because she really wanted to see what he would do with it. Serena had not been disappointed. While he was no gem carver, he knew someone who could approximate one admirably. That piece of meteor rock became his knuckles. Clark Kent was in for one painful round of boxing and he'd be the one to deliver it.

While Clark was still on his knees, pain exploded on the side of his face. And again to his ribs. He felt blood.

Clark heard a cold voice that was muffled by a mask, "How does it feel, Mr. Kent? How does being mortal like the rest of us feel?"

Clark threw out his hands and caught the fist of the man hitting him, but he drew away when he felt a cut. Kale had twisted the kryptonite knuckle. They weren't entirely smooth so it caused a cut to the hand of Clark. The response was instantaneous. Green veins formed and his blood bubbled.

"I do apologize, Mr. Kent. I failed to introduce myself before. I am Tolliver Wesson."

Clark lunged forward and tackled him. Kale might not have been as strong as Clark but he was smarter. The boy was going to attempt to remove his mask, but he was going to fail. Clark fought with desperation and it gave him fuel to overcome the weakness brought by kryptonite. Clark drew back to administer punch to Kale's face when he felt a sharp pain in his thigh. He looked down. There was a shard of kryptonite embedded there. Kale pushed the boy off and stood. He looked down at his bent head.

"Your first mistake, Mr. Kent, was not planning. If you continue to use your strength to the detriment of your mind, you will never win. The educational system of this town insists that you have one. Your second mistake was to lead with your face. And your third, which is undoubtedly your most grievous, was to assume that you were invincible. Every man has a weakness. Every man can be hurt. Never forget that."

Clark looked up. He couldn't understand what was happening. It almost seemed like this man was letting him go, but that couldn't be right. This man had killed Lionel. Had hurt Lex.

Kale saw the bewildered expression on the boy's face, "No, Mr. Kent, today is not the day you die. I have other things to do and no time to end you. Come for me again when you're a big boy. But know that you won't walk away. I'll kill your mother and then I'll kill you, Mr. Kent. You and I, we're done. You have nothing to fear from me until the day you become a threat. Pray that that day never comes."

With that, Kale lobbed a stiff uppercut to Clark's jaw. He heard the satisfying sound of his jaw breaking. Clark Kent would never make this mistake again. He had to get to Serena and make sure the boy's little friends didn't make too much of a mess of things or he would have killed him.

As Kale left Clark, he began whistling the theme from the Mighty Mouse cartoon. Irony was bitter and merciless. Kale turned the corner and ran to where he knew the next incursion would be. _"Sorry, Miss Sullivan. He won't be saving the day."_

_

* * *

_

Lex ran through the labyrinthine halls. He had been such a fool. Chloe had been missing for too long.

Lex got to a cell and he looked in the strategically placed window. It held the most precious possession fate had given him. _"Chloe."_ Lex quickly opened the door. Clark would only be able to give him a small window. He had to assume that he didn't have as much time as he thought he did. It was the only way to ensure that he did what he needed to do.

He swept into the room and looked at her. She was gaunt and barely aware. Here eyes were unfocused. Lex reached a hand out to touch her and she jerked back. Violently and in terror. Her whimper echoed on the walls and it tore at him.

Speaking softly and slowly he reached for her again, "Chloe. It's me, Lex. You know me. I'm here now. It'll be ok."

He softly crooned and she let him near. His hand touched bare skin and he felt her trembling. Lex put his gun down and touched her face. She leaned into it and he felt her exhale strongly. Her nose flared. She was trying to capture his scent. Chloe groaned softly.

Lex ran his hand through her hair, "That's it. You know me. You know me."

She looked at him and a flicker of awareness passed through her eyes. She spoke softly, weakly, "Lex." _"Mate. Safe."_

"It's me, Chloe. Can you move? We have to leave."

He wished that he could give her time…that she could get used to this, but there was no time. They _had _to leave and it had to be now. After her first few, faltering steps, it became apparent that she would need to be carried. Lex put the gun in the holster at his side. He wouldn't be able to carry it and her. He cursed this hindrance. It became all the more important that he move quickly.

"_Please let Clark be able to hold them off." _

Lex didn't know if who he was directing his prayer to, but he fervently hoped that it was heard. Moving slowly, Lex gently picked her up. She sighed in his embrace and put her ear to his chest above his heart. They would pay for hurting her.

There was five blissful minutes of hope. Hope that he could get her away from this place. But bliss never lasts and sometimes the good guy lost. It was a lesson he learned the day the meteor shower came and life had hammered that fact home throughout his life. He could taste victory. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. They had been so close to the end and freedom, but the click of a gun's safety halted that. Lex knew that it was done on purpose. He knew it was done to alert him to the presence of his enemy.

A strident male voice called to him, "It's finally nice to meet you properly, Mr. Luthor. Your father didn't enjoy those words when I spoke them and I doubt you will either."

"I can pay you whatever you want."

Samuel tilted his head to the left and regarded the younger Luthor. It hadn't escaped his notice the way that the man held Chloe Sullivan. He could recognize love. It was in the way that she was so comfortable and pliant against him. It was the way that Luthor's knuckles tightened on her form where he gripped her. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to show possession.

Kale spoke his words calmly and with sincerity, "I see that you have finally seen the beautiful and worthless Lana Lang as the useless, pathetic woman that she is. Good for you. I honestly believe that you were wasted on her. As much as I want to let you leave, I simply cannot allow that. Your money means nothing to me. If it did, Daddy Dearest would still be alive. You can walk away, Lex. It's almost over for her. She'll be returned to you. I promise it."

Samuel honestly meant what he said. He couldn't kill the girl even if he wanted to. Serena had given her word and she would keep it. There was only one more thing to do and Chloe would be returned.

Lex could've killed this man with his bare hands. This bastard had hurt Chloe and was offering him some sort of deal. He could fake it. Lex gently lowered Chloe to the ground. He felt the moment that lucidity returned to her. It wasn't much, but there was an imperceptible muscle twitch. He hated to ask her to summon the strength to get them out of this situation, but it was the only way.

Chloe still felt the drugs in her system and she was weak, but there was a sluggish awareness crawling through her. When she felt the comforting warmth of the one she loved most in the world let her go, anxiety ripped through her. Chloe took stock of the situation. There was a man pointing a gun at Lex and she was on the floor. But she had a slight advantage. No one was paying attention to her.

Summoning the dregs of what remained of her strength, Chloe lunged at the man with the gun. Conventional wisdom said that she would go for the gun itself, but a man like this one saw that coming even when he didn't actually see it coming. Chloe went for his legs and heard a sickening pop. The tackling blow didn't have much strength but it might give Lex a chance to do something.

Kale could've cursed his unforgivable lapse in common sense. Of course Chloe would still be able to do something. She'd been proving it. Instead of pushing Chloe away, Kale held on. No way was Lex Luthor anywhere near being a good enough shot to risk firing at Kale. Not with Chloe in his arms. And he was definitely not going to deliberately target Chloe in the hopes of getting to Kale. Kale thought he should take the risk, but Luthor was letting emotion cloud his judgment. Kale didn't blame him for it, but he also wasn't going to let it stop him from exploiting the weakness.

Chloe pushed away from Kale. For one glorious, blessed moment Lex Luthor had a clear shot and he was going to take it. Quick on the heels of that thought was the realization that his enemy also had a clear shot. His enemy had anticipated such a shot. Lex felt a bullet impact his gut and heard the distant thud as Chloe hit the wall hard.

Kale cursed himself. He was so sloppy. A gut shot was a brutal and hateful shot. More so than any other because it was never a quick and clean death. Glancing to the side where Chloe had landed, Kale removed a tranquilizer dart from his breast pocket. He threw it into her thigh. Kale turned his attention to Lex. The man was on his knees and trying valiantly to raise his gun with numbed hands.

Blood dribbled down his chin to splash onto the hard concrete. Lex let no moan escape him. No begging words for mercy left his lips. Lex let his eyes fall onto the still form of Chloe. _"At least she won't see." _But even then whatever higher being existed mocked him because her eyes opened and met his own. He wished that she would look away or that he could but neither would turn from this reality. It was an impossibility. He was going to die and she was going to watch.

Kale watched the byplay between Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan. For one moment he faltered. In their eyes he saw himself and Marissa, but then the place inside that made him such a good hit-man surfaced. This was a job and he was going to complete it. Kale raised his gun and fired twice into Lex's chest. Lex landed on his back in a sprawl...a graceless heap. Unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Blood pooled from beneath him. His heart relentlessly working. It hadn't yet got the message that the body was dead.

Samuel Kale gave Lex Luthor the only thing he could give him. The only mercy that was within him to give. He gave kid Luthor an open casket funeral. And for the first time in his life, Kale felt regret for killing someone else. Casting a last glance to the body of Lex Luthor, Samuel turned away. His gait lacked its normal confidence and swagger. This wasn't what he wanted. Not this time.

He eased his body down the wall and gathered Chloe in his arms. Samuel put his nose in her hair and gave her a kiss. He whispered, "It's not so bad."

Time seemed to stop and then reverse itself to when he was smaller. Weaker. The first time he heard those words was when his mother held him the first time his father had hit him. _"It's not so bad, my beautiful boy."_ And then she had left him in his room. It had hurt badly, but he could never admit that. Not to his mother and not to himself because it meant that it was true. He didn't want it to be true; and eventually, it was never true. It was never so bad. Maybe it would be that way for her one day.

Samuel cradled Chloe in his arms like Luthor had only moments ago. He was just as gentle. She wouldn't appreciate it. His embrace was a stain and she would fight fang and claw to ensure that he never touched her, but some things never turned out the way you wanted. Nothing hurt so bad after that first all consuming hurt. There were only endless aches.

He walked out of the facility, knowing that the other threats were neutralized. Everything was silent. Only the echoing sound of the death cry of dashed hopes and unfulfilled lives remained. Normally he could find peace in a traumatizing cacophony or an oppressive silence, both pregnant with some sort of dark omen in their own way; but not this time.

The unsettling feeling of remorse may have invaded him, but it would never stop him from doing what needed to be done. Serena trusted and valued him. Everyone who had ever hired him trusted him and valued him in some way, but Serena truly felt those things. Samuel understood that his fundamental need in life was to be trusted and valued. It was what made this world real to him; and from there he could feel the emotions that made everyone human. To lose that would make him nothing.

Samuel's voice was a mere whisper that lanced through the empty hallways, "It's not so bad."

And it wasn't. The same man that walked into that place walked out. Nothing had changed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 22- New Configurations**

"_We tend to become like the worst in those we oppose."  
Frank Herbert, Chapterhouse: Dune_

Mercy sat in Lex's office. The office of his mansion. At the desk that that brimmed with his personality and his energy. Staring at the bullet proof vest that he should've worn, but hadn't. It was inconceivable that she had failed so badly. Actually, she wished that she could blame herself. She wished that it had been her fault but it wasn't. He was so damned arrogant. Of course he should be the one to go charging after his beloved. Of course he would remain unharmed. He was Lex fucking Luthor. He had his super-powered farm friend to protect him. Never mind that these people who opposed them weren't Lionel. They weren't going to pull any punches.

She snorted. Mercy couldn't make him wear something if she wasn't with him. She had been busy organizing and otherwise doing things to ensure the success of their mission. All he had to do was go with the men she assigned and wear a damned vest.

"Here's to you, Lex. Death by stupidity," her voice echoed in the empty room. She had no idea who inherited this place or what would happen to his business, and she didn't really care. It didn't matter now because he was dead. Of course, she was keeping his death under wraps for a bit. She needed time.

Everything was going smoothly. For the most part, their teams maintained radio silence; but Mercy had insisted upon updates. Lex should've given his, but he hadn't. In its place was an explosion that rocked the building, which more or less _destroyed_ the building. She saw her few remaining men staggering out, carrying the dead weight that was Clark Kent and Lana Lang.

Kent was in bad shape, but he didn't matter. Only Lex did and he wasn't there. Her man could barely meet her eyes when he reported seeing Lex's body in a pool of his own blood. And that was it. That was the death of Alexander Joseph Luthor. It ended in a bang. Mercy never had any illusions that he would go gently into that good night. That was never in the cards for him; and deep down he must have known it.

Now she had business to attend. She would make them pay. And it all began with Clark Kent. It was at that time that she heard a knock at Lex's office doors. Mercy glanced at the clock and steepled her fingers.

"Come in."

Clark walked into the room. He was greatly improved. The night before he had looked like death warmed over. Of course, she couldn't prove anything. Mercy didn't bother standing. He didn't have her respect.

"Chloe is still out there, which means the people who took her are still out there. You're going to help me find them."

Clark knew and understood her frustration, but there was no way that he would work with her. She was an outsider and someone Lex trusted. Clark had only agreed to work with them because of Chloe. No way was he going to continue the trend. He had already spoken with Oliver Queen about the situation. It was not difficult convincing him or the others of the necessity of working together to save Chloe. They all respected and liked her. And he couldn't work with them and Mercy.

"You can't do anymore. And I have other things to do," was his response.

In reply, Mercy finally stood and threw pictures onto the desk. They were of Oliver, Victor, A.C, and Bart.

Her voice was cold, "You think that I don't know about you? Or them? The Green Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Impulse. You think this is the first I've seen of you? Idiot children. All of you playing games best reserved for adults. You think you do the good work, but none of you have the strength of character to really make a difference. You play dress-up in hopes of actually mattering and I have no time for your deficiencies."

Mercy had anticipated his refusal. She fired her previously hidden gun at him. Even as she pulled the trigger, Mercy knew that he wouldn't even try to move. _"Fool."_ He remained unharmed, but the anger was visible on his face.

Her voice was patronizing, "Show us your pearly whites, Kent. You're on candid camera," she rounded the desk, "Everything that concerns Lex, concerns me. And you, Clark Kent, concerned him. Those tapes are on a live feed and are not in this mansion. No one has to see them, but you will help me and get your little friends too. There is similar evidence against each of them."

The boy had no choice and it was written all over his face.

"Get them here by tomorrow. We have to move quickly," she left the room.

"_May you rest in peace, Lex, you son of a bitch."_

* * *

Samuel could honestly say that he was amazed by Serena Edgler. She didn't yell or show any visible signs of anger or irritation as he gave his report. Throughout the time he had worked for her, the running theme was to make sure Luthor was in the dark, but still a piece on the board. As long as he lived, then the people responsible for Serena and her charges would remain confident. He had no doubt that killing Lex Luthor would put some kind of complication in her plans, but no evidence of that fact was on her face.

Serena turned from him to look out the massive window of her office. They were currently in a renovated building in Washington near the Canadian border. She knew it would end here. She needed it to end here.

"It doesn't matter, Samuel. Go and make sure everything is in place. We should be done here soon enough."

There was nothing more to be said, so he left. Serena let out a sigh of resignation when he left. At least this part would be done soon. Only two people knew the full extent of her plans. Serena wished that she could be enough, but it wasn't. It never would be. Fate exacted a heavy toll from hero and villain alike.

* * *

As Serena walked to the lower levels to have a meeting with Dr. Benson, she heard him thundering down the hall in her direction.

He was out of breath and clearly excited when he finally got within his perceived earshot, "Serena, we have some news that you'll find very intriguing. We know that everyone in Smallville is meteor infected; and we know that as a result, they are uniformly above average healthy."

Serena nodded for him to continue.

"You and everyone like you are more than above average healthy. You actively heal more severe injuries and those energies conferred to you by the meteor rock mutation are powering your changes. You then replenish your energy by eating more than usual. Ricky is on the cusp of being above average and exceptional. The combination of that and his gorilla changes are making it slow for him; but he will be okay with time. Better than okay because his changes are far more entrenched than any of yours."

Serena felt hope course through her. Ricky would be fine. He wouldn't forever be stuck. There was a chance for him and everyone else here. She had to clear her throat twice before she could speak, "So Chloe Sullivan was the key? She can fix this?"

Benson smiled and nodded, "Yes, she was simply more stable before the change than any of you were; but that's not all. Chloe Sullivan is more than exceptional. Preliminary studies show extreme levels of healing. I could almost believe that she could rise from the dead. We might be able to isolate some way to reverse the damage. We don't know yet. It's pushing the bounds of science so that it becomes more like magic than anything we can understand. Meteor rocks are just too alien for us, with our current technology, to understand," he took a deep breath, "Serena, there's more. I was designated to deliver this particular news."

Just when everything seemed like it was falling into place; the other shoe had to drop.

Benson recovered, "It's not anything bad. Your techs have reason to believe that Luthor would have eventually become a subject of his own project. Specific scientists not loyal to him were being added. Enough that would be willing to kidnap the man himself."

Serena didn't bother hiding her confusion over that new piece of news, "Why?"

"Luthor was in Smallville at the time of the first meteor shower. He was basically at ground zero. I've pulled his medical history and it is ridiculous. There are records indicating that he has severely over-dosed on various recreational drugs, but he's fine. He's been beaten and suffered numerous concussions. His medical records from Belle Reve were also examined. He suffered electro-shock therapy. Not to mention that there were numerous people who suspected that his father poisoned him while in prison. I've seen his current records. The man is healthier than you or I. It might be worthwhile to do a little testing on him. If Sullivan is capable of her level of healing then his should dwarf hers; but I don't think he would respond the same way. Luthor doesn't get sick because his immune system blitzes and solves the problem. You actually get sick and then solve the problem."

The temptation was strong to order it, but she'd had enough. Lex Luthor was dead and his body was gone. To violate him in that way was something that Serena was not prepared to do. Besides, Benson just said that Chloe might've had the ability to come back from the dead had this not happened. As far as she knew, Lex's body was still waiting to be buried. Chloe Sullivan was already in her grasp; and with time, what they learned from her would save the ones that most needed it. She held no illusions. Some of those tested on wanted only to be stabilized. They enjoyed their abilities too much. Others wanted it gone. Had the experience not been so traumatic for her, Serena might very well be in the camp of the former.

She met Benson's eyes, "Will it help her?"

Benson knew that "her" Serena was referring to was Chloe Sullivan. He shook his head, "Her mutation is stable and fully integrated. There's no reversing it for her," Benson didn't meet her eyes, "Neither is it reversible for you. You were also on that cusp, Serena. It took time, but you landed on the side of stability. I'm sorry."

It didn't really come as a surprise. Murphy had it in for her. She would've cried, but she forced herself to be strong, "I know…I know you did everything you could," she gave a small smile.

Benson knew that she needed time to process everything. As he passed her, he squeezed her shoulder. Serena Edgler was ruthless and brutal. She pulled no punches and gave no mercy, but neither did she expect it in return. In any other life, she would've been someone to admire and respect for their character. In this one, she would be judged for the sheer brutality of the choices she made. Great people suffered a price no one could ever imagine. He would remember her until the day he died.

There was something else that had been bothering her, "Why do what they did to Lang and those other women?"

Benson stopped and faced her again. He was silent for a beat, "I can only guess," at her nod, he continued, "Serena, the highest of circles acknowledge that Clark Kent is probably an alien, just like the meteor rocks; but none of them will make that acknowledgement in public that until he becomes a problem. It's a "wait and see" game. No point in creating an enemy. At any rate, he's an alien and despite what the movies say, studying him probably won't give us a greater insight into our own biology. He's far too different and our technology needs to catch up with whatever he his."

Serena was following him. Everything made sense so he continued, "What we do know is that meteor rocks change us. It impacts life on earth in ways that don't follow what science would have us believe. What I'm trying to say is that what has been done to Lana Lang and those other women should be impossible. What's been done to you should be impossible, but it isn't. The meteor rocks make it possible, but we don't have any clue how and can't make any guesses. They co-opted her reproductive system and made it into a factory for the mutagenic properties of the rock. She's like a refinery; where the crude oil equals the meteor rocks and the product is the concentrated effects of the meteor rocks. That by-product was bonded to animal DNA, somehow, and then people with extraordinary healing were on the receiving end."

Serena interjected, "It would then be possible to study the direct effects of the green rock; and then maybe use it to create genetically enhanced people. Maybe to cure disease, make crops better, or even for military application."

Benson nodded, "It would be worth anything, Serena."

There was simple brilliance in the goals of whatever entity was pushing this through. It would solidify American dominance. A better food source and the possibility of no longer being dependent on any foreign aid. Healthier and smarter people, who would live longer and would be far more capable. What was the terrorist threat in the face of someone who could survive a bombing? Or be smart enough and brutal enough to effect whatever result was desired in a military setting? A thousand Serenas or Chloes or Samuel Kales. Thousands of super men and women all geared towards one goal: American dominance. And what person wouldn't want to be meteor infected if it meant that they would be _better_?

Serena grunted, "And they say I'm fucked up. This is depressing," she continued, "I have probably never said this to you, but I appreciate everything you've done…for me and everyone. I do understand that some of that interest is purely selfish, but I thank you. No matter what happens here, you and the others will never have to worry. I've ensured it."

She walked passed him and continued her trek to the lower levels. It was time to enjoy the company of Ricky. He was more special than anyone here knew.

As she continued her walk to Ricky's room, a piercing howl thundered through the halls. It was enough to stop Serena in her tracks. It was anguish and pain and fear and anger given voice. It was a call that coursed through her bones and sinews. It called to the wolf. A moment of complete silence reigned and then the calls of her charges rent the air in a cacophony. She heard the drum beat of Ricky's massive paws hitting his chest and his roar reverberate through the air. The ground beneath her feet trembled with the hoof beats of whatever the hell Lucinda was.

Serena closed her eyes and flung her head back. She felt them all. But even through that she felt the one she had helped the most and the one she had hurt the most. _"Ricky and Chloe."_ Ricky's need and love for her. And beyond that there she was. Chloe's needs and fears and grief. Battering at her. Demanding solace. Demanding more from her. _"Protect. Guard. Comfort."_

The mental image was so clear. Chloe standing in the middle of her cell. Afraid. Defiant. Lonely. Angry. And then the moment passed and Serena was herself again. That was the bottom line. She would be alone and she only had herself to blame. But at this moment she could be with Ricky and she could take comfort from him because there was always more.

* * *

Samuel thoroughly checked and re-checked his security measures. On his last pass, Samuel's phone rang. Not his work phone. His private phone. The number he only gave to Marissa.

His voice was cheerful when he answered the phone, "Hey, how is my favorite girl today?"

She should've said that she was his only girl and her voice should've held laughter, but she didn't and it didn't.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I was just wondering if maybe you could come back home? For a short time?"

She was uncertain. That never happened. Even on her worst days. He was alarmed and it was apparent in his voice when he answered her, "Of course. Anything. What's wrong?"

Marissa sighed into the phone, "Sammy, I swear, nothing's wrong. I…I just need you right now. I promise you nothing is wrong."

The part of him that recognized lies heard it in her voice. Maybe it wasn't serious and maybe she was trying to spare him, but there was something wrong. They said their goodbyes and he went straight to Serena's office. If she wasn't there, then he'd wait. As much as his work ethic screamed at him to finish this job, the gentle whisper of his feelings for Marissa could not be denied. He would do anything for Marissa. Even if it meant forsaking a lifetime of work. She would always and forever be the most important part of him.

* * *

In the end he only had to wait ten minutes for Serena to return to her office. Her body language screamed exhaustion. Samuel regretted what would come next. He saw her tense and train her eyes on him. They were intent and assessing.

"What's wrong?"

His voice was full of frustration when he answered her, "I don't know. Marissa called me. I need to go home. I'll reimburse you the money you've paid me already."

Serena smirked. Of course he would.

"No need, Samuel. Go and tend the home fires. Everything is in place. It's idiot proof," she smiled at him.

Samuel chuckled a bit. Of course she didn't need his money. There really wasn't anything more to say, so he turned to leave.

"Samuel."

When Kale heard Serena call his name, he stopped. There was defeat and resignation in her voice. It was so utterly…tired. He had heard that tone before. Had heard it from good friends, from enemies, and even from himself. Serena was done and this would be the last time he saw her.

But he turned to face her. He needed to hear what she would say to him. What she would choose as her last words. Serena held up an envelope. "If you find yourself in a position that you can't remove yourself from, open this envelope. It's important that you don't jump the gun, Samuel."

Kale knew the defeat in her voice and eyes, but he still had to try, "Are you looking for death?"

Serena looked him in the eye and smiled. Samuel was the brother she never had and she wished that he was someone different. She saw so clearly all the potential that was stolen from him. "Yes. There are things that happen to you that you can't change. Some people are strong and able to live through it and come out on the other side invincible. Others are weak and let themselves be destroyed. I'm…I've done things. I don't want to survive this. This pain…it's unbearable."

She would do this for him. She would give him the words he needed to let this go. Serena needed him to act the way she wanted one more time. One more time she would reduce him to a tool to be used and discarded. It needed to happen this way.

For the first time since they had known each other Serena looked away and didn't meet his eyes. There was a brief moment of silence and then she looked at him again, "It's all that I deserve. Go home, Sammy. There's nothing for you here."

Samuel swallowed once and took the envelope from her hands. He shook her hand and turned from her. There was nothing more to say and he'd rather have the image of her standing strong in the face of her death. Only Marissa had ever looked as beautiful in his eyes as Serena did in that moment. He could only hope that he faced his own death with such an unflinching eye.

Samuel stopped at the door. His hand on the knob.

"Serena, you have been my greatest friend," after a short pause, Samuel continued, "I wish you never needed to know me."

Serena recognized it for the gesture it was. This was the closest he could ever get to admitting how much he cared for her. And in his unique and round about way, he was telling her that she deserved a better life. She didn't have the heart to tell him that no one deserved anything. You got what you got and made it work for you to the best of your ability. She watched as he hurriedly left the room. Now the real work could begin.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: Well, kind readers, this is the end. The last chapter with epilogue. I want to thank readers and those that reviewed. I've had a blast writing this story.

**Chapter 23 – It Ends as It Began**

"_Life moves on, whether we act as cowards or heroes. Life has no other discipline to impose, if we would but realize it, than to accept life unquestioningly. Everything we shut our eyes to, everything we run away from, everything we deny, denigrate or despise, serves to defeat us in the end. What seems nasty, painful, and evil can become a source of beauty, joy, and strength if faced with an open mind. Every moment is a golden one for him who has the vision to recognize it as such."  
Henry Miller_

To say that Oliver was pissed that he had been left in the dark was to make a gross understatement. He was pissed that he didn't know that Chloe was in trouble. He was pissed that Clark was so dense that he got caught by Lex Luthor's number one goon and that, by extension, he got the rest of them caught. The thing that pissed him off the most, however, and made him see a red haze and black spots that danced in his vision was the fact Clark didn't see why Chloe being lost to them was not just a problem, but a catastrophe. It was unforgivable that Chloe, a major asset and the authority on the inner workings of two different billionaires, an alien, and their colleagues, had gone missing.

Bart, A.C. and Victor were also in Oliver's lavish office, but chose to remain silent. There was a coming war and it had nothing to do with the Mercy situation or the Chloe situation. Even Bart recognized the problem that Clark posed. Despite his general irreverent nature, he understood the need for discretion. He understood that he had to protect himself. Clark had been raised on a farm and refused to think and had created a problem that was too big for any of them to get out of. They would have to play ball.

Oliver's hands clenched into fists at his side and he glared at Clark. His voice, however, maintained a calm that he didn't feel, "Mercy Graves knows about us? She knows about us because of you and she has proof?"

He needed to hear Clark say it once more. It was too unbelievable. Clark's silence was enough. Now was the time for yelling, "I cannot believe that you could be so careless, Clark! What is wrong with you that you can be so lackadaisical about who and what you are? My money can't fix this problem! And the Watchtower isn't here to fix this!"

Clark attempted to defend himself, "This isn't my fault! Chloe wanted to do this on her own! Lex has been watching me for years and—"

Oliver interrupted him, "All the more reason for you to take precautions. Dammit, Clark! Even Bart understands this!"

The situation was rapidly escalating and there was only so much that mild-mannered Clark would tolerate before he lashed out at them. Victor had had enough. This wasn't going to solve the problem or make what they had to do any more palatable.

He interposed himself between Oliver and Clark, his voice calm, "Enough. Nothing has changed. We will work with whoever this Mercy Graves is and we will find Chloe. Lectures can wait another day. We have a deadline."

Victor glanced at them both and then walked away. His message was clear. They were both being idiots about a problem that none of them had a hope of solving with accusations and recriminations. They were wasting time they didn't have. He knew they would follow him. There really wasn't another viable choice.

* * *

Once again Mercy found herself sitting in Lex's office and in his chair. Despite the airs she put on, Mercy never sat in his chair. It was his. Some people played games and would've sat in his chair as a way to get a rise out of him, or as a way to show him that they were above him. Lionel had done it all the time. Lana had taken his chair on occasion as well. Even Chloe had taken his chair. But Mercy never had until he had the poor grace to die.

It was a show of her respect for him. She knew her place and that was in service to him. In another time and place, she would've been a man, Lionel would've commissioned her into his son's service and she would've knelt at his feet as Lex knighted her and declared her his champion. She knew Lex did shady things, but he was still hers and she would miss him. There was love and respect between them. More than that, there was genuine like between them.

Lex was an employer, a brother, and at one time he had been a lover; but he was more than that. She would miss him more than she had missed anyone in her life. His flaws were a part of his mosaic just like it was for everyone. She saw those flaws and still thought he was beautiful. So few people could ever do that for someone else. When this was done, Mercy would ache and hurt for him. She would deal with it, in time, and move on with her life, but it would hurt. Mercy held no illusions about what would happen next. There was no way she would get everyone involved in his death, but she would get the ones who mattered and she would get Chloe back. Anything less was something she was fully incapable of considering.

The only true regret she would ever have in regards to Lex was that she was never able to teach him that there always time to fix whatever was wrong. If you believed it, there was always a future. The only time that it was the end was in death. She had meant what she told Chloe all those days ago: death offered little to no improvement. Chloe, Mercy knew, would've been able to teach him where she failed because Chloe knew. Chloe had a rudimentary and tentative grasp on the concept, but in time, Mercy knew that Chloe was able to fully know the most basic truth of life. She only hoped that Lex's death wouldn't make her run from it.

Mercy was startled to find tears burning the back of her eyes. She quickly regained her composure when her walkie-talkie crackled to life with the information that her guests had arrived. It was time to deal with the costume freaks masquerading as people of worth.

They walked into Lex's office, it was always going to be his office no matter who took it next, and Oliver Queen was in the lead. Her eyes narrowed. Mercy could see the lines of defiance in his and Clark's form. The others were negligible. She knew that it would be Oliver or Clark that forced her to show them why they were no match for the forces arrayed against them. It was only a matter of time.

Mercy wasn't surprised when Oliver broke the silence, "We're here. I suppose you have some sort of plan."

She tilted her head. Mercy had studied Oliver Queen much more than he realized. There were plans drawn up to remove him if he ever became too much trouble to Lex and his business ventures. She did it because they were often in bitter competition in a way that Bruce Wayne wasn't and because she knew what Queen had done to Lex in his youth.

Lex never knew, but there were a number of men and women who had been visited by her. It served as a warning and a promise. She'd never had the opportunity to do so with Oliver Queen because he was more of a threat, but Mercy knew that it would be no big problem for her to remove him. No one was above reproach. If Queen had ever cared he'd see that a number of his contemporaries had suffered calamitous fates; either failed businesses or something more permanent.

It was not hard to affect the mannerisms that would annoy Queen and drive him to distraction. It was part of her study into his psyche. Mercy steepled her fingers like Lex used to, tilted her head slightly down, relaxed her shoulders, and spoke in a dry voice. Her sentences were short, "Yes. You know her. How she thinks. How she keeps her files organized. I want you to go through a few hard drives and discern the pattern. We'll discuss more after you find something."

Mercy looked at him. She knew what billionaire Oliver Queen was thinking. He was thinking that she made them little more than technicians…lackeys and he was right, but they would be performing an important function. Mercy didn't have the time or the inclination to crack Chloe's code even if she possessed the skills necessary to do so. The other techs were busy with the same problem, but they didn't know Chloe. Despite what the movies showed, each person's shorthand was different and computer file organization was no different. They could hack it in time, but it was time they didn't have.

* * *

Serena stood in her office. She was alone and expected it to stay that way. The order had already been given to evacuate everyone to their facility in Africa. It was more communal and less scientific. The test subjects and their families could carve out some kind of life there. It would be difficult for them, but she had no doubt that the scientists under her employ would use the technology that she and they had acquired to keep their haven safe.

She chose to be cautiously optimistic about their chances. With Ricky to eventually lead them; advanced technology, and assorted mutants running around that place, Serena was willing to bet that their own worst enemy would never be outsiders. Before she was conscious of her desires, Serena had already left her office and headed for Ricky. She needed to tell him goodbye and finish evacuating everyone that was going to go.

Various bodyguards and scientists who had outlived their usefulness would remain. Serena had no doubt that in the coming hours when Lex Luthor's bodyguard Mercy Graves and her merry band of righteous avengers arrived, Chloe's deliberate freeing, and other mutants who never had a chance were also freed there would be bloodshed. Most of her problems would solve themselves in the chaos.

"_The next part is always the hardest."_

Ricky was awake and alert when she got to his room. It was a pleasant surprise because he had been groggy and tired from the drug treatments. He was no longer the half-gorilla and half-man that he had been. Instead, Ricky was fully a little boy again. It was clear from his dark skin to his face that was losing some its childish form that one day, Ricky would be a heart breaker. The gorilla enhanced many of his strong features and the bulk and definition of the gorilla form would only make him more impressive.

Her heart seized. Serena had never felt this kind of love for someone. She could only imagine that it was the love a parent felt for its child. There were so many hopes and dreams she had for him. The knowledge that she was placing a heavy burden on his shoulders instilled within her no guilt. He would rise to meet the challenge and so would those closest to him. Ricky was hers and her pride in him was second only to her love.

Serena saw the exact moment that his customary exuberant greeting changed into something calmer. It was clear from his body language that he knew something was wrong. A smile lit her face. _"That's my observant boy."_

Moving to the couch in his room, Serena beckoned him into her arms. The speed that he exhibited as the gorilla remained and before she knew it, her arms were full of twelve year old boy. He squirmed until he got comfortable and then there was silence.

His voice was soft when he broke the silence, "I don't want to leave."

Serena squeezed him tighter. It might be the last time she held him and they both needed these memories. She had to stay calm for him, "I know you don't, but you still are."

Ricky knew the exact tone of voice to use to make her want to change her mind. His plaintive voice nearly broke her resolve to finish this, "Why can't I stay? I don't want to leave you."

She swallowed thickly, as near to tears as he so obviously was, "I know that too."

Before he had a chance to say anything else, she continued, "I want you and the others safe. So I get to stay here and finish what I started and you get to leave and be the man I know you'll become. I love you, sweetheart, and nothing changes that. Time and distance doesn't matter. We're always together if we believe it."

And right now she believed it. She would always believe it. His sweetness would stay with her for as long as she lived.

"Protect them for me, Ricky. One day they'll want someone to lead them who is just like them. I want that for them. I want _you[i/]_ for them."

He was crying and she felt him shake in her arms because he knew that he would probably never see her again. Serena also realized that she was crying too. Her resolve may have been strong and her words brave, but she didn't want to die. She didn't want her end even as she knew it was the one she had earned.

"Can I change my name?"

Serena was startled from her thoughts with his question.

"Why?"

His reply was quick and vaguely indignant, "Because you let Tommy."

She was amused, "Yes and you and he both know that I hate addressing him by that ridiculous name," Serena paused and looked to the ceiling, "Lord, save me from hilariously named gorillas."

He was definitely indignant now, "What's wrong with the name Grodd? It's fun."

Serena rolled her eyes at him, "Ricky, you can't see me, but I am rolling my eyes at you. His name is ridiculous. So what do you want to be called?"

Ricky turned around in her arms and looked her in the eye. He was proud and really wanted this. "Call me Solovar."

She smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "Whatever you say, Solovar."

It didn't matter where he got his name or why he chose it, this was the future leader of a band of mutants. She couldn't help but wonder if he understood that within his name was the word "solo". There would be times when he would be very much alone.

Serena only hoped that he only ever fondly remembered this moment because she would until the day she died. She held him until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Despite the situation, Oliver didn't think things were going too badly. He was still angry about the situation, but at least he could try to solve this problem to channel his fury. Victor was busy collating Chloe's raw data into something everyone else could follow. She was good at what she did; and what she did was collect knowledge to her advantage. Chloe guarded her secrets as well as a dragon guarded his trove.

Mercy Graves was something he didn't truly expect. He knew Lex would find someone to carry out his wishes efficiently, but Mercy was something else entirely. Brutally effective would be how he described her with an intelligence that was often lacking even within his own ranks.

Even as he, Victor and Mercy worked diligently to get something worthwhile done; Bart, A.C. and Clark were more or less dead weight. To their credit, A.C. and Bart knew their talents lay elsewhere so they stayed out of the way. Clark, however, insisted on being the wrench in the monkey-works. Oliver was on board with teaching him and ushering into being a Clark that utilized his skills efficiently and with compassion, but Clark proved to be a difficult and petulant student.

On the second day of their being in Smallville, Victor hit upon a facility that had always been on Chloe's radar. They hadn't known that previously because Chloe did a good job burying it. Victor finally cracked this particular cipher and the importance of the facility quickly became apparent. Their target was in Washington State, near the Canadian border. It made sense.

Mercy sighed and surveyed the team she would work with to rescue Chloe. They were a sorry lot. If she had to choose, she would forego Oliver, A.C., Bart, Victor and Clark altogether. They were all capable in their own way, but they had such glaring weaknesses. She met Oliver's eyes when Victor announced his findings, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the situation would devolve quickly.

Her instincts were proven true as soon as Oliver decided to say something. His voice was haughty. Mercy had heard that particular tone of voice when Lex was at his most difficult, "As much as this has been something of a pleasure, we'll take it from here. My jet can get us where we need to go. Frankly, you'll be nothing but a hindrance."

Mercy chuckled to herself. She had planned for this eventuality. It was why she had her men with her whenever she met with this band of freaks. Before they could react and in the span of seconds, Mercy's right hand man detonated a bomb. During their disorientation, Mercy shot Bart. When the dust cleared, everyone was disabled except herself and her two men.

She walked the room and made sure the door was locked. Mercy endeavored to present a calm and even aura and it showed in her voice, "Let me explain to you what just happened and why you actually aren't the best people to do this at all, never mind attempting it alone and without my help."

Without preamble, Mercy continued, "First, they are expecting us. They know what you can do. It is inconceivable that people with plots within plots and motivations that hold long reaching consequences wouldn't know. I know and I've really just been a spectator in this particular sport," she walked passed Oliver, who looked at her with hatred, "Second, Oliver, what is it you think you can do with a bow and arrow? You aren't fast enough to beat a gun as you can most certainly see."

Her man with his gun in Oliver's face offered a bland smile, and she continued, "That bomb? It generated a concentrated electromagnetic pulse that decimates all electronic things in its radius. Victor can't talk or move or function right now because that pulse took out some of his systems. He had no protection," Mercy walked passed Oliver and kicked Victor lightly, "FYI, I'd invest in that. Luckily none of our equipment was damaged."

Bart lunged at her, but she easily deflected him and he crashed to the floor. Mercy placed her booted foot on his chest and applied a little pressure, "You'll notice, Bart, that you are no longer fast. I shot you with a dart full of a paralytic agent, courtesy of LuthorCorp pharmaceuticals. It's a proprietary cocktail, but suffice it to say that we're hoping it goes on the market soon. It's a more humane way to sedate animals. Don't worry, it will wear off."

Mercy looked down at A.C. where he was on the floor, weakened, and flipped him over onto his back, "After I shot Bart, I shot you with the same paralytic agent. You can't move because you don't have Bart's abilities. You actually require nothing special to debilitate you, although I'm told that extreme heat gives you problems and the lack of water. You can see how that can be used against you, right?"

Finally she stood before Clark, who was on his hands and knees. She went to her knees until she was eye to eye with him and pulled out the dart that was embedded in his bicep, "Herman not only detonated that EMP bomb, but he also shot you. This dart contains a dose of ground up meteor rock... and some other things. Also a proprietary cocktail, but it will only see the light of day the moment you become a threat. Here's hoping it doesn't hit the market soon," she offered him a slight smile that held no malice, "Lionel somehow got a blood sample from you and hid it. From that blood sample, the lethal amount of meteor rock was determined. This dart won't kill you, but maybe the next one will. If I know this, then maybe someone else does. Someone who won't be as kind to you as I'm being now. Never take that for granted, Clark. Your life will be agonizingly short if you do."

Mercy stood and walked out of the room, but not without parting words, "I trust you have learned the lesson."

Olive sighed and looked around the room. He would need to revise a number of behaviors because the lesson had most definitely been learned. Looking into the eyes of Victor, he knew it was learned by at least one other person.

* * *

Mercy waited until she saw Oliver and company execute their plan. Like the last time, she would wait outside and coordinate. If she was honest with herself, she would acknowledge the fact that she didn't think she'd succeed. Even if she did, it didn't matter. There was no bringing Lex back. There was no redeeming herself for that failure or giving Lana back her future. This was life now and it hurt.

* * *

The system alerted her to their presence. It was time to begin the end. Serena depressed the button that would tell the computer system to unlock its doors to Chloe and the other unfortunates. Serena turned on her monitors and saw the carnage as it began. Her heart raced and the bloodlust coursed through her veins, but those feelings were soon joined by regret and guilt. She forced herself to watch. The screams could also be heard. The smell of blood and fear and excitement were as ghost sensations. It was so close, but she would wait until Chloe found her. Serena shook her head. She didn't think she had long to wait.

Chloe burst through her doors. She was more human than beast. It was always amazing when her instincts were proven true. Serena saw the moment that Chloe lost control and finished her shift. Chloe was beautiful and it always awed her every time she saw Chloe in full form. Serena had completed her shift as soon Chloe began hers.

Serena charged Chloe and knocked her into the wall next to the door. She had the advantage of size and leverage. Chloe shuddered at the impact and scrabbled at the ground to find purchase. She twisted her body so that they both landed heavily on their side. There was a moment of disorientation from them both, but Chloe recovered faster.

The side of her that could assess the situation recognized something wrong in the situation. Her opponent wasn't fighting hard. She was simply fighting. The fleeting indecision made Chloe throw herself away from the other wolf. Serena knew the moment that reason tried to assert itself in Chloe. She knew the minute that Chloe wanted no part of the fight. Despite everything she was still the core of who she was.

Serena tackled Chloe again and this time she used her fangs to rip into her. It spurred Chloe into action. Serena felt Chloe twist her body again and latch onto her neck. Chloe instinctively bit down hard and felt blood gush into her mouth. She released the hard grip she had on her opponent and was bucked off. Serena felt her muscles slide and the burn of becoming human again.

Chloe scrambled back and away from what she had done. She didn't consciously choose to shift, but it happened. Chloe didn't want this. She didn't want this. She couldn't deal with this. It hurt.

Serena was on her back. She felt herself fading, but it didn't feel right. Serena didn't think death felt like this, it wasn't like she'd felt death before. Maybe this was it. Still, there was no shaking the feeling that death wasn't supposed to be like this. Her body was being cradled. Serena turned her head a little and buried her nose into Chloe. Under the blood, the terror, and the pain, she smelled like home. This is what she'd been missing.

She gripped Chloe's neck and forced her ear to her mouth. Blood gurgled from the back of her throat, "Don't…trust…" Serena stopped talking.

Chloe leaned forward to hear more, but it was too late. There was more to the story and she didn't know it. Chloe would never know why she was chosen or why Lex had to die or a million other things. It was lost to her.

The enormity of the situation overwhelmed her and Chloe eased Serena off her lap. There was nothing left for her to do. Chloe let the wolf push through and take over. She couldn't take the burden. The wolf would strip all of it until it was nothing. It was what she needed.

* * *

Clark led the others out of the compound. They hadn't found Chloe. Instead, they found death and destruction. All of his time was dedicated to helping survivors and getting them to safety. He knew it was true of the others as well.

In the distance, he saw Mercy's van. She, too, was busy with survivors, both the violent ones and the passive ones. With his enhanced sight, he saw that there were bodies around her. There was no escaping the fact that they were dead. Clark saw her gun hanging limply at her side. Her head was down in defeat. She looked up and met his stare.

His gaze returned to the ruins of the facility. Like the last time, bombs had detonated and the place was little more than charred remains. Most of the people assembled around, of which there were few, would have ear problems.

It was Oliver that spotted the streaking form first and Oliver who pointed it out to the others. Bart was prepared to run after her, but was stopped by the strong grip of Clark.

Bart looked indignant, "What are you doing, man? I can catch it!"

Clark became irrationally angry when he registered the fact that Bart had referred to Chloe as "it" and it showed in his voice; even Oliver took a step back, "Not in this weather and not through the forest. It's dark and there are fallen logs everywhere. You'll hurt yourself. And even if you do catch _her, _what exactly do you think you can do? She'd eat you alive."

Oliver realized that the situation was rapidly spinning out of control. Chloe wasn't out of reach yet, but there was no doubt that she would be soon. If they didn't catch her now, there was no catching her. A.C. was too impulsive, Victor didn't have a personal stake in the matter and would go with the flow, and Bart was just an immature wreck. It fell on his shoulders to be the voice of reason. To say what everyone was thinking.

"Clark," Oliver waited until he had Clark's attention before he continued, "She can't stay loose. You know what she's done. She's a danger. At this point she's little more than a wild animal."

Clark pushed Bart away with a little more force than was required and spoke to Oliver, "You're right. And as a wild animal, she won't hurt anyone who isn't threatening her. I'm not going after her. You do it on your own."

With that Clark super sped away from them. Washington was a long way from Kansas. He had no doubt that they would give up. Victor and A.C. were in no position to catch her. Oliver's arrows were ineffectual in the driving rain, and Bart was nowhere near skilled enough to use speed and agility to over take her. Chloe would be fine. She always was.

Clark met Mercy's eyes once again. Her body language told him that she had seen Chloe as well. He shook his head. She nodded to him in return and got into the van. It was over for her just like it was for him.

* * *

Chloe ran outside and looked around for the one thing…the one person that could make it better. But he wasn't there. He would never be there. Off in the distance and through the bruising rain, Chloe could make out figures. The rain made scenting them hard and visibility was poor, but she could tell that Clark was there. It looked like A.C. and Oliver were there as well and a few others, but it didn't matter. They were no more than mirages to her. Unreal.

As the rain pelted her, Chloe felt the blood run down her body in viscous rivulets. She felt the chunks of skin and organs and the hard pieces of bone. Her back was still slightly bowed, her knees turned inward, and her fangs large enough to deform her face. Chloe didn't know where the rain ended and her tears began; or when her tears mixed with the blood that wasn't her own.

She looked down at her still clawed hands and screamed. It was swallowed up and muted. Her humanity lost. She couldn't live this way. She didn't want to even try. It wasn't a matter of being too hard; or that she lost everything. Chloe still had her father. Her cousin. There was still a life waiting for her. There just wasn't any point. Not anymore.

Chloe stretched her arms out wide and embraced the rain. She felt the alien mind of the wolf overcome her and she welcomed it. Already the loss of Lex was fading. Wolves may mate for life; but death and weakness were not tolerated and mates moved on to promote survival. She heard the distant sound of Clark's voice calling her name, Chloe turned from him. He didn't matter. Not anymore and probably never again.

The change rippled through her and it felt different. She may have voluntarily changed before and she may have enjoyed it; but she had never let the wolf fully in the driver's seat. There had always been a barrier that prevented a full and complete takeover. There had even been a brief period where the wolf and the human were perfectly blended; but not this time. This time the animalistic drives were allowed free reign. As a consequence, the change felt as though she were high. The rush was total and complete and she wanted more.

She ran as the human. Faster and more agile than she recalled. Chloe didn't know the exact moment that she gave up her two legs for four, but it didn't matter. There was only the wolf and she enjoyed the punishing pace. The sheer exhilaration of running as she had never been allowed to do before was a revelation that was spiritual in nature. Nothing would ever be this good. This easy and uncomplicated. The wolf only felt the cleansing rain and the pure smell of the earth. It surrounded her and welcomed her like a long lost child.

Chloe took one final opportunity to glance back to Clark. This was where she had to make the choice. The choice was easy and she let go just as she saw Clark speed away from her.

There was only survival and nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_The past is our definition. We may strive, with good reason, to escape it, or to escape what is bad in it; but we will escape it only by adding something better to it.  
Wendell Berry_

Samuel watched her as she puttered around their home. He'd bought a house for them. Marissa was busy nesting and otherwise making it theirs. He found it amazing that she had such a territorial streak every time she displayed it. She was cleaning and organizing and otherwise keeping herself busy. Marissa liked to stay busy and he respected that. He couldn't help the soft smile that stole across his features. There was nothing else in this world that could move him like she did.

When he had returned to her, he feared the worst. She wouldn't tell him what was wrong and she had been antsy on the phone. It had unnerved him like few things ever had. He couldn't think or eat or do anything other than worry for her on the entire airplane trip.

She hadn't met him at the airport and she didn't answer her phone. He could think about the scenarios that awaited him on the drive to the apartment. If she was sick or it was some kind of trick or so many other things. When he had finally gotten home and the reason for her anxiety, and thus his anxiety, was revealed to be something that he would not have been able to imagine.

He felt a deep sense of joy and satisfaction and contentment that had nothing to do with his job or anything else. This was all he ever wanted out of his life. Only she could make him feel this way. She had his heart and everything he ever was. Samuel had the sinking feeling that she was getting the raw end of the deal.

Walking to her, he stopped her mad fluttering around their home.

His voice was gentle and held amusement, "Your parents will love me," his hand traveled to her belly, "And they'll love our family. Besides, it's not like the kid won't have my name. So relax, my favorite wife. "

Marissa turned in his arms and looped her arms around his neck. Her smile never failed to make him smile in return, "I'm your only wife."

This moment was perfect and he could never regret retiring. Anything for her.

* * *

She pounded her anger and hatred and despair into the ground. It was all she could do. The wolf left the place of blood and death. There was nothing left for her. And as she ran the essence of Chloe pounded itself into the ground as well. It was a grand suicide and the wolf encouraged it. She let the human become ephemeral. An evanescence that left no mark of its presence.

The wolf didn't contemplate the significance of the nature of her other self's sacrifice. She didn't understand the inevitable consequences, but neither did Chloe. The wolf consumed all that was offered and then forgot there was ever anything else. It was the nature of wild things. And she was a wild thing.

There were no memories here. Nothing to hold her back and make her feel the things that scared her and threatened to undo her completely. She would lose herself and the wolf would find something new. Or nothing at all. It didn't matter because her civilized self didn't have to deal with it and wild things never dealt with anything.

Some part of the wolf remembered what it was to be strong and to face the bad things, those thoughts skittered away under the onslaught of sensation. This is what she was meant to do. To run. To play. To feel the pulse of life itself with no care. The wolf would find new things. She would never remember Lex, or that she had a father who loved her, or that there were people who would mourn her. It wasn't needful for her to remember those things. It had no bearing on her survival.

Some would say that such things were heresy, but the wolf didn't understand or have knowledge of such a concept. The wild had its own rules with its own exclusive membership. She was a member and knew its rules. The wolf leaped over a log and landed. She ran towards something unfathomable and timeless, but its song was woven indelibly in her heart.

That place meant that the part of her that was Chloe could forever sleep so she ran herself to exhaustion. There was nothing to call her back and everything calling her forward. This was a true thing and the only one that had ever existed for one such as her; but even through this, she felt a tug that said there was a part of this that was a lie. But the wolf shook it off. The sum of her knowledge was the wind running as a lover's caress through her fur, the sounds of the woods, the pounding of her heart, and the shifting of her muscles. It was wild and it was all that she was.

**The End**


End file.
